Overlord: Rise of Darkness
by XSDStitch
Summary: Five Dead… and the raise of the Sixth Overlord comes as he plans the falls of those who betrayed him
1. Prolog

Pain… darkness… voices… confused memories…

"Where…. Where am I?" asked the somebody who was experiencing the situation in his mind "What happened… who speaks there… why… I am… here…"

"He is awakening!" told a raspy voice "Quick! Sat him on the throne!"

He felt his body moved and sat on something.. a chair? Thought being still not awake and not at fully body control, he felt slumping over before two pairs of small skinny hands pushed him back "Masta" was a word he heard.

Slowly he blinked, holding himself up with own strength slowly. Everything was foggy but clearing up… as well his memory.

He fought… he fought with others. A great evil… a mage? A Warlock? Or something different able to cast spells? This part was still lost to him. Yes. He remembers what happened next… the enemy tried to attack with a spell. He interference it. Giving the others an opening… whatever happened next thought… it caused him to fly at a wall… and the ceiling broke down on him, bury him alive.

Did he die? Or was he just unconscious then? No matter… somebody brought him to this chair. A throne somebody said? Slowly his vision returned to him… he was indeed in a room, but it looked broken down. What ever happened here… this place needs clean up…

"Masta!"

That voice again… he looked down and saw several brown goblin/gremlin like beings with yellow eyes and wearing loin clothes. Except for one. He looks far older than the other of these beings… wearing rags which covered his body except for hands and head, a stick on the back on which hangs a lantern and this being was crouching forward… a symptom of his age?

"Your awake! Good good! We feared that we might have been longer without an Overlord!" spoke this old being

He looked odd at him… Overlord? Yes… Overlord… he remembers the term. It was the name of the great evil he fought with the others. The incarnation of Evil. Tyrant of this world. A curse to everybody standing his way… and now he was supposed to be one? How ridicules.

And also he remembered what these brown beings are: Minions! They are called minions… they appear in four colors… brown, red, green and blue.

The browns are the warrior type. They often wore armor, weapons and odd things as hat… from what he remembered they never had the same equipment… like they took what they found.

The Reds are much squishier. But if memory serves right, they were able to throw fire balls and are immune to such.

The greens… oh the greens. He remembered that they must be good in ambushes as the only thing he remembered before meeting these in the quest of defeating the Overlord was a very bad smell before being jumped by them.

And the blues… they had been the easiest to kill but their tendency to grab the body of a fallen minion and revive it somewhere was what made much of the fighting such a nightmare. Not to mention the seamless endless waves of all minion types.

He remembers that they are also very stupid… but loyal. Deadly loyal. Here were the theory since they willingly die for their master, they all would follow their master into death… seems that was false. In death of a master they just picked a new one it seems.

Now that he was able to remember the most important things, getting his self awareness back and understanding right now what is expected from him, he asks "Why me? I helped to kill your last master…"

"Yes, that might be true" told the old Minion "Names Gnarl master. And we have chosen you as our new overlord because we can sense your potential. And your abilities… no Overlord had possessed such abilities!"

"That is why you want me as Overlord! But why should I?" ask the one who should take the place.

Gnarl gave an evil chuckle, "You will be the terror of the people, conqueror of worlds, people will flee in terror if you wish. As Overlord you are free to do whatever you desire. Of course, we have much to do before… you and your former allies… put quite a damage on the tower. It has to be restored, the lost artifacts be recollected and the numbers of minions be raised to great numbers"

"Quite a work" was the counter "But I refuse! Be glad that I just don't finish the job. Look for some other idiot"

With that he raised up and began to leave the tower ruins. The left behind minions looked at Gnarl and he told "Just wait. He will be back… we will always have a master. Evil always find a way… and I am sure our chosen one will take his rightful place."

Upon returning to his home, the "chosen one" walks to the house he lives in. The first thing he noticed that the garden wasn't taken care off for quite a while… which he found odd. He knows he wasn't home for quite a while but for such a scene he fought he wasn't gone long enough.

Shrugging at that, he pulled out his keys and tried to open it but they didn't fit the lock. Surprised at that, he rings the bell… and as nothing came, he rang it few more times but without any chance.

"You are wasting your time" told a voice after some time.

Turning around the man asked the owner of the voice, a middle aged woman "Why I am wasting my time?"

"Because the ones living there, aren't here anymore. Quite a pity thought." Told the woman "I just moved in the neighborhood as I saw the man of the house leaving… I learned from his wife that he was leaving with friends on a mission. Two months later, they returned, telling the poor woman that her husband was death… this was six months ago"

SIX MONTHS? How the heck did he miss so much time?

"What happened next?" asks the man and the woman wondered "Why do you want to know?"

"I… am a very close person to her. But I was away quite some time and missed a lot. Returned just recently" was the honest answer

"Ah… well… two months passed and the woman was still grieving as the harassment began. Despite that they never managed to bring the body back, despite the promises, her "friends" began to force her to move on and "to raise their numbers" to marry one of the guys. She refused, stating she isn't ready and want to find out first what to do but they didn't stop. So one month ago, she sold everything she couldn't take with her and left. All I know is that she moved to some other property she had left from her husband and said that she will live there and make the living there.

The man nodded, knowing very well of the other property. The others know about it well, as they helped to fix it. But try to track down a sailing ship if you have no routes or names… true they had their contacts but they never discussed them with their friends… so unless by a lucky thing, they had to search a lot to find her. And get on board of the ship.

Deciding to explore more, he thanked the woman and moved on… but one thing stuck in his head: While he got the promise from his friends that they would take care of his wife, he never thought they would try to force her to marry one of them. In fact he asks himself what they are thinking…

Shrugging at that, deciding to clear that later he began to look what changed in his home town. The first thing he noticed that the hospital got a lot larger… almost too large for a town of this size. Curious about the reasons, he went were.

Thought upon arrival he was shocked to find out what the new sections are: Magical Treatment Center. In fact a medical center which treats anything caused by magic.

While it was considerable large from the beginning due a few magic users in town and most cases victims of their own experiments, the department grew as one began new experiments, trying to raise the number of a certain group of person with magical means. However so far little results were reached but three quarters of the hospital patients were from these experiments.

And the conductor of these experiments were one of his friends. In fact the one he thought would be the most rational one.

Shaking his head he left the hospital and sat in a café and got a tea. It also wondered him why people doesn't recognize him… but he shrugs it off as the fact people are busy and he was away almost three seasons.

While he enjoyed the tea, he reads a magazine offered to him and was shocked about the next part: Two of his friends finally married but also made themselves ruler of the town… they privilege their friends but also put up questionable decisions and in fact the first weeks of their ruler ship were utter chaos until they began to have a lazy life, sponsored by the town at the cost of doubled taxes. But once or two times a week they show up and have parties which always left a district in utter chaos and a mess that takes two weeks to clean up.

Another one, one of the strongest of their group is known to be champion at a coliseum and challenges everybody who does well in any type of grouping, utterly destroying them in the following match. Even if the challenged ones are just beginners from the rookie tournaments.

A close trio of his friends overtook a committee of their home and basically rule now this place as well. Thought they are more terrors as they punish anybody who doesn't play by the rules very harsh. Normally nothing to complain about but six months prison for being on the streets at too late time?

Another one, who was a ruler since he knows him, shut up his place, forbid anybody to leave or enter. This status is existing since four months.

Knowing here was one more missing but here was reports of disappearing people whenever it was rumored he was around.

The man only shock his head at the magazines report… not knowing if he should trust the reports or not.

Shaking his head he paid for the tea and left, running into a man. "Sorry" he told and wanted to just leave as a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey watch were you are going! Do you have any idea who I am?" asks the one he run into, pulling the "Chosen one" around and he saw that the man he run into, wears a grey T-shirt, blue jeans, a brown vest had dark hair and red eyes

"Nope" was the honest answer and people pulled away while soldiers were closing in.

"I tell you who I am! I am the great Karan Yana! The Wielder of darkness! Now apologize or I will throw you in prison!"

Was this supposed to be a joke?

"You and Wielder of Darkness? Not a chance" told the man "And I have apologized so I leave"

"Hah! A simple Sorry isn't enough! Now kiss my shoes and lick the dirt off!" Karan demands and the people are slowly retreating as the soldiers grew closer.

"Nope!" was the reply.

Karan snarls at this and ordered "Soldiers! Force him!"

And with that the soldiers rushed in. The "Chosen One" pulled his blades and began facing the soldiers. Sure they were trained but the worst they faced was the most harmless thing for him. In short they didn't stood a chance. After dispatching the guards in a way that they won't die but won't interference for quite a while, he moves toward Karan, grabbing him and disappeared into an dark alley, where he tossed him into the trash

"Now tell me" told the sword master "Who are you really? And why do you pretend to be somebody who you aren't! Heck not even the name is right!"

"I… I was…" began Karan and squeaks as he realized that he is screwed.

Gnarl was ordering the other minions around to clean up as much as they could as he notices that his chosen one was back. In the same way he left.

"Gnarl! You want an Overlord? You got your Overlord!" growls the man "My friends betrayed everything they stood for, betrayed me and even shit on what I have done for them! Time they learn that they should have stayed clean!"

"Of course my liege" told Gnarl with a chuckle "Get the armor of our new Overlord!"

And the Minions were quick to get the armor of their new master. Upon seeing what they brought the chosen one began "This is…"

"Yes. We have taken your armor and modified it upon fixing… it was quite a challenge but I am sure you will appreciate it"

"You got it Gnarl" smirks the Overlord

The Minions put on the armor. The armor was mostly green with black ornate except for the caps of the shoes, knees and chest area. The shoulder had pronounced spikes and the two arm protectors had a flaming/spike like design thought on one of them was a large crystal added on it. The helmed was black with a green visor and added a feature to have his eyes shine through blue and two green horns. And around his neck was a torn green scarf.

Standing in front of the throne, Gnarl announced to the collected minions "Minions! Greet our new Overlord! The Dark Overlord!"

And the Minions cheered while the new overlord sat down on his throne… plotting the downfall of his treacherous "Friends"…


	2. Bandits

The dark Overlord leans above a makeshift table and a very roughen up map from the closer area within a room that was designated as War Room. Well… If you can call a place which is only half a room, half missing and full of wreckage, ruined books and whatever you can find in a rampaged place.

Well… if he had known he would take this place, he would have through twice before ripping a hole in the wall as part of a distraction plan.

But right now he was frustrated as he reviewed the last few days. First he found out that he been betrayed at every single angle possible, except for his wife as far he could tell. Second once named Overlord, he had to learn that from all the things the tower had to offer, only two remained… One was the brown minion hive, the other three hives were taken, and a crystal that acted as substitute towards an artifact named the Nether heart, the center of the Overlords might.

Originally it was the tower heart, but it got blown up by the time between the third and fourth Overlord and then the forth restored it and threw it at an anti magical shield to disable it.

Also, which is less surprising for him, he had only a very small amount of forces. Originally only 10 minions. But due some exploring, guidance from Gnarl and attacking some random animals and bandits he had now 20 Brown Minions at his exposal. And all of them were working.

The Overlords first order had been to ensure that this place wouldn't collapse on his head, speak strengthen whatever remained on walls and pillars to keep the structure standing. Afterwards they could think about getting this place comfortable. He would need more troops for this anyway.

Gnarl suggested to find the Nether heart first as it was necessary for spreading the forces far and wide, especially since the Nether heart powers the transportation.

While the Dark Overlord has own means of getting to places fast, it would helpful for any ally he could gather to have a working transport system. And while Gnarl wasn't specific, here were many other benefits of getting the nether heart back… not to mention that it would be terrible if some idiot tried to do something with the Nether Heart is wasn't designed for. The place where the Tower Heart exploded in the past was still quite a messy, magic overflowed place.

One of the only good news he had on hand was that the lower section of the Tower was, while messy still in acceptable shape, with the forge being intact and the blacksmith alive… so if they come across some good materials and artifact the overlord could upgrade his equipment. Also the teleport system was in one piece. The reasons was that it was mostly ignored by the raid as nobody wanted to mess with something while inside an upside hanging town…

The tower in where the Dark Overlord, the sixth of them, resides was a hybrid of the one used by the second and third one and the one the forth used… IF one would look at the maps than the top half of the tower was a regular dark tower, the lower half is in a wide cave upside down and draws energy from below. The fifth Overlord made modifications as the central transport room used to be the throne room of the forth overlord. Why moving it all the way up and installing something inferior was beyond his understanding…

Anyway back to the matters. The Dark Overlord needs resources, life force and gold in large amounts. And all three of them are not growing in trees.

While for life force he just has to kill everything that isn't a rat or so. The rest makes him trouble. That is why he studies this map. While old, he was assured by Gnarl that it was enough up to date to determinate locations of interest in the close region.

"You called Mylord?" asks Gnarl as he walked in and the Overlord snapped "Over an hour ago! Now Gnarl! The collection of Life force: How does it work? Or more precise what is required to work?"

"I fear I don't understand my liege" told Gnarl and the Overlord sighs "Listen up! For the plans I have I need troops. Lots of troops and how much would it help if I run around and constantly collect lifeforce if I couldn't set up a system that provide a more or less steady supply of said lifeforce?"

"Oh now I understand my liege! Yes, yes I understanding now. Wonder why nobody thought of it before." Told Gnarl and moves close "Orb in Overlords gauntlet necessary. Without it the life force cannot be gathered. Not transferred into the hives."

"When we get back the Nether heart and link it with my Gauntlet, is it possible to produce more orbs? So far inferior that it only useful gathering the lifeforce?"

"Theoretically possible it is" admits Gnarl "But never tried before"

"So we have to add a magic expert into our list" mumbled the Dark Overlord before pointing to a village at the map "Does this village still exist?"

"Yes Mylord. Thought it isn't village. It is a small town but has still large activity in farming and mining"

"What are they mining?" asks the Overlord

Gnarl looked at his master and replied "Iron Mylord. But why asking?"

"Because we need Iron to outfit the Minions" was the reply "And before you object: Right now we have limited numbers of Minions and in the foreseeable future, the income of lifeforce will be a small one. So I want that every born minion got a basic set of armor and weapons to decrease the chances of it getting killed before getting or doing anything useful! We go to this town, see how we can conquer it and let it produce or purchase what we need: Gold, resources and life force!"

"I understand master!" told Gnarl "That's an excellent first step of conquering the lands. Getting a foothold with a town that will produce our most necessary needs. But how are you planning to conquer the town? You said yourself, my liege, that if we press on too early we might be wiped or the heroes might appear too soon"

"That's why I am going to explore there. Without armor and minions" told the Dark Overlord "I can see the weak points of the town and explore how I could take control. Perhaps here is a more subtle way than trying to invade the place with troops"

"M-M-Master… are you sure that is a wise decision? If you die we have to look for a seventh Overlord. And you would be the first Overlord in history to have last only a few days… not really a desirable way of being remembered"

"If you have a better plan of action, you are free to tell!" told the Dark Overlord "Else I am off and expect me to return either at the sunset or tomorrow morning. Otherwise you can expect me death"

"I understand master" told Gnarl and watches after his master has he walks out of the room, to the armory to get his armor off and heading off to the Town they discovered.

It took quite a while to reach the town, which is running by the name Direscar. It was build relative close to a mountains due the minerals there. But also due the fertile lands, a lot of fields and animal herding runs around this place.

The town itself looks unattractive. With its gloomy wooden rooftops, murky wooden walls and dirty roads, Direscar has a morbid atmosphere.

The main attraction is a monument, which was built 24 years ago and designed by dwarves. At least according to the rusting plate on the statue and having caught the current date of this place.

And he also found out that the town has two very skilled smiths and if his acknowledge and experience is right, the town should prosper very highly. However the looks of the buildings, the state of the clothes here and the fact that the lack of shops selling luxuries are telling that the economy of this place looks very bleak… also here aren't many guards, and those existing looked very nervous, as they were expecting something to come at them.

Which only begs the question: Why?

To get an answer he went to the first tavern he found. From the outside it looks horrible, dirty and unfriendly. Plastered walls and marble pillars make up most of the building's outer structure.  
It's tough to see through the large, curtained windows, but the awkward silence from within can be felt outside.

As the Dark Overlord enter the tavern through the worn, metal door, he's welcomed by a layer of smoke hanging below the ceiling and a few groans. The bartender is rubbing a glass with a cloth, though it's not getting cleaner and makes no effort to acknowledge your presence.

It's as dull inside as it is on the outside. Hardwooden beams support the upper floor and the broken fans attached to them. The walls are covered in pictures of what were undoubtedly better times for this tavern. They're now more of a painful reminder of what it has turned into.

The tavern itself is almost completely abandoned. The few people inside are silent and they keep to themselves, but whoever they are, he prefers they'll leave him alone, just like he is leaving them alone. For now.

Sitting down in front of the bartender he tossed a few of the gold coins he brought along for this trip at the bartender and he put down a drink at him. After smelling at it and nibbling, noting whatever this stuff is… it wasn't good. Not strong like some other stuff he tasted but also not the worst he ever had. But if he had a list it would be close to the bottom line.

He simply sat there for a while before asking "I am new here… care to tell anything?"

"What should I tell you?" asks the barkeeper in a rough voice "Do I look like an entertainer or tour guide?"

So business is running worse than the Dark Overlord thought… which means he has to press on differently if he wishes to know thing. Especially since he wants to take over this place without spending days or even weeks to build up enough Life Force to get an army to take over. Not to mention the pain of replacing any of the idiotic minion that dies. While he didn't suffer any losses yet, it was only thanks to the fact he is pretty new in business. But still… without a proper way to farm lifeforce, he doesn't want to risk his lower numbers of forces, no matter how loyal to death and replaceable said forces were.

Drinking some more of his bad drink, the Dark Overlord turned around in his seat, eyeing the other guests… while they weren't a prime example of rich people either, their clothes are better than the ones outside. So whatever keeps them poor also hits the higher ranks in the cities society as well. From what he knows, only a few things could affect the popularity like that.

For an Epidemic the graveyard was too small for a city like that, and here wasn't a sign for a mass grave. For a catastrophe the buildings would be either newer or highly damaged. Which isn't the case. If it were taxes than he would have heard a lot of murring about them. Not to mention that the guards would be in better shape and in higher numbers to prevent trouble raising up from the people.

Which only leaves only one possible solution…

Raising his head, the Overlord asked "Do you got a bandit trouble?"

The Barkeeper stopped cleaning the glass, put it down and told "Yes! And if you value your neck, then don't bother to talk about it, leave the town as fast as possible and be gone forever! We don't like strangers! And we don't like questions! And we don't like questioning strangers"

"That was only one question" told the Overlord and drank out this terrible stuff. He didn't make a comment about this, because he was sure the barkeeper was aware of it and that he knows the barkeeper properly lack the means of getting something better, given how little he properly made since they are troubled with the bandits.

While he didn't say yes, the reaction was answer enough. As he walked out, he only wondered one thing: How to get on these Bandits and render them out as threat, while getting the cities favor. If he killed the Bandit Leader and show he really did that, then the people would be more than willing to follow his demands. Thought he cannot overtax them in the beginning but he was sure he could ask for the most pressing points: Life Force and resources. And by explaining that giving him life force, rather more living things, could help him raising a force that would defend the city, do a few more favors, then he could take over with the time.

Gnarl could possible bite him an ear out for such a "heroic" action but… What is Evil? Who decides if his action is good or evil? Shaking his head the Overlord will make a point if necessary that he is acting pragmatic. And getting a favor from the city by dealing a threat is pragmatic. Also… perhaps he can get the bandit leader doing his orders if he plays the cards right.

The only problem he has is: Where are the bandits. Unless he knows where they are hiding or when they are attacking, he cannot build up a solid strategy to deal with them. Not to mention their general strength, experience and numbers are quite necessary for him.

While he walked aimless through the streets with said thoughts, he stopped as he heard a horn sounding. At first he didn't want to pay any attention to that but then he saw the faces of anybody who happened with him on the street.

They were full of fear. Only seconds later, all people were running, retreating into their houses, locking up. Well… this means trouble for the town is coming. And the Dark Overlord was more than willing to guess WHAT this said trouble is.

He walked at the center of the town as it is the best chance finding out from where they are coming as he saw that a group of people were coming. A set of soldiers, some man guiding sheep, a large number of sheep on top of that and one man who had the best clothes he had seen so far in this run down town.

And a heavy looking, well decorated iron chain around his neck. The Overlord assumes this man was the Mayor of this town and if he was guiding so many sheep here, then perhaps… he went into the shadows of the side streets and risks a closer look at the soldiers and bingo! They had four chests with them.

It seems they got as far into a agreement with the bandits that they are paying tribute towards the oppressors, in exchange of being left alone… but looking at the towns state these tributes were quite taxing. Well… guess the taxes are draining the people. But these taxes are properly raised to get the money together for paying the bandits.

Watching the man waiting at the plaza a second group came in. At the sight of the rough unmatching clothing, the sheer difference of weapons with them, it was clear that this was the bandit group. The Overlord sneaked around to get closer and was just reaching a good hiding spot close to the bandits as he saw, who he assumes the leader. It was quite a fat guy, sitting on a horse and having a big axe attached on the back.

The Mayor bowed down and told "G-Greeting L-Lord Mintus… how was the week?"

Aha! Thought the Overlord. These bandits are coming every week… no wonder this place was at this state.

"It was quite nice! And I see you have my sheep and my gold ready as always!" laughs the fat bandit "Kator! Count!"

A very thin one who could barely hold himself up with the short sword at the back and began to check the contents of the chests and counts the sheep. Everybody was having their attention on the man doing his job, that the Overlord used the chance and sneaks behind one of the bandits at the back row, wrapping his arm around the man and covered his mouth in a quick motion and blocked off his access to air. While the man struggles, the Overlord pulled him back to his allay and let go, followed up with a punch into the stomach and slamming the head into a stone wall to knock him out before he could call for anybody. Leaning him down, close enough to know him out again if necessary, he looked over the corner and watches them.

Kator was finished by now with the sheep and called "Boss! These are only 61 sheep! Not the usual 100"

"What is the meaning of this?" asks Mintus while grabbing the handle of his axe "Are you trying to cheat us! What are we going to find out if we count the money? Would they also not our usual payment?"

Falling on the knees the major begged "Please forgive us Lord Mintus! But your tribute are taxing us more than we could effort! And your presence also drove off most of the merchants visiting us. We simply lack the means to keep up gathering the money. And for the sheep… we need simply time to regain the numbers we are used to have. We cannot pay each week 100 sheep. If you would be so kindly lower the burden you place on us, we would be able to satisfy you."

"Dear Major Mustafa… I am an reasonable man and if you have trouble, then we can simplify a solution: Sell some of your people as slaves and pay this gold to me. And as for the sheep. For every sheep you cannot deliver I demands 10 000 more gold! So next week, when I come back, you have the money you couldn't pay today AND the usual sum be ready."

"But Lord Mintus-"

"DO you understand me? Or does my man have to look for themselves for their gold and sheep?" asks the bandit leader and Major Mustafa gulped "I… I understand my lord… we will do our best."

"Good. But may the gods have mercy on you if you disappoint me once again!" told Mintus and called "Man! Get the gold and the sheep! And we take every person who happen to run over our path!"

Turning back to the Major "For this time, each person we take with us, counts as a sheep!" The bandits went and took the chests of gold and began guiding the sheep out of the town. The Overlord had heard enough and grabbed the bandit he knocked out and retreats, with the intention to return to the tower through a neat short cut he knows… not really noticing or care that the major was on his knees, hands in face and crying loudly over the worse changes he is facing.

Back in the tower called the Overlord "Gnarl! Move your butt here together with some minions! Work is to be done!"

The old Minion didn't waste any time to appear in front of his current master and asks "You called my Lord?"

Pointing to the "guest" he brought along he ordered "Hang him upside down over the Netherworld. I want that this guy understands that he will meet his doom any time, as I intergorrate him."

"Ah, Master wants to force the answers out of this human. From smell and clothing I assume a bandit. But what value could a bandit have to pull such a work?"

"Part of my plan to take over the town" told the Dark Overlord "I need him to guide me towards the hideout of his comrades"

"Ah taking over a bandit group you plan?" asks Gnarl "And use it to take over town. Very Evil Mylord, very Evil"

"And if it works out as fine as I plan, we got two good income sources of gold" smirks the Dark Overlord "One more reliable in the beginning and another constantly growing with the time"

"My liege is using practical means of evil. Very interesting. Reminds me a lot of the third and forth Overlord who had chosen the practical ends of their decisions. Thought I would have appreciated it if either of them had taken the measure to wipe out these annoying elves."

"You cannot have everything" told the Overlord while the called Minions dragged off the bandit and get on his armor.

Down in the Netherworld half of the tower, the Dark Overlord was standing in front of the bandit who was hanging upside down, with the best view what is waiting below. The evil man was sure that seeing that, the surroundings and finally his appearance would make a wonderful first impression on the bandit. He just hopes he won't be a spoilsport and spill everything out at once. He needs practice in this field after all.

A groan caught his attention and saw that the bandit was waking up. This filthy human was looking around frankly, panic written over his face "Wh-Where am I? What-What is this?! I AM IN HELL?"

"No!" told the overlord "Just on its door with me deciding if you enter or not!"

The bandit looked at the Overlord and screamed like a girl at the sight of him. "PLEAESE! DON'T KILL ME DONTKILLMEDONTKILLMEDONTKILLMEDONTKILLMEDONTKILLMEDONTKILLMEDONTKILLMEDONTKILLMEDONTKILLMEDONTKILLMEDONTKILLMEDONTKILLMEDONTKILLMEDONTKILLMEDONTKILLMEDONTKILLMEDONTKILLMEDONTKILLMEDONTKILLMEDONTKILLMEDONTKILLMEDONTKILLMEDONTKILLME-"

The Overlord listened for some time for these constant pleas of not killing him but then shout "SILENCE! OR BY THE NEXT BEG YOU MAKE, I PLUNG YOU DOWN INTO THE DEEPEST PART OF THE NETHERWORLD AND YOUR SOUL WILL BE FOREVER PART OF THIS WORLD, TORMENTED FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

The Bandit shut up and fair and the Overlord grabbed the Bandit on the collar, lifting him to eye high and told "I want you to guide me and my forces to the hideout of your boss and your comrades! Comply and I let you go once I am done! Lie, betray or trick me, and you spend quite some time in the torture room before I plunge you into the deeps! WHAT IS YOUR ANSWER?"

The bandit, who was no snow white in face, hair and eyes, heck even his clothes lost somehow their color, nodded weakly "I… I will bring you to our hideout! I will do whatever you want from me!"

"Good! And as reminder…" smirks the Overlord and let him fall. He cried madly until the rope stopped his movements and he hangs down with the best view of the Neitherworld. "I let you hang there some more before you are brought to the "guest" quarters! Just to ensure you understand your position!"

"Y-Y-Yes" whimpered the Bandit, not even daring to pee in fear, thought the urge was there.

Satisfied the Overlord turned around and stomped off, leaving the poor bandit alone, with minions who are laughing at the soul and making pranks. But careful that they don't kill him by accident… their master made already clear that if he falls down, any of them responsible will follow him.

Minions may be stupid and loyal to death, but this doesn't mean they are death seekers. They understood that if the Overlord throws them down, it would be a death they didn't want to befall on any of them. Even Gnarl was careful on this part as he received the same threat. Curiosity from the Overlord to ensure Gnarl wouldn't do some own agenda to undermine the Overlords plan. For whatever reason…

Some hours later the Overlord ordered to throw the Bandit into a cell and give him enough water and bread to ensure he has enough strength to guide them after a good rest. And the minions were more than eager to do that.

The Overlord later called Gnarl over and asks "Can the minions build several of these?" and shows some rough designs he had made.

After a good look Gnarl told "The minions will be able to produce this, my lord. Thought I would wait with their construction until we have a sufficient number of them as many will without doubt find their unfortunate death. And no minion had traveled down there so even if we have the blues back, these minions would be lost to us"

Nodding the Overlord told "Good! I can wait that long. And about the numbers. I am working forward a way to get at least some numbers on a regular basis."

"Of course. Your plan how to take over this dirt of a town." Told Gnarl "Other Overlords were much farther than you right now, but none of them has to face a group of heroes like you have to face, not to mention how successful they managed to render the entire town in ruins and brought of the artifacts away. Right now the Nether Heart should have been at least located which is also not the case. But regarding that I have new My liege"

"And these news are?" asks the Overlord

"The Nether Heart isn't far. In fact it must be within a few hours of footwork. If we could get it back, then the Netherworld gates could be activated once again and Gruppy, the Minion Digger were able once again to open them and the Minion Gates for your commend" replied Gnarl

The Overlord nods in acknowledging it. This means if he keeps looking he might find it but right now he went for the task on hand: Going for the bandits.

Before he could issue orders he stopped and told "While the Netherworld gates are understandable, why would it be a problem for the Minion Gates to work?"

"Because they are linked. While you might find Minion Gates anywhere, digging them takes time and we use the power of the netherworld to speed it up. While we still have the access, the power is greatly decreased. Because of this digging to any place takes far longer than it would be normally."

So after he executed with his own plan, the Overlord is forced to go for the Nether Heart to simply get things running smother. Especially as he doesn't want to start experimenting with some of his abilities and how minions react on them. This is one of the points why he wants to get on with large numbers of minions: Doing some experiments regarding how well they could handle certain aspects of their Overlord.

"Get the bandit" came finally the order "And prepare every Minion we can spare to move out. We are going to attack a bandit camp"

"Yes my liege! I will see that the troops are all ready for you to command." Told Gnarl "I hope that you slaughter many of your opponents for their life force"

"We will see about it" countered the Overlord.

The bandit was kicked out of the tower with the Overlord and his troop of Minions following him. Not even trying to do anything funny, as he got an explicit warning, with an axe blade hold under his nose, the bandit guided the troop through the forest once he was able to tell where he has to go. The walk took a few hours and had to reassure that he wasn't even close of tricking the Overlord as the question came up a few times how long it would still take.

After what seems an eternity, the bandit stopped his tracks and pointed forward. The Overlord stepped to his side and he saw that they were at the outskirt of a small village. From the looks of it, it seems that the bandits took an abounded place as their headquarters and he could hear that the bandits were having a party.

"T-This is the place… but please… please let them know I guided you there. They would kill me" told the bandit

"Don't worry" told the Overlord and shoves a blade into his brain "They will never know it."

Pulling the weapon out, he let the body fall and one of the minion was more than eager to get the life force and hold it at his master. Waving the arm with the Orb over it once, the Lifeforce was gathered and send back to the tower, ready to be converted into a new minion. Putting the blade away the Overlord ordered the minions "Stay at the backside of the houses until I call you! Then you kill as many as you can before either all of them are death on the ground or say stop. Understood"

"Yes Master!" told one of the minions and his small troop was rushing forward to take position, like their master ordered.

Once he was sure that the Minions were waiting and NOT rushing in without conscience, he stomped forward, making on purpose heavy stomps for a theatric effect. The bandits noticed that he was coming and turned to him, in wonder why somebody in such an amour was moving between them. And any who tried to stop him to demands who he was, were simply shoved off with force. His forceful walk only stopped once he stood in front of the bandit leader. The self complained Lord Mintus.

He sat with his fat body in a makeshift throne, munching on a sheep leg and waves the piece of foot at the Overlord "Who are you? And why are you daring to simply walk into my realm?"

"I should ask you, why YOU are trespassing" told the Overlord "I am the Overlord… and I demand you to kneel in front of me or die"

The bandit looked odd for a moment before laughing "Do you hear boys? This guy thinks he is the overlord!"

The others joined the laughing but the Overlord didn't react to it… he only thought they are fools who will either see the truth soon or are death before they knew what hit them.

"Don't tell stories! The last Overlord I know was killed by a group of heroes! Or are you the new one? Then you're pretty bad in controlling your lands because people we robbed would warn us about you!"

"That is a matter I am fixing" was the simple reply and the Overlord pointed his most nasty looking weapon in possession at the Bandit Leader "Now bow or you face the consequences!"

"Nice weapon" told the Bandit Leader and called "Brutus! Here is a toy for you!"

From the shadows stomped forward a mountain of man, nasty looking, surely a brute of a man and the different sets of bone which makes his armor tells that he has fought many and made an armor of it. In his left hand he wielded a large spiked club.

"If you beat Brutus, I will consider your offer "Overlord". If you die… well… I bet your armor, or rather what will be left of it, can be sold for good money. Now let's us have a spectacle of you trying to kill him with your heavy but useless armor!"

He laughed hard. So hard that he didn't see the following moments and as he was looking again, he saw that Brutus was already attacking the Overlord. Who does dodge each attack. And then he swung his weapon at the enemy but the blade only scratches the bones of the armor which annoyed the Overlord. Also what he didn't expect was that Brutus was turning around more quickly as he thought and the spiked club hits his armor and sends him flying.

Grunting in pain upon landing, the Overlord got up and mumbled something about the dents in his armor. Once being back up at his feet, he saw the club flying down on him once again and the Overlord jumps aside, and slashes at the arm, only scratching on the bones again, growling now annoyed.

Brutus swings the club around, thought the Overlord wasn't planning to keep within reach and plans his next strike… thought what he failed to expect was that somebody was sweeping his feet with a staff or something like that. With a loud crash he lands on the back, groaning and gasps as a foot planted on him. He grasp the foot and tried to lift it but it was futile.

Brutus lifts his spiked club to smash it into the Overlords head but he growled "Oh, no! You won't!" and waves the head at him. Brutus laughs at such a foolish action, and was to swing down. But stopped at his tracks halfway. Before falling down backwards with a spear in the head.

Mintus looks in terror as he saw how his Champion have fallen and the Overlord pulled out the spear and points it at the Bandit Lord

"Well? Your answer?" asks the Overlord "I give you the simple choice: I am your Master and you life. Or die trying to defy me"

Mintus winced at this clear threat. And given on how EASILY he killed his best man, he isn't taking chances. Not to mention the Overlord is said to have always and army of Minions at his disposal… and he was damm sure they were in the near.

"I… I accept your offer, My Liege" gave the bandit leader with a weak voice, knowing he can only hope to life long enough to escape this monsters wrath.

"Good! Off my throne now!" he demands and Mintus was quick to get off while the Overlord took seat and called his Minions. Why keep them hiding if he already won this battle?

The browns rushed in and surround their liege, the bandits all disturbed by the thought that they could have easily attacked them from behind while the Overlord was in the center of their attention. If a battle had been ensued, it would have become a massacre.

Especially Mintus was disturbed… if the Overlord had wished, he could just have swept in and killed them all without demanding anything. Looking at his new master, the Overlord told "Now to business"

"Y-Yes?" asks Mintus

"I am aware that you terrorize and rob the town of Direscar. This has to stop. A dead robbed town is of no use for me. Next week is the last time you will appear there but you won't take anything. You will flee at the very moment I appear and threaten you"

Gulping down the leader told "Y-Yes sire"

"Then you have one month to find new robbing grounds. After this I send each week a few minions to gather half of everything you stole. If I am not satisfied with your earnings, less or no minions return of the number I send or don't receive nothing… pray that you are either in a deep dungeon or death. Else I will hunt you down, slaughter your man and throw you into the deepest parts of the Netherworld. Is this clear?"

"Clear as water" whimpered MIntus.

The overlord continues "For now, I am satisfied with taking most of your ill gotten goods. Only leave you what I deem necessary for you to survive the next weeks"

"As Milord decides" told Mintus, gulping dryly. While it would be a giant setback for him, he would life… at least long enough to figure out if he should try to run or go with it and follow this monster of a new master.

"Guide me to where your treasure is" demands The Overlord and MIntus was quick on his feet to guide the Overlord to the largest building, in fact the only building protected in this whole village. They opened the doors and the Overlord had to hold back a whistle. It was quite impressive what they had gathered but one thing caught his attention… a large crystal ball which radiates pure power.

"The Nether heart!" declared Gnarl in their telepathic connection, thanks for the orb in his gauntlet. "Master, if you bind the Nether Heart with the help of your dark power and the Gauntlet, then we would be able to get enough energy to dig the tunnel fast enough to get a portal set up and we are able to bring the Heart back home fast"

Nodding to this, the Overlord stepped forward, placed the Gauntlet on its surface and concentrates the power into it.

The heart glowed up as it reacted with the Dark Overlords might and sparks of pure magical energy flew around for a moment before the heart darken and he removed his glove from it, satisfied as he knows that the heart is now bond to him.

A rumbling came up from the side and a small Netherworld portal opened up. Grinning he called the minions with the order to move the Nether Heart back into the tower, together with most of the treasures. Also he demanded from Mintus to know how many sheep are still alive and how much food they have in complete.

Since Mintus had no idea, he called his right hand Kantor. And from him, the Overlord learned that they are have still 70 sheeps left from their weekly takings as they ate up many of them and sold some others to very high prices back to the town.

And the Overlord decided to take of these 70 sheep 50 of them. This would ensure he gets a boost in the number of minions.

Once all the sheep and treasures were back in the tower, the Overlord told Mintus "We see us next week… don't disappoint me" and moves to the portal, returning to his tower.

Kantor looked at MIntus and asks "Boss… what will we do now?"

Biting his lip he weightings his options "This guy killed Brutus without much effort. He took most of our sheep and gold. I say we disappear and hope he never find us. But first… Direscar must bleed. As payment what he did to us!"

Back in the tower the Overlord called "Gnarl! Make sure to get the Lifeforce out of these sheep and get the new Minions ready. I am pretty sure these idiots won't wait until next week and just move out to get what they can before disappearing! And I make sure they disappear if they act like that"

"Of course master" told Gnarl and laughs "They will never know what hit them. They will fall before your might and the town, once with messing your greatness will bow before you without much hassle"

"Indeed" told the Overlord, sitting down on his throne… his first time he would fight with his army a real battle. While it is only a bandit group with their champion removed, it was the first real test if he deserved the title of Overlord. And he don't plan to fail this plan. He would be victorious and become stronger as result of the match.


	3. Planning

It was early in the morning as the major of Direscar was rushing down, only wearing half of his clothes to reach the plaza of his nearly ruined town.

The city guard, or rather what is left of them after the bandits first raid had spotted said group approaching the city fast. The major was worried for the reason as for WHY Mintus was coming back in town just one day after declaring his Ultimatum. The town didn't even have a chance to gather a fraction of the bandits demands.

Once he stood in the place, the bandits have also just arrived , looking serious and even in more numbers as usual... This is nowhere a good sight.

"My-mylord... It it is such an s-surprise. W-w-why are you back so soon?"

"Simple!" Told the fat bandit "We decided we have enough from you! Now we just take everything we can find, slaughter everybody and leave with the town burning!"

The majors eyes widened in terror "L-L-Lord Mintus! Please reconsider! Take what you want... But please let us live"

"Not happening" smirks the bandit, getting down his horse and reaches for his axe, moving towards the covering man "But to ease it up for you, I kill you first!"

The other bandits grinned evilly! They didn't have this type of fun for quite some time and now the can slaughter a town. And some are also planning to go after some other form of fun as well.

The major stumbles back in fear, tripped and fell on his butt, trying to crawl away but as the bandit leader was soon above him? Then major looked away in fear holding his arm in front of him.

Just as Mintus want to slam down his weapon to kill the major and thus marking the start of the raid, the ground began to shake and he looked in confusion "What is the meaning of this?"

His bandits were looking around in wonder as well, as a shaking ground was unknown for them as well... Due the lack of natural appearance, the bandits were never informed about earthquakes. If it were a natural earthquake.

Black spikes, meeting in a tip broke through the ground in a spiraling movement, piercing and sending unfortunate bandits flying, taking out a good portion of the group out in a conveniently way. The spikes moved apart, revealing a blue glowing platform that was now shining brightly and the bandits moved away, in fear of what could come through it.

Bandit leader Mintus was staring in shock as he saw the spectacle and his eyes widens more as he saw what came from this glowing platform. It was no other than the Overlord who stepped down the stairs of his Netherportal.

"Mintus!" Shouts the armored man "I gave you the fair chance to move and leave this town alone! Now I see you spit on my kindness! And for that only one option is left! Prepare to face your fate!"

"You won't stop me this time!" Spat Mintus "Yesterday you merely surprised us! Now we are in full fighting strength! See if you can overthrow us now!" Turning to his bandits he ordered "Kill him!"

And on that clue the bandits rushed forward to take on the Overlord. The dark overlord however had predicted this foolish move and waves his arm forward and from behind him the minions came rushing forward, all laughing and more than eager attacking the enemy. Also to the surprise of the bandits more minions came rushing from the alleys of the town, surrounding them.

The Overlord smirked under his helm. Before this big entrance they had used a smaller portal to enter the town and set up several smaller groups of minions. With the simple order to wait until either recalled, or ordered to attack the bandits. And this moment of surprise cost the bandits dealt as the minions had no trouble dispatching some of the bandits in the moments of confusion. The overlord had gambled on that the bandits didn't expect him to pull that move after showing in their camp that he had prepared this if they had resisted him way back. That and the larger number thanks to the sheep.

It turned out to be a pleasing surprise that they harvested from the taken sheep enough life-force to rise the numbers of the dark overlord to nearly 100. A considerable force against bandits. And soon every bandit, except for Mintus who was staring at the mess, engaged with minions.

The Overlord left his underlings having their fun on their own for a while before grabbing his weapon, a long sword, and moved into the battle field. And he began to fight each of his strikes either severely wounds one of the bandits or outright kills said opponent. A few broke from their combat against the minions and tried to engage the dark leader. But the dark overlord was experienced in such battles and with a few moves he disables his opponents. Not even one of them was able to match him. And as this got noticed by the bandits and that the minions began to reduce their numbers at speeding rate, the morale dropped and many began to break off to flee. However only few managed to escape the battle field as the minions have made a tight ring around them, engaging anybody they encounter.

Mintus grabbed his axe and looked at the whining Major but decided this worm wasn't with his attention now. Not while the overlord was tearing apart his forces. Raising the weapon he runs forward and swung it, sending minions flying, killing some at the strike. And the keeps on swinging the weapon around until it clashed with the overlords' blade. The two stared for a while before breaking off and Mintus starts striking at the leader of the enemy forces. The Overlord on the other hand kept his distance, biding his time. Due the fat, this opponent had a natural defense but the figure of the bandit also told he isn't the fittest. And swinging such a big axe around cost stamina. After sidestepping an overhead strike, the axe struck the ground, sticking there for moment. And this moment cost Mintus the match! The Overlord discarded his weapon and punched the fat bandit into the faced with his gauntlet covered hand... Gauntlets with edges. While fat makes an wonderful layer of protection over the minority of the body, heads are still a major point to aim at. The head. The bandit leader staggered back and holds his face in pain while the overlord approaches again and punches him more. Mintus groaned in pain with each strike and as one of the strikes hit the fat by mistake, he got a breather and tried to move for his axe, only to find one of the minions had claimed it and beheaded one of his bandits... In fact one of his last bandits. The fight was mostly over now and only an few were fighting but were also overwhelmed by the minions, which are now raiding the bodies of the fallen bandits for gold, weapons and armor... Or hats. Also the life force released by this onslaught were gathered and brought towards their master.

Mintus only stared at this. Had he really lost that easily? Were his bandits really no match for the overlords forces despite them having conquered this town?

The heavy sounds of boots hitting ground moving towards him made him froze and slowly turned in fear, seeing the dark overlord glaring down at him "Now pay the prize for your insubordinate."

And he punches the bandit hard in the face, flooring him and knocking him out. The minions surround him, eager to kill this fat man for their master.

"Bring him into the tower and hang him above the abyss!" Told the overlord "And don't kill him until I am back!"

The minions act as ordered and pulled the fat bandit to the portal. The dark overlord gathered his troops and made a quick review of the results. He began the fight with 100 minions, during combat he lost nearly a fifth of them but thanks to the life force of the bandits these losses were covered up. Then he send most of his minions back home, took back his blade and put it away as he doubts that he needs it any longer.

Moving forward to the major he crouches down on the ground and told "Thank you! Thank you for saving our town and getting rid of the bandits! How can we repay you?"

"By accepting me as your new lord! The one you serve as I order" told the dark overlord "Accept and I will spread my protective wings over the town"

"Since the king abounded us we are more than willing to accept your rule in exchange of protection" told the major and the people who slowly had gathered after with messing the fight from their homes agreed. If such a strong warrior and his minions were willing to defend them, then being ruled by him wasn't that bad right?

The dark overlord nods "Then receive my first orders! From now on each month you pay me a tenth of your income. Your blacksmith will create armor and weapons whenever they don't have more urgent work to do, but for the start I want 500 sets as soon as possible. And your will deliver me a forest worth of wood for construction means. Also as soon as possible! In return I will leave 51 of my minions here! 50 for the defense of your town and one so the smith can take measures for their crafting. The netherportal will stay open so you can come and seek audience with me. And to ensure for your fast recovery I will give you a bag worth of gold to buy everything you need for a fresh start! Cue on these words, Gnarl who had listening in thanks to the connection from the magic gauntlet send through the minions carrying said bag of gold... A bag so large 15 minions were required to carry it in front of the towns people

"Thank you! Thank you for your kindness my lord! We make sure that we don't disappoint you"

You better not thought the dark overlord and while the people cheered for him, he asks "You stated that your king didn't care for you. Why?"

"Because we didn't pay enough tax" told the major "After the heroes defeated the last Overlord, they took so much as reward from the king that the kingdom were nearly ruined. So he had to raise the tax to unbelievable highs. We were already struggling due that and as we seek for help as the bandits came, the duchess who was supposed to protect us told that she was sorry but the king ordered any town which isn't able to keep up with the taxes are left for their fate in case of emergency."

The dark overlords' eyes widened. The madness of his former friends already started back as the last overlord has fallen? Because this is the only explanation why they would even dare to ask for a reward at all. Not to mention one that nearly bankrupts a kingdom.

While this and the after effects of it are making his conquest plans easier, he seriously wondered asks what they were thinking… because before the fall of the last Overlord the kingdom only existed in form of a castle, an adjusted town and some lands. The rest were controlled by the fifth and were pressing on the them. Nodding to the information he turns around and heads for the portal.

Once back in the tower, Gnarl was waiting and told "Congratulations my Liege for taking the control of the city. But now you have to work towards taking control of more. Of the kingdom"

"No" told the Dark Overlord "First of all we have ensured we have a secured position. AND keep the good publicity. As long we have this, heroes won't try to take us that soon. AND for taking a kingdom and its control we need a bigger army. But from what I learned we might be able to gain control of the next cities without much huzzle. But for that I need a map. One up to date. More important: We need more Life Force! Lots and lots of life force. And going after wild life and random people nobody would miss isn't enough. I want to start a breeding program. Multiplying a species that creates lots of Life force."

"Here are several creatures fitting your demand my liege." Told Gnarl "But I don't know if the minions were the ones that should be tasked. Not to mention the time necessary to even reach any reasonable size"

"I am aware of this" told the Dark Overlord "But until it stands, we go wherever we can to gather as much life force as possible. And I want that the other hives are searched for. And any artifact that belongs into the tower. Also find the closest stone quarry. We are going to take it over to get the stones for repairing the tower. With that the repairs of the tower should be covered… and once we got a map we go and find the next trading post and purchase a couple of thing as far it is available. And where could we find one or two dragons?"

"While I welcome the plans My Liege, I don't understand why you ask for a dragon… especially as one of the past masters of us minions have destroyed all known dragons"

"So much for a terror unleashed to other town" muttered the Overlord "Good… then we have to look for something else that we can send at other towns to 'save' them later on and taking active control."

"May I make a suggestion my liege" told Gnarl "We could lure trolls close to some towns and then they began to rampage. Once a considerable damage is done, we can sweep in and destroy these trolls."

The dark Overlord chuckles "A good plan Gnarl! Add this on the list of things you have to find. After all without trolls the plan is rather useless"

Also he looked up and asks "Are the minions at least smart enough to construct a crane?"

"While able to handle a crane or a catapult, I fear constructing the first might be a problem. Even thought we managed to construct three catapults once for the fourth Overlord" explains Gnarl and the Dark Overlord groans "Great… well then I just head back to the town and order one. But first we finish the bandit business. Get this fat idiot ready to face his fate. And get a troop ready for getting the rest of the bandits' belongings."

"Of course master" told Gnarl with a small bow and left the Dark Overlord alone for the time to carry out his orders.

Once informed that the former Bandit Leader Mintus were prepared, he moves down to the Netherworld half of his tower and moves as the fat bandit dangles just slightly away from the balcony, ready to fall into his doom.

Being already awake, the Dark Overlord could see him looking in fear and sweating, knowing what is waiting for him.

As he saw the dark Overlord approaching he called "M-My liege! M-My apologies! Y-You are not m-minding this little misunderstanding we had. No?"

"Misunderstanding?" asks the Overlord "I cannot recall that we misunderstood each other. I made CLEAR intentions; you spit on it and now pay the prize!"

"B-But My Liege" called the Bandit Leader "I-I-I t-t-t-thought… i-i-it would please you, if we o-o-offer great riches at a-a-a-a short time."

"And totally ignore my order to leave the city alone" told the Overlord "Even if I believe these words, I cannot have somebody around who so casually decides to ignore orders just to get me pleased. ESSPECIALLY if it follows to actions which go COMPLETELY against my interest"

"I-I will build a new bandit group. R-Rob the land cleans for you. We spread terror in your name. W-we will be your force to conquer the lands" told Mintus "I-I will bring you the kings head if you wish"

The Dark Overlord looked at Mintus and get as close as possible "Sweet words from you… one would accept this offer."

Mintus sighs in relief but the Dark Overlord continues "But you betrayed me for your selfish reasons. And these promises go against my plan of operations. Good bye!"

Mintus eyes widened and wanted to beg more but the Overlord already cut the rope holding the Bandit leader and with a cry he falls into the deeps of the Netherworld. The dark Overlord listened and watched the fall of the Bandit Leader until he couldn't hear or see him anymore.

Turning around he called "Gnarl! Is the troop ready?"

"Yes my liege" told Gnarl "The Minions are ready to follow you wherever you wish to go"

"First we go to Direscar and get one or two cranes" told the Overlord "Afterwards we head for the Bandit camp and get the remaining treasures"

"Of course master!" told Gnarl "The gate is already set to the town."

With a nod the Overlord steps to the portal.

The Major of Direscar happened in the town plaza, talking with the people to decide what is the best course to get their economy running again with the gold provided by the Overlord as the Netherportal glows brightly, revealing the Overlord had returned.

Rushing over to him he called "My liege. You are back so soon… how can we be at your service?"

"I need a crane" told the Overlord "Better two to start some construction work back at my place"

"Of course milord" told the major "We happen to have two in the town. Some work and they are ready for you to take."

The overlord nods and waves his hand and one of the minions appears with a bag of gold, handing it to the major "Repair them and tell the minions to bring them back here."

"Of course my liege. We will hurry to satisfy you. The blacksmiths are already working on your minions equipment. And the wood is also gathered. In two days we think we are able to deliver the first of them. And in a month the first armors can be delivered to you."

"Why not sooner?" asks the Overlord and the Major told "Because we want to outfit those which are already in town first, with your permission"

"As long the quality is good, I won't raise my hand in protest to this course of action" told the Overlord, accepting the fact that the 'city guards' will be outfitted first. At least the holes of the tower will have a rough patch up soon. And the larger rubble will be removed as well, giving more room for… whatever he will get. Until he has stable income, ways to purchase everything he needs he won't make further plans for now.

"If you have nothing that needs my attention now, I am leaving. Being a busy Lord I need to check on some more important matters right now so my protective wings can spread even further."

"Of course my lord" told the Mayor and went back to handle the things. Thought the Dark Overlord thought to himself he has to make sure that somebody… more fitting is ruling the town in his steed. He could easily see that the mayor was still shaking a lot and while being able to talk straight the fear was still hearable in the voice… the bandits didn't leave this man in a very good state and the Overlord was sure that at the very moment something threatens the town and the fifty minions in town weren't enough, he would surrender and hand over the town instead of calling for help by the overlord. But this matter would be handled until he knows that he can pull it without risking the relationship with the town. Or perhaps fate would be so kind and take care of the matter for him.

Turning around he walks towards the portal and teleported to the nethergate in the bandit camp. Once there he summoned his minions and looks around for any living soul. After all he expected that Mintus were smart enough to leave a few bandits behind to protect their base of operations until they would set of. Nobody would simply take everything with them if they plan to raid a town. For such a job you want to have less unnecessary weight as possible.

As he walked over the town, he found indeed some leftover bandits. And they noticed him. Looking at each other the two sides seems to try to figure out what next. The Overlord was almost starting to think if he should try to talk or simply attack but the bandits were so nice to take the decision for him: They rushes at him to attack. But this charge was stopped short as the minions rushed as well and jumped at the bandits. The overlord grinned as the roughly 15 bandits were overwhelmed by his 30 minions.

After a short moment the bandits were killed and the bodies raided. Then he heads straight at the spot where the bandits stored their ill gotten goods. And the Overlord grinned as he saw that nothing was missing from the night before. So he sends his minions in to sweep everything which is worth. Afterwards they went to the sheep and send them back as well… the overlord wanted some meals from them so he decided to get the life force when their time was up.

Looking over the village he pondered why nobody was living here anymore and starts exploring the place more. From the look within the houses he could tell they are empty quite some time before the bandits have arrived. He wondered what happened here. Other bandits? Monster? A previous Overlord? He might never learn the answer. However… something tells him he should keep this empty village in mind for something.

Turning around the dark Overlord left the village for now, making his way back to the tower to work towards his goals.


	4. Tax

The Dark Overlord sat in his office room and his fingers tripled over the surface of his table. Thanks to the wood provided by the people of Direscar, the minions were able to patch up all holes of the tower and craft a set of simple furniture for the overlord to use.

Thought he was anything but happy right now… while the wood came in a steady rate and the first minions were outfitted with iron armory, here was only one good news within two weeks. TWO DAMM WEEKS!

And growled. While he said himself they had to take things slow to not draw any attention from heroes or whoever had interest to wipe them out, he had thought they could have at least found one of the other hives, an artifact or a town or village to take. Or at least get anything to rebuild the tower properly. But NO only-

"Masta! Masta!" called a minion as it rushed in, only to be impaled by a thrown spear of the Dark Overlord. He had always told these idiots that he wants that they knock on the door and ask for permission to enter before coming into his office.

He heard a knock and heard Gnarls voice "My liege! I have important news"

The Overlord eyes the door for a moment and decides that killing one minion was enough for now to get steam off "Get in!" told the Overlord "And let some more in to clean up the mess"

The door opens and four more minions came in. Gnarl, two browns and a blue… that is the only good news he got within the two weeks: They have found a few of the blues. While not their entire hive, the people of Direscar had found six of them at a nearby river and brought them to the overlord. Now with the live restoring faction of the minions, the overlord now took his frustrations or bad mood out on the minions, since as long the bodies were intact, the blues could bring them back to live.

The two browns pulled the spear out of their fellow minion and brought it back to their master while the blue went to revive the minion. The Dark Overlord wondered if this neat feature is the reason that none of them EVER learns not to annoy the Overlord to a point where he kills them.

Well… another news is that a few of his experiments could start… as soon he got the necessary tools. And if the Overlord has to stay honest: Here was even one more news but if it is good, bad or just there is hard to decide: As the minions had cleaned up with the help of the wood they found that one more minion had survived the destruction of the previous Overlord: The Jester Quaver.

From the moment he was discovered the Overlord learned that other minions disliked Quaver. With a good reason: Terrible "amusing" poems to his honor, bad singing voice, terrible jokes and a decent cook… one has to wonder why he kept the job.

And what frustrated the Overlord a lot was that he also has a knack for avoiding death, no matter how much the Overlord puts effort when Quaver annoys him. Well… at least he is completely loyal in difference with the former jester, according to Gnarl.

Speaking of this stone old Minion.

"What news do you bring me Gnarl! I hope good ones as I have a VERY bad mood now!" warns the Overlord, playing with his spear.

"We… we have located one of the minion hives" told Gnarl

Raising an eyebrow the Overlord asks "One of the Minion hives? Which of them?"

"The red one! A mercenary have arrived earlier in Direscar and stated that the browns reminded him of the "Red Devils that Duchess Ancret." Of course I have investigated on Duchess Ancret. She is the local Duchess and originally holds the power over Direscar. Her home is the Conford Mansion from where she rules over three more cities and nearly a dozen other villages… I have sent some minions to get more information from these places."

"I hope for you that the information from the send minions are far better than this blubberish from the blues" told the Overlord, eying the single blue that was with them in the room… upon arrival they had intensively interviewed the blues… only to find out these guys had not a single clue where the hive was…. The only thing they found out that it was in a lab located by a lake and that they got washed out by accident. Problem: The river they had been found on originates from a lake and ends in a lake… so they could have showed up from any direction and given the distance, the Dark Overlord couldn't have just moves and checked both lakes… it wasn't the time so he had to wait until he could effort the time without restrictions.

"Don't worry my league" told Gnarl "I send off the most potent Minions we have available right now. They are… smarter enough to remember important information long enough to tell them to me. And I just have to get smart of what they remembered"

The Dark Overlord sighs and leans back; seriously asking himself how the previous overlords handled the matter of lacking intelligence of the Minions… after all each of them had ruled quite a territory according to Gnarl. Well… except for the one eaten by a large ferret. But this was one of the stranger deaths as far he could learn.

Nodding to this bit of information he raises up "Your responsibility if this information gathering goes wrong"

"Of course my liege" told Gnarl and the Overlord called for his armor… he intends to get some fresh air, and hunt for a few extra life force. Not to mention that he has enough of eating snails every evening. Once he could afford it, he would hire a cock that wouldn't poison him.

Two days later, the Overlord was studying a up to date map of the region as somebody knocked on the door

"Who is it?" asks the Overlord and Gnarl came in "Milord. Somebody from Direscar came and requests an Audience from you. Looking like those fat members of the dammed former Glory Empire if you ask me. And brought several Soldiers with him."

"And you let them in?" asks the Overlord with a raised eye and Gnarl shock his head "of course not my liege. They are waiting back in Direscar… and they brought along a number of reds"

"Reds? In this case we should claim them and thank for saving us the trouble of getting them." told the Overlord and Gnarl told "Yes sir! But one of the guards we left in the town reported that a dozen Minions await for orders… together with six times the minions hand worth of enemies. Also 24"

"Get the troops ready" told the Overlord. "Sends enough to deal with the soldiers on my signal and free the reds."

"As you wish my liege" told the old Minion with an evil chuckle while the other minions brought in his armor and put it on their master.

Once the Overlord was fully dressed, he went down, seeing that Gnarl was busy getting the other minions ready for combat. Taking a good dozen of them, the Overlord proceeds to travel to Direscar.

On the other side he steps out of the Nether Portal with the minions at his side. In the corner of his eyes, he saw that from the Minion gates placed throughout the town during the last two weeks, are every expendable minion is climbing out but remains in the shadows like he explicit ordered it.

And while he never saw the Glorious Empire, after all it was destroyed by the forth Overlord and he was number six, but the man in front of the soldiers was a very fat man, only reaching to his chest and clothed in a roman style toga. And wear ruby-encrusted collars and gem-encrusted bracelets, also golden tiaras, golden collars and golden beads.

The Overlord rolled his eyes at this man and also saw signs of his apparent age… look like this guy is at least old enough to have been part of the former empire. Only leaves the question what this guy wants here. As he is with the reds, which are jumping happily upon seeing the Overlord, recognizing him as their new master, I was clear he came from the Duchess or at least has connections with her... The Overlord had assumed they were in cages or something like that but they are just wearing collars. So… cutting the lines were the simplest thing to make them behave like they should. And if he plays the cards right he might even make these soldiers do that for him.

Looking down at the fat man, he asks "I heard you want to speak with me. State what you want so I can decide if you are even worth my limited time."

"How dare you to talk with me like that" told the fat man "I am Marcus Varius Traianus! The Tax Collector of her Duchess Ancret! And I am here to collect the taxes of this town."

"Tell me Trail anus" began the Overlord, misspelling the name on purpose "Why should we pay you any taxes as your duchess didn't even lift a finger as the town was in great need because of bandits?"

"You weren't able to pay your taxes! But now word has reached us that you have the money to buy things, we came here to collect what you owe us!" told the fat tax collector. "Pay them and we make sure no bandit won't ever harm you again!"

Looking around, the Overlord saw that the townspeople have gathered once word was out that the Overlord had entered the town.

Deciding to use them for his plan, he continues "And how much are you demanding from us? And who tells us that you won't easily break your word, leaving the town despite the duty of protecting the people!"

"You have the word of the duchess! And your Tax Value is 600 000 000 gold, 400 000 sheep, 450 000 iron plates and three warehouses of crop!"

The Overlord had nearly lost his composure at these ridicules numbers. Alone the gold value was times higher than the amount he poured in to get the economy running. Not to mention here was no way that the amount of sheep and iron plates could have been reached within the few weeks after getting rid of the bandits. And the crop… for that he lacks better knowledge but he was also sure that the town COULDN'T have gathered THAT much. And if this amount of overtaxing runs through the entire kingdom… then taking over this place sounds easier than thought… al he needs is getting a large amount of gold to cover the time between taking over and the tax incomes paying the running costs… if he couldn't simply cut some of these costs.

However on the hindsight… the thought that just because the people were getting starting their economy running again makes him laugh. And he laughs loud and heartily before being joined by the minions and then the townspeople. After a good amount of laugh the Overlord asks "People of Direscar! Here stands a man, demanding that we pay him a tax value that is so high, it would bankrupt you so far that the town would cease to exist! And demands it just weeks after I freed you from the bandits! Tell me! Should I pay this fool the money, the sheep and the iron, only to have to turn to you to get it back OR do you prefer to pay what I demand and kick this degraded, fat idiot out of the town?"

"Why should we pay tax for somebody who cannot protect us?" asks one of the people.

Another calls "Yeah! As we were in need what did the duchess does? Nothing! I say we refuse to pay this ridicules tax!"

"out with the fat man! I bet most of the money lands in his stomach and jewelry!" called a third and more and more of the townspeople agreed that they would do anything BUT pay up the demands of the tax collector.

Making a gesture towards the people the Overlord states to Traianus "You see! The people don't recognize your demands, or your power. They have chosen me to be their ruler! Concede defeat and leave, never come back!"

"You are such a fool for believing that I would just go! If you don't pay, then I am authorized to remove the town from the maps! Guards! Release the devils so they burn a few houses! That will make them wise up!"

The guards let go of the reds and they happily began to storm off. The people had feared they would start attack, as they really look like red devils but instead they went to join the Overlords side.

The overlord raised his arm to give the browns a signal and they began to swarm in, surrounding the tax collector and his small troop. The soldiers looked around nervously towards the army surrounding them.

The Overlord steps forward to Traianus and he told "Leave now my town and never dare to come back ever again!"

"NEVER!" shouts Traianus "Guards! Rip him apart!"

And the guards look even more nervous, outright scared. The overlord eyed them and weights his options and told "I give you three choices! Fight and die, drop your weapon and run or join my forces! I pay 100 gold per week and 300 more when you switch now"

This offer made the soldiers think. One hundred gold was much more than the average guard would earn in a MONTH! And now here was somebody offering this at a weekly base plus three times the amount if they join him now.

The Overlord reads the faces of the guards and knew one thing: He won this round, no matter what the soldiers did. He could have left out the generous offer but showing this kind of kindness would bring more sympathy and word would speak, making it much easier to claim the other towns and in complete the kingdom. And if he plays well, quite a number of other places, one of them his former home. And in the long run he also might find willing helpers to take down the ones he once called friends.

Oh and Gnarl was informed of this plan and had two orders: one that a few minions intercept in secret a couple of guards that decide to run away for intergorration and killing, while those who switch over... To have a few... Accidents to underline the state of the tower and make people more eager to get that matter fixed. Because he plans to let the people enter the tower to claim their first bunch of gold.

Traianus on the other hand just laughs at the offer of the Dark Overlord "Do you think that such a speech and handful goblins would sway the guards of her duchess Ancret into submission! Guards! Kill this fool and claim everything until their taxes are paid!"

And the guards burst into action. Of all the guards, only five rushed to attack the Overlord, but due the masses of minions, they were taken out quickly. The others claimed they were not paid well enough for this shit and some began to run away while the rest dropped their weapons as a better payment was the far better option, thus encouraging the switch.

Grinning under his helmet, the Overlord asked the tax collector "You were saying?"

The fat man gulps and looks nervously "I... I was just joking! Of course the town needs some time to recover... I... I talk with the duchess. I am sure she gives more time"

Rolling his eyes at the empty head of this guy he slams his weapon down at the feet of the smaller man, making him whelp loudly "Listen up Tai Anus! The town now longer listens to your duchess. It is under new leadership! And if her type of ruling make others suffer as well, then I will come and take over, so people have a better life! In fact once I get some time, I will come and reclaim what belongs to me! The hive of the red minions! Tell that to her! Understood!"

The man just nods and squeaked a weak yes before the overlord turns to the minions "Kick him out of the city! And lift him from everything he doesn't need to get back to his duchess!"

That was something the minions didn't need to be told twice. Grabbing the tax collector, they pulled him towards the nearest gate. And by the time the minions hurled Marcus Varius Traianus out of the town, he was covering his crotch and runs away while the two minions that kicked him out, examinants themselves... One wearing the jewelry of the tax collector and the other his toga...

The overlord on the other hand had just returned to the tower with the guards that had switched sides. As they walked down the halls towards his throne, one of the old statues broke from its place, falls down and crushed some of the man. The other stared in horror, especially as the minions gathered the released life force and brought them to the Overlord.

The minion master Gnarl only told "We are sorry my liege! We knew that this statue was about to break away soon but we didn't manage to get at it in time to secure it."

"I am also a bit at fault Gnarl! I should have warned our guests about the state of the tower. It isn't what it used to be and lacking the right materials and tolls slows down the repairs considerable."

"It is alright my liege" told one of the surviving men "Accidents can happen..."

"Still, we should better hurry or else we run at risk of more of these."

The soldiers nodded and they hurried to get their money and got out as fast as possible. Gnarl and the Overlord looked at each other for a moment before the two starts laughing and the Overlord states " Nice timing with this ugly statue! I was close to remove it myself but this works well as well! And these fools now believe that the tower is in a much more ruined state than it is"

"Indeed my liege! None of these idiots did bother to check or they would have seen that the statue was hit by a pickaxe to make it fall! And now they are spreading the word of its state and the fools of Direscar will try to ensure that their great lord isn't dying from a tragic accident!"

"Speaking of the guards... How many did we capture?" Wondered the dark overlord.

Gnarl turns to his master "We managed to grab five of them. The others were either too fast or somebody would have seen us doing the act."

The overlords nodded. Five were a bit less when he hoped but more than enough to get the information he wanted.

"Their weapons and uniforms are secured?" Asks the Overlord and Gnarl nodded, knowing what the Overlord is planning. Doing acts that look good in the eyes of the subjects may help making a foundation of loyalty but doing acts of evil isnwhat the overlord is about. And acts of evil is what the overlord has in mind...

"Very well! Get them ready. I want the information I need as fast as possible!" Told the Overlord, wondering in his mind how much he could get out of these guards. While Gnarl told him how stupid the people are and has firsthand experience of this, he questioned himself if these man were stupid enough to fall for what he has in mind.

Down in the netherworld half of the tower, the five captured guards are hanging above the abyss together with blocks of rocks next to them the ropes are connected to the pillars of this section of the tower and a few of the retrieved reds were standing next to them.

"You have lied to us!" Called one of them "You said we were free to run!"

"I said you can run but I never said that I won't try and catch you!" Told the Overlord "And now we play a game. I ask a series of questions. Answer honestly and I release you. Don't do it... Then one of the ropes get burn. And either one of you or a boulder falls down."

"I rather die than telling you anything!" Challenged one of them while the other hissed "Shut up! I don't want to die here."

"Ask you questions" told a third but let us go. We do whatever you want"

The Dark Overlord has to admit... It feels good to do that. And he. Began to question them. He wanted to know how many tax collectors are working for the duchess, what they knew about the security of her mansion, the preferable routes of the tax collectors and the names of said tax collectors. The soldiers were more than eager to tell, especially as they got proof of how serious the dark overlord was... As they tried to lie or avoid answering, three ropes were burned. Result: two boulders and one guard less were hanging now.

Once the overlord got everything he wanted to know he ordered the minions "Bring them into the dungeons! We release them once we have confirmed that they were telling the truth!"

As the minions carried out this order, the Overlord called to Gnarl that he has to send out minions for two duties: Verify the obtained information as good as the minions were able to do so and to get the minions dressed up… he plans to go out to carry out the plan. And also to ask when the crane would finally came. The Tower needs more clean up from the larger boulders.

Here is Evil to do!


	5. Infiltration

Standing in the forest, behind a few trees, hiding in the shadows but still able to have a view on the path that moves through this forest. In the bushes were the browns waiting for the order to attack. Even it took quite a few tries and killing some of the minions more than once, each of the browns understood their role.

And as assurance two of the blues were at the Overlords sides. The roles were clear: Once the order of attack comes, the Minions jump from the bushes and deal with whatever opponent they were facing. But not kill anybody… at least not in way that the uniforms were ruined. On the one leading the bunch is to be taken prisoners.

The reds were back at the tower to prevent a forest fire. And the blues job… stay back and revives afterwards any Minion that died and could be still revived. Pretty much the most oblivious role. The waiting part of the plan was the hardest part for the Overlord. In the past week he did this plan at least half a dozen times and each time it was more or less successful. More due the fact ALL strikes brought rewards, less because due the stupidity of the minions… not all set goals were archived. Namely getting enough uniforms.

The strikes were against the tax collectors and their escort of the Duchess Ancret. And AFTER they had been in a town or village. And after said strikes he visits the towns or villages and after being "Touched by their troubles" he gave them some gold. Enough to cover the costs of the near future and get economic running. And he secretly set up a small nethergate… the big ones can come once he manages to set up his reign over said places.

If the minions were careful enough with this attack, they will have enough uniforms for the second part of the plan: Getting into the duchess home. Pretty sure that the Duchess already knows that somebody was intercepting her tax collectors and have of course raised the protection so far. Thought regarding the second part he has still some doubts due the involvement of the minions… due of how "bright" they are and how much they differ from humans. But for now he trusts Gnarls opinion. In worst case here is a plan A.

Now some would ask "Why not going for Plan A in the first place?" and the answer was simple: Plan A NEVER works, so the overlord decided to go straight for Plan B, use Plan A to fall back on and no Plan C to fall back on. That should make sure the plan should go out without a snitch.

He turned his head as he heard the sounds of approaching people with a carriage… if the information didn't fail him, and they had been true so far, this must be the carriage of the last tax collector with his guards and of course taxes… how many it might ever be.

The place they came from was called Zaliad, a small fishing village which isn't very important. In fact, according to Gnarl this village was the most uninteresting place in the whole kingdom and even the old Overlord didn't bother to take a visit there. As the Overlord checked out the location in advance and asked a few questions around, he learns that they were barely affected by the reign of the fifth Overlord and only after his downfall their problems started: The taxes were robbing them from the very little they make for a living and the fisher were forced to go even at the most dangerous times out to fish. So the Dark Overlord could care less about this place and if it weren't for the uniforms, he wouldn't even have bothered to attack this tax collector. Well… at least the fish can be used to make a few more Minions.

And indeed it was the carriage with its escort. Raising his arm the Overlord signaled the Minions to get ready, which they gleefully did, which caused the Overlord to kick one of them as warning… dumb as they be, they got the drill so far that certain gestures during certain situations brought the desirable reaction… And made the Overlord once more curious if they could be at least trained to do certain acts that normally require some intelligence. Well… he simply added this thought to the list of "Researching facts about Minions".

The guards and the carriage moved without even showing that they might run into an ambush. What surprised the Overlord is that here were much less guards than usual, despite past attack and that each time he strikes, the amount of guards were raised. Well… perhaps since this tax collector only got fish from this village, the duchess assumed that, whoever attacked the other tax collectors wouldn't bother to steal fish.

If the Duchess had any clue what the real deal was... she would have thought different. Anyway the Overlord saw the opportunity and only grinned as he gave the signal. On this clue the Minions rushed out of the bushes towards the guards, which were all shocked and even the now usual hidden guards were not able to do much of damage as the Dark Overlord had brought far more. An outsider would dare to say that this attack was overkill even for Zerg Rush Attack strategy standards.

Once the minions did their duty and taken down all guards and stripped them from their uniforms, the Overlord left his forces to do whatever they want. He doesn't care if they are taken prisoners or simply be killed… all he wants no evidence it was him.

Walking over to the Carriage, the Overlord ripped open the door and saw the tax collector sitting at a corner, shaking at the given situation.

And as the skinny man saw the armored man ripping the door away, he scream and the lower part of the clothes got conveniently wet… a very clear message that this guy was frightened. Unlike the other tax collectors who had been laughing or played arrogant towards the one taking out their guards.

"P-Please! Don't kill me!" begged the Tax Collector "I will do everything you want!"

What a kill joy… was the Overlords personal opinion. The others at least had struggled and he could refine his arts of scaring the shit out of people. But this one didn't even give the Overlord time to test out his skills. So he simply went out and sends a few minions in to deal with this one. A short scream and his pool of life force were raised a little. The goods of this transport, namely fish in larger amounts were transported to the tower, to be contributed towards the villages and towns the overlord "saved" to increase their thankfulness a little. As for the fisher village… he decides once he took over the territory, he will give short visit to set up his flag but due the fact that even the old Overlord didn't bother with this place, he doubts that he would even send any minion guards here.

Once everything that was worth taking was collected by the minions, they were going their way back to the tower. The Overlord should have now enough intact uniforms and he would have made them fit on the browns to go for the next step: Getting into the Duchess mansion.

Upon returning, Gnarl was already expecting the Overlord and told him "Greeting My Liege! The fish is contributed like you ordered and most of the uniforms are right now resized for the minions, except of course one set, which is right now prepared for you to use. With a fitting helmet so you can still protect your treasured evil mind and spread fear among those not being foiled by your disguise.

"Good! How long until we can depart?" asks the Overlord and Gnarl states "Within a day the uniforms shall be ready and deployed to the most experienced and trusted minions of your army."

The overlord nods as he set down on the throne and smirks "Soon we have a big expansion of our territory… and after that we can start for real business."

"I agree my lord! And while you have taken a slower start than most Overlords, you made quite a remarkable process. Most have taken two months for getting two towns. You manage to do this feat with a whole territory of a duchess!"

"Let's not count the spoils before the end" warns the Overlord "While it is unlikely by this point, here is still a chance that the move will fail and we have to approach the whole thing different. And with higher risks and dangers."

"Of course your evilness" told Gnarl and he respectfully bows. Thought the Dark Overlord was wondering if the old Minion Master isn't planning for his own agenda… well at least as long they have to go for the same direction for their separate agendas, he will leave Gnarl being Gnarl… but once it was clear that this minion might be getting in his way, he will act.

"Get me the prisoners! Their information have been very valuable so I intend to keep my word and let them go"

"Of course sire!" told Gnarl and went to call orders towards the minions, who were more than eager to pull the five former soldiers out of the dungeons and lead them in front of the throne.

The overlord eyed the five for a last time before telling "Your information had been truthful! So I keep my part of the bargain and let you go!"

The guards smiled by the fact of their release, thought the Overlord wouldn't think they were just go and never appear again. He was sure they would go out and warn the people so he waved a hand and a minion pulled a lever.

The guards felt a suddenly the pulling forces of gravity and they shouted and tried to rudder in the air to get to a different place… but only to fail and fall into the opening trapdoor beneath their feet. As they fall to their doom, the Overlord mused "I never stated in which direction I let you go…"

On the next day, the Overlord was at the way to the Duchess Mansion, clothed like a Tax Collector and accompanied by his minions, dressed as guards. They got the mansion in sight and a whistle came from him. It was a three story building with properly a fourth smaller one at the roof sections and alone in the front he counts forty two windows while he doesn't know the length of the mansion, he was sure this one had a lot of rooms, thus making this duchess being a rich and influence one.

"This raid will be really a good one" smirks the Overlord to himself while they reach the gate that blocks their way towards the mansion. The two guards blocked his way and one told "Stop! Who's there and what are your wishes?"

"I am a new tax collector, delivering what I gathered for the Duchess" told the Overlord and snap his fingers while the Minions showed a few chests with gold he brought along. These raids on the other tax collectors really paid off in terms of income. A lot of gold and a lot of different materials and goods.

The guards looks at the gold, then at the minions before turning to the overlord "New huh? Like all the guards around you?"

"Yes" was the overlords reply; ready to just call to attack if they didn't let themselves be foiled.

"Given the attacks in the last time and the need of getting new forces, I am not surprised I haven't seen any of you yet. You can pass!" told the guard and the way was cleared. As they moved towards the mansion, the Overlord was almost about to laugh. These guards were really dumb enough for fall this simple trick.

They reach the mansion and were ordered to bring the chests of gold to the treasure room. Following this order, one of the minions gave the Overlord his gauntlet and after putting it on they reached the treasure room. As the chests were brought into the vault, the Overlord asks "Where is the Duchess?"

"At this time? Properly in her office, writing letters to the king" told the guard "Why do you ask?"

"Because I have a talk with her" told the Overlord and punches the guard so hard that the eyes rolled up and falls down on the ground. The other guards were shocked by this even and the minions took that as sign to attack the remaining guards and they were defeated in a matter of minutes. The surviving Minions got the Overlords armor out of the secret locks of the treasure chests and put it on their master. Then he grasp the sword he brought along and ordered the minions "Go to the barracks and wherever the minority of servants are running and cause as much chaos as you want! But I don't want that any of the riches of this place gets destroyed! For any destroyed furniture or other object of worth, one of you gets killed, revived and killed again!"

The minions understood. Bashing in general yes. Anything that looks good. No bashing. Or else, death revive, death, revive. Lot of pain. Pain of Overlord. No pleasing pain. Only pain of death.

With that they rushed out, only a few remaining by the overlord to be his guards. He doesn't expect that all of them survive. Especially since they are the youngest of his minions. Inexperienced. Most stupid. But he didn't want to risk his elites. Especially when they have better roles in this plan. If things get hairy, their role was to force their way into the mansion and destroy everything in their path to save their master.

The Overlord waits for a moment until he was sure the distance between the send off minions and himself were great enough and he made his way to find the duchess. While the mansion wasn't a maze or so, but a building with a clear structure, the main problem laid upon the fact he doesn't know where the office of the Duchess was located and such he had to check each room. And each room he wondered more how much of the taxes actually went towards the king and how much the woman kept for herself.

On their way, they found a few single guards which were on their way to intercept the rampaging minions. But to their bad luck, the minions and the overlord were too much of a match to stop this force.

And upon forcing one of the Guards to tell him where to find the office, he quickly got there. With two guards blocking his way. Ordering the minions to stay back, the guards were getting ready to fight the Overlord, while latter is going to fight as well. Until a voice called "Stop! Let our guests in?"

One of the guards opens the door and told "But milady…"

"No buts!" answered her voice "You let our lord in or I won't complain if he kills you, using your life force to increase his forces!"

The two guards looked at each other at this and made clear path. Puzzled the Overlord told the Minions to stay ready. And he moves towards the door, blade ready in case the Duchess was having a trap ready for him. He pushes the doors open, holding his blade in front of him, ready to strike at anything or anybody who would come too close now.

"By my lord… I know you have to be careful but are such an attitude really necessary for a loyal servant of yours?"

The Overlord looked at the Duchess and… he couldn't say a single word. Slowly he moves to a standing position, his blade clattering on the ground.

"What?" asks the Duchess "Is my beauty that catching?" IN fact she was beautiful but it wasn't what caught the Overlord off guard. IT was something completely different that shocked him

"How…" he began "How…"

"How I could declare myself as your servant?" she wondered "My family was always serving the Overlord… way back to the first of my ancestors. Lady Juno"

"Ah Juno!" quipped Gnarl "A fine looking lady! And had her charms… oh and she was one of the Fourth Overlords Mistresses! I know that all three of the fourths woman had children before the Fourth was death. What I didn't expect… that one of the children survived. I was pretty sure most of them were hunted down and killed, like their dear mothers. Except for the fifth, who was an even bigger tyrant than his father before you came around and took over. But now it was mentioned… the Ancret family did indeed serve willingly the fifth Overlord."

"I assume you heard Gnarl just talking?" asks the Duchess "My Grandfather told me about him. And that the family duty was it to serve the Overlords when they raise and provide him a Mistress as far a good candidate was around. Well… I am the only living member of my family due the bad times that followed after the fifths defeat. And I am willing to fulfill my duty."

She moved to him but just as she was in reach of his arms, the grabs her and forces her on the knees and roared "HOW CAN YOU LOOK LIKE HER? HOW?"

"L-L-Look like who?" asks The Duchess in pain and fear

The overlord narrowed his eyes "YOU LOOK LIKE MY WIFE! HOW CAN YOU LOOK LIKE HER? IT SHOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE!"

Then he notices something on her and he let go "But… this is…"

She noticed where he was looking at and rose up "This Milord? My father gave it to me… he came from unknown lands and didn't know how to return… until he met my mother"

"Did… did… did he mention where he came from?" asks the Overlord, still not believing the situation.

She nods and names the place from her father's origin. The Overlord stared at the woman and told "My wife… she came from this place as well… but it is gone now…"

"Is… your wife…" began the Duchess but didn't dare to ask.

"I… don't know…" admits the Overlord "She is gone for so long… hiding after my disappearance… I have not even a clue… where she might now…"

Ancret moved to the Overlord and lifts his helmet off, looking into his eyes "My poor, handsome Overlord… not knowing where his beloved one is. Please, let me fill the hole in your heart until you are sure about her fate. Let me comfort you. My lands… my riches… my body… they belong to you my lord."

Helping him on his feet the Duchess leans on him "Me Duchess Isota Mautilda Ancret pledge my loyalty to you, the sixth Overlord. And as first sign… I offer you the riches of my house, the control of my lands and the Red Minion Hive for you to claim. And my body"

The Overlord looked at the duchess and told "Gnarl… tell the minions to stop. We archived our goal..."

"Yes My liege!" told Gnarl.

The duchess played her part as well and ordered "Guards! Make sure the minions were no longer attacked and get everything they need. And show them where the minion hive is." Turning back to the Overlord she whispered "And now my liege… let me ease your pain" and guided the Dark Overlord to her bedroom. And he didn't resist as her appearance, reminded too much of his wife… that he fooled himself that she and her were one and the same.

While the minions party in the lower levels of the mansion, the Overlord made himself busy with the Duchess. The first of his new mistresses.


	6. Bug Control

Again the Overlord had busy weeks. But this time, it was the kind of business that enjoyed him. Finally he had some result to show regarding his adepts to build his realm. Thanks to the input of his new mistress Isota Mautilda Ancret he had now the gold necessary for his project.

A lot of it went into pouring into towns with confirmed stone mazes, to gain the materials, mostly stone and metals, to repair, rebuild and extent the tower as far for the overlords plan goes. For the rest he went into each town of the territory once belonged to the Ancrets to announce himself as their new ruler, set up the laws and guards, telling how the taxes are running from here on and of course pouring money into their economy, ensuring that they will recover from the out bleeding taxes they had to endure before. And also he had used money. Also the outfits of the already existing guards were ordered to be changed into the Overlord colors of black and green, with his insignia painted on the shields and put on the flags of the cities… a crest with two black axes with a blade, whose handle lies on the spot where the two axes crosses. And the blade is piercing a skull.

Also he set up a new set of farms to Isotas input… breeding farms to get high numbers of four certain kinds of bugs. These bugs are bred to release as much life force as possible upon being killed..They would once they are existing in satisfying numbers, these bugs would begin to be the backbone of the minion production. And the Overlord also learned since the fourth Overlord, the Ancrets had employed different alchemists and mages to find out how to produce and collect amounts of life force without the Overlord being in the near, so he could his numbers constantly having been raised. After all one of the problems previous Overlords faced, where they had to spend considerable amount of times to farm the Life Force by themselves.

The mage Isota is employing is a bright young man named Laurent, who has made quite a few of interesting findings in his research. Even the Overlord found some of htem quite amusing and told Laurent he can research on how to utilize these findings but the research of Life Force Gathering is top priority for now. Laurent didn't complain as he understood how important it is for the Overlord to have results.

Currently Laurents lab was back in Isotas mansion, which is now considerable empty as she has moved to the dark tower and most of her belongings were moved as well to outfit the Tower. However for the future research a smaller tower is under construction at a reasonable distance/reach towards the main tower in case… things go wrong.

Right now the Overlord was sitting in his newly outfitted office with his armor off and studies maps and books to plan for his next steps. The problem was that while he had a good reputation right now under the people, especially since he took a lot of their worries off, he cannot go into an open conflict with one of the neighboring holds without everybody rallying against him. And even if he could, right now his forces are spread thin due bringing into each town and settlement worth to mention at his ears he brought in a considerable numbers of minions to guard the town and secure the position. Also it serves to encourage the towns to stay loyal to him and discourage any treachery towards him.

So he is often out to take care of executions and problems which are either bandits or monsters by himself in order to raise his minion numbers.

After finishing a round of planning he leans back and mused to himself "While no options for expanding my territory, securing my position and ensure I won't have any betrayers in my ranks are also something I had to do sooner or later"

"Right you are my league" told Gnarls voice as he got in "Securing your territory a good idea but you cannot rest too much. Many artifacts still missing, two tribes yet to retrieve and territory to expand"

The overlord sighs and turned to the old Minion. While he had a point and they found at least some of the artifacts, nothing for the overlords' direct use were found. All found artifacts are only useful for the minions. Producing some champions and elites among his ranks. And two artifact whose use are yet to be discovered and were by Laurent for that reason. "As much you are right, you know that we do still not know where the other artifacts are. Also the locations of the other two tribes are still at lost. And expanding is not an option as we lack forces right now. And of course we lack the means to even safely declare war to anybody. The fact we send numbers of minions as guards for the various towns and villages, made our available forces thin in numbers. Once recovered we can move to do actually find a reason to declare war against our "Neighbors" Until then we try to not provoke anybody. I may be the Evil Overlord but I am not stupid"

"Forgive me if I suggested such a thing" told Gnarl "And I can see the wisdom of your words"

"Good! Anything you have to report. Else go and do whatever you do when I am not looking at you" told the Overlord.

"Actually… here is a matter my league." told Gnarl "The town of Darkbury has send somebody who is requesting an audience for you. It is regarding trouble they face. But also a high reward if you do something."

The overlord put a hand on his chin to think about this for a moment before telling "Get my armor! I am going to see this guy"

"Of course my league" told Gnarl.

Only a short time later sat the Overlord on his throne with Isota on his lab, caressing his armored chest. The portal opens and a man appeared. Kneeling in front of the overlord, the man began "My Lord… I thank you for giving the honor of hearing my words."

"Cut the case." told The Overlord "Why are you here?"

"A hive of Chicant have taken place in the Shadowwood ruins" told the man "They are a danger to our people and animals, as they hunt everything without any morals. The guards and minions can keep them at bay… but sooner or later we will fall due have the trouble to take care of our food by ourselves"

"Chicants?" asks the Overlord, pretending he knew about them and if that they were bad news "If this is true, then I have to go. I will take care of them once I prepared to take care of the hive"

"Thank you my lord" smiles the man "I hope, at the time you successfully took care of them, you will come to our town so we can celebrate your victory"

"I will think about it" told the Overlord "Now leave! I have to prepare a pest control" the promise it would be worth for the Overlord isn't interesting him anymore if here is a pest that could cause serious trouble for his territory.

The man nodded and left to tell his people that the Overlord is taking things into his own hands. Then he looked at Gnarl and Isota and asks "What are Chicants?"

"Chicants are an insecticide species of human size and form with four legs and two arms… and can be compared as giant ants with semi-human like intelligence" told Gnarl

"And they have the same hive mentality… to defeat them you need to take care of the queens. All of them. When they are all death, then the hive self will die out with the time as the workers cannot reproduce on their own."

"Very well" told the Overlord "Anything I need to know about how to fight them?"

"They don't like fire" told Gnarl "Take the Reds and they will be burning like leaves"

"Anything else I should know?" Asks the Overlord while looking at his weapons to see which one he should take to dish out most damage on these oversized bugs. And he took the mace for it.

"Not that we know" told Gnarl

"However" began Isota "I will take Laurent to the library and we look if we find anything useful" The Overlord nodded to this idea and gathered a good bunch of reds, some of his browns to defend them and of course a few blues to keep his troops alive. After getting the horde for this job together, he went to the portal and teleports over to the town of Darkbury. And there he was already expected by the people… he wasn't sure if he should be surprised or having any other reaction towards this. They cheered on for his coming success and praise him for dealing with the trouble they face by himself. And also a company of the local guards were ready for his command. While the Overlord didn't mind additional forces, humans have one problem compared Minions: They are not so easy to replace like a minion and they cannot be resurrected.

However instead of refusing to take them with him, he looked at the troops and told "if you wish to follow me into this fight, I want you to change your weapons to something that bashes! With a blade or spear you won't harm the natural armor of these creatures at any Rate"

The guards looked at each other and looked embarrassed… they all took their best equipment but didn't consider that spears and swords were not the best choice in dealing with the dangers they are about to face. So in their great shame, they went back to the armory and took weapons like hammers and clubs or whatever they could use to bash upon their enemy. Once they were back, the overlord placed his mace over the shoulder and told in a proud matter, "Very good! With that the Chicant won't stood a chance! No before we go listen up: We won't try to kill them one by one! We go after the principle, "Take the head and the body follows." Speak we go in, fight our way towards the queen, deal with it, and get the hell out of there. Without a queen, they won't be able to grow in numbers and this hive will die out with the time, due their natural live span and with you dealing with any of them that gets too close to the town. Any questions?"

While naturally expected, that none of the minions would ask, none of the human guards asked either, as the principle of the idea was simple. The problem lies with the execution, or more exact finding the queen and fight it. And even then, the Overlord faces with the simple problem, while he has a considerable force with him, he feared the unknown facts. Namely how many are down there? How much of fighters are there? Is here one or several queens? How long would the town have to handle the aftereffect?

While a part of him would prefer to wipe out the hive completely, he didn't want to risk anything due the first question not answered. And since doesn't know where the nest lies, he called for a scout to lead the way. And the scout began to lead the force on old roads, which are properly aren't in use anymore through the forest which really fit the name of Shadow wood... The tree are all black and shadowy, even their leaves. According to the scout this was due the waters that runs underground the forest. That is Alps why the ruins bear the same name... The original name was lost through time, but some explorers still dig interesting and valuable stuff out. If they survive the fact that this place was min a dangerous shape. That why it was such a surprise for them to discover the Chicants, that began to harass their town roughly two months ago, came from this place.

Isota made contact with the Overlord and told "if the attacks began two months ago, then the nest isn't that old. At best only two years with a queen in at least of thirty years of age."

"How can you tell?" Wondered the Overlord as he thought about the information from his mistress.

"In the library I found a book of a researcher who had studied the species over many years." Explains his mistress, "And from the research, while a worker or warrior is grown up within a year and lives from 20 to 30 years, a queen is grown up after 12 years and can as old as 60 to 70 years. And they have multiple queens. One Alpha Queen and several other ones. If too many queens exist within a hive, the oldest, which normally is also the current Alpha, leaves the hive with a part of the old hive to build a new one. At the new one, they only hunt in the near in order to protect the queen until enough new workers and warriors are grown up. That is roughly two years… and this is also the time where the first new queen is born"

That made the Overlord stop in his tracks "Are you telling me, here is a risk that a second queen is down there?"

"Yes! Thought the book ends here… I need to find the sequel first before I can tell more" replied Isota "The minions put the books in quite a chaotic order."

"Do that" told the Overlord "I just realized I need to hurry up a bit… I have a mad idea and if this works… things get interesting"

And they moved faster towards the ruins where the hive was residing, and reached the place after some time. From the shadows of the forest the Overlord scanned the ruins and spot that the Chicants were moving constantly in and out, showing huge activity. While it means that not all of them would be inside the nest during their raid, it also brings the problem: Getting in without being seen is much more complicated. And if they are like normal ants, then they would have been busy to make a tunnel system. So does it mean that perhaps a few other entrances exist? Perhaps one which was not in use right now or perhaps just less used? Then getting in would be much, much easier.

Or they could just try and get their typical pheromones somehow and spray over their bodies. But that idea was thrown away by the simple fact that they have NO way to get pheromones without being noticed. And not knowing how to retrieve them… they are not like two ultra smart boys who would build the highest tower of the world in just one afternoon because they feel like it.

The Overlord sends some of the guards out to find alternate entries into the place without being noticed. And son he heard sounds of fighting as they tried to force their way in from the back entrance of the ruins and the Overlord muttered "Why did I bother to ask the ones who should have naturally more brain than a minion?" and he went forward to use the distraction the send guards brought to slip past the fighting Chicants.

The scout with them turns to his master and told "I am sorry… but… only a few of us are actually thinking beyond just hitting the problem with a weapon until it is gone"

"And you are one of them?" asks the Overlord and the scout told "The reason why I found this location in the first place and got back alive."

"If you survive, I think about a promotion for you" told the Overlord and the Scout nodded at the information while they went into the deeps of the nest.

At first they were ignored by the Chicants but then the first seems to notice that they were invaders and tried to stop the Overlord but the brown minions and guards were quick to attack them. While the first were simple workers, warriors were soon joining, making the situation quickly a problem but while the guards and minions just hit wherever they can, the Overlord and the scout went for the weak points, namely the head but also the arms to render them unable to grab them or use their simple weapons. And the red minions… they burned the Chicants very well, thought the Overlord to himself.

As they ventured into the deeps of the nest, while some guards drive off to look for the queens chamber, the Overlord went ot find the warmest spot of the nest. And in his mind, he writes the left guards off… no way they would survive this nest completely on their own.

As they slowly got to the spot where the Overlord believed the Queen would be, and thus of course the breeding chambers. Then Gnarl quipped in "Milord! We have found the book and after reading part of it, we need to consult you about the queen!"

"Perfect timing. I was about to encounter the Chicant queen." Told the Overlord "What are you information?"

"You should know that Chicants queens have an own chamber, just before the main brood chamber once the cocoon of a first new queen has formed. And they are larger than the workers." Explains Gnarl

The Overlord rolled his eyes and asks "Which type of insect queen isn't larger than the rest of her hive?" while walking into, what he believed to be the chamber. And stopped right in his tracks a his eyes fell on the queen.

"I just wanted to warn you, that some Chicant queens can rise up to three times of a workers size at good health" told Gnarl

And the Overlord quipped "And you are telling me this NOW? How the heck did they got this giant in here in the first place?"

"When a Chicant hive builds a new nest, they first dig the new brood chamber for their queen and make two tunnels. One for the workers and one where the queen can enter and seal the royal entrance off." Came the explanation, this time from his mistress

"Next time I take on something unknown, I inform myself very well first" muttered the Overlord before turning to the guards "You make sure no workers or warriors get in here! I deal with the queen and the workers that are already here!"

They were more than eager to do this job after seeing the queen for themselves and the Overlord only wondered how they managed to keep the temperature in the correct highs. Well right now the overlord diverted his current horde into two troops. Into a recovery and a strike group. The Recovery group are the blue guarded by browns and have the job of keeping the horde alive. The strike group were the red and browns with the simple job of hitting the Chicant queen. Both are told to keep themselves in the move and told the scout to take control of the Recovery troop, with telling the minions he had temporary the right to order them around while he went with his strike troop in. The Overlord hit the queens legs hard to get her attention on him while he send the strike group at the workers which wanted to help their queen. While Chicants are formabidle fighters if necessary, in the chamber were no warriors and no weapons, aside from the ones brought in by the Overlord, the guards and of course the minions.

And right now he noticed something… are some of the minions wearing body parts of the Chicants as helmets, armor and/or weapons? The overlord had the urge to hit himself for not remembering sooner about the tendencies of the browns to pic everything up they thought to be useful for either themselves or their master. Not that the overlord complains, because this told him that these Chicant bodies are making better armor/helmets/weapons than what his blacksmiths are currently able to make. While it gave him mixed feelings regarding the quality of his blacksmiths, it gave him a few ideas regarding the fate of the colony.

The Overlord kept hitting the Queens legs while avoiding the kicks and swings of the said female, and also hits her large back part as he knew she needs it for the reproduction, enraging her more. To his surprise she now tries to hit him with stingers and sprays a liquid. A part of the Overlord armor got hit by the fluids and reveals to be acid. The overlord got rid of this part of his armor as it was eating through it like nothing. The scout has seen it as well and made sure he and his part of the horde kept behind the Queen to ensure they won't be hit by the acid, while sending off blues to get the killed Minions back to action.

The Overlord on the other hand kept on attacking these spots to prevent the Queen to help her workers. But then he was kicked and he flew at one of the walls and the queen got closer, getting her stinger ready and was about to impale the Overlord as the female screeches as fire balls hit her body, and she moved in adept to stop the pain and face the fire using aggressors. The simple mind of the Minions understood somehow they were facing trouble and scattered, most of them avoiding being sprayed by acid. Only two were hit and the Overlord could see the Minions literally melting before his eyes. Then the queen stomps and swings her stingers around while spraying more acid in adept to deal with the intruders. The overlord stood back, groaning as the kick had bended his armor and it was pressing hard on his chest. He moves forward with his mates and smashed with a loud shout the back of one of the legs. The queen screeches and tried to keep her balance with the other three legs but the Overlord also bashed the second one and she falls down. However as she falls. She manages to swipe her arm and hit the Overlord once more, sending him off and he shouts in pain. This time he obliviously got himself something broken. The minions rushed to their master as their instincts told them to protect him but he ordered them to attack the queen, not giving her a chance to recover from the down fall. The minions rushed eagerly in and hit and burn the queen who screeches and struggles to get back on but failed miserably. She faced the Overlord and tried a last time to spray him with acid but the Scout had picked up the heavy mace of the Overlord and used all the strength he could muster to slam it into the Queens head, ending her existence.

The overlord grinned as it means this part of the battle was won. But now they had to deal with the new queen. He ordered the minions to help the guards; while two of them should carry him… he wants to see the new queen by himself. The switch was quickly but cost the guards a few steps in line of defending themselves of the still coming mass of workers and warriors who tried to secure the chamber. And they seem to do so more furiously at the very moment where the queen was dead… properly to protect their defenseless only queen. The guards got their lord into the chamber and he looked through it. Here are many larves, cocoons and… little chicants?

"Ah! That is something else: The larval state is very short for Chicants and hatch into their final state as a sort of baby and depending of worker, warrior or queen grow up in different pace by shedding their skin regularly. Worker are grown up within a year, warriors within 13 months and a queen after 12 years" explains Gnarl while reading from the book if the sounds of changing pages are indicators

Isota added in "The queen should be bigger than the others, even in their child like state"

Really helpful thought the Overlord as he looked around… here are many in different sized but then Isota told "The children are moved into different brooding chambers after hatching from the cocoon state to make space for more eggs."

THAT was useful as he only needs to find the largest of them. Most of the "kids" were very small. In fact they are only at the size of a minion head. The overlord was almost about to call a couple of reds to burn them all down as he saw one large cocoon. Larger than any of the others. Which means… the queen hasn't hatched yet!

Freeing himself from the guards he moved pained but determinate towards the cocoon and the scout came to give the Overlord his weapon. Looking down at the cocoon, the Overlord mused "Just one little action and this hive is done for…"

Just as he was about to reach for his weapon, the cocoon began to crack and he looked in surprise as the queen began to hatch. For some reasons neither the Overlord nor the guards, nor the Scout dared to move as the little queen freed herself and made sounds.

The overlord kneeled down despite the pain and picked the queen up, which was at the size of an human baby and chuckles "So… you are supposed to be the next queen of this hive huh? Too bad tha-" but couldn't speak further as he coughed after the baby queen unexpectly breathed a sort of pheromone at him. Then here was a crashing and the small group turned, seeing that the workers and warriors managed to get in, sizing the surviving guards and minions and prepared to execute them. The overlord called "Stop right here!" out of an instinct and the Chicants stopped their actions, turning towards the Overlord. Said lord cursed himself for acting without thinking and was sure they would now deal with him, the leader of the invaders…

But then one of the workers came closer and spoke to the Overlords surprise: "Queen Carer. Orders?"

The overlord, guards and even the minions were looking odd before Gnarl explains "The author of the book mentions that if the queens are death before a full grown up is avaible, the caretaker of the oldest unmatured queen, take over the hive until the queen could fulfill her duties. He also theorized on that way one could take control over the hive, thought he couldn't prove it for various reasons. Looks like you just took over this Chicant hive."

The overlord looks at the young queen and told "So you gave me this hive? Well… then we will do good use of it!" and he began to chuckle thought it was a pained chuckle… due his wounds and dented armor.


	7. Deposition

The Dark Overlord lied on his bed, covered in bandages and stretches, so he could recover his endeavor with the Chicant Queen. At first he and Gnarl had feared that being in this state, people would question his position as their ruler. However the tales of the battle against the Chicants, and how he had drawn the attention and took the deadly blows of the queen, which was made bigger and more monstrous in the stories, impressed the people, as it convinced them that their ruler was ready to put himself in the line to defend those under his rule. As result the people he controlled were more than happy to have such a ruler above them and those working for him directly even put more eagerness into their work. It was a sudden boost in productivity and the quality increased as well.

Of course, the Scout which had shown the way and survived the adventure got his promotion of being a captain of the Overlords Scouts. In fact he was the first one and had also the task to make a working troop of scouts. A job he accepted with a big grin.

The Chicant Queen baby, which had now the name of Alexandra, were under the care of his mistress right now and he had ordered the hive to move to the village, that was once used by bandits. From its position the Chicant could build up their new nest without threatening any village or town within their reach, as they won't cross a river that is between them and a town. At least until they understood the concept of bridges. Which might happen sooner or later as the Overlord has plans to raise them in their rather primitive state of minds. They had the capability to be more, that much he already understood. And while they will be a project taking years, he was sure the payout was worth it… especially as he could use them to get faster into other Chicant nests. The idea was simple: Get in, kill the queens, nap anything that isn't a grown Chicant and bring it back to the own nest whenever a non controlled hive appears. And of course somehow taking control or kill the remaining Chicants. Good in theory… in praxis it would take a while before they could even realize it on a newly nest due the fact that until the Hive was at a decent size, they need backup from the troops. And even with the boost gained by the killings of many Chicants, he could not hope to win any big battles with what he has available. Also the bug breeding program may have started to make the first few bugs ready to the squished, the grow rate of the Minions were in single digit rate. Adding to it Laurent had stated, while he made interesting discoveries, which allowed to increase the reach of the Gauntlets magic for extraction, i. e. that anything killed in the floor where the Overlord is currently in produce live force, as long it is big enough of course, but still needed to be brought to the Gauntlet.

Given on how many rats are still running around, he found it sad do a degree that they are too small for life force. By the amount that were killed since he took the job, he would surely have decent boost in numbers.

While he was bedridden, he took most of the time planning his next moves and makes decisions any requests and questions coming from the people.

One of the things thought he ordered after two weeks is to make a wheelchair, in which he could sit once he was healed enough to do so. While this was in underway, he also thought about how to make up the loss of training, and of course expand his kingdom. Gnarl has suggested that he should go directly to the king and take his throne, but the Overlord refused with the simple reason that such a takeover might trigger heroes and they had to deal with numbers for which they couldn't hold a candle right now.

Gnarl accepted that with loud mumbles but welcomed the intention of the Overlord to go and claim the port town of Seaburn. Its harbor is the largest of the kingdom, and taking control of it would allow the Overlord to take control of the sea trade operations of the kingdom, moving the money and goods to his own stores and pocket.

The only problem with that is that, due its importance it was very well guarded. But since the town was handled as a single town land within the kingdom, the Overlord had not to worry about taking the surrounding land first. But still, the land way to the town would make him pass through two different territories within the kingdom. So the better way were to come from the sea way, establish a base and take it from within. The Overlord had a small harbor, mostly used for fishing and very little trade in his territory. As much as he would like to move in by himself, he would be still here in bed for more weeks. Followed by training to regain his strength. It would cost him simply too much time to wait until he is fit again. For that matter he wants somebody he could trust within the city to establish the base and find out how to take the city over, without upsetting anybody or give reason to start a battle with him. The overlord knew he cannot send minions for the task. First and most obvious they are too stupid for something like that. Second and also obvious they would be recognized as what they were… and he doesn't know his reputation outside his territory. Something he has to change in the near future.

So he had to use one of his subjects. But most of them weren't the smartest or bravest on the bunch and would betray him on a hunch if their own lives is in danger or bribed… and aside from Isota and some soldiers he doesn't know who he could trust. His mistress is too well known to be send… and he isn't really content to send her into something dangerous, and his soldiers… they are soldiers. No spies.

Also either he finds somebody he can trust, what is unlikely or he hires a spy or thief and hopes they wouldn't betray him. The first option unlikely and the second option… hold rather disturbing trains of thought.

Then Isota came in and laid down on to his side, stroking his chest carefully "Is something wrong my beloved one?"

"Yeah" told the Overlord "I am at a dilemma. I need somebody to go into Seaburn and infiltrate the city to build a base for my conquer. But… I have nobody who I can either trust to be either loyal or intelligent enough for it."

"So you are stuck in hiring somebody?" asks the mistress

The overlord nodded "Yeah… and I am not very comfortable with the thought of hiring somebody."

"Sometimes you have to do something you are not comfortable with… perhaps Gnarl holds some answers?" suggested his girl

The Overlord raised an eyebrow, as he didn't thought of it since… Gnarl always seems to prefer a rather direct method. Anyway, he wouldn't lose anything if he asks this stone old minion. And he called for his minions to get Gnarl. And the old advisor came and asks "How can I be at your service, my liege?"

"Do you happen to have connections that might help us in our task regarding taking over Seaburn?" Asks the Overlord "I mean a spy or thief who can collect information and perhaps do tasks that prepares the city being taken over... In a way where everybody has to accept I was moving within the rights I got as the duchess husband."

"Quite a question, my liege, indeed connection exist. But if still responding to me, that I cannot tell. Going to try and reach them I will. Any restrictions who I ask to enter into your service?" Wondered Gnarl.

"As long people won't make the connection towards me if they capture the one we go to hire, or won't betray us at any point, I care little." Told the Overlord "But take in mind how our current agenda is outlined."

Gnarl nodded "Of course my liege!" Told Gnarl before retreating. Personally he wasn't eager to hire anybody. Also he was disliking that even some of these puny humans were in service of the Overlord. Humans are used best for money or life force. Also that the Overlord wasn't able to fight currently is not something the is quite happy. And the Netherhearts magic unable to heal that instantly only proves what Gnarl had been suspecting. But without having access to the requirements to fix that, Gnarl was stuck with either wait for the recovery or cut losses and replace the Overlord. While the latter option was tempting, Gnarl knew that the current Overlord still got a lot of potential, and all moves have proven to be effective. While the Chicant dilemma was a drawback in terms of advance speed, having additional hands which are loyal to the Overlord and cut the numbers of minions necessary in the tower, which in turn also increased the fighting ability in turn. No complains here and Gnarl had to admit... The careful, if not so evil approach gave them one advantage: No heroes are called for help!

The heroes which defeated the previous Overlord are mostly still active. Corrupt but not yet degenerated like the heroes taken care by the third Overlord. Normally Gnarl would have waited some time longer before finding a new Overlord, but this fallen hero was a perfect candidate and he would have been a fool not to try and get him. The resources spend to keep him alive and patched up, made Gnarl question this decision at times… but the following results gave him reasons to believe that it will pay out. But only if he had the patience to let the Overlord handle things at his speed.

As the old Minion walked down the halls and stairs of the tower, he was in deep thought... The minions were raising in numbers, but not ready for an full out attack. Or for the resulting war. But if the current Overlords agenda plan plays out... Then wars would be a child play at the end. As the reaches the throne room, with the nethergate system, the minion master briefly wondered if here was another force influencing the events... A few things didn't add up but as they lack the means to cover his questions, he concentrate on the task at hand: Getting a helping hand to further the Overlords plans. Then Gnarl grinned as he had a certain thought running in his mind... Why... Why not changing the Overlords plans slightly... Just enough that the master would question it, but accepts it for a welcome advance, as it fits to the agenda. If this plays out then their rise of control would be able to catch up the lost time. And the Overlord should be able to find the missing hives along the way and ready him of taking care the heroes... One by one, until the Overlord stands supreme over all other.

Gnarl laughed in a very evil way before moving on the gate, letting it transport where he would need to go for the contacts...

Isota Mautilda Ancret, first and currently only mistress of the Dark Overlord laid with very light clothes, which reveals a lot of her skin laid next on the bed of her master, stroking his chest while watching out not to hurt him…

She let a sign… since she was a child she was raised to be a potential mistress. While during the reign of the fifth Overlord she refused to take her role, despite the pressure from her parents. The two died just two years before the fifth were killed… and as she learned about the appearance of the sixth she was tempted to rally her guards and ask for help to crush him. But as she was in incognito in a town that was visited by a strange but well looking stranger. She was instantly drawn to him. And as she later saw the overlord the first time, she was frozen. Frozen in the fear of what he might do to her if he found out who she was. But something in his movements was quite familiar for her… but she couldn't tell it right away.

And as later it became clear she would have to expect his appearance. Especially due the fact that shortly after the fall of the Overlord, as the kings troops raided the tower, gave her the red hive for safe keeping. Uncomfortably some of them escaped her, which of course set the Overlord on her sights. So in defeat she went to life out her legacy… but originally had planned once the Overlord would have let down his defense, she would have killed him with either poison or a dagger. But his reactions as he saw her… and later as she saw his real face… it let her pause her plan, going to see how it would work. And the life as mistress was from advantage for her. And she took quite a liking in him. Especially as she was with him in bed.

True she was paying Laurent for work… but he was hired by her parents and she had planned to fire him… but he made quite the discoveries even it wasn't in the field he was paid he researched for. So she kept him. Which was one of the advantages she brought for him.

And if the plans she made afterwards plays out… she will have a comfortable, long and happy life. Thought one of the factors for her plan was to find her distant cousins. While it was true in the chaos after the third here was a manhunt after the children. But the three mistresses had plans regarding their children and what to do, to ensure that at least one of their offspring were either on the throne or at the thrones side. And the family stories tell that more than one child had survived the hunt. Also that the three mistresses somehow managed to agree on the roles of their offspring… if they survive somehow.

She was aware of at least one cousin… but she didn't know form which of the three mistresses or what his role was. She was a descendant of Juno, tasked to provide the Overlord with so many riches, territory and goods as possible upon joining him. And of course find ways to keep the gold accounts well filled.

Of Kelda and Fay… she had no clue what roles their descendants were supposed to fill but she intends to find out, by contacting this far away cousin… for that she needs to view the family archive thought but in them a clue should exit and of course a way to identify with themselves. Thought that had to wait for now as she was paying her attention towards her master.

Speaking of descendants and offspring… the mistress had mixed feelings of the… adopted daughter of the Overlord, the young Chicant queen Alexandra. While she can understand his decision and is happy to help him raise a child already, she is a bit put off because… of raising a giant insect like a child. She is pretty sure later a lot of problems would raise in this question. Especially when she bears any children to him. Thought when this will be… that is a question they won't be able to answer right now. They had their times but the Overlord was busy a lot of time and she wasn't showing any signs yet. And his current state isn't helping either but she will work forward it.

And, now that she is thinking of it… perhaps she can call upon a few favors she had granted on fellow duchess to give her beloved one some advantages, not knowing of the plans of the Minion Master Gnarl.


	8. Gnarl

Hell, underworld, Hades (The place, not the god), Inferno… many names, all meaning the same: The place where the dammed souls go and the demons, ghosts and other creatures of the night are crawled out.

Technically it is half right, as while the creatures of the night did indeed resides there, taking the majority of the netherworld(Minus the part controlled by the Overlord) the dammed souls go to the Abyss, where as far he knows is controlled by the third now… ah the third. Gnarl often wondered if the third would ever come back to claim the place that is rightful his, or simply keeps enjoying the role as Abyss lord. Gnarl wouldn't blame him, as the creatures of the Abyss are having their advantages against Minions. While here must be disadvantages, after all the Overlord managed to defeat the former Abyss lord and his troops, despite the former being a literal god, Gnarl couldn't figure only one out: Against strategically placed Minions and of course the usage of superior numbers they couldn't do much. But again, that can be said about the minority of the enemies a overlord normally faces.

As Gnarl wandered through the section of the Netherworld he had chosen to visit to help his master, he mused that a lot of have changed since his last visit centuries ago. But due the special condition of this place, Gnarl wasn't that much surprised.

Many demons and hell spawns are looking at disgust at the old minion, as minions were normally considered as a very weak race as they relied on a mortal to fulfill their role of evil. What is left unsaid is that minions are often more successful in the operations for their current master, than any of the demons, succubus's, hell spawn or other creatures of the night. Oh sure, some managed to be a threat of the world but for how long? Most of them were dealt with very shortly after they revealed themselves, while most overlords managed to hold out long and often caused severe losses on the heroes before falling.

Also normally Gnarl wouldn't have bothered to come here, as if a Overlord wanted the service down here, he either had to perform a ritual or get down here to strike the deal himself. But now with the current status of his master, and the promise he sees in him, he makes an exception.

It took a while until he finally reaches the place he was looking for: One of the bars within the netherworld. Walking in, the barman, red, horned demon with wings looked down on Gnarl and grunts "I don't give alcohol out for free!"

"I am not interested to drink" the old minion countered "I am here to talk with your boss! Tell him Gnarl is here for a deal! Something he would like~"

The demon grunts, not believing what he said, but still reach under the desk and took out a device, talking into it. Gnarl never knew what this thing was, but he knew that it came from a place no minion had been before… and Gnarl wondered if his current master manages to bring the minions to said place one day.

A reddish portal appeared to the side and a bald black man with sunglasses and black tattoos on one side appeared. Looking down at the minion he said "So Gnarl! What makes you think you could come into one of my bars, telling you have business with me, despite knowing that you aren't paying in halos, as neither inferno nor paradiso is having business in your place?"

"We may not offer Halos, but as you know we have a few creatures that nowhere in Inferno can be found for your… other business" smirked Gnarl "And I am offering you the chance to get them, without having to lift a finger to soften them up."

"Knowing you, I doubt you would risk whoever is your current leader for just giving me an option to do business. You want something in return, something big." Stated the bald man

"Indeed I want something" chuckles Gnarl "I want some troublemakers which can be released to… keep certain elements busy and of course one or two contacts who would be mad enough to awaken the ones you are interested in. Let them have their fun for a few weeks and you can come back and collect what you want"

"So you want to trade something you don't actually have, to keep somebody busy? How weak is your master that you have to pull on such tactics? I thought you minions always go for the possible best master, even if it takes years to acquire a new one?"

"He is very promising, believe me! If he survives long enough, I think Paradiso and Inferno might even consider partnership just to deal with him." Chuckles Gnarl "But due some recent developments, he has the problem that he cannot be everywhere… so that's why I seek your assistance, despite us hating each other so deep that you would kill me, and try killing you by proxy"

"If your current Overlord is really that promising, than I am considering to accept your offer, just to see if you can hold your claim. But of course, since I am the one who has the bigger investment risk, I prefer to add a bet on top of it."

"And how you propose should this bet look like?" asks Gnarl, not liking where this is going… especially when he knows with who he is talking to. But in this state of affairs, Gnarl risks either the work undone he put into the overlord so far, the most promising since the third he might add, or hopes that the ones in power don't realize the danger the overlord is proposing.

While those living under his wings believe he only bears the title out of formality while doing good, outsiders might not be that stupid. And given that an Overlord always means overthrown rulers, here is no way somebody might fear him and move against him. Also by coming here, he already had decided to pull through the idea he had in mind.

"The bet is that if your current Overlord manages to get a position where his soul is more worth down here than any of the souls that normally got sold to demons, devils and whatever is crawling down here in the soul trading business, I will make your overlord a gift that even some of my best customers get jealousy. But if he gets killed before that, I claim you soul. Of all the minions that exist or ever existed, your soul is the only one that is worth quite something. And I have an eye on it for a long time for professional reasons. But that old Overlord contract thing you have running, prevented me or anybody ever claiming it, especially since it would only land in the veil, ready to be resurrected."

Gnarl understood now: While his minion soul was bound to the veil, where Mortis could bring him back to life, thus in the long run bound to Overlords, a deal with a devil is the only way to extract his soul. This guy was properly laughed at by some people down here as the normal minion soul isn't even worth the dirt under the boots of anybody. Except for a set of minions… the champions, the strongest of minions, Mortis due his unique position in the veil and of course Gnarl self, the oldest and most experienced Minion. The knowledge gathered over the centuries of serving and the wisdom earned by experience, is something a few demons would lick their fingers for. And his… business partner of course could use it for some fancy toy he wanted to get working for a long time.

Gnarl rubbed his chin… if he agree, he risk of being torn from the system forever, leaving the minions without a minion master, the Overlord lacking an advisor who knows how things are tuning and worse, that the next rise of an overlord might take centuries instead of the usual couple of years. On the other hand… one of his tools in the Overlords hands, his help keeping their enemies busy until the Overlord is ready once more and perhaps an… door for new paths of conducting evil. After all his master is open minded… especially by employing of troops and weapons.

Deciding to put his trust into the Overlord, taking a personal risk for the first time for centuries he told "I agree to this bet! But under the condition that neither you or any of the people you contact are interfering with the Overlord! If you get him killed by sync a creature you have a deal with at him, the bet is void and you can forget of me ever betting my soul again."

"I agree on these terms! It is nice to make business with you. How about a drink on the house while we discuss the terms of our deal in detail?"

Gnarl considered the offer. As minion he shared the liking of a good drink and he admit that the stuff down here is much better than most of the overworld. Only the dwarves are better makers of alcohol. Also here was a drink that the Overlord once said he cannot understand what people made fuss about: It tastes questionable and people treat it as it was a health hazard of the strongest kind.

"DO you have a drink called "Happy Life"? I heard it was a strong stuff that came up somewhere in the last century" exclaims the old minion.

"Going for the extreme stuff? Well don't complain me if Mortis has to fish you out of the veil after drinking it."

"I am old, experienced and trained. I doubt that something that the Overlord survives would kill me" declared the minion master.

His business partner accepted the answer and signaled his worker who gulped. First he put the glasses on the table and put on a pair of gloves. Then he put on a protective mask while opening a safe with six locks. Using tonks the barman carefully took the bottle out and carefully opened it; back off as a small hiss came from the bottle.

Once he believes it was safe, he used the tonks once more and carefully filled the glasses and each glass released a small pink smoke which formed small skulls. A barmaid in hazard suit put the glass on trail and carefully moved it to a table where Gnarl and her boss were sitting. Anybody who thinks the glassed get to close to them moved aside, taking the table with them, just not to risk that the drink were not spilled.

Once the trail arrived the barmaid placed them on the table with two tongs and put ice cubes in them… only to jump out, screaming in agony before vaporize in an instant.

Gnarl was getting nervous and took the glass. His partner took it as well, gulped it down in one movement and starts coughing violently after a few seconds "Damm! Even I have trouble with that stuff! Whoever had this made, wanted to slay demons with it"

Gnarl nodded and confident if his business partner, Rodin could handle, he would as well and drank it down. He placed the glass down, showing no reaction…

"Don't tell me you are able to ho-" began Rodin but Gnarl makes suddenly grimaces with ever changing colors of his eyes then his mouth opens, a laser beam shoots out of it and a section of the ceiling broke off and lands on Rodin, who didn't even twitch an eye. After the beam died down, Gnarl bounces around the entire bar, every spot he impacted, a small crater was made before crashing down, releasing a shockwave that demolished the bar from the inside.

Gnarl coughed loudly as he stood up again "Damm! This stuff could kill dragons!"

"The costs of rebuild will be send to your boss" stated Rodin

Looking at him, Gnarl told "The Overlord cannot do anything I could be afraid of, after tasting this stuff!"

Getting a map out, Rodin asks "Still in the mood to discuss what you want from your deal?"

"Yes of course" said Gnarl and sat down to plan the movements of Rodins contacts… and of course also the restrictions so the overlord can deal with them if necessary.

Some hours later, Gnarl began to leave the bar, mostly satisfied with the outcome. The only thing that left a bitter taste was the fact he managed to create a massive bill for his master. Answering this will be complicated.

Making on his way, the Minion Master turned back to the tower, going back to his business… and laughing at the thought how things will turn out soon.


	9. Meeting

Isota, first (and currently only) mistress of the dark overlord was getting dressed for the meeting she is about to attend. She had invited all lords of the kingdom to a meeting, while a few didn't come, more than enough have arrived to join the council.

Looking at the mirror she looked at her simple but elegant dress in the colors of her beloved overlord and nodded satisfied. Moving to the conference room she entered and looked at the table of who is around. At one seat she spot Lord Marad Sindir. Known as Alchemist and having the largest territory within the kingdom.

Then she saw Frederick Steadfast. A lord from a family known for being loyal towards the current crown. Loyal but a rather small territory. However has a well running trading town at the borders of his lands, which is also at the borders of the kingdom.

The third visitor is a mid twenty male with white hair, golden eye and wears a blue fancy suit. Isota immediately recognize him as the new lord of a Wearta, Silver Thunder. She heard that the people respect him for his kindness and willing to help his people. She heard rumors that Silver sneak out of his house to help with his followers and accept them as family.

Isota bit her lip a little… these three will be difficult to convince in her plan so she continued her gaze to the others. The next one was Lady Miona. Her lands were rich with mines but poor due the overtaxing from the king. While everybody was affected by it (Except Isota's own lands thanks to the Overlord) hers was the worst as it went so far down that workers have to work 22 hours a day just to get enough ore to pay the taxes and have enough for a small meal. Thought she is also the fiancée of Frederick. It depends on how loyal she is to this bond to which side of the alliance she might swing.

The mistress then saw a brown minion about to trip, but he was saved by Silver as the young lord then help him with the drinks. Isota have a feeling he will be a trusted ally. So she looks at the remaining ones to identify them.

The next Lord was a man with dark brown hair and light blue eyes wearing black and gold armor by the name of Samuel Halberd, whose has had a reputation of a sort of war monger due to his expertise being in the trade of weapons and arms with a fair amount of land to his name, there have even been a few rumors going around saying he is an instigator of sorts though nothing has really been proven one thing that has been confirmed is his love for battle as seen with a few scars on his face.

Then she saw that the next lord was Lord Minus, a rather young lord and with very little land. But due on how close it was to the territory of the capital, it would make a good point when it comes to moving against the crown…

And the last one is a girl. Lady Medin Capera. She is the lady of the port town Seaburn. If she manages to convince her, then they would have it much easier as the town was top priority right now."

"Welcome!" said Isota "I am glad that you all came here for this meeting."

"What do you want?" asks Marad, narrowing his eyes "Why Should a traitor like you deserve our attention?"

"Indeed!" said Frederick "Only a weak minded individual would simply jump into the bed of humanity's greatest enemy, yet you did that as the sixth overlord came to you! Your duty should be to fight him until death"

"I for one am curious as to why such a meeting has been consider, I'm a very busy man and would appreciate it that the Meeting make its point quickly." Halberd added giving a stern look.

"I agree" told Minoa "I have a lot of work to do due the next tax payment"

"Then I come to the point" said the mistress "You are here as I am offering an alliance between you and the Overlord"

MInus gasped loudly "What? Working with/for the Overlord? For what?"

"He helps you to get your economy back on the feet and deal with the MANY Bandits all of you have." said Isota

"How can you be sure he won't just enslave us?" asks Capera

"What is your choice? What did the heroes? Sure they slayed the monster of the fifth Overlord but then? They ask a payment that brings the kingdom to its ruins. Almost getting all of us close to bankrupt, an easy target for whoever wants to invade us. Or let us rut"

"What madness is this that you have the nerve to ask US to align ourselves to some tyrant!?" Halberd stated.

"Now hold on everyone. How can we be sure the Overlord is the true villain here?" Silver asks and state. "Sure he did a couple of bad things, but he did solve from a couple of disaster that some of them was caused by the heroes themselves. And they didn't lift a finger."

"Still! He is a force of evil! And as a loyal knight to our king George the Kind, we have to fight and destroy the Overlord!"

"I don't see how the overlord, despite his "good" deeds can help us coming out of our current problems" stated Sindir

Minoa shook her head "Are you blind? Even I heard how the economy of lady Ancrets is recovering since the Overlord controls her territory. I don't see why we shouldn't at least consider it."

"I agreed, Miss Minoa. Like the old saying said: You can't judge a book by it covers after all." Told Silver.

Minus nodded "My territory is the smallest and were hit the worst by bandits. I think the military help he can offer would help my people."

"Enter that alliance and I have to fight you!" said Frederick "I will mobilize my soldiers and bring you to justice!"

"Calm down, Mr. Frederick! We're visitors here. If you get yourself in trouble if you start a fight here." Silver warned them.

"This very topic is enough to start a fight regardless." Halberd countered.

"I would rather not want to fight. I came here hoping to solved this matter in a peaceful way, without spilling any more blood of the innocents." Silver said.

"Are you saying you knew why she invited us?" asks Frederick, standing up.

"I can only guess that she want us to work for the Overlord." The young lord answered.

"I can assure you, he doesn't plan to hurt you, as long you are not posing a threat. His plans needs a stable kingdom, that is why I am here. To help him archive it. And to free us from the debt given by the heroes"

"Is that also the reason this Overlord isn't here himself?"

"He is occupied with matters that need his attention or things might go south for everybody." she simply stated.

"What do you mean?" Silver asks.

"He is dealing with a chicant problem." she simply stated, not telling that she is referring to his wounds. But as chicants are a big problem in general, it should give them ideas.

"I think i heard about that. There was a Chicant nest somewhere close to the city, and someone kill the queen." Silver told.

"My beloved Overlord did it" she smiles. "He took matters in his own hands as he learned about it."

"But he take a couple of scars with him i taken?" He asks. "Chicants are a strong race and for the strongest knights. Anyone who enter their nest won't go home without leaving a taking any casualties."

"Only Minions died that day." she stated "And the Overlord is dealing with the rest of the nest to prevent any new queens making trouble."

"And right know he's wound are been treated?" Silver asks.

"What makes you sure he is wounded?"

"If he is wounded, we have to strike now!" staid Frederick slamming his fist on the table "Kill him while he is at his weakest!"

"Think what you're doing, Mr. Frederick!" Silver warned him. "Even if you kill the Overlord, would that really solve our problem?"

"Not to mention, you aren't a hero" warned Minus "And no non hero who tried to move against the Overlord survived. Do you want to hand him over your territory by trying to invade his tower?"

"That isn't helping." said Campera "And in my eyes, I can only profit from an alliance with the overlord! In his territory trading is good and as lady of a trading port, it is my duty to get as much profit as possible for the kingdom. As such I am willing to go into an alliance, at the right price."

"As my lands are terrorized by Bandits as the king took all my soldiers and guards but didn't send any forces as i am "Too small to protect" I am willing to pledge my allegiance in exchange of protection."

"Same here. Mine people are been attack by one of the heroes. And i hope he would assist me to drive away from mine home." Sliver told them

"If he can help my people to get the workload off… I am in as well." stated Miona

"I will hunt from you lands and hang you!" shouts Frederick "I will go to the king and have him removing your titles and allow me to wage war against you traitors!"

"Think reasonable, Mr. Fredrick! A war won't solve anything! It will only bring more chaos to all of the land!" Silver said.

Then Sindir spoke "I won't pledge my allegiance to somebody who is doomed to die a gruesome death. I refuse to join as well. And mark my words Isota… your path will be dark. Darker than you think" and began to rise "Good days!"

"CHAOS IS ALREADY IN THIS LAND! AND THE OVERLORD WILL ONLY BRING MORE! ONCE HE HAS THIS KINGDOM, HE WILL PLUNGE IT INTO DARKNESS, LIKE THE FIGHT DID!" shouts Frederick "I WILL WIPE IT OUT BEFORE IT CAN DESTROY HUMANITY!" while he stormed out of the room.

"And people say I love to fight." Halberd mused before adding. "While I'm still uncomfortable to the Idea of such an alliance I am ashamed to admit that my clients are becoming more difficult to reason with, if what you're saying is true about this I will consider the offer if not to maintain my own business."

"Thank you" said Isota "I am sure many of the smaller lords, who didn't join today will come with us once they hear about the alliance. However, before anybody makes his final vote, I have one more thing to add… once we form the alliance we won't be sending any taxes to the king anymore, as all wanders to ensure our economies will drive, so the people are rich enough to pay any necessary taxes."

"Given my position, I am not complaining" said Miona

"And so do i." Silver add.

"Guess this settles it?" asks Minus.

Isota nods "Indeed. All it is left is to form the terms of our alliance and write the contract… you are welcome to be my guest until then."

Minus nods "Thank you for your hospitality"

"In the meanwhile I plan a few trading routes" stated Capera

Miona looks a bit nervous however "I don't know… I still have to help my people due the workload. They need to know they can lower it as soon as possible"

"If you want me and mine people can assist you with that, Miss Miona." Silver told her.

"With a heart of gold like yours I can't help but wonder why your name is Silver." Halberd joked. Silver laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Miona blushed and thanked for the help.

Isota giggles slightly before asking "Does anybody wish to state something before I call this meeting as finished and let you be guided to your guest rooms?"

"I have one." Silver said. "I know this might raise some question, but was the Overlord a friend of the heroes?"

"Why do you raise such a question?" asks the lady in curiosity.

"There was a dairy belong to a friend of mine saying that the heroes sacrifice one of their own to save the world." He told her.

"That one of them saved his fellow heroes at the cost of his life is something they self announced" reminded Minus "So where is the connection?"

"Are you suggesting he is a familiar case of the fourth Overlord?" asks Capera.

"I am." Silver nods. "I was hoping if the Overlord could answer mine question… but seen he isn't here at the moment."

"What are you questioning? I can direct them to him if you want" offered Isota "I am his mistress after all."

"Then can you asks him, what did he notice on the heroes right after the hero sacrifice himself?" He asks.

"All I can say is, that the Overlord feels betrayed by the heroes. But I don't know why. And why do you believe he saw anything?" asks Isota, looking at him, wondering if he makes a connection and how as the Overlord never showed his face to anybody who isn't a minion, except for herself and Laurent.

"According on the dairy, mine friend when to the final battle where he then saw a black aura covered the heroes, right after the Overlord was defeated. As if they were possessed or something." Silver said.

"And who is your friend?" asks Minus "And why are you talking about your friends dairy and not about himself?"

"Are you by any chance suggesting that this friend of yours may know the sixth Overlord?" Halberd asked.

"Yes. But sadly he died after the hero's triumph." Silver lower his head.

"Before or after the kingdom was ruined by their demands?" asks Miona, feeling sympathy to her fellow Lord, as she has lost many due the grueling working conditions their people are submitted.

"Before." He told.

Minus nodded "Sorry to hear that."

"I will ask my beloved about your questions" said Isota "But as he didn't saw any of the heroes since their triumph, I am not sure he noticed anything."

"I see. Thank you for your help." He thank them.

"You're welcome! Now you should head to your guest room and rest. We had a long tiring talk and most of you a tiring travel." said Isota and clapped her hands and some servants came in "They will guide you to your rooms… and you are advised to not let any minions in your room who doesn't have any uniform or armor on. They are very young and not… properly instructed yet. While my lord has instructed a strict regimen to get them in line. But freshlings… are difficult from the very nature"

Minus gulped "Thanks… for the warning…"

"If they do it will be there own fault." Halberd stated before he and the rest of the lords following the servants out of the room.

Isota remained in the room and sat down; smiling… it worked out much better then she hoped and was sure her Overlord is more than eager to thank her for her good work.

Frederick and Sindir were sitting together in a carriage and Frederick was making a tantrum about how the other lords were traitors and should burn in hell forever and that he should have killed them on the spot.

"Silent!" said Sindir "You were only with a handful of guards here. You had never stood a chance. Also even if you attack now, with the bandits around you will have hard time getting enough soldiers without risking your lands being unprotected… no. We have to work different. Try to get your bandit problem in hand, while I execute my plan to weaken the Overlord. Once I hit him correctly, we can remove him from the seat."

"I like your thinking. May our alliance work against this threat towards good."


	10. Slaves

Sitting on his throne, the Dark Overlord sighs loudly. He just got the permission to leave the bed, but is far from healthy enough to go out and fight again… not to mention he has to train to get back in shape.

During his stay in bed he took care of ruling questions as far the doctor allowed it. However the rest were handled by Gnarl and his mistress Isota… something he isn't sure if he should regret it now, happy about the results or a mixture of them.

Gnarl had struck a deal that brought different kinds of creatures into the kingdom, thus keeping his enemies busy. On paper nice, but in reality here is nothing that keeps the monsters and other type of creatures in the territory of his opponents. Meaning he has to move forces and resources to get these in check.

Isota on the other hand managed to make an alliance with several lords. They follow his rule in exchange of his protection and help with their economy. What Isota failed to keep in mind is: HIs forces are spread thin and the minority of what he can offer are relative untrained trainees or newborn minions. Also his treasure vault isn't very full. Meaning he had to find a quick source of riches right now.

In short both managed to bring in great accomplishments in favor for his empire, at the cost of great troubles. Not to mention the big bill that Gnarl brought in during his little stunt… and that he has to deal with a view VERY large monsters as well.

Looking at the two in front of him, The Dark Overlord asks them "Tell me… why shouldn't I punish you for the… great idiocy you two did in favor of helping our empire?"

Isoda told "I manages to enlarge your territory to almost a third of the kingdoms size."

"Master, I was acting in your interest. As I wasn't aware that your mistress would act like that, I thought weakening your enemies on a long run, would make it easier to conquer them when our forces have the necessary strength."

"All I wanted is to keep things running, keeping our enemies if necessary at bay AND make sure our forces are at least up to the task of defending the territory!" told the Dark Overlord to them "Instead I have to try and work out a way to cover the lack of money and forces!"

He raises from his throne "You two are dismissed! And don't dare to do something stupid until I call you!"

"O-Of course Master" stated Gnarl

Bowing down "I… understand my Lord…"

The two retreat from the throne room, while the Overlord sighs and goes to his chambers. He needs fresh air. And no bothering with his Overlord status. So he wrote a short letter of detailed instructions for Gnarl and Isota during his absence… while he didn't want to let them having responsible again, he has nobody else to turn to. Something he has to fix in the near future.

However he made very clear instructions: Anything that is above solving the fighting between two parties that doesn't affect the fate of the empire will be brought to him once he returns, else they can decide what to do, with a full report what they have done.

Once he had put down his armor, he got some normal clothes and used the nethergate to leave the tower, at a location he knows only forest would greet him. He doesn't want to see a single soul for now. All he had was some simple gear to defend himself if he has to, thought he hopes he doesn't have to… due his current condition.

Once he was in the forest, he took a deep breath, and looks at the sky. "Wonder how long it has been that I was simply walking in a forest… with no minions or other people following me…"

After taking some time to take breathers, he began moving through the forest at random directions. He isn't worried about getting lost, since he knows where to look to find his way back to the portal.

Continuing his walk, the Overlord enjoyed the sounds of the birds and the warmth of the place… while being sure Gnarl would try to convince him to burn and destroy everything. Thought the Overlord thought some beauty would even be… well… well for evil. Even it is to keep something that brings inspiration.

As he walked he heard the sounds of a whip, some horses and… groans? Also the sounds of people being in pain were heard. That is something he doesn't like so he moves to investigate.

And indeed he saw a group of man, who had a set of carriages which were transporting cages. Cages filled with people. These people were dark blue in skin color with silver hair. And they had iron collars around the necks chained at the cage walls.

For the Dark Overlord it was clear he is viewing slave traders… and he was certain he declared slavery and slave trading as illegal.

Drawing his sword, he mused how he should proceed to free the slaves. He couldn't simply storm in and fight… perhaps sneaking in and kill one after another? It would give a nice load of life force, bringing these slave traders to a good cause. On the other hand… here are other options that could bring him advantages as well. Decisions, decisions… and he made his one now after taking a moment to consider.

Thought before he could think about it, he heard a shout and upon looking, he saw that one of the slaves were running. It seems the slave, a woman in red and white clothes, had managed to free herself from the captors and run. As he saw some of the slavers arming some bows and arrows, he got ready to rush in and fight, but somebody shouted some orders and the weapons were lowered. A man of small stature was shouting something to a few man and they draw blades and runs after the woman.

Seeing that this woman seems to be of quite an importance for this slave trader, the Overlord decides to follow them.

He grunts as he felt his shortcomings of not completely healed yet and been forced to stay in bed for quite a while. However the chase stopped after a short time as the slavers were now busy to try and find the woman. As they weren't expecting somebody from behind, draw the Overlord a dagger, sneaks up to the closest one. Then he covered the slavers mouth before slamming the dagger into the back, twisting the weapon for more damage and pulled the dying man into the bushes where he finished the job with a quick slice through the neck. After absorbing the life force, he went back to the bushes and went for the next one.

Once he had finished off three of the four hunting man, he heard a scream and upon turning he saw that the final one, who was unaware of the death of his comrades, had found the running girl. Upon seeing her ears, the Overlord was confirmed that the slaves are dark elves. He had dealt with them before as he was moving against the fifth Overlord.

As it was a hunter group way back, he doubt that she would know him or recognize him. Anyway he moves in as the man was pulling the slave's hair and shouts at her. From what he heard he was promising her that if she tries again, he would break her legs and kill one of her people before her eyes. As the man raised his hand to hit her, he stopped.

The dark elf looked up in wonder with her bright green eyes and they widened as she saw that a man was holding a dagger at the throat of the slaver, stating "Hit her, and I will cut you, piece by piece! And don't hope for your friends! I killed them."

"Y-Yes" stated the slaver, letting off the hair go.

"Good! Now kneel down!" told the Overlord and the slaver did like that. Then he draw his sword and hits with the pommel, knocking him out. Turning to the dark elf, he asks "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes… but… my people…"

"Don't worry! I will help you to save them! But for a slave you wear way to fine clothes. Who are you?"

"I… I am Isadel." she answered then gasped as he took hold of her head and lifts her up, looking at the neck that bore an iron collar.

"I would take this off right now, but we still need it to free your people."

"W-W-What do you mean?"

"Let's head first to a certain spot… then I am going to explain my plan to you." stated the Overlord with a grin "Then you will also learn who you are facing…"

Hours later the leader of the slavers, a little man who is in fact a dwarf, with no hair and being surprisingly thing but with a very large war hammer on his back walks around and asks "How long does these idiots take to bring back one escaped slave? Especially one that should be the gem of our sellings?"

The Dwarf was getting nervous. The longer they remain here, the higher the risk of being found by somebody. And right now they are within the territory that sixth Overlord claimed for himself. As he heard a new Overlord was here, he thought the slave trade would flourish again, but no, that damn bastard outlawed it outright and many of his colleague were arrested, kicked out or left on the streets with no coin in the purse.

He was lucky that he had been outside the territory as this happened but now he heard of an alliance. While due of the procedures it takes a while until everybody is aware of the new laws, once they are out, he would lose a lot of lucrative customers and trading routes… not to mention the loss of his "hunting" grounds.

Then he heard footsteps and he saw his four men and the lost slave. Giving her a kick, she went on the knees, thought the Dwarf had thought for a moment that the kick were way to light to cause her to fall down. Moving over he grabbed her face and he told "So, you thought you could flee from us? I told you if you do that, here will be consequences!" and he snapped his fingers and two other dark elves were brought over. And blades were held ready to kill them.

"I won't let them have a quick dead… their stomach will be pierced and left here to bleed out or killed by the wild animals." he declared and raised his hand to snap his fingers. But the four who brought her back, suddenly hold their blades against the head of the dwarf. He looks odd and asks "What you idiots are doing?"

"In the name of the Dark Overlord, you are under arrest?" Told one of the four.

Stepping back in surprised the dwarf asks "You are joking, right?"

"HE isn't!" called a new voice and the Overlord in his armor stepped forward from the forest, and from all sides minions and soldiers were appearing, surrounding and outnumber the slavers.

The slavers look at their leader for instructions but the Overlord beat them "Everybody who fights or kills one of the slaves will be subjected to a fate worse than death! But if you drop your weapons, you all have chances to survive until the day you are free again!"

Seeing no choice in winning the slavers, one by one, dropped their weapons, except for the dwarf. He pulled his war hammer and called "By my name, Brukhaem Bloodbelt! I won't surrender! I will kill as many of you bastards as possible until I fell! And I am starting with this whore of a dark elf!" and went to attack Isadel. However what he didn't expect was that the minions jumped on him and piled up, as the Overlord knew about his temper beforehand thanks to the information the dark elf gave him. Giving a signal his minions and soldiers began to take the chains off the dark elves to put them on the slavers. The Dark Elves were glad to to be freed, but they don't know what to expect from the dark Overlord… after all the fifth wasn't somebody they were unable trust except they get killed out of fun. So the Sixth a mystery for them.

"Dark Elves! You are free now! I offer you to come to my tower for recover and then I help you hunting down everybody who is enslaving your kind." declared the Overlord. That causes some relief to the dark elves and the the Overlord gave orders for the transport for everybody. The Dark Elves to the guest quarters of his tower, the slavers into the prison and torture chambers of his place. Following the orders, the minions and guards did the same. Taking place in the carriage of the dwarf, he grinned to himself while Isadel took place in the Carriage as well.

Looking at her, the Overlord asked "You want to talk?"

"Yes…" stated the dark elf "About your title. Overlord. Why do you insist of being called that, instead of your name? I know who you was before you became the sixth Overlord."

"How?" he asks he wondered.

"The hunter group… I was with them. I was the true leader."

"So you misguided us?"

"People tend to get a bit off if they knew who I was." she told "Also the actions of the fifth Overlord didn't put a lot trust in us into your kind. However… I knew how you was way back, I have seen your actions today. What happened to you?"

"That's a story only those I can trust will know" Told the Overlord "I trust you enough that you won't try to kill me while being my guests. But no further than that as the current situation stands" explains the dark Overlord.

"I understand" she stated "When would I have the trust? When I become your mistress?"

"While I can tell why you are asking, I have no intentions of claiming you as mistress. You have your beauty and charm… however only a few women managed to make my heart warm. Only those women which warm my heart have the right. I won't force them. And I assure you: I won't accept you if you only want me for my position."

Isadel nodded "Very well. Perhaps I can tell you one of my secrets sooner than before."

"If it is that you are a high ranking member of the dark elves?" asks the Dark Overlord

"I am the daughter of the leader of my tribe of Dark Elves… and my tribe is one of the most influential ones." she admits "I am Isadel Balris, Granddaughter of Queen Fay, third Mistress of the late fourth Overlord."


	11. Taumin

**GUEST: Nope! I am not planning any Lemons in the foreseeable future. Later I might do one or two.**

* * *

The Dark Overlord sat on his throne and sighed deeply, taking a break from all the matters that happened recently. After saving Isadel and her fellow Dark elves, he had them brought into his tower as his guests while confiscating the belongings of the slavers. The slavers self spend quite a good time in the torture room, until they told everything.

Followed to that the Overlord hunted down any slaver and slave hunter that dared to be in his territory as well in the Dark Elf territory after Isadel managed to open a channel of negotiation with her parents.

Due the capture of all of them, a nice boost of treasures got into the hands of the Overlord and he used the money to feed the economy by buying out different animals he could use to feed his troops and/or making more minions, as well of course hiring more guards and soldiers which were brought towards the towns. Also thanks to Halbert he got contact with mercenaries which he was able to hire for strengthening the troops and of course train them.

The slavers, depending on their complete list of crimes spend a lifetime sentence in mines, were executed or were forced to join the lowest ranks of his forces. Which means even lower than the LOWEST minion, AKA Quaver, the jester of the overlord… and favorite punching ball of his evilness. The overlord sometimes mused why he never tried to kill this annoying one. His poems and musical acts are something that… makes him long for a certain Gaul bard.

Back to matter…

The Lords he had formed an alliance with thanks to his mistress were a little disappointed about the amount of money and military forces they received to protect their lands and help the economy, but the Overlord was able to reason that quite a number of troops are busy to deal with the newly appeared monsters and still roaming bandit bands in the existing lands, forcing them to be constantly on the move to aid places which were shorthanded. Not to mention the coverage of costs that comes up. That way he was able to cover up the fact that as his mistress made this alliance, which she didn't look at the available forces or treasures. If she had, then she would have waited, just until they would have been able to bear the amount of troops and money necessary to cover the terms of contract.

At least he knows that a nice amount of gold would reach his treasury soon, as many of the dark elves they saved came from rich houses, which were grateful for the rescue of their lost ones. The Overlord didn't waste any time and told they would be his guests but it were a nice gratitude if they would cover some of the costs he had to… retrieve them. Also he was holding Isadel in his personal guest room, while he was still dealing with the rulers of the Dark Elves, queen Netta Balris. Her husband Nelrud Balris is the son of the dark Fairy Queen Fay and the late fourth Overlord.

In his negotiations he got the promise that he would receive a platoon of dark elf warriors for his forces, as well a nice sum of money for his treasures. In return he ensures that the dark elves would receive equal status within his empire, as well protection of their borders and the right to trade with everybody outside his territory.

As the dark elf was looking to serve for a worthy overlord, the sixth were not complaining about their demands and agreed to them. Further negotiations will be done, once the land between their territory and Overlords territory were taken over.

Right now this place in question is inhabitated by Dwarves. Only their hate for elves in general and love for gold are the reasons the slavers were able to do the work.

That is also part of the reason why the Overlord was able to capture them: He simply offered a bigger sold for their capture. These small bearded and mostly drunken guys weren't the smartest when it comes down to gold. Oh he is sure they would realize their mistake soon enough. But until then he has to think about how to either force the dwarves out or get them to overcome their troubles with the elves.

Thought given the dwarves machines, he prefers to get them to work for him. Even it is just to get their machines working for him. Upon consulting Gnarl however, he had to learn that the constant wars with elves and dwarves were caused by the first Overlord. To get his own siblings.

Not bothering with the whole history behind it, the war were originally simply between nature elves and the dwarves. However due the short temper and general dislike towards elves, all elf races were caught in this conflict. Simply for two dead leaders under the pretence the other side did the kill.

Oh sure, he could try and claim a princess or its equivalent from the dwarves and make her a mistress. But how easy or hard it is, as well if it would even work was beyond the information Gnarl or ANYBODY he could ask were able to answer. Not even his prisoners as dwarves politic are a very chaotic one. Especially as they are still looking for a new king since their last one were killed… 50 years ago!

This, the usually chaos in his own land, the minions stupidity, the eye keeping of his obvious enemies and the possible impact on… anything regarding a rumor he had taken Isadel as his second mistress, with her demanding he should finally take her are causing him his current headache. While the dark elf princess had an appealing body and a behavior he appreciate, he wasn't simply not interested into her.

Isota moved into the throne room in an elegant dress and went towards her lord. Sitting down on his lab, she leaned against his armor covered chest and gazes into his helm covered face wondering "My liege… what is wrong?"

"Just the problems of ruling and negotiation problems, as well how to deal with a century old war." Said the sixth.

Realizing the trouble her beloved one had, she raised her hand and stroke over the metal of his helmet musing "You know… you need to let your steam off. And some good news were also comfortable for you."

While he doesn't know what good news she is talking about, he got her hint with the steam and he moves with her into the bedroom… where he let out his build up frustration, steam and other things that were hold in out. In a rough matter as she liked it.

Of course the minions were quick to try and watch the actions but… a few spears in their heads got the message through.

Once they were done, the two laid in the bed, her face lying on his chest while her hand stroke him. His arm was wrapped around her body as the other rests under his head.

"You were right… I really needed that." sighed the Overlord relaxed. Perhaps he should have done that a bit more often.

Chuckling the lady mused "Then why didn't you do it? You have two girls available, but you never touched her."

"As much as she would like it… I just lack the interest of seriously taking her." He admitted "You are one of the only few I were really attracted to, but she doesn't fit the criteria I have."

"Such a shame… I heard that dark elves were an experience that is otherworldly." She chuckles.

"Perhaps another time… now… you said you had good news for me?" wondered the Overlord. Nodding the mistress sat up on his waist and guided his hand towards her stomach, grinning widely.

Taking the implication the Overlord grinned as well and rubbed her stomach. "Well, it seems we have to extent the rooms a little to make place for one more member of the dark family."

"Indeed my love" she chuckles and leans down and the two shared a deep passionate kiss.

"GNARL!" shouted the Overlord as he left much time later his bedroom, having gotten an idea as he relaxed. "GNARL!"

"Yes my liege?" asked the old minion.

"Gnarl! Send out people, hire some bandits if required but I want to know who leads the dwarves in our troubled territory. And get an audience with him or her. It will be profitable business. Also find out if here is something about Steadfeast or Sindir we could use against them. Families, dark secrets anything!"

The minion master smirked as he was catching on what his liege were planning "Of course my liege! I will put together the information you seek. Anything else?"

"Only once you archived any of the tasks I gave you!" told the Overlord "Isota and you watch after everything until I am back! I head of for my other part of my plans. Only a minion horde. I cannot have any human interference with this task."

Bowing the old minion watches his master leave and snickered "Evil always find a way."

At this moment, far from the Overlords tower, in the castle Everrave stood the king George the Kind at a window, overlooking the town at the foot of his castle. He was a brown haired man with brown eyes at the age of 50 years. Thought he had gained many wrinkles and some grey hairs since he was given the throne… which was shortly after the fall of the fifth Overlord. Before that he was just prince of a kingdom which was shrinking and destroyed over constant battles caused by the fight Overlord.

As the heroes had appeared and fought the Overlord, he was grateful, as his kingdom were from the size of barely little more as the castle and the town. Even the neighboring kingdoms weren't able to slow things down. In fact they were only able to hold out that long was due the fact that the Overlord were at war with EVERYBODY in reach. Thus he concentrated at the larger threats… he and his little kingdom had been only a better form of resistance.

He really thought after the fall of the fifth and the restoration of his kingdom to its former size would finally bring the peace he longest for. Oh was he wrong. Once the heroes returned from their victory, thought at the loss of one of them, and celebrating said victory followed his crowning as king things turned.

Once the festivities were over and the riches of the dead tyrant recovered and used up to pay up everything to restore the kingdom enough to be independent again, the heroes showed up again and demanded a reward for their service and the death of one of their fellow ones. And what they demanded were above anything the king ever had. He wanted to refuse but at the threat of taking anything by force, no matter how much they would destroy made him to accept their terms… the only thing he was able to gain was he were allowed to pay in rates. But even these rates were so high, in order to even pay the basic costs, the taxes were so high that it ruined the minority of his kingdom. And now a new Overlord has appeared, having taken control over a good quarter of the kingdom already. That alone has dropped the tax income dangerously low. Not to mention that one of the heroes had started to show up and bring terror to the people, just to increase their efforts to pay up their demands.

And within a week the hero that collects the money would arrive and he only managed to gain three quarters of the payment this time… his mind is running how he could gain money in such short amount. And the only real thing he could think of is somehow gaining a bargain with the dwarves. But what should he offer to them? He has only one or two good set of clothes left for official stuff and wears mostly rugs to keep cost low. His face was buried in his hand, frustrated about his face and really sighs loudly. Getting on a seat he sighs. Here was only one way… and that will properly cost him more of kingdom… if not his throne.

Isada, princess of one of the dark elf tribes laid in the bed of her given room and sighs bored. From her grandmother she heard so many stories, that as she saw the dark overlord, who is alone in character a HUGE improvement to the fight, she really thought he would claim her, making her one of his mistresses and simply force the tribe to follow him. But no… to her disappointment he didn't take her to his bed, besides having heard about the quality he must have, if minions could be trusted… along with the load moans she heard from today's activity. Thought taking the IQ of the minions, which must be too low for even thinking of a lie, and the fact she had audio proof, she takes their word.

Still he wondered if her grandmother is disappointed from her not being able to convince the overlord to have her as lover. On the other hand she heard some interesting things of Isota… who happens to be a sort of cousin. The human mistress had interest of having the dark elf as mistress as well, one for easier time getting the dark elves on their side, and second due the fact that the three lines of the fourth Overlord should reunite under one Overlord. At least this was the intention of her grandmother Fay and the other two Mistresses. Thought she wondered where the third line disappeared to… unlike Fay and this… Imperial woman whose name she never bothered to learn, she was a common woman. No ties to places that could offer protection at the fourth fall.

Still… what she learned of Isota… here are open options she could try to gain the favor of the Overlord. A smile began to appear as she laid out her plan. While a few critical information were missing, most of them could be received, by simply getting them out of the Overlord… and she also knows how she would do that. She only needs a little assistance from her grandmother to provide a few things she will need…

Rising up she moved out of the door, as she had permission to roam the tower. Only critical places and the exits were forbidden for her. Thought she doesn't need any of those. She only need to talk with grandma… and for that she has the permission, as long somebody trustworthy is watching. And for that she went to the Overlords mistress.

She was currently taking a bath in the pool and as she saw the dark elf, she smiles "Isada… come in. The water is very comfortable… and I would enjoy having a talk with somebody who can make intelligent responses."

"Yeah, Minions weren't the smartest… but loyal" she nodded, knowing of the faults of minions. She began to take her clothes off and handed it over to a minion who was more than eager to take these… and hurried off to get them prepared for the guest that was now moving into the water. The minion knew: If he ruins clothes, lady is angry. If lady angry, master angry. If master angry, painful death, revival, then again death… and if he screws very badly, death-death. Then swimming in river with other death minions. Without indication if being revived.

Sighing the dark elf nodded "You are right. The water is very comfortable."

"So… what bring you here? I doubt my cousin just decided to give me company."

"Yeah… I need to talk with my grandmother, Fairy Queen Fay."

That caused the mistress to tilt her head "Oh? Given you are asking me and not Gnarl, I assume you don't want to let him or our beloved one know what you are planning?"

Isoda nodded "That is correct… I need her to send me a few things I need to gather… a few information. And perhaps also showing him what he is refusing."

The human moves closer to her and mused loudly "now I am curious. What kind of fruit was born from your elfish mind?"

Leaning against her cousin she grinned "I am planning to do him a very big favor… by recovering the greatest treasure he lost."

"Ah! And for finding this treasure you need to know all here is to know about it" realized Isota and nodded to Isada "I like that idea… sure he would be grateful enough to reward you handsomely by recovering this treasure. Should I try to also find a few things about it? I might learn a thing or two he might not be willing to share with you…"

"I am glad that you are such a great ally."

"Unlike our ancestors, I realize that our great lord will have to worry less about, if he knows that his beloved woman were not fighting and plotting at each other. While they agreed on having a plan regarding the time after the overlord, the fighting between the three, was what caused the forth to not pay attention to the important things as he had to discipline them on regular basis."

The dark elf nodded "My grandmother told me about… according to her, it was not before my birth that she realized how selfish, foolish and of course irresponsible she was… thought on the other hand, who knows if we would have our lovely sixth Overlord if they didn't."

"Well… that is a matter I prefer not to think about. It is, as it is and we should try to do the best of it." Shrugged Isota "Well let's enjoy our bath… and after it I ensure you will be able to talk with Fay to gain whatever you need to win our lords heart."

Isada nodded in agreement and leans back, going into the water until only her face were still poking out, letting the warm water affect her body. After all, she is still recovering from being a slave for quite a time… and thanks to the collar she will have a lifelong scar. Perhaps she should get something to cover it up. A scarf or so…

At a side of a forest, the Overlord stomped with his minion horde through the wilderness. It was a rather far away part of his territory and the minions had to set up two netherworld gates to keep up a relative fast way back to the tower. Also an old tower gate were found and uses as base for a third netherworld gate.

Gnarl were now informed about the Overlords plan, and very excited about it as… he has experience with what the Master is seeking. But he warned him about the effects on minions and of course the… desires of it.

Thought Gnarl didn't bother to ask his master how he knows about the location. It was easy to assume the Overlord knew it from the time he used to be a hero.

The Overlord keeps on stomping and swung his mace to get obstacles off his way while sending minion at harder work.

The minions left a path of destruction in the forest as well killing any animal the minions came past. The overlord collected the Life force of the animals while ordering to move the animals back to the tower. No need to waste meat. Especially when the Overlord has to watch out for his purse for a while.

As the Dark Lord were moving he stopped as he saw in a clearing that laid on his way were tents. Very large tents with symbols the overlord couldn't recognize. The tents were placed in two rows of circles while outside the tents a wooden wall were erected. And before the wooden wall were a ditch to make attackers it even more difficult to get in. While practical it also told the Overlord from the simple ways, whoever is camping there, isn't planning on staying.

Commanding the minions to wait at a spot, as they weren't really the silent types. Moving towards the camp he hid behind a tree and looked at the gate, which was open at the time and he saw creatures that walked on two hooves, muscular bodies, the head of a bull and horns of different lengths. The males were larger and more muscular while the females were slender and had for human standards appealing curves. Also the heads were not so strongly fur covered like the males.

"Ah! Taumins! Strong axe using warriors! One of them could rip a tree out of the ground and could take a hit from a catapult! Also they can keep up with minions from speed. They are very dangerous as enemies! But if you defeat their leader, they would without hesitation follow your orders. … Until those who challenge you defeats you." Explained Gnarl through the magic connection "They lives in tribes and have a code honor. Such a stupid and disgusting thing. Master! If you act carefully, you might teach them a lesson about the uselessness about honor."

"I agree Gnarl that honor is something to hold in careful manner. However…" told the Overlord and chuckles "Sometimes it is easier to use the honor against your enemies."

"Ah! Yes Master! Right you are. Using the idiotic lines of honor against them. That would hurt them even more."

"I only intent to take them into our troops!" scolded the Overlord "About the stupidity of showing honor in battle can be done when they are loyal to me. What can you tell me more? And are they a result of your little deal?"

"No master! Taumins are not creatures of the underworld. They are a roaming species and not magical in any way… well unless one of them knows magic but that is at best reserved for their druids. Else they prefer to use their horns, hands or axes to settle matters in a fight. And they fight whoever is the strongest side. Overlords as well heroes had them in as allies."

"You said something about challengers. Explain in detail."

"Ah yes! Once a year they have a sort of tradition where the entire tribe fights to determinate their rank within the tribe. But don't ask about details. All I can also tell once one of them is considered as adult, fights will be done to find the place within the tribe as well."

"Would they attack me on sight?"

"That master depends on the tribe self. In general they show respect to a great warrior coming to them. Thought as your complain didn't involve large battles so far, I cannot tell judge how they would view you."

"Good! Then I risk it. When I have the chance to get a few soldiers which can pack a punch, I don't go and waste it." Stated the Overlord and called for his minions so they would enter the camp as group. NO reason to risk them getting mad for going something they might view as not honorable.

As he reaches the gate, two guards in leather armor and two handed axes, the signature weapon of the Taumin were standing and blocked the way. "Stop! Who you are, why you here?" demanded the guard.

"I am the Dark Overlord! And I want to talk with your chief." Declared the armor covered man.

The two Taumin looked at each other and spoke briefly to each other, thought in a lone tone. Then one of them went in while the other said "You wait here."

The Overlord understood and just stood there. Time passed and the guard returned with a larger Taumin which wears simple iron armor, the horns significant longer than the guards with the fur, at least as he could see were in a light brown.

"You Dark Overlord?" asks the Taumin and the Overlord nodded.

"You defeated Chicant Queen. Stories heard from Merchants. Brings respect to Tribe." Spoke the minotaur like being "Me Zilkash. Second chief. You have right to speak to me."

"Not with the chief self?" asks the Overlord.

Zilkash shock his head "Chicant impressive. Not enough to speak to chief." Then he gestured to the guards and they moves aside "Guest are you. Welcome."

Nodding the Overlord and the minions moves into the camp and looked around the tribe. The second in command of the tribe leads the Overlord towards a tent and he told "Tent mine." And gestured to sit down on prepared the blankets. The Overlord sat down and a female Taumin offered a bowl with food.

Taking the bowl he looked at the female and notes she has much less fur on her and in some cultures he had seen, she could have been either considered as a humanoid cow or a hybrid between human and cow.

Taking his helmet off, he took a beat of the meal in there and taste it. Nodding he stated "It is a good."

"Tradition Guest meal for great warrior" stated Zilkash while taking a bowl of a different kind of food and they ate, while the Minions were given a simple meal as well… Talking to Zilkash revealed to the Overlord, that while the Minions were guest as well since they are his warriors, they weren't recognized in a way as he does as they cannot show their victories like the Taumin can.

After the meal, Zilkash began to smoke from a pipe and asks "Reason you here?"

"I want to find something that is hiding in these woods. It was just by luck that I found your tribe."

"I think I know demon you seek. You want to defeat demon?"

"I want to capture the demon to use it."

"Controlling demon… you win, greater warrior. You lose, honor lost." Simply said Zilkash

Nodding the Overlord stated "Now that I see your tribe, I like to invite your warriors into my troops. They can earn great honor by hunting demons and defeating my enemies."

"Decision made by Chief. I giving him propose."

"I thank you for bringing him the propose. And for housing us as guests."

"No honor in denying great warrior" countered Zilkash before raising up "Talking to chief. Wife taking care." And he moves off. The Overlord looked at Zilkash wife as she offered him a cup of water. The overlord took it and thanked her for it as he was thirsty.

"I didn't think they would take your victory over the Chicant queen such an honor" quipped Gnarl "Thought on the other hand, not many could claim to have battled singlehandedly a queen and survived."

"Point here Gnarl." Stated the Overlord "Inform everybody that I might be gone a bit longer than I thought… I am going to have this tribe under my control, either by their honor or by force. Thought I prefer the honor part. While it is a dumb thing if it is the reason for your death, it can be used to control somebody easily."

"Ah! Very decisive of you my liege! Using their culture of honor to claim your rule over them! Very promising my liege." Chuckles Gnarl

The Overlord raised an eyebrow and mused if Gnarl is just putting honey around his mouth so he would forget the minions' mistakes and… tendency to question him.

As he waited for Zilkash, he gazed around and saw that also woman had axes… but they were a smaller, one handed variant… properly as they weren't as strong as males and properly a traditional thing. Only two females had the two handed variant. And they were showing much more muscle.

"Wow! Didn't expect this" he mused to himself and turns back to Zilkash wife and let her give him some more water. His next view was to the clothes of the Taumin… Most of them wear either leather, hides or pelts… which he found odd to a degree but doesn't question it. Most were showing markings on the body and different kinds of accessories made of wood, bones or stones. Only a few metal objects were seen, properly as most iron went into weapon and armor. Children wear simple clothes and had either no horns or only very small ones. And some of them wear very small stone hatches.

He doesn't know how long he was waiting until the Taumin returned "Defeat chiefs champion, you earn talk with chief."

Looking up at Zilkash he asks "And who is the chief's champion?"

"Me" he stated "Fighting tradition. NO armor. Weapon of choice. Until one not able to fight. Or give up."

Then he points to two tents which were set up "Wait in one tent. Get prepared for fight."

"Can I use this in our fight?" asks the Overlord while holding up his mace.

"Not forbidden." He stated. "No clothes in tent.

The Overlord looked odd at the Taumin but didn't say anything… he just prayed that he doesn't need to fight naked.

Later in the tent he sat on the blanked, nothing on his body and under the care of his minions… under the threat of some time in torture room… with the Overlord being the one relieving the punishment if even a single scratch is on the armor or underclothes.

As he sat there, three female Taumin came in, surprising the Overlord. As they lacked a particular mark on their shoulder and the lack of a wristband on their right arm, he deduced that they were single. At least from what he learned upon talking with the wife of Zilkash.

One took his mace and draws symbols on it with a white color, while the other two laid him down on the stomach and draw symbols on the body. Once they did it, they turned him on the back and began to draw more symbols and markings on him. On they were done with that, he were standing up and put on a loincloth and the one with his mace handed it to its owner. While the two Taumin put sandals on, balancing out the fact that Taumin had hooves, so he wouldn't be at disadvantage by being barefooted.

The overlord took it with his preferred hand and looks at the females, wondering what he is supposed to do now.

"Move out for fight" one told him. The overlord nodded. Outside the tent was the trainings field of the Taumin. The Taumin had a very large area covered by grass and with a set of fences were limiting the size. The Taumin trained mostly by fighting each other but also had dummies for deadly strikes. Thought the Taumin doesn't use any form of ranged weapon. At least not bows or spears… instead they sport a specially made form of one handed axes, small enough that a single hunter or warrior could easily carry four or five of these. These weapons were made of a thin but sharp layer of iron and wooden handle.

Nodding he went out, the three following him. The entire Taumin tribe were around the field, waiting for the combatants to move to the field. On a heightened chair he saw a black Taumin with a grey female one next to him. This must be the chief… and either his wife or daughter. Couldn't really tell but it looks more like wife in his eyes.

The two moved forward and met in the middle of the field and the Taumin stated "Have good battle. Be you worthy opponent."

"Same to you!" stated the Overlord and holds his mace ready. Also his opponent were holding his two handed axe and the Overlord notices it had different symbols… he should try to find out what the difference was. After the battle at least.

The Taumin began to swing the axe and the Overlord dodges and jumped to be not hit… if he were hit by this large weapon he could be easily cleaved in half due the lack of protection. Thought this set gave him one advantage: He was more agile and mobile now.

Once the axe hit the ground by one of the adepts to hit the Overlord, the mace connected with Zilkash head and he stumbles back. Shaking the head the Taumin punches the Overlord and he stumbles back. Using the time, Zilkash rips his weapon out and slams the handle into his stomach. Coughing the Overlord got on the knees. Raising the axe overhead, the Overlord grit his teeth and jumps at the Taumin, head into the stomach. Staggering back, Zilkash holds his stomach and looks at the Overlord, who got on his feet again, holding his stomach as well.

The two stared at each other, while recovering from the respective hits… thought the Overlord had to move sooner and before he could fully recover as Taumins were significantly stronger and the attack the Overlord received had more of a punch than the head butt he delivered.

After some frantic dodges, the human recovered so much that he was moving normal again and was moving carefully to avoid hits and get into position. During one attack of the Taumin, the overlord got behind Zilkash and slams his mace into the back while holding the weapon with both hands and the bull like male got onto the knees in pain. Roaring in pain. Then the Overlord raised the weapon above his head and slams the mace with all might into the thick head of the species. During the hit, one of the two horns broke off. But also the Overlords mace broke. Zilkash was silent and simply stared at the distance before landing face first on the ground.

The Overlord panted and looks at the fallen form of the Taumin. Picking the horn up he holds the remains of his weapon and the horn into the air while the crowd were roaring for the fight. While one of their own were defeated, it was a match worth their species.

As he were praised by the crowd, three Taumin came… two carried Zilkash off, thought the Overlord tossed the horn over and told them "If he want, he can keep it." Then the third of them leads him towards the chief. Rising up the chief told "I Chief Zuxor. She daughter Unor. You great warrior. Reason of your propose? How we earn honor fighting for you?"

"When you follow me, I help you to unite so many of your tribes as possible under your lead." Stated the Overlord "Your warriors will fight those who endangers those who cannot fight. Be bandit or Chicant or soldiers opposing us!"

"Punishing honorless ones bring honor of justice. Fighting chicants bring great honor. I agreeing to follow you. Giving you daughter as promise. She help you fighting demon. Both earning honor if victorious. She immune to demons magic."

"I know chief Zuxor." Stated Overlord

"You guest of honor. Given own tent. Reputation of your honor known to us. Tomorrow doing ritual for making you ally of tribe. Rites be performed to please gods to help quest. "

"Thank you chief Zuxor. With your help and the help of your gods… I will be able to catch the demon, the succubus which roam the forest" stated the Overlord, grinning slightly as he was now able to lead the tribe through the chief. Now he needs only to secure this control to prevent them to break off.


	12. Feast and Hunt

The next morning arises in the camp of the Taumin. The overlord were sleeping comfortable in the tent he was given. The overlord had slept in many tents and with different means but these furs were the most comfortable things thing he ever had… he will properly get these furs for his own bed.

His minions were sleeping outside the tent… more exactly outside the camp, in a tent that the minions, somehow, managed to set up… the Overlord was really wondering how the minions managed to set up a decent enough tent that allowed the horde to sleep in there with enough space.

Thought it wasn't hard to believe they did that… everything in a range of 15 meters were smashed up. And everywhere dead half eaten rats laid around. At least the Taumin didn't mind as their corn were protected for now.

As the sun shines on his face, he began to wake up and yawns loudly as he raised up. Shaking his head, he looks out of the tent. Removing the blanket he shakes his head and began to search for his clothes… at least what he wears under the armor.

Once he found them, he starts putting them on and began to leave his tent. Outside he was greeted by Unor, the chiefs daughter. She put her fist on his chest and told "Raised Sun, Overlord. Food ready. Needing strength for ritual and hunting demon."

"Good. While I eat, can you make sure the minions have a breakfast as well? Else they might do something stupid."

"Low mind of minions known. Made sure they feed."

"Thank you." Stated the Overlord.

"You given new clothes and armor during ceremony. Told Minions to bring armor back to tower." Explains the female Taumin. Thought she shakes her head in disappointment "Minions not listened."

"Well… Minions are only listening to a limited amount of people. And you don't count to them yet." Stated the Overlord in a deadpan.

"Forgot to consider. Apologies for ordering minions."

"Just don't do that again until you get the permission to do so" he stated.

"Understood, Overlord." She bowed and she guided the Overlord to his breakfast.

At the moment Lord Halberd walked along the young Silver who was giving him a tour of his home.

"As much as I appreciate one's life style of choice I can't help but feel bothered at how lacking your defense feel." He couldn't help but mention.

"It's can't be help, the dwarf keep stealing our materials and destroying the wall. We barely have enough firepower to keep them busy." Silver told.

"I can offer some reinforcements if you'd like, or would you prefer I take care of those Dwarfs?"

"That would be helpful."

"Excellent, It's been awhile since I've had a good battle." Halberd smiled.

"Still, they never acted like that before… Just what is their leader goal?" Silver wondered.

"One can only wonder…"

"I just hope we can resolve the problem before thing get out of hand."

"I promise that they won't get the chance."

"Thanks." Silver said. "Also did you heard about the new mistress of the Overlord?"

"Oh? Tell me more."

"All i heard is they the mistress is a dark elf that was a slave until the overlord saved her and her race." Silver told.

"My my, this Overlord sure does like to have a variety now does he?" Halberd mused.

"I don't think so, from what I've heard, he doesn't bring her in bed. Which i understand, i mean why would you have sex with someone you barely know?" Silver asks.

"I suppose you're right on that point, regardless what that Overlord dose is fine by me so long as he does not obstruct my business."

"He seems to be honest with his promise. Wonder why the minions choose him? He doesn't seem to be the overlord type i heard in stories."

"Hmm, who knows? Perhaps his actions are but a ruse to his true intentions…" Halberd pondered.

"Guess we have to wait and see." Silver sighed. "By the way have you heard about the Taumins?"

"Not yet, Why?"

"It seems that the Overlord was able to join his ranks, and the leader even give her daughter as a new mistress." Silver explained.

"Well, there's one thing I have to admit about this overlord: He sure know how to get results. it's one thing to bring down those wretched insects but adding to the fact that he's gained the respect of those Taumins as well? Impressive."

"Indeed he does." Silver chuckled. "But do you think the king can pay the bill from the heroes?"

"I suppose time will tell. Thought I might have to think the worst."

"I have the same thoughts." Silver agreed.

"All this new may be new to me but one thing I HAVE heard is this Overlord is offering bandits he's captured a chance to work for him."

"Really now? That quite honorable. Giving criminals work and atoning from their crimes."

"More like giving them a choice between enslavement or death. All the same though you can't argue with the results."

"True. I just hope all is going well with the overlord."

"The only thing we can do now is wait and see."

Later back at the camp of the Taumins, the Overlord, who is not aware about the misinformation regarding the "Mistresses", sat on a map in the middle of the Taumin camp. The Taumin were surrounding him.

The druid, an elder Taumin with long robes and a mask moved around him, singing something in an unknown language while some taumin were playing on drums. The Druid keeps dancing while his two assistants were drawing markings on the Overlords body, while putting on traditional clothes made of fur and some simple armor piece on the Overlord… before Unor came and offered the Overlord an axe. Standing up, the Overlord took the weapon and holds it up.

The drums stopped and the Taumins watched the Overlord. Lowering the weapon, he hits the ground with the blade first so it would be stuck and not fall down as he holds out his hand towards the minions. The loyal soldiers of the overlord moved towards him and they handed him a mace. One familiar to the one that he used to his fight in the day before. But more decorated. He moved towards the chief and kneels down in respect and offered the weapon.

The chief eyed the Overlord, as well the weapon, before reaching out with his hand and took the grip on the weapon. Lifting it from the Overlords hand he raised the weapon above the head and shouts loudly. The other Taumin were roaring with their chief, raising their weapons.

It took quite an effort from the Overlord not to grin to brightly… now he was their official ally. When he helps them to assimilate other tribes, he might be able to become something like a patron for them. But as it stands now, he should be able to gain a few of their warriors for a set of tasks.

Now he has to endure the feast that follows this greeting as ally, then he can finally go and hunt the demon he is after…

For this moment, Laurent, the mage who performs the magical research for the Overlord stood in his lab and were currently conducting one of his various experiments. Current subject of his interest is how the blue minions were able to revive other minions. Thought this field of research is currently limited greatly as their numbers of Blue minions are very small, barely enough for the tower, give how often a minion gets itself killed by the low intelligence of the species. That makes Laurent wonder how at least five different Overlords were able to build empires of various sizes at all.

For this experiment, he had a few dead brown minions, and he was carefully watching the blue minions doing their resurrection one by one under his watch and a few instruments he were able to gather or build himself.

Recording what he saw and what his instruments picked up, Laurent mused that if he want to reach results, he needs few more blue minions and he would have to actually dissect actual minions. His problem: Due the nature of life and dead of Minions, he has seen that he has only a limited time before it turns to be impossible to resurrect a minion normally. And he had already dissected some red and brown minions before their bodies dissolve after the time limit on their souls… instead he had to work with Mortis, this one odd blue minion who can resurrect any minion under the overlords, no matter how long it was dead.

For this problem, the Mage has to think of a way to put research on it without compromise his own morals… or stomach problems when cutting open something living.

Once the browns were fully resurrected, he sends them and the blues off while transferring his data to his journal regarding minion research, section resurrection.

While writing his findings in, he didn't notice that somebody was coming in. It was Isadel, the dark elf princess who were moving in.

Standing behind Laurent she mused "So you are the infamous Laurent! Do you have anything regarding your job?"

Laurent turned around and fixed his glasses "I am currently writing down my findings regarding minion resurrection. While I have a few more information, I lack the means to pull deeper research. As for the project I am paid to do… I have a few promising theories, but for these I need a few materials which were hard to come by, even at the low amounts for small scale experiments to see if the theory even works."

The dark elf shrugged and moved a hand through her hair. Laurent watched the elf and made mental nods about researching what could have caused that the dark elves skin turned in a dark blue and their hair silver, in contrast to the bright skin and blond hair of the normal elves.

Not to mention that dark elves, at least from his own observations are much more competent to the normal elves… which were either very whiny or just outright strange.

"Anyway… I am here to know if you have encountered something that might… help our master to see what he is missing for not welcoming me as his second mistress.

"I have to be sorry. But while I have encountered a few love potions, many of them were not very effective and not their easy to produce." He explained "And for… other potions, we have to keep in mind that a wrong move could cause the minions to think we are training to harm their master, and that this could fire back at us."

Nodding in understanding, Isadel sighed loudly "Alright. It was worth a shot. "

"Thought to a different topic: I have heard that the Lord made contact with the Taumin." Said Laurent as a matter of fact "I am curious if this is true and if I could broaden my horizon regarding their species."

"I can confirm that my beloved found them. Right now, the Overlord would be in the middle of a ritual and properly we are given a third woman who could join the harem."

"Given the Overlord and his observed tendencies, I having great doubts that he will take a Taumin mistress, like he refused so far to take you, the princess of the dark elves. All I can think off right now is that she will, if she shows interest, use ceremonies, rituals and customs of her people to win the masters heart. It would be great to watch her to make notes about the courting of Taumins in general and, if we find other tribes, the differences between said tribes. "

The dark elf laughed weakly as she listened to the words of this magical researcher. Inside her was a very, very unsettling feeling growing, warning that he should at least have three or more guards at hand if he is going to do research on Taumins or her kind… else the Overlord might have to replace his head researcher.

The festivities of the Taumin were in their full swing. Everybody were dancing around one of three fires, to drums and other simple instrument with body paint on the bodies, which were for traditional reasons no covered in clothes.

Meat, wild fruits and vegetables were prepared with herbs for the meals. Anybody who didn't pass the Rite of Passage was given berries mixed with some herbs. The same counted for those who were expecting. The rest are given an alcoholic drink which was a mixture of wild berries, honey and herbs. It was from a sweet but herb taste. And it was very potent.

After just two drinks the Overlord felt high spirited and laughed loudly with the Taumins. The minions… were already drunk and did their worst. Thought nobody seems to be troubled with it.

Both genders were flirting with each others, each trying to convince the other to follow them to their tent. A couple of these were flirting with their ally, the Overlord. So far he were able to turn them down, thought it was anything but easy for him.

Not to mention that with each cup of the drink he loses himself more and more.

Also in such feasts it was usual that battles between different Taumin happened to determinate their ranks anew. No weapons, just their bodies and skill. And the woman and children who were not given anything alcoholic as well the druid confirms the new rankings once the head were clear again after the feast.

The overlord did one mistake in his planning thought… he didn't took into account that these durable species celebrate almost all day and goes deep into the night. And the Overlord would also not remember how the night ended for him… and the impact he will do in this night for the Taumin.

Groaning loudly, the Overlord awoke late at the next morning. Shaking his head, he tries to recollect the event of the day before… aside from a few important things in the morning and having a feast in the afternoon he couldn't recall very much.

Lying back down, he groans and holds his head, hating his hangover right now. Groaning he stated "Damm… if I have more of such feats in the future… I need to have something that prevent these headaches in the next morning…"

"Problem known for generations. Druids able to make medicine for next day." Stated a voice. Thought the Overlord wasn't able to recognize the voice until he got a view on the source of the view. Blinking a few to adjust the view, he saw that it was Unor. She was sitting down in a kneeling position and helped the Overlord to sit up again.

She gave him a simple clay cup with a green liquid inside of it. "Drink! Help with pain in head."

The Overlord looked at it, his pained head telling him it shouldn't be taken, as green drinks aren't often tasty or healthy… but as the Taumin seems to have experience with the kind of thing he is dealing right now, and as he doesn't want to risk their relationship by accidently offend the chiefs daughter when she is just trying to help.

Moving the cup to his lips he let the green stuff sip into his throat. Moving his head and the cup he poured the contents into his throat. Just as he finished gulping the stuff down, his brain manages to put the information about the taste and the proper reaction together.

Coughing madly the overlord leans forward and groans, while spitting some leftover out. "Damn! That stuff is nasty… ohhhh… I bet I could kill a few people with this stuff."

"After drinking, those weak in body, fall into sleep, lasting for times unknown. May minutes or months." Explained the female Taumin next to him. "Medicine taking time to work. Rest some more. News I need to tell once you recover."

The Overlord nodded and laid down again, holding his head.

After laying there for a few minutes, the Overlord was thinking about sleeping some more and sees if he is better when waking up… until he learns the full effect of this hangover cure.

In matter of seconds he was standing straight in the tent, his body feeling like is burned alive. Then he breathed and shrudders as the body turned ice could, his field of vision turned from normal, to blurry, to red, to blue, to yellow, to black before black and white and returning to normal. Also his body temperature began to return to normal.

"What a shot" muttered the Overlord. Unor chuckles at the Overlords' reaction of the drink while she reaches for his clothes.

Handing these to him she stated "Taking better than others. Worth to tell. "Respect for you has raised. Defeated five warriors. Only hands. "

"Please?" ask The Overlord, looking confused. He defeated five Taumin warriors while being drunk? That is ridicules as it was quite a fight to take down one (Not to mention it was the chiefs right hand) and he supposed to have done that with just hands? As far as he gotten it, only stone trolls could claim that. … … And it is a bad time to remember that a few of these bastards are blocking one of the trading routes. Not to mention he lacks any kind of idea how to deal with these "little" bastards.

Accepting the help of the Taumin, the Overlord got clothed while he asked "So… where are the minions?"

"Minions being unruly. Offended Druid. Punishment given."

"Are they dead?" asked the Overlord, which wouldn't surprise him… and while it is a pain to either resurrect them or train a new group to the experience level they used to have, it is at least not so painful to replace lost minions due on how they are made in the first place.

However Unor shock her head "Forced to train with father. Blue minions troubled to keep up. Father creative to offender of druid. "

The Overlord shock his head at the idiotic of his minions… he really needs to find a way to make them less dumb. At least un-dumb them enough that they could somewhat avoid things like offend people, peaking in his bed and bath chambers, breaking random stuff and a few other dumb things.

"Let's eat something and then I like to talk to your father about my planned hunt… I took too much time already. Especially when I have more pressing matters on hand."

"Understand I do" she replied

During his breakfast, the Overlord contacted with Gnarl to know about recent events. His announcement about the future fates of any caught bandit worked in so far little wonders that those groups which were deeper in his territory either moved to flee or disbanded and adept to find honest work before an arrest warrant for those were spoken out.

The outer territories show signs of movements in regards of bandit bands, that they either fled the region altogether or moved close to the borders to move away if the forces are pressing too close.

Also due these cheap extra work forces the general costs the Overlords household is facing dropped a little. It isn't much when looked at the general numbers running within the growing empire but it is freeing up funds required for other projects. Not to mention that men were freed up which in turn could join either his army or his guardsmen. In all that idea is already paying out. Not to mention that that the prisons got a nice drop of inmates. Thought executions are going slow, as the Overlord wishes to be close enough to have the life force of the killed people extracted for more minions.

Also Gnarl told that a few people were currently in the guest chambers, wishing to speak with the Overlord, which he replied once he got what he came for, he would see them as soon as possible.

Also the Minion master is happy to report that the information the Overlord requested are gathered and ready to be discussed. Gnarl was guessing right with his opinion that the Overlord would prefer to wait until he is back at his war room to discuss these information as it is part of his complain.

Thought the next part of the report makes him frown to a degree... it is announced that the princess of the kingdom, the daughter of George the Kind will be married off to a wealthy dwarf… a dwarf who is also in slave trading. Not to mention his entitlement of lord of a rather large town which is known for having high birth rates. The only reason for these action, so in the Overlords mind, is to raise money quickly. As he also know that the kingdom is facing a financial crisis and him taking good parts of the kingdom for himself, with a few of the relative most lucrative places in kingdom, the Overlord deduced that the king is properly paying the heroes some of the money they demanded.

The Overlord was silent while he continued his breakfast… because if he pays soon, it means the heroes might learn soon about his existence… and given that he is still nothing compared to the last overlord, the heroes would deal with him in a very short matter.

He needs to stop the heroes from learning that he is active. Or a growing threat. If they are not already aware of this problem.

As he finished the breakfast he rose up and went to talk with chief Zuxor about his overdue trip.

Two hours later the Overlord was walking towards his destination. As his minions have to still to… hang out their punishment, chief Zuxor gave him also two more warriors to his side. So he had the Unor who used the heavy variation of the Taumin axe. What was uncommon but not impossible.

The other one was holding the normal female variation of the Taumin axes, but holds two of them. She was a pure black Taumin by the name of Weset. The third in their group was a pure white one. One can tell that she has various throwing hatches on her body, at least two ropes and a spear. The names is Xaku, and Unor warned the Overlord a little about her… she is quite a fierce one and can hit quite anything that moves.

Well… for the overlord, the lady can prove her aim at this hunt, especially as they are now reaching the cave of their target. Next to it was a pit and if one looked closely… then one would notice that various humanoid species found their graves there. Kneeling down in a nearby bush the Overlord looked at the entry of the cave. As experienced warriors and hunters the three females followed suit.

As they watched the cave, the Overlord had one question in mind: How do they know that the demon he is after is home right now…or not simply gone?

For that he had to move into the cave… and he doesn't want to go unprepared. While he was thinking about precautions, he heard something. Looking up to the entrance he saw a dwarf and a man with cat features… if the Overlord recalls correctly they are called Feliton, coming out of the cave… dragging a body with them. The Overlord squinted his eyes as he looked closer to see that they were dragging the body of an elf out… thought the Overlord could tell that this guy is dead. One of them laughed "HE wasn't able to take on the mistress!"

"Yes! Only one ride with her and he is dead. How what kind of looser" laughed the other and they tossed the body down into the pit. "Now let's show our mistress that one of us is worth to be her partner!"

"That will be me!"

"No me!"

As the two fought verbal the Overlord looks at the Taumin girl. The target is here: A succubus. Moving out of the bush, he stomps towards the two man and they noticed him.

"Who are you?" asks the dwarf.

"Wait! That is the new overlord!" told the Feliton. "Are you here to claim our mistress as your own?"

"I have business." He stated and punches the cat man with his gauntlet, causing him to fall on the ground "And you are in my way."

The dwarf wanted to say something… but then he saw the three taumin coming from behind the Overlord… all three having their axes ready.

Laughing weakly the receives a blow from above by the same gauntlet fist. Muttering a few dumb words the dwarf lands face first on the ground.

Later the two are tied up and gagged on a tree. The Overlord looked at the two and stated "They are thanking me later."

The females nodded in agreement while the Overlord began to move into the cave. It took a while until he reaches a larger arena. It was filled with various things, which seems that a few very wealthy victims found their way here. And prominent was the bed in the middle of the cave. It was a canopy bed, whose sides were covered by silk curtains. Thought the curtains he saw the outlines of a well formed woman with horns and a pair of wings. No doubt the succubus.

He moves closer to the bed, the succubus turned her head and moves one of the curtains to look at the newcomer.

The Succubus had bright skin with purple eyes. She had long silver hair and from the looks of things, her wings are something like a combination of demon wings and a cape which bear a dark purple on the one side, while the inside bear lighter tones of purple. She shows a long dark tail with a heart at the end she had arm long sleeves and leggings which reach up halfway between her knees and the hip, bearing the same dark color of the tail. These leggings are also her boots with a pink sole. Also she wears a pink one piece swimsuit which were stomach free and a good view on her breast are visible. Two white horns present itself on her head.

"Hiya! Are new right? My name is Wyslith; it's super nice to meet a hot shot like yourself!" She introduce herself, energetic.

"Hello! Just happened to come by." stated the Overlord as he moves closer. "An interesting name Wyslith. Are the bones outside your cause? As well the two idiots who tried to attack me with mere fits and claws?"

"No, i just got here. Probably some else did it." She said, moving a little closer to the overlord, standing on her four. "So why is someone so armored like you doing here? Not on a picnic that for sure."

"No! say… if the bones weren't from you, then why do we have a dead elf outside? And yes, I am not on a picnic! I am here on business!" He stated while stopping right in front of her and the bed.

"And what is this business you want with me?" She asks, tilted her head.

"How about you take a guess." he stated "What happened to the succubus which were here first?" Thought he muttered a few curses… who know if this one has the experience he needs for his plans. Well he has to find out. If she lacks the experience… then he can still use her for a few ideas he had.

"Oh! You mean sex!" She places her first on her open palm. "Sorry! I kinda new in this thing. Well more like force into the sex business."

"I run into two guys who are calling you mistress and one dead elf! You got a good start it seems! Also what happened to the last succubus! Speak!" he stated while she could see a green glow from the helmet as the eyes of the Overlord illuminated for a moment.

"Easy! Easy! There no need to be violence!" She shake her hands. "All I know is that mine aunt is gone from her post and the boss asks me to take her place until we found her. I swear I have nothing to do with what happen here."

"Guess I have to take on you if the one supposed to be here isn't showing up soon." stated the overlord and moves closer "Would also broaden your experience quite a bit! If you are able to take on guys without killing them."

"Well you lucky I'm one of the kinder Succubus. I never kill one in my live and never will." She stated. "Also i should tell you I'll make a doppelganger that will take the sex while I only do hands and boobjobs."

"Very good!" he grins "Because I am here to take you under my service! You get a fine workout while aiding my plans to take over this little kingdom!"

"Kingdom?" Wyslith gears start to move as she realized who her customer is. "Oh my gosh! Are you…. The new overlord guy!"

"The sixth Overlord! Also known as the Dark Overlord!" he stated "And I am here to take you under my rule! Comply or pray you can escape me!"

Wyslith start to shakes for while, before look up, stare him into his eyes. "You're kidding? Of course I'll comply!" She said with a bright smile.

He looks at her in surprise "I was sure you would prefer to run." he stated to her "Well… that ease things up! Pack everything! We are moving you to my tower where I explain you what you are supposed to do!"

"Sure do! You have no idea how long I was waiting for this! I always wanted to meet ever since you become the talk in the demon world." She flew upside down.

"Talk of the Demon world? Are you talking about the deal that Gnarl did with one of your fellow demons?" He asked, as he doesn't really recall having done anything that would call attention from the demon world. Especially as his actions were widely viewed as good deeds. For the practical view that A) Happy people won't try to dethrone him B) No hero attention and C) Just plain pragmatic to go the legal way.

"Don't know. But where a lot of rumors ever since you showed up. Like you don't kill anyone expect it necessary or you keep your end of your promise. Which is totally cool with me!" She explained.

"Wow! And here I thought I wouldn't find a fan in the Demon World yet…" he deadpans "You know, the job I have is an evil plan. You have to seduce a ruler so he does my biddings!"

"Let me guess, it someone very bad right?"

"Ruler of a Dwarf territory that specialized in slave trading. Mainly elves" he stated, deciding to play along with this good natured girl, using her rather uncommon moral view for his advantage.

"Oh, i just hate those guys! They are the worst!" Wyslith said, making a angry but cute pouting face. "I'll help in one condition."

"Which is?" he asked.

"To look for someone. It's… kinda personal." She said, looking away with a blush.

"Speak… and I look what I can do. I am just very busy… getting a kingdom, helping the economy, dealing with loads and loads of bad demons and bandits and other scum. It takes time!" he answered to her, glad she wasn't asking for sex.

"I'm looking for a guy called Silver. He saved me from a monster after I was just a little girl." She told.

"Thanking him? If it is the Silver I know, then I can tell you: He is one of the lords under my rule!" he stated. While wondering what is up with this succubus.

"R-really?!" She then hugs the overlord. "Thanks you! Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how long i was waiting for this!"

"I didn't have any idea that such succubus exist." he stated "I got three Taumins with me to deal with any challenge, and now I didn't even have to raise my weapon." Stated the Overlord "Oh and if they ask: I won against you. Don't want to screw the respect they have for me up just because you simply jumped at the chance to serve me."

"Don't worry! Your secret's safe with me. I'll just tell that you overpowered me with you scary glare." She said.

"And if your aunt reappears, she might find this place more than empty." He laughed "I have my minions raid it later!"

"That sounds good! That would give my aunt a lesson!" Wyslith smirked. "Trust me you're lucky she isn't here, my aunt can be a pain in the ass. She was the one who throw me into this stupid sex job!"

"I got an amulet that protects from a Succubus charm." he stated "Wasn't easy to find! Also… I thought succubus were all in this kind of business as you have to have to feed on this."

"Not very succubus is like that. Like the rumor about you been a nasty bad guy that rapes the women and kill the children. Don't believe in those thing until you see it for yourself, it what I always say." She said, crossing her arms, wiggle one of her finger.

"In the demon world I have to work on my reputation once I have a chance" he told, removing without thinking his helmet and rubs his temples. Causing the succubus to recognize him.

"Hey! Aren't you the hero who died? How are you alive? I heard you kinda fall to your death very…. gorey."

"I was blasted by an energy spell and buried under rubble!" Told the Overlord. "And my fellow "heroes" didn't bother to check if I were even alive!"

"Not really a group you can rely on, huh?" She asks. "That kinda like how a demon would act. No one they like to toy with human."

"I am asking answers once I face them! They lost their way" he admits to them "now let's go! I have little time right now."

"Okay! Done…." Wyslith snaps her finger as a bag with all of her stuff inside of it. "In a snap!"

And he moves towards the exit of the cave. As he exists Unor was awaiting for him asking "Defeat the demon you did?"

"Ask herself!" stated the Overlord while turning, letting all three female taumin look at the succubus that came out.

"I'm all of my master…. My brain been fucked out my head….. Want to make babies with him…." Wyslith mumbled, with her face in a trance.

"Unor! Go back to the camp and send the Minions over. Gnarl informed me that a gate can be opened in the near. I move over and bring her to the tower."

"As you wish" Stated the grey Taumin. Weset huffed "I wish we had the battle we were promised.

"By the dumb. Looking forward battling Demon! Overlord to strong! Taking any challenge for Taumin! Leaving something for Xaku next time!" shouts Xaku and the three Taumin leaves while the Overlord moves over to the spot where the Nethergate would arise.

Wyslith quite look around and whispered. "Are they gone?"

"Given their travel speed. yes." he stated as he stood, points his arm forward and the Nethergate broke out of the ground.

Wyslith sighed deeply and flexed her arm. "Good. I start to feel stiff as a bone!" She then looks to the direction where the Taumin went and said. "I never seen a Taumin before, but they are sure big. Kinda feel sorry for the human who's going to mate with one of them."

"They have male counterpart in their species." Stated the Overlord "The chief just send his daughter and two more females with me due the reason we came here… hunting a succubus."

"And they think that won't work? I'm pretty sure succubus can charm both male and female."She state. "So once we get to you tower, do i have to act or can I be myself?"

"From my experience, same gender charms are can be easier resisted. And you can be yourself. After all, the Taumin would think I conditioned you enough to let your have be back, and the rest… assume I got you on a tight leash." he explains while watching as a set of minions came out, which he instantly send to the cave with the warning if they break anything of value he would toss them from the tower himself… highest point. Over and over again until he is satisfied.

"That good to hear." She sighed. "I really want to talk with your followers without thinking I'm a broken doll."

"Don't expect I give you too much time. I need you on the way to the dwarf as soon as possible." he stated while moving into the gate, appearing soon in the throne room… where he was surprised to see Lady Medin Capera.

Giving a slight bow, she told the Overlord "Greetings my lord! I see you returned. Did you succeed in your demon hunting?"

"It was a success!" He stated "But why are you here and not in Seaburn?"

"Because I need some additional troops to man warships." she stated "Pirates and sea monsters are blockading the port. Without a way to fight these threats, I cannot ensure that my town serve its purpose in your empire."

"I redirect troops to you as soon as possible. First I have to catch up."

"Of course my liege" stated the lady "I assume you will catch up with your two Mistresses? And where is the Taumin Mistress I was told about?"

"Wait… WHAT?" asks the Overlord "Mistresses? I have only one mistress!"

"I was informed that as you allied the Taumin, you were given the chief's daughter for your harem… and that you have claimed the Dark Elf Princess already."

The Overlord stood there for a moment "Let everybody know that I am having only Isota as Mistress. Only one. Not three or whatever number you thought I have!"

"I see… I am sorry that my misinformation caused you trouble." she excused herself and began to leave.

"Great… I have to work to get this rumor out of the world. Just who announced that?" asked the Overlord, not able to hear the sneezes of Isota and Isada from a meeting with high ranking females of his empire.

"Don't let it get do you. I'm sure it will pass away." Wyslith pat on the Overlord's back. "So where do i start? Who is the dwarf poophead I need to seduce?"

"I need to talk with somebody first for organization!" he stated "Wait here!" he stated and points to one of the pillars, in case he has to toss somebody down the trapdoor, on which she is still standing.

"You got it!" She salutes. The Overlord nodded and left, not hearing what she had to say next once he was out of hearing range. "Wait! I forgot to ask what your name is!" But she doesn't receive an answer, as he was too far away already to hear her.

Back in the Taumin camp, Unor, West and Xaku were sitting in a half circle in front of Chief Zukor. Looking at his daughter he spoke to her "Tell about hunt."

"Overlord went into cave. Alone. Came out of the cave. Broke succubus will. Mighty warrior. Good blood." explain his daughter "We honored to have chance carry his blood."

Zukor nods "Forgotten he had his claim. Telling him when time right." as he recalled the night of the feast… how the Overlord has beaten some fine warriors and claimed his prizes


	13. Conference

The dark Overlord was reading the report that Gnarl had brought to him, and he mused about this information… while it was quite a pain in the butt to gather this information, they prove to be quite useful in the long run. ESPECIALLY when he reveals a detail of these reports which came in the last second before it was handed over to him.

Looking over to Gnarl the Overlord stated "Gnarl! Call every Lord that allied themselves with us. We are going to have a short conference… it is time to spread some uproars in the kingdom. Makes taking over quite more easily."

Gnarl chuckles "Ah! Quite the evil idea master! I approve these plans and I will instantly call for them." and began to leave out to send out the work.

The Overlord smiles and leans back, smirking to himself. That one thing was just perfect for his plans. Here are only a few variables which made him nervous but he intends on handling them as soon he has the resources. Also, he wants to use this conference to handle a couple of things.

He didn't notice the arrival of somebody else until his helm got to lift up and a pair of hands covered his hands. The Overlord gave a laugh "Isota! What brings you here."

His mistress removed her hands from his eyes and turned in front of him. The view she gave him in her light garnet enlighten him and he grinned at her "You look lovely"

"Thank you!" replied the girl and kissed her master's lips "I hope you say the same in a few months."

"Why would it change in mere months?" mused the Overlord and his mistress removed his gauntlets and guided the hands to her stomach and let him stroke her gently.

The overlord understood the implications and he pulled his girl on the lab before wrapping his arms around her "Ah! Because of this! I am looking forward to the addition of the new family member."

"Indeed," she replied and wraps her arms around his neck in return and kissed the Overlords' lips. They shared it for a while and mused "Now that I will drop out as your stress relief in bed in mere months… perhaps it is time to-"

"Don't press your luck on that topic~" countered the Overlord "I stated you my opinion about additional Mistress.

"Perhaps you should rethink your position. You are the Overlord, and as such, you should follow a set of standards." explained the girl with a chuckle

"You are such a perverted girl."

"Why thank you." and the two kissed each other deeply again. They hold each other close during the kiss and their tongue began to twist with each other.

Later nearing the start appropriate time of the conference, Wyslith were jumping down the hall as she was looking for the one she wanted to meet. Wyslith heard the sound of the conference room's door open and quickly hide behind a pillar. The Virgin Succubus peeks her head out a little seeing all the lords heading to the room and saw Silver at the end of the line. Beaming of this, she came out of hiding and instantly rushes up to him calling his name and tackles the Lord while the rest entered the room. "Silver!" she smiles "I am so happy to see you again!"

"H-huh?! Who are you-" He sat straight, looking at Wyslith as a memory of a 14-year-old girl that looks like her flashes in his mind. "Wait… Wyslith?! Is that you?!"

"The very same!" She chirps, looking straight at his eyes. "And you have changed quite a lot too! Look at you, all handsome and what not! And at the service of an Overlord!" before hugging him tightly.

"Oof! It good to see you too." Silver chuckled. "But why are you here? Are you working for the Overlord too?"

"Yep! Hired me to do my Succubus magic on some bad guys!" she grinned brightly "They will not know what hit them until he comes! Especially since he doesn't know I'm using an illusion to fool the dwarf."

"So they did force you to be a Succubus." Silver said, patting on her head.

"Yeah… had to take my aunt's position" she stated, "But if she shows up again, she will find her cave empty!"

"But what if she found out that you're working for the Overlord? Knowing her, your aunt will do anything to bring you back."

"She will properly know" she giggles "Left a note regarding that to see her reaction. Not to mention it is REALLY empty. The Overlord took everything she had in there."

"I see." Silver sighed relieved when they heard footsteps from behind. The duo looked and saw the overlord heading their way.

He looked down at them and tapped his foot a little "I am aware of my promises. But right now I have a conference to run soon and having one late is not acceptable. Especially as one could not make it today due sickness."

The two quickly get back on their feet, blushing like crazy. "Sorry! I just couldn't wait!" Wyslith bows her head.

The Overlord gave a sigh and muttered something she couldn't hear before he stated: "Given that the first part of the conference involves you anyway, I allow you to join Silver in this first part..."

"You mean about the conference about the dwarf who is tack my home, right?" Silver asks.

"Indeed!" stated the Overlord "Your attacker and the dwarf who sits between us and the dark elves are one and the same… and we got one more reason to deal with him."

"Alright." The young lord nod and followed the overlord to the room with the young Succubus hugging his left arm.

IN the room everybody was sitting around a big circular table and the only Lord missing is Lord Minus due to a sickness. While the Overlord had wished him to get well soon, he didn't care about his presence as for the matter in question his land was unimportant.

Looking around he raised up and began "Lords and Ladies! I am glad that you all were able to come on such short notice."

"Of course My Lord!" began Lady Miona "Given that you were away for a few days, it has to be important if you call for a conference at such a short notice."

"I agree with her." Lady Capera nodded "Such short notice must bear great importance… so I assume it involves with… this Succubus?"

"It involves her, the dwarves and the fair king" stated the Overlord "And the details which reached my attention." then he handed out a paper around so the Overlords could view the drawing of a dwarf dressing up like a king "This is Glazzolin Goldshield. He is in control of the dwarves we try to get rid of. He is responsible for the attacks at Lord Silvers lands and he is practically the largest slave trader around… and got the exclusive right to hunt in the kingdom for slaves. Inclusive our lands, despite our declaration of being independent to the king. Also, Princess Arlene got sold to him as a personal luxury slave."

"Outrageous!" declares Lady Capera "The king sold his own daughter? AND gave slavers free reign over the kingdom?"

"But why would the king go so far by selling his own daughter and turn a blind eye to the slavers? He must be very desperate since you took quite a big part of his territory." Silver said. "Mostly the ones of Lady Capera and Lady Miona. They were two of the biggest moneymakers in the kingdom."

"Another question is what's the plan involving such a creature?" Lord Halberd added

"We sync her on the Dwarf." was the simple reply of the Overlord.

"Are you giving the Dwarf a sex slave?" asks Lady Capera in disbelieve.

"It sounds more like a plan to use her to…"Convince" The dwarf to join our ranks." Lord Halberd stated.

"That's right!" Smiles the succubus in question "I am going to so mush up this bad guys brain, he won't even know what hit him when the Overlord comes and claims his lands!"

The two Ladies in the meeting weren't sure what they should expect from this plan, as it involves a childlike being… succubus but still child like in behavior.

"Anybody speaking against it?" Ask the Overlord. The ladies shook their head not wanting to find out what he would do if they say so. Then he turned his gaze to the other two lords to see their opinion.

"If you feel she is up to it then it's fine it's I suppose." Lord Halberd stated.

"I trust Wyslith that she will succeed." Silver said.

The Overlord nodded and then sends the Succubus out of the room and stated "Now to the next point… Lady Capera told me that her trading ships are attacked by pirates. Do the monster plague, we are currently short on troops, even with the help of the Taumin and the constant increase of Minion forces. Because of that, I have to ask you to provide either money or troops so we can outfit the ships with forces to defend against the pirates."

"I can only offer some more resources, for now, to lower the costs to outfit the guards you are going to have." admits Lady Miona "My people are still recovering from the slave like conditions we had before joining your side."

"Then how about I sent off my people tending to your people? I have a lot of medicine and food that can help." Silver asks.

"It would be very appreciated." stated the Lady in gratitude.

The Overlord looked at Silver "Can you also provide with something regarding with the pirate problem?" Wondering HOW the hell he can readily offer this if he used to be a part of a ruined and overtaxed kingdom.

"I'm sorry, but as long as the dwarfs are still attacking my home, I can't add my forces to stopping the pirates." He answered.

"Understanding and reasonable." stated the Overlord and turns to Halbert "How many men can you provide?"

"A few groups. That all I can give you." The young lord told.

"Any mercenaries you could hire on short notice?" asks the Overlord. It may cost him but he plans to let others pay…

"I think there is some close by… I'll try to hire them as quick as possible."

"Very well! Then I dismiss this meeting if nobody else has to say here." stated the Overlord while raising up.

"Not quite here!" stated Isota "I would like to announce something to the Lords here."

The Overlord looked at his mistress. "Must it be now?"

"It must dear!" she smiled "I just want to announce that I am expecting the Overlords child."

Capera was the first to raise and stated "In this case, I have to congratulate you and the overlord. May it is a strong child that will one day follows the father's steps."

"The same with me." agreed her fellow lady.

"So did you have a name for the little tike?" Wyslith asks as she pokes her head into the room again.

"We didn't talk about yet, due the fact it is a recent discovery" chuckles the mistress, "Thought I would mind if the Overlord would provide some sib-"

"I told you, I am not interested in having her as my mistress." he stated, interrupting her "And that is final!"

The Lords and Ladies looked between the Overlord and his woman and decide to silently leave.

Isota crossed her arms and huffed "Fine! Have it your way! But you will change your mind soon enough!" before she turned around and left.

Groaning, the Overlord leans back and muttered "That day cannot be worse…" but then he heard a sound and upon turning he saw a portal from where a black and the bald man rose and the Overlord stated, "And I stand corrected."

"Greeting Overlord" stated the man and took a seat "Sorry for just showing up so unannounced but I am here because of business."

"Is it the deal that Gnarl stroke with you?" asks the Overlord "If you want your slain monsters now, then you can take Gnarl until I have the stability and time to actually do it."

"As tempting as the offer is, it is of both of our interest to take now time for fulfilling at least a part of your side of the bargain." Stated the man in a serious tone, a tone that the Dark Overlord barely liked by the likes of demons and other things that might be in the underworld… his personal experience is proof for that. "Given that you properly will cause trouble if I try to get you to leave, tell what you want."

"Very well!" stated the man "What do you know about a demon named Mephil the Trader?"

"One of many demons who would make deals with the price of a soul. However, in his case, the deals he strikes are paid in souls through items he provides." Started the Overlord but then groans "Don't tell me he is around and going to mess with my efforts."

"I am afraid so. But you are not required to kill him. I just want to be in one room with him. For… private business." Explained to the man while leaning closer to the Overlord "Do that for me and you have only to slay five beasts instead of the six I agreed with Gnarl."

The Overlord looked at him "It is up to me how to put you and him into one room, right?"

"That is correct. As long he is alive." Stated the man

"Well… I look what I can do but I need a bit time to prepare and of course get the chaos I have at hand in better control." mentioned the Overlord "Faster than before to be thought. Can you tell me where he is right now?"

"The last position I am aware off was in the territory of the late Lord Griffin, heading towards the orcs." Stated the man "We will see us soon." And with that, he left the Overlord.

Leaning back the Overlord thought about the information he just acquired. Lord Griffin's territory is one of the border ones of the kingdom but not big of interest as the border is a river that separates the kingdom from a dessert. And because hardly anybody comes to the desert, that territory always had the least amounts of soldiers… until a bit before the Overlord took his seat. There a large orc horde suddenly invaded and managed to capture the territory. Wasn't hard as it was mostly filled with villages and a few outposts, speak very poor defenses and the only town were not even ready for an attack due to parts of the wall still destroyed from the time the fifth took over the time at his raise. And afterward, the town was too poor to bother repairs.

So now these pig like creatures hold control though they are mostly at the fallen citadel and its surrounding lands to hold their grounds and recover. The orcs were near death as they survived somehow the desert and most of the force died from the combination of surviving the desert, stress and a still somewhat defending town. As far as the Overlord is aware, he could take the territory fairly easy by only using 50 Minions, a few traps and using their stupidity. The only reason he never bothered… he has nothing from this land, except more territory he has to rebuild first and stretching his forces more to hold it.

Originally he wanted to leave it alone until he either has the forces and gold to take care of this state, or the Orcs becoming too annoying… which came first and in both cases everybody agrees takes some months. But now he has a demon to deal with which is a merchant using the currency of minions. And it was within the Orcs culture to slaughter. They had to do that to prove their might and position in their society. That means they follow the strongest, and they can give the Taumin a run for their money in terms of strength and an Orc Blacksmith is the second best thing next to a dwarf one. However, what they have in skill and strength they lack in other terms. They are very simple minded, with very few exceptions (Mostly their blacksmiths. The ONLY beings in their society having influence without killing half a town first) and can be tricked easily. For a demon who wants max profit for little investments… they are ideal.

The demon will properly sell them weapons in return for killing so many people as possible. And wipe their souls as a bonus.

So the Overlord is facing two options regarding the orcs. Either he marches in and wipes them out to the last one, or he proves himself to be the strongest. Last option depends on how the dark elves and Taumins would react to them… for the Overlord these two are a more valued ally than a bunch of orcs.

Then there is also the demon but for him, he needs to figure out first how to get his attention and ensure he wouldn't smell a trap. And given his reputation in the underworld that could be either easy or difficult, depending on the standing of the demon. Also, Gnarl had informed the Overlord that Minion souls aren't worth much in the underworld because of how relatively easy it is to acquire large quantities of them compared to souls of intelligent species.

In the end, the Overlord settled with sending a few scouts out in the hope they would survive, add a few extra guards at the borders (As difficult as it would be) and make sure his more immediate plans are at least on the run before going for the orcs.

Standing in the entry hall of the mansion, was the elder man known as Marad Sindir in his red and blue robes, the brown eyes and bald head, waiting for his visitor to come. It wasn't long until Lord Steadfeast came in and demands "Lord Sindir! How dare you to call me back while I am in the middle of fighting monsters and bandits while trying to rally an army to combat the Overlord!"

"How good is trying to rally an army if you get them slaughtered trying to drive out monsters and bandits at the same time?" snarks Sindir "It would be much better if you actually hire the bandits or force them to work for us. That way we don't waste human lives we need to accomplish our goals!"

"Never!" shouts Steadfeast "How much better than these vermins could we be if we actually let them fight for us?"

Sindir shocks his head… while nobody, absolutely nobody could doubt the loyalty of Frederick here, his… tendencies caused quite some trouble. That was one of the reasons why back at the fifths tyranny they nearly lost because of his tendency to try to fight with honor against an enemy that lacked said thing.

The old lord would have seen to get far away as possible from this fool, the circumstances force him to fight with him… at least until they are in a position where Sindir simply doesn't need him anymore.

"You made your point. Then it will surely infuriate you once you hear, what I just learned" stated Sindir

That got Steadfeasts attention and he asked: "What kind of news are so infuriating?"

Sindir shock his head "it is such a shame but our king… he just legitimized slave trade and sold to one of these trenched dwarf the exclusive rights to hunt within our territories. Even worse. The first who fall victim to it was our dear princess."

"WHAT? Our dear king did that? How could he fall that far? How could he do that without any shame?" asks the knight "Did that cursed overlord replace our benevolent ruler with a doppelganger? Does he plan to destroy us from outside and inside our ranks? We have to ride out at once to say that foul beast that dares to take our king's place. We have to ride out and save our princess and return to her father!"

Looking at the knight, Sindir listened for a while to the rants of the knight, a grin forming on his face as the eager knight gave more and more fuel to work with.

"You are right… it seems our dear king is replaced by a doppelganger… and the princess was sold away to not discover the truth and assumes the throne rightful to her." Stated Sindir once Frederick was done ranting "However… I fear our king cannot be saved when being replaced. After all, for what would the Overlord need our king of he has a puppet to control? And who knows… perhaps the Overlord also works with the dwarf and at the first chance, he will swipe the princess to make her his property. Oh, the dark deeds he would do with her."

Frederick was steaming "I GATHER ALL TROOPS AND DESTROY THE OVERLORD RIGHT NOW!"

"We shouldn't rush Frederick. What if the Overlord decides to murder her out of spite? No… we have to act with a plan, pretending we don't suspect anything until we can move without risking any lives." Said the old Lord in his most calming voice.

Frederick Steamfeast grit his teeth and his head hangs in defeat "You are right, old friend… until the fate of our dear princess is a safe one, we cannot act rush. I will concentrate for now on the monsters and bandits. Once they are gone, I will prepare for a rescue mission."

"Of course Frederick… and I will devise a plan how all ends in the way it should end." Answered Sindir while turning around, leaving his guest behind musing to himself "And your foolishness will provide me everything I lacked so far…" and he chuckles slightly "Dark Overlord… our game of chess will start soon." And he returns to his lab, where some of his experiments were ready to be done. And some are very promising in his opinion.


	14. Advance

The Overlord believed himself to be a few things… he believed that he had learned to be patient while waiting for results, he thought he had learned to manage his own territory to acceptable levels and he assumed he couldn't be surprised by the stupidity of others after dealing with your average Minion on a daily basis…

But he never thought to be THAT wrong.

First he was wrong about his patience… the requests he gets daily from the peasants who came to him to either request something or settle disturbs which can by some law only be regulated by him are getting on his nerves. While the fighting were easy to settle as nobody dared to question his decisions (Thought he made a mental note to get a few people who have the guts to do so… he needs after all somebody who could stop him doing mistakes) the requests of the others are ranging from fairy simple to ridicules. And these ridicules ones, like a woman asking have some minions as free servants, or the Overlord storming into an enemy city to kill one specific person are those that cost his patience. He even sends some who outright insulted him with their requests down to the catacombs to get some common sense into them… or use them as cheap workers. Depending how heavily he felt insulted by them.

The next thing he questioned was his management skills. After he had dealt with all the granted audience, he moved to the minions armory to see how everything is doing… only to find that half the armory is empty while the other half was an utter chaos and that this was the result of the Overlords own plans.

IN a review with Gnarl and Laurent thought he found out. The planning self were fine. He just forget to translate it into idiotic, so that minions and dumb humans could understand these plans. But nobody could expect the Overlord to think like an idiot.

And finally we come to the point where he gets surprised by the stupidity factor: Some guard put up a sign that says "Jump from this cliff and you gain the power to defeat the Overlord."

Nobody, not even the guard in question thought that anybody was dumb enough to follow that… only to find in the next day that six hundred soldiers jumped down the cliff to gain the non-existing power.

And they were following the orders of Lord Frederick. Either this guy is more stupid than he ever thought or very delusional. The Overlord would have given him an Darwin Award if he had jumped as well. But he wasn't.

Gnarl wondered "how stupid can these humans be if they believe such a sign in large groups, despite knowing that such a sign wouldn't exist long within your territory?"

"Don't ask me Gnarl… don't ask me" stated the Overlord, shaking his head in disbelieve about these news, while he wished that these guys would have at least got themselves killed in a way where he could have harvested their life force… how did his beloved mistress put it in: Some people are so dumb, that minions are welcome upgrades in brainpower. Gnarl told that one of the fourths mistresses said the same about her home… and the Overlord self is inclined to join the opinion of both woman. And to deal with the most pressing matters fast so he could turn his attention to… well… anything smarter than dumb soldiers and minions.

Speaking of minions, one particular minion, with the name Orez emerged from the brown minion hive, freshly born from the life-force of a squashed beetle. This Beetle didn't try to flee or fight like others of its kind. This beetle flew directly into the bug smasher, which was build to kill the beetles in a quick fashioned way to get the life-force out of them as fast as possible.

Sometimes a human worker or minion gets caught in it as well, despite the adepts of safety training. The overlord sometimes wonder if he should take gnarls advice and simply set up a meat grinder and let everybody jump in who things he doesn't know anything better. Would sort the idiots under the humans out quickly.

While he is sure that these kinds of idiots exist in any race, the Taumin and dark elves he has aren#t working there as he currently has only a limited access to them and are more useful in his military.

Back to Orez. Like it is told he was born of the life force of a more little minded beetle than usual and this trait must have traded over… because as he was going to be equipped, the minion tried to take the helmet on the bottom of the collection of helmets… with the result that all helmets fell down and buried other unlucky minions. By armor he yanked one out of a pile in such matter that it flew against another pile, one of weapons.

Do we have to talk about the result?

And last but not least handing him a weapon… the very few blues the Overlord had, were very busy afterwards. So busy that the Overlord actually had to ask what happened as after a minion got himself killed by falling off from a great high and no blue appeared to revive it.

That one minion wasn't bothered to be pulled out of the veil due not worth the minions to sacrifice. As well as for a few dozen other minions that died that afternoon as they were… victims of Orez running around with his blade, trying to talk with his fellow minions and fight for his place within the overlords army. Only the few experienced and elite ones who got killed were revived later on.

Realizing the danger to… well… minion kind and of course the overlords army, Gnarl had Orez separated from the minions.

And even that task cost a good dozen minions their lives. The only thing that prevented the Overlord to kill that minion, was the fact, as it were brought to Gnarl and the Overlord, they were talking about a demon living in a lake the Overlord controlled. The minion didn't understand many of the words but understood they need the head of it.

The minion rushed off to kill the demon for his Overlord.

Gnarl and the Overlord sighed at this… overeager and idiotic minion. Good riddance they thought to themselves, as here is no chance that a single brown minion could slay a monster that lives in water and is big enough to gulp down a single minion on their own. Not to mention browns cannot swim and survive poison gas, this beast utilize as breath weapon.

In short: They expect the beast to be the cause of a lot of migraine attacks until they found a way to slay the beast without getting killed. Well… they don't complain to get rid of a problematic minion that easy.

Sitting in his office, Marad Sindir was a very unhappy elder lord. Very, very unhappy. He knew Frederick Steadfeast weren't the brightest of Lords. Loyal, yes. Inspiring for new troops? Definitive. But as military leader he is both competent and a nightmare for anybody leading any kind of military operation. And you can never tell if he is doing something competent or something completely out of the mind. The report of what happened recently was one of the last things.

Who on earth believes a random sign telling that if you jump down a canyon you gain a power that does whatever you exactly need the most at this very moment? Nobody is that dumb… nobody except Frederick.

Sindir shakes his head. He finally got a spy within the Overlords reach and learned that orders were given to strengthen the borders around the Orc infested territory. Why the Overlord would suddenly show interest into a territory that bears no interest for ANYBODY is beyond him. But this move of forces, caused the other borders to be spread thinner than usual. It would have been a very good time to strike the Overlords territory, weakening him or outright force him to face direct combat. And now? The loss of these 800 soldiers were completely unnecessary. Worse! It weakened their own position. By the terms of strength, they are now in a familiar situation like the Overlord. If his spy were able to provide correct numbers, than they might still have more soldiers at their ranks, however the Overlord made allies with a Taumin tribe, with the dark elves and even controls an Chicant nest. And these things make things complicated. The nest is currently a weak factor as far he is informed. The dark elves are hold at bay by the dwarves but the dark Overlord will properly remove them soon.

That fact and the Taumin are what cause the elder Lord headaches. Taumin tribes tend to follow strong leaders… and that the Overlord got one under control will spread soon. And with that other tribes will come to see if the strength is true. And of course they will join him if he can prove this strength.

And the dwarves… that is something he simply cannot predict. The overlord wants them gone because they blockade the path between him and the Dark Elves. But Frederick is talking about dealing with them as well to rescue the princess… which will benefit the Overlord as well.

However he cannot in turn adept to protect that slave trader, or Steadfeast will turn on him… and from all allies Sindir has at his disposal, Frederick is the only one who had the necessary forces. Sindir needs to throw rocks into the way of both parties so that he could find a way to deal with the dwarves but also keep the Dark Elves from helping the Overlord… things would be easier if he had a way of simply killing the dark elf ambassador. However for that he needs somehow get a killer into the tower. And a single spy were difficult enough.

Looking at one of his papers, he reads a few more things… things that cause him to raise an eyebrow. And gives him ideas. While he knew he would sacrifice quite a bit for this idea… but if he plays his cards right, he will get rid of the Overlord. And of Frederick as well in a matter that allows him to easily take over the troops and get a competent leader in his stead. And perhaps he can archive some of his long term goals much sooner…

Isota moved with Isadel through the streets of one of the trading towns within the mistress lovers territory. They were exploring the stands of textile traders to find beautiful dresses or rolls of fabric to fabricate dresses which should get the attention from the overlord.

Isadel was feeling a roll of silk and mused to Isota "Aside from the third Overlord, all were known for building harems as big and quick as possible. Do you know why our beloved sixth is so… refusing to my adepts to join his Harem?"

"All I can think is because of his life before being an Overlord." Explains Isota while looking at an extravagant one, where she thinks she might look very sexy, as long her stomach doesn't grown to big. "Our beloved one was a married with somebody before. He doesn't talk much but he still misses her and the only reason I am his mistress is that I look exactly like her."

"Yeah, you told me about that before. You think it is because he feels he betrayed his wife enough with simply expecting a child with you?" asks the dark elf.

"That is what I believe… especially as I recently learned that she was pregnant before taking on the quest to defeat the fifth Overlord." Agreed the young woman "I think he just needs time and constant easing to make him accept that as Overlord, it is his right, almost duty to make a harem as large as possible to show his superiority."

"I got so far that he has feelings for you. He has feelings for his wife, regardless what she is doing now or if she is still alive." Countered Isadel "But wouldn't it be easier to ensure that I find a way into his heart instead of making him a sex fiend like other overlords?"

"Pointed out like that… I think you are bringing a point." Admits the mistress "But right now I want that you are part of the family. And have the pleasure to know how it feels to share the bed with him." And smiles at the thoughts she is getting when the Dark Elf is joining the fun they have.

The Dark elf was giggling and found a very appealing looking dress "Oh! That one looks like something. I think I am going to try it on."

The misstress was looking at the dress that the dark elf had picked up. It was in a black and green coloration. It was mostly made by silk and it was possible to see though it. Only the chest area and hips area were covered up. And from the cut the back were freed up as well.

"Now I am jealous!" stated the woman "Because it looks absolutely gorgeous! I bet once our beloved sees it; he will keep you as close to you as well. And eventually sees you as the woman you are."

"I think he already sees it and just doesn't want to claim me like a proper Overlord" theorized Isada. "I wonder… I think I got an idea. But for that to work I need to get in contact with a few people. And one of them is currently at the hands of a slave trader."

"Oh~" smiled Isota "I think I like your way of thinking~! Now let's get some more clothes. And ensure that our lord is getting what he deserves… woman, might and riches."

"Yeah. Let's help our Overlord" smiles the dark elf.

Laurent sat in his lab and looked through the notes he made during his research for the Overlord. While he learned a lot, only a portion of it was useful for his primary task. Namely making the collection of life-force independent to the Overlords location.

The outcome of said research brought up some curiosities for his free time and some aspects worth deeper investigations but unfitting for the current goal. So far he only managed to amplify the area of effect where life-force form collectable orbs, but they still need to be brought to the Overlords gauntlet to be counted as collected in order to create new minions.

Else the remainder of his research only brought facts and proof about his theory why the minions seek out an Overlord to lead them and to increase their numbers, despite existing proof of their ability to reproduce on their own, despite the lack of female members of the minion species.

In simple terms his theory goes that having an Overlord promised a faster growing rate of population and competence to counter the minions tendency to be suicidal stupid. Here are more and deeper aspects of his theory but he wants to refine them first in accordance of his latest findings.

Taking a glass of wine, Laurent mused that he is reaching a point where he needs help. Competent help.

While he has assistances for his work, their… under evolved common sense leads him to use minions for the more hazard weary jobs. While it increased the odds of accidents by approximately 5%, a minion is easier to replace than other sentient beings.

The lack of finding useful people for research or assistance didn't come from proper searching. It came from the fact that at one point of history all sentient beings seemly gave up on IQ points and common sense for good reproduction. At least it is the only explanation Laurent can come up with to explain how many species were able to recover from near extinction like the elves after the third Overlord reign. Or human populations after every disaster. Not to mention the Halflings… it seems the only reason the fourth Overlord didn't need to tackle them was that they never met. At least the sixth isn't in the position to have to deal with them for the near future, as the fifth kicked them off the continent.

Anyway, with the exception of the dark elves, the general level of intelligence and common sense is pretty low. With exception of the few intelligent ones, whose numbers make up, and it was a generous assumption, 10% of all known sentient and still existing species

Perhaps he should try a taumin as assistant. Or a Chicant. Both species have shown the ability of greater intelligence. The former lives by traditions and the rule of the strong, which hampers the evolution of intelligence to a degree, while the letter… driven by instincts and the fact that nobody really wanted to have them smart. Or smarter as they already are. Hence the number of 10% mentioned earlier. Most of those 10% of all known sentient live forms, Dark Elves not counting in, belong to the Chicants and Taumin.

Leaning back, Laurent began to consider, that maybe having both of assistants would work very well. Chicants are very resilient due their body armor while Taumin are physical very strong. Thus handling things where he wouldn't even consider sending the Minions at could come to work.

So the next time he sees the Overlord or Lady Isoda, he will ask them if he could take assistants from those species. Also once the Dark Elves could provide with people, perhaps he gains the help he requires.

In a throne room, sat a dwarf with a long black beard and overall in golden armor while in the room were many woman in very light clothes wearing collars and chains. Two of these females were forced to feed him and give him wine to drink and keep him clean, despite how much like a pig he was consuming.

That Dwarf with dark blue eyes is called Glazzolin Goldshield, the slave trader lord of the dwarves. Above his throne was the Goldshield that his name was derived from. Close to the ill mannered dwarf stood a young woman in a white dress which was free around the stomach area with long blond hair and blue eyes, with the name of **Arlene** the daughter of King George the Kind. She looked disgusted at the Dwarf, hating the fact she was married to that man only to get short term money so her father could pay off the so called "heroes."

In her opinion the kingdom were better off if they had sought help from another group of heroes instead of the strangers which came practically out of nowhere and offered to help them. Of course she could complain in hindsight and she was well aware that they had been desperate… but now she thinks they should have especially caution. That was now the price for them not agreeing on a proper deal with them.

While he ate he called to her "Come here and dance princess!"

She narrowed the eyes but as she knew if she refused one of the others would pay the price. Her virginity and her health are too much of worth for this gold driven dwarf. In fact she is sure once his deal with her father isn't rentable anymore; he would break it and sell her off at the highest bidder. Her only problem… she never was a good dancer. So… she hopes he wouldn't be too disappointed from the performance.

"What are waiting for?! Go on and dan-" The dwarf blurt out, before falling asleep.

The two slaves on his side sighed as it means no more feeding and placed the wine and food away, thought also were forced to clean him so he wouldn't be angry for waking up dirty.

"About time that fatty fall asleep." A female voice said out of nowhere as to the slavers surprise, Wyslith came out from the shadow, stretching her arms. "Seeing him eat like that is so disturbing. I need something to get that image out of my head."

Arlene stepped back in shock "W-Who are you? Did someone end you here to get our souls sold to you demon friends?"

"You know it rude to ask someone's name before telling yours." Wyslith stated. "But since you asked i'm Wyslith, a renegade Succubus, friend of the Anti Hero, the Overlord and savior of freeing slaves!"

"Overlord that's a Anti-Hero?" asks Arlene "I don't believe you on that! All Overlords are incarnation of evil and destruction! He should be sending to hell where you and your companions should burn and rot!"

"Gee, kinda harsh if you never met the guy." Wyslith scratch behind her head. "But whatever, i'm here only for Tubby Mcfatty over there." She pointed at the dwarf. "I'm asked to hypnotize the ass and blind follow any orders from the overlord."

"And for that you drugged him?" asks the princess "So, if he follows the overlords orders. What are his plans? To get me into his harem and fuck me until I have his bastard?"

"Just to free the slaves, get intel about the heroes and open a path to the dark elves. Nothing more." She shrugged.

"Intel of the heroes? Only one hero shows up anymore! And he terrorizes us while getting the money he claims to belongs to him and his friends for their services and the dead of their comrade." The princess told.

"Hey. My job here is him. What you think of him is not my concern. Either way, this is kinda your chance to eat." The succubus suggested. "Don't worry about him, a copy of me is keeping busy for awhile. So what are you girls waiting for?" Wyslith snap her fingers and all of the slavers collar open. "Dig in! Oh and before you try to runaway. I highly suggest you stay here. After all, there are guards here and I don't think you would like to meet them while wearing those cloths."

The girls began to dig in thought one took a knife and began to approach the slaver but Arlene stopped the half elf stating "Do you think our problems would solve if we kill him?" then the princess turned to the succubus "So do you want to ensure nobody would kill that guy if he suddenly stops slave trading?"

"The overlord wouldn't be happy if that happen. So the answer is yes. Besides, if I asked nicely he might make Glazzolin your slave for a change." Wyslith suggest to the slaves. "And seeing how Tubby treated you, I think he would like my idea."

She crossed her arms and muttered "Guess being an Overlords whore is better than being sold off to the highest bidder." turning around and looking away from all.

"Actually he doesn't care of have a harem. Sure he got three, but form what I hear he respects them as they are his wives. So you don't have to worry." The demon add. Somehow the Overlord back in the tower had the urge to go to a succubus and tell her he doesn't have a harem. Only one mistress.

"Oh? The traitor of a lady isn't alone in the Overlords bed? Who are the other two? Demons like you?" spat the princess

"Nope! A dark elf and that Taumin."

"A TAUMIN?"

"Also, there is something you girls need to do. Soon Tubby will be under my control, so you all need to act as nothing happen here. Do that and I promise I'll sent you and the rest of the slaves free." Wyslith said.

"And how if you have to keep pretence?" asks one of the slaves.

"I don't know. Like how it usually is?" The succubus tilt her head. "Anywho, once you all are in place, my Taumin friend will come, pretending to buy you all and will give Tubby a contract with the little words that he will give everything he owns to the overlord."

"I see, and so we got what is in your mind. Signing the contract will be our ticket out of here." One of the slave stated

"I never heard of Taumins buying slaves." countered another, a halfling.

"Trust me, there are some who's doing this. I've heard from the other demon, back home." Wyslith told.

"Either way. I'm going with this plan." A elf said. "Anything is better than staying here." And the other slaves began agree with her and Arlene sighs "Alright, alright you win. I play along."

Then she added "But one more thing: how did you manage to drug him if he forces one girl to taste his food and wine first?"

"I slip the drug just before he drink it." Wyslith told. "Been a demon can have it benefits after all."

While having doubts on these, she has no right to question it and just hopes that the Overlord is really the man that demon claims him to be… or else she has to prepare to have bastards.


	15. Changes

The world has many rules… like that rocks fall down, birds can fly, minions being dumb and Overlords being evil!

However what Gnarl, minion master and evil advisor of Overlords saw as an outright break of the rules was that a force of good ignores evil!

The old (How old is he?) minion were reading a report of a spy they gained in the kings castle (keeping the beloved wife hostage always works wonders) and in the report one of the heroes that defeated the last Overlord had shown up to claim the latest "rate" of their "payment" and the king had told the hero about the unleashed demons and the new Overlord. And what did the hero do? He outright ignored the king and left with the riches without considering to challenge his current master.

While this may work in the Lord's favor, Gnarl only despises it as it was a break of all the unwritten rules he used to live with. Though given the current Overlords plans and course of action, his master is not following all the rules himself. But he is the Overlord. He is expected to not follow any rules but his own.

Which made him wonder… where is the Overlord at the moment? The last thing he knew was that one of the lords sought his aid and the master left with many browns and reds, while leaving exact instructions regarding what to be done during his absence, mostly paperwork and the daily decisions, as well limited authorization over the troops in case of an emergency.

Of course, for Gnarl it wasn't hard to find out where the Overlord was. After all, he was his evil counselor, and perhaps he would see something enjoyable.

The Overlord must get a reason to take along so many reds, as in removing fire or burn something heavily. And Gnarl believes in the latter cause. Moving to the magical pool that allows the minion watch the Overlords movements and communicate with him. As he activated the pool, saw a joyful sight. Destruction and death. The overlord was directing the minions to storm a village from all sides. The red were setting the buildings and people on fire, while the browns smash and kill everything in sight.

The Overlord was destroying a village. Gnarl enjoyed the show of violence. And the many lifeforces they would gather on this day, make him nearly squeal. The only thing he didn't understand why the Overlord only stands on the sidelines and wasn't joining the killing.

Though of course here aren't any heroes or soldiers worth his attention so the Overlord might just enjoy the senseless destruction here.

Gnarl laughed at the oblivious evil that his master finally acted on a course of pure evil.

Isota sighed heavily as she was feeding Alexandra. While she didn't mind to take care of the growing Chicant, the "adopted" daughter of the Overlord, it was off-putting for her, that Alexandra was growing so fast. Only a couple of months have passed since she hatched from her cocoon and she is already good at walking and started to talk. While it still takes off a little child just starting, the little Chicant expressed a basic understanding, that the Overlord is a figure of authority for her. Just as the mistress finished feeding her and cleaned her pincers, Alexandra asks "Where Daddy?"

Isota froze for a moment. Before now the little Chicant has called her beloved "Care" while the Overlord self-tried to make her call him "Father" or "daddy". Now, this was the first time she heard the little girl using the word. In the right context as well.

She suddenly felt cheated, as it was Alexandra and not her own child who calls her Overlord "daddy". The human knows that the little Chicant isn't at fault, but the feelings remain. Taking a breath to calm herself, she answered: "Daddy is taking care of something, he is back soon."

"Want Daddy!" said the little Chicant and Isota assumes, that she is right now the equivalent of a pound with her face.

When was this Chicant supposed to be grown up? With 12?

If the Chicants had realized their potential earlier… Isota nearly shivered at the implications. And how does the Overlord prevent them from betraying him after he showed it to them=

Looking at the Chicant the lady explains "Have a bit of patience little one… you can see daddy once he is back."

Alexandra pounded and still tried to demands him. It took some patience before the girl stopped and went to play with her toys.

As Isota watched the young Chicant play, she mused if she should look for playmates for her. The main problem is the relatively fast pace she is maturing. If it were like humans, then she wouldn't have any trouble but here it was hard to judge. From mentality, she needs to regularly switch out the playmates to keep up or go straight for somebody older. Physically somebody older would be smarter to ensure they can handle the relative strong baby. Not to mention the sturdier skin.

None of the lords under their rule have children, so the honor falls on the lower ranked nobles. What she doesn't mind, as those kids are normally more down to earth than higher standing nobles. Not to mention it is easier to sweeten the deals for the families.

As she followed her thoughts, a minion in a butler suit run up to her and stated: "Mage asking the time of mistress."

Isota turned her head in surprise. Laurent came here to see her? That was rare. It was more common for her to go to him to ask the latest reports.

As she recomposed herself, she looked at the minion and replied: "Send him in."

The minion scurried off, hitting a pedestal, causing the vase fall on the head of the minion with a loud "BONG" as the vase was made of iron with a gold coloration.

Alexandra noticed it and laughed at the minion's pain. The minion got up, wobbling off. Isota chuckles at this thought she wondered why some of the minions seem to be more stupid than others. Then again… minions aren't famous for their intelligence. That is one of the many questions she has regarding Gnarl… how did the heck he get that old and smart?

Anyway, she watched the minion leave, while Alexandra returned her attention back to her wooden toys. As the mage entered the room, Isota were standing "Welcome Laurent. How can I help you?"

"Good day Lady Isota and thank you for welcoming me. The reason for my appearance is about my research." Replied Laurent while readjusting his glasses. "Two topics to be in Detail. About my research and the investments done so far."

"Is something wrong with the funds we give you?"

"Nothing is wrong. In fact, I find it very generous that you cover all cost, regardless the state of the treasure vaults. I am referring to the things money cannot buy."

"Laurent, I fear you need to be more in detail."

"As you know, I have a number of assistants, mostly minion as they are easier to replace than… the humans. I question how humanity has the standing of today if we had to use my human assistants as an example."

"I am aware of your high death toll, despite your safety measures due to the lack of common sense and will of self-preservations. What does it have to do with things you cannot buy?"

"I have been looking at the taumins and Chicants and I believe that it is easier to find competent assistants by them and not test that theory, I am formally requesting the permission to seek out one promising candidate. Though, I admit it might slow down my research until I can deem the experiment as a failure, or manage to train the two to reach the desired intellectual level required for their planned duty."

Isota took a seat and drank some juice while thinking about Laurents request. Personally, she didn't see a problem so she replied: "I will talk to him about it, but I am sure he isn't against it if it helps your research in the long term."

"Thank you milady." Bowed Laurent "Now to the other topic… I believe I have made a discovery that helps us reach the broken ground of our research target."

Unor was walking with a couple of her people towards a fellow Taumin tribe. To win them for the Overlords cause… and to gain something from them. She wouldn't really need it, but due to the reputation of the tribe she is heading to, she decided that with their help, she can archive her mission much easier. The only problem is that she needs to force a change in their traditions. And THAT might cause a problem.

The group reached the outskirts of the clan in question. The Iron Capture Tribe. It is one of the clans that live as slave traders and Unor's orders are regarding the slave trader Glazzolin Goldshield. As she and her fellow warriors reached the gates, two very large and strong Taumin of the clan blocked her way. They were steel plated armor with red sashes and their tribes mark branded on the chest pieces.

Unor disliked these armors. Sure they are a better protection than leather but they are too heavy for her taste and limits their movements. Shaking her head she waits for the other tribe members to speak first.

"Stop! Who are you and from what tribe do you come?" demands one of the guards in the language of the Taumin.

"I am Unor Ironhorn, daughter of Chief Zuxor Phoenixslayer Ironhorn, member of the Proudwarrior Tribe." Explains Unor "I am here to talk with your chief."

"What is your business with Our chief, Tenton the Towncatcher?" he asks

"As the daughter of my chief, I am here to challenge your chief by the old traditions of our forefathers." told Unor "I brought 10 of my fellow tribe members to witness the fight and tell about the result of the fight."

"I lead you to our chief." Stated the guard "But I don't believe you will be worth the challenge."

Unor huffed, feeling insulted about that statement and she would soon prove that she is a capable warrior worth the challenge. They were guided to the largest tent of the tribe. There a large Taumin came out. He differs from the others his entire body was colored red with blue musters to show he is the lord of the tribe. And he was surrounded by four personal guards and sixteen female slaves of all races.

Looking at this male and his harem, she feels disgusted that he even dares to enslave members of his own kind as slaves. Does this tribe have no respect at all?

Forcing herself to suppress the urge to shout at him, knowing she would teach the tribe a lesson soon enough. Not to mention the blue colors of the chief. She accepts the traditions to wear color to show which tribe you belong, your status and your feats. She is a practitioner of the tradition self. But this… her people have no word for this. She despises him for using colors to simple difference himself from others, to hide the color that nature gave him by his birth.

Tento eyed the female and began to laugh before he began "You are funny! Do you want to challenge me for the fate of my tribe? A female? Go back to your tribe and give birth to hornless bastards as your tribe is!"

Unor and her tribe members took a deep breath by this clear insult to their tribe. What does this taumin allow himself?

"Watch your tongue, Tento! We are here with a legit challenge!" told Unor "And if you keep insulting my tribe, then you are not fighting for your tribe. You sealed its fate!"

"You amuse me! Why do you think you would be allowed to leave? You are too pretty to simply leave! I keep you, kill your male clan mates and laugh at your spineless tribe!"

"Our tribe is a proud tribe!" shouts Unor, her weapon in hands, pointed at Tento "Our tribe fights against the dangerous creatures known to our kind, my father defeated a Phoenix by himself! And our tribe allied themselves with a new overlord! I am his Hinit! Take me as you promised and face his wrath!"

That caused Tento to stop laughing and eyed her. A Hinit, not to mention the Hinit of an Overlord? That could turn interesting… very interesting. And resourceful. Sure, if he would simply take her, the mentioned Overlord would come and rip his head clean off. At least he assumes that the Overlord is able to do so, due having a Taumin Tribe as an ally and the daughter of a chief as Hinit.

However if he defeats her in a Tradition issued fight, then he is free to do whatever he wants, as long it is within the agreements. Due to another tradition, the traditional fighting to determinate the rank within the clan, she is quite strong to retain the right to be the chief's daughter. Of course, this allows her to fight for the right to lead a tribe, thus challenge any tribe. Now he wondered… what does she offer in return for the fight? She is already a Hibit. But of an Overlord… which promised a lot he could use for his own wishes.

Though he has to get back to his trade partner… it has been too long since they dealt with each other, else the Taumin chief would know about an Overlord on the rise again.

"If I accept your challenge." He began "What do you give me?"

"I give you the right to raid in the lands of the Overlord." She answered "And to enslave me and the unborn child I carry under my heart. And the children under the heart of two other females, which are the Overlords Hibays."

Tunor grinned. Raiding in an Overlords land AND getting his offspring. The riches and slaves he could get for himself and his clan… that is more worth than he put into his own clan.

"I agree to the terms! By the Traditions of our fore fathers, we will fight once each of us has prepared properly."

"I agree to the terms! I will retreat with two of your warriors and two of mine into a tent of yours." She said, "To prepare for the fight."

"And I go with two of mine warriors and two of yours in a tent of yours." He stated. And the two exchanged their weapons to seal the challenge.

In this instant, some warriors of both tribes began to prepare the tents for the two warriors while the rest began to create a field of battle in the middle of the tribe's camp, as tradition holds that the fight for chief hood always must be done at the heart of the tribe.

In the tent given to her, her own clothes were removed as the tradition wants it and replaced by a simple loincloth and a band to cover her chest. Once this was over, a maiden, properly a slave or assistant of the shaman, came in and put the challenger's sign on the forehead of the female taumin while one of her warriors took the weapon brought in and examined it. Once he was satisfied he handed it to Unor who raised up "I am ready for the fight."

She stepped out to the prepared field of battle and she saw her opponent coming out. Garbed in the same clothes and the same weapon.

Both were moving into the middle of the field where the shaman was waiting. Both sat down and bowed in front of the shaman who recites traditional rites of their people so that the great chiefs may watch over them and favor their champion in this sacred battle.

Once the rite finished the two taumin fighting over the right to lead that tribe raised up and moved away from each other until they have the same distance to each other and one of the borders of their battle field.

Tento was the first to move and rushed forward, roaring loudly and swings his mighty weapon. However, he hit nothing as Unor were moving sideways in quick steps. The male Taumin looked in surprise at this move from the female before he stormed forward again towards her and slams his weapon down, again being dodged while Unor were slamming her weapon into the back of the male. Earning boo calls from the tribe as she wasn't engaging in a frontal combat like they were used to watching and believe it was the only honorable way of battling.

He turned around while swinging his weapon in an ark. While Unor jumped back, she underestimated the reach of the weapon and were scratched on the stomach, causing her to grit her teeth and put a hand on her wound to check how bad it was.

From the sidelines the members of the tribe called "Give up and become his slave! That saves some of your honor!"

"You would never win against the chief!" came from another one.

"Come on, save the time and give up lady!" yet another taunted the female Taumin.

These few seconds of distraction were more than enough for Tento to get close to her, grabbing her by the throat and threw her to the far end of their battle field. Unor granted while getting up again and found her opponent charging at her again.

Getting on the feet she kept a low position while he rushed forward with horns lowered to ram them into her. As he got closer she jumped forward, her own horns pointed at him and he shouts in pain as his legs were pierced by the pointy things on the female Taumin's head.

He reached down to grab her hair and pull on them, his legs now had small holes where his blood dripping from the wounds, the thin streaks of the crimson blood soaking his lower members slowly, but the next thing his face was hit by her weapon, causing him to let go and stumble back before he was hit with it again, with all might the young female could muster.

It still left a sizeable dent on the mallet before her arm was grabbed by the male, who grunts in anger and pain. She gasped loudly and struggles to get free but without avail. Tento glared at her.

"For that you need a lesson!" and began to punch her face, repeatedly, causing one of the eyes to be blinded due to the swelling he is causing on her. Then he grabbed her horns and pulled, in a spreading motion, intending to break them off to humiliate her in front of the entire tribe. She grabbed his arms and tried to them of her horns, tipping on the ground with her feet.

"Resistance is futile! You and the other females of the overlord and the unborn children are my property!" shouts the chief. his clan is shouting in joy calling "Halit, Halit!" an all to their chief to break her horns off to humiliate her completely.

But he was puzzled as he suddenly saw a grin on the female's face "No! You are mine!" and Tentor felt great pain between the legs. Unor had used the fact that even by females you need considerable force to break the horns to reposition the rest of her body to deliver a fierce kick on the males jewels.

While Tentor was kneeling on the ground, gasping in pain, the female Taumin picked one of the maces up and lifts it over her head "You lost!" and slams the weapon down with all her might, breaking the horns of Tentor off and he collapsed on the ground, no longer twitching. It wasn't even clear if he was still alive.

Unor panted and looked around the tribe. Everybody was in complete silence. Until one of her warriors began to clap, followed by a second and by a third and so on until the tribe began to chant and clap to welcome their new chief into the tribe. She managed to archive her current goal before she tossed her weapon away and stumbles, showing that the fight still took their toll on the Taumin.

The shaman and their assistants approached her and then lead the female to the chief's tent, to let her rest and claim her new belongings… because due a law Tentor passed, Tentor and his belongings belong now to Unor.

She makes the decision to think about what to do with these new objects after she recovered from the fight and started a basic restructure of the tribe. After all, only once a month a chief can be challenged. And since she was a new chief, she has the privilege to be protected from challenges for two months.

In the tent the laid down on a fresh mattress and sighs loudly, putting a hand on her stomach and whispered "Forgive me to risk your freedom and possible life… but I believe in the cause of your father and believe it is worth the risk." Before she was falling asleep.

"I can't believe we have to resort to this." Silver said, sitting in a chair with his hand on the table. Which had a map of the kingdom with figures signaled the types of the troops within the territory of the territory of the Overlord. While minions were nearby to move the figures on the orders of the Lords in the room and other humans ready to write down the movements planned as due new troops and minions redeployments should be done to fill holes in their defenses… and for that job, The Overlord had called the other lord in the room: Halberd, who had just entered noticing the other Lord.

"A pleasure meeting you here." He mused.

"You said it." Silver sighed. "Isn't there another way?"

"Well sure...If you want to risk an outbreak." Halberd responded

"I know that…. I just hoped we found a cure before we had to go with this." Silver state.

"Assuming the Orcs are even willing to care." Halberd huffed.

"The Orcs? What do you mean?" Silver asked.

"There's only been one known cure for this disease and it's deep within their territory." Halberd explained.

"And we don't have much time to go there…" The young lord sighed. "But we need to get there if we need to stop the sickness."

"From what I understand this Overlord has already sent someone to try and make the Orcs more cooperative."

"I hope this massager can bring the Orcs to our side." Silver sighed and asked. "Are the words about the overlord forced destruction of the village already out?"

"I'm not too sure myself, to be honest. But I wouldn't be surprised if everyone found out by now. Even the most resourceful can only do so much if they tried to cover up a mass extinction."

"I can imagine the Overlord's enemies will make use of the situation." Silver stated.

"Agreed." Halberd nodded.

"Make use of what situation?" asked a female voice and the dark elf princess Isadel came in "And why are you here, Lord Halberd? I thought the Overlord would be here."

"He isn't here." Silver told to the elf. "And we were talking about the Overlord's decision of dealing with the disease."

"You mean the one Misori told about?" asks the princess "How is he dealing with it? Sending all the sick into the territories of our enemies so they die without us lifting a finger?"

"Nope." stated Halbert "While I would approve such tactic, he says it would be too much of a risk that our lands and allies are caught in the epidemic is too great. So he is burning down the villages and killing any minion who did the deed to keep the disease local."

"So one of those who cannot be cured or the cure is too hard to get?" She assumes.

"Here is a reason why the cure isn't well known." Sighs Silver "And the Overlords enemies… might try to use this forced move to hurt the reputation of him."

"Then we have to act quickly to minimize the damage" she summarized "We should get to work."


	16. Dwarf

A new day has arrived and the rays of the sun were shining into the bedroom of the overlord. The light wandered towards the bed, shining on the face of the dark lord and his mistress, which were resting her head and a hand on his chest while his arm was wrapped around her.

Neither of them bears any kind of clothes, and only a blanket was covering their bodies. Isota gave a sight as the light of the sun reached her face and opened her eyes, looking at her sleeping overlord.

She gave a small giggle as she remembered on their last night. Who knew he knows how to make a pregnant woman scream loudly in enjoyment.

This distraction was something she gave him on her own, as the recent time were stressful for the overlord. he had to answer why he sends minions to burn down several minions and send said minions into a fire pit.

While the lords that served him and a large number of people showed understanding (Mentioning that the alternative was that hundreds or thousands die from a terrible sickness gets quite a reaction) they lost the support of a number of towns, creating holes in the map of the Overlord. They know, in the long run, they are forced to either come back or have to face trouble in form of restricted access to the economy or from an attack to take back the control, depending on their behavior. With exception of those towns which were at the borders. They properly get now support of their enemies.

Which means, of course, two things… they got a dent in their borders, bents which could cost them their defense if it comes to a war. And they got some information about the borders activity. So they had to change the rotation of the troops and the numbers so that the information the towns could have sold were no longer up to date.

And to add things up, first self-proclaimed heroes have appeared. Most were stopped by towns guards. So far only one managed to break into the tower, which was a pure stroke of luck according to Gnarl. And the Overlord is believing him for one reason: The so called heroic fight the hero put up was… well… minions last longer if they had to face the overlord in training fights.

Isota keeps stroking the chest of Overlord. Looking at him, she smiled but was also to a degree sad. She really wanted that he would share himself with other girls, claiming his prize and ensure that his descendants would fill the leading seats of his territory and the territory of his allies. Though on the other hand she has not to deal with the problem of being jealous in case she isn't as open about share as she thinks of herself. The light was now shining on her beloved faces and he began to stir and moved an arm over his face to cover his eyes in shadows. He blinked slowly and heard Isotas voice "Good morning my beloved."

"Good morning Isota" replied the Overlord while stroking his hand through her hair "The last night was great."

"Thank you" she smiled and wished she had the figure to lay down on him fully… but she had to ensure that she isn't risking that her child received harm.

The two shared their moment for a while before the Overlord wondered "Today Unor wanted to reach the Dwarves. I am curious how much is according to plan."

"Why the worry? The plan is well thought out" smiles his mistress and kissed his cheek

"The planning is only for the elements we can account for. Are still too many aspects we couldn't plan for. And these are what worries me."

"You're overthinking it too much." was Isotas giggling answer.

"Let's hope you are right on that one." replied the Overlord.

Tight Todir. The dwarven town of slavery.

From the construction, it seems like a mix dwarf and non-dwarf, but this is because the town originally built a kind which is forgotten by now, followed by different other races until the dwarves took it over roughly 500 years ago.

Due to this mix, it is hard to tell what was build then and also a chaotic construction. People who don't know the place will be lost quickly if they dare to leave ANY of the main streets. Here are four main streets leading from the city borders to the center, which holds the palace while each of these main streets was connected with one long street each. These streets contained the merchants which trade with anything you could find in the world, while the main streets are reserved only for inns and anything that can but put under the category "Slaves and merchandise."

The Palace self-were a large pyramid in the center of the town. It is also the only building that is the biggest part still in original shape as none of the different factions that had the city under control didn't want to mess with the building due incidents which happened each time an adept was made. For example, the last one who tried opened a hidden room which unleashed a deadly toxin and wiped half of the entire population that inhabited the palace at that time.

The building had a crystal on the top of it, with four crystal lines running down on the sides down to the streets. The entrances were each large enough that a Phoenix could safely fly in. Though each entrance were showing a large gate made of a material of unknown origin. The way the gates are made, one just needs to push a level and the gates would fall down, blocking the entrance. The first floor of the palace was more or less one large room with a very large ramp leading to the second floor which was still a large room but only making a quarter of the entire floor as the rest were barracks and two still are ramps up to the third. The third floor is the entrance hall with only two gates to the remainder of the pyramid. From here the real palace began with all its luxury spread among 45 floors. The second floor holds the military of the city and the first floor… contained the luxury level of trading. The best slaves, the best jewels. Name it and you get the best of the best here. With the price of it.

In this large room was Unor walking with chosen warriors of her home tribe and the one she took over. With them were several non Taumin, looking like slaves. They weren't real slaves thought. They are here on their own will, playing the roles of slaves to not raise suspicion. Among them were even a Dark Elf Prince they managed to smuggle to the group for that plan.

Unor has been surprised to learn that the Taumin clan she took over were one of the best customers and… providers of new "merchandise." Just thinking about it, makes the Taumins blood boil and if it were going her way, she would have gathered so many tribes as possible and raided the town, cutting every of these slave traders and each slave drivers with her own axe into pieces and feed them to the dogs, bears, and rats of the entire region.

However, she swore loyalty to the Overlord and she intends to follow his orders through and through.

They walked towards the massive ramp which leads to the second floor and Unor was surprised that it took them a good half an hour to just REACH said ramp.

As they reach the ramp, they saw that several gates were built to keep control over the flow of people going up and down the ramp. Though on the second floor were mostly weapon sellers due to the fact that the military of the town was stationed there.

As they reached one of these checkpoint gates the dwarves looked at them but as they saw the sign of the Iron Capture Clan, they let them pass without further questions.

She knows from questioning Tento and his former right hand, that getting to the second floor was for his clan no problem due to their "goods." Getting past that requires them to go into the rooms between the two ramps leading up to the third floor and request a meeting with Goldshield and show why they want to meet him.

And that was the prince here for. To be the new top model of slaves The prince was aware of the risk but for the greater good of his people, he is willing to take the risk.

The Taumins reached the second floor and Unor left the group alone, only two other following her. ONe of her tribe, a proud warrior named Xan, the other of the Iron Capture clan, who was often here for the procedure.

They entered the room between the two ramps. the room self-had the size of the Overlords throne room and on each side were at least a dozen guards. At the far end of the room where a table was a single dwarf doing paperwork.

Unor was surprised as she had thought many would try to have an audience with Goldshield. Deciding not to think too much about it, she moved forward with her two companions until she was in front of the desk and the Dwarf sitting there looked up "Name?"

"Unor Ironhorn. Chief of Iron Capture. Talking to Goldshield I wish." stated Unor

"So the Iron Capture got a new chief clan heh? Was time. Your old one started to be unreasonable with the prizes. You got good objects?"

"Best Prince of dark elves. Expecting high prize."

The dwarf looked up in surprise "A prince of the dark elves? Oh, that will be enjoyable for our Lord." and he quickly filled up a new penchant, put some wax on it and placed a seal on it. "Show that to the guards and they guide you to the guest rooms.

Unor nodded and turned around, leaving the room and rejoined with her group before they go to the guards which guard the entrance towards the main part of the palace. After showing the permit, they were accompanied by six dwarf guards, two of them having flame shooting objects on their body and guided through the palace.

On the way, Unor noted the only real defense this place has is the large gates at the outside of the pyramid. If these fail in any way, there is nothing that prevents enemies from just flooding the part of the pyramid that connects the minority of the floors with each other. Only the top four floors have a separate staircase, which has a heavy gate in the way.

The original constructors of this pyramid either were full of himself to think that only the main gates protect the building from invasion, or it holds a vastly different purpose than anything would think.

After a long time of walking, they were brought into a large room and asked to wait here until Lord Goldshield would see them.

Once the doors were closed Unor relaxed "In Pyramide, we are now."

"We are." agreed Xan "But if dwarfs blocking exit? When what we do?"

"Master Overlord made plan. Just trust." was Unors answer, making the prince a bit nervous as well the other "slaves" of the group.

Glazzolin Goldshield sat on his throne and had Arlene and a cat like humanoid feeding him while from behind a girl was caressing his face. This girl was Wislith in disguise to prevent the dwarf trying something with the slaves before the Overlord had come to save them.

While the dwarf was enjoying his meal and amusement, a dwarf guard came in and kneeled in front of Glazzolin "My lord! The taumin of the Iron Capture Clan is here to offer you, new slaves. One of them being a prince of the dark elves."

Arlene was holding back a look and a sound of disgust. The first taumin they heard coming since the demon joined them and what are they doing? Selling new slaves."

"A dark elf prince eh? Well… send them to the guest rooms and let me alone here. I take care of them when I get the mood to deal with these brutes." stated the Dwarf Lord

"Great, another of this bullcrap chat…." The cat mumbled to herself.

Wislith then asked the dwarf. "Sir, with your permission, I'll bring more food and wine for you."

"And have you stop caressing my face? Forget it!" he shouts and hits her with his cane.

The girl winced in pain, grinding her teeth. _"If I'm done with this, you're so going to a world of hurt!"_ She said in her mind.

He ripped from the cat's hands the cup with the wine and washed it down his throat, losing half of the wine over his beard and clothes. Then he tossed the cup away and burped loud enough that it echoed several times in the throne room.

The guard took the hint and began to leave. The three females were continuing to do their disgusting work on the dwarf lord until he fell asleep in his throne again. The three then cleaned up Goldshield.

At a central spot of the palace, sat a couple of guards and played cards. This room is holding the levels which control the position of the gates. This room can be only accessed by one door which itself is very heavy and once closed, it would be hard to get in again.

As the gates are most of the time up, the guards in there are only for quick response… and being stationed here is highly sought out as nobody would lower any for the gates out of fun due the complications of getting the gates open again.

As they played their game they saw that a new guard came in. The card players paused their game and one said "What is? It isn't time yet to switch guards and you are alone."

"The Rose is black and it thorns red" was the answer of the guard.

Some of the guards in the room looked confused… while others suddenly draw their weapons and attacked the confused ones. The action was done only in matters of seconds and the new guard came in and with the survivors, they closed the door of the room to prevent anybody to enter the room.

"Before this day is over, the town is in the hand of Bloodthorn." stated one of them and they cheered on that.

Unor were moving impatiently up and down in the room they were given. It has been hours now since they arrived. And aside from a meal and some water they didn't get anything. Goldshield wasn't bothering to see them. And this was what bothered her. She wanted to be done by now but that was before she knew that the dwarf lord was mostly sitting on his throne and getting fed by the slaves.

Her blood was boiling and if she could do like she wanted, she would stomp right now into the throne room and split the head with her own ax. Though she was still with her senses well enough to realize if she did it, she would have to deal with all the guards living here. And while she was larger and stronger than a dwarf, she would still be overwhelmed by the sheer number of guards and their more diverse weapons like crossbows, flamethrowers and such.

She groaned in frustration while looking out of the window. Being outside there would be much more comfortable for her while waiting for the leader of this place. But no, she is stuck in such a small room. However, as she looked out, she spotted something… and this something made her frown, not liking what she is seeing.

She could see as a large mass of bodies were moving towards the gates of the town's wall… and such a mass of bodies means that somebody is trying to attack this place.

Turning to her comrades she shouted some orders and the taumin members began gathering their belongings and get the weapons ready.

The others which were posing as slaves looked in confusion and the prince is asking "What is wrong?"

"Place soon under attack" was Unors answer

"Impossible! Even my people know that his place cannot be taken over. Once the gates are closed nobody gets in our out." Was the Prince's answer.

"Warriors coming. Aspect attack. Good leaders only attack when knowing victory." she explained while cutting the ropes of the prince off and hands him one of the spare axes they brought along.

The prince gulped loudly at the prospect to fight for his life… while he has training, which is required in his position, he was always one who let another fight. Moving to the window he looked and saw what Unor saw… and unlike her, he knew who was coming as he spotted something he only heard in stories. But these stories… they were more than clear regarding in how deep they are in trouble.

In the halls of Lord Sindir were the Alchemist in his lab, working on a portion with some ingredients he finally was able to archive. It was a project he had in mind since the new overlord was first known. But due to all the work he had in the aftermath, he barely had the time to do it.

If this plan works, the Overlord would be soon death… and the entirety of the minions was either wiped out, not leaving them a chance to recover or have a new master or was the control of him and he would use them as it would benefit the kingdom. If he had to become overlord to save it he would do it. Of course, it would mean the death of his ally Frederick… no that it would be a big loss then. At least he managed to get the idiot to keep just the borders checked and not waste any more troops for anything.

After all the Overlord's troops were growing in a speed he doesn't like. To make matters worse for him, he found out about the researcher that the overlord is employing.

However, right now he isn't using any thought of these problems, as he were more concerned about his potion now.

Right now the ingredients were mixed into a single bottle and cooked over an oven which was kept at temperatures used normally to forge weapons. he kept a close eye to the bottle, as he needs to know how the ingredients were reacting at these temperatures. The potion cleared up to a purple color.

Removing the bottle from the heat he carefully placed it on a structure that holds the bottle in the air to let it cool down. As it cooled the color changed again, this time to a yellow one. The old man was stroking his chin in wonder while taking notes on what he is seeing. The problem of trying to make a new potion with unknown ingredients… you don't know the effects and reactions of the ingredients. However, he had plans on making sure he knows the effects of his ingredient.

His train of thoughts was interrupted as he heard a knock on the door. Turning his head he was about to shout before he remembered that the only one daring to interrupt his work here, was his adjutant. Meaning he had to deal with reports and paperwork. As much as he hated the fact to pause his research once more.

He turned out the flame and secured his instruments and unstable ingredients before opening the door where his adjutant was presenting him the papers.

Taking it over to his office he began to study them. Most of them were nothing of interest. Though he noted that his spy by the Overlord send a report, stating that the Overlord had currently all animals which were to be butchered to the tower so the life force could be gathered.

It strokes him at odds. While the Overlord we're currently building up his forces, he did that with a moderate speed. A speed parallel to the economic growth of his territories. After all, he has to ensure his forces, even the minion ones get their daily needs covered.

So why would he do raise large numbers of browns, with the risk of either having them starved or having an explosive rise of upkeep cost? Perhaps… the orcs? Could the Overlord try to take over that one lone spot in the kingdom nobody is interested in, but is infested by a group of orcs? That explains the rise of Minions, as fighting orcs were from the very beginning a troublesome fight and even at the high time of any overlord it was necessary to have an army of minions ten times larger than the orc troops to get a victory where only very few minions were still alive. Even more to still have enough minions for basic Overlord operations. At least he has no other explanation.

The other report where a status report of one of his planned operations. It went smoothly but in turn much slower than anticipated… they had to ensure that nobody caught wind of this plan as if even only one wrong person gets a clue of this plan, he can throw everything to the fire and restart. As long it is done before a certain point of time passed he is alright with it. And it worked so far in his favor.

Then there were some scouts which were disguised as traveling merchants… and these scouts send him a letter about movements of certain people. While his primary problem is within the borders of the kingdom he serves, he still kept an eye to the outside world as he knew very well that there are still elements which might want to take advantage of their problems… or rise to a problem in their future if they neglect it too long.

And one of those elements… are on the move.

"By the seven hells" muttered Sindir "If she is doing what this report suggests she is doing… and succeed… then the fate of this spot is as uncertain as it could be."

Raising up he had to meet with Frederick. He needs to get in contact with the person is mentioned in the report. if it isn't too late already and one of his enemies already gets the support.

Back in the Pyramide, Goldshield was having the cat woman in his filthy fingers and grope her with a wide grin, enjoying the discomfort of the female and plans to take a step further… The female squirmed in displeasure as he was touching his chest, wanting to kill that guy.

The dwarf was about to bite her neck as the door crashed open and a guard rushed in.

Goldshield groans in disappointment "Why are you disrupting me?"

"My liege! We're under attack!" stated the guard

"Then close the gates and let them run against it. Nobody ever managed to pass through them," stated Goldshield with a growl.

"That… is the trouble. The door to the gate controls is closed. And the ones inside do not respond." stated the guard.

Standing up he pushed the cat down the stairs of his throne and shouts at the guard "Close the inner gates and send any slave which can hold a weapon at the front lines!"

"Yes, sir! Any other orders?" asked the soldier.

The dwarf lord was about to respond as he stopped. After a pause he stated. "Gather all of my personal slaves here and give me your sword."

The soldier obeyed and hands him his sword before leaving to relay the orders. Once the dwarf was gone, the Lord rolled his eyes up and falls down, crashing down the stairs of his throne.

A giggle was heard from Wyslith and she stated "Having a spell ready to take control of his mind were convenient."

"And you didn't use it on him earlier why?" Shouts the cat slave at the succubus.

"It only works a few times on each individual! I only wanted to use it in emergencies!" stated Wyslith. "And this is one of these emergencies!"

"That is reasonable," said the girl while getting up "So… what do you plan now?"

"We wait! Until the other slaves are here and of course the Taumin." stated Wyslith "Then… I have no clue. The planning never included any form of attack by a third party. And who knows who is attacking. Being hold in here isn't helping with keeping in touch with the outside world."

The cat girl was biting her finger nervously… that turn of events isn't really what she has hoped for.

Unor and her group were moving through the halls of the palace, lead by one of the Taumins who had been here before. As they moved through the halls they are stopped by a group of dwarf, demanding to take their slaves to bring them to the front lines.

Thought Unor was growling loudly while holding her ax against the neck of the dwarf "OUr slaves. Not yours. Unless Goldshield pay."

The dwarfs were getting in fighting position while the Taumins did as well… and the slaves are also showing their willingness to fight.

Given the fight the dwarves have to expect, the leader decided to not bother anymore (And keep his head) before rushing towards the exit.

The dark elf prince sighs "And I hate right now to have volunteered to this."

"Overlord will compensate" stated Unor and they continued with their way.

As they walked, Unor got to the prince and asks him "You nervous. Why?"

"I have seen the sigils of the attacking force." explains the elf. "A black rose bleeding from the thorns on blue background… that is Cassandra Bloodthorn. The most violent dwarf known in our times. Her machine walks on four feet and has an unbelievable amount of weapons."

While Unor didn't quite understand the machine part, the violent part and the fact the elf were afraid told her that disappearing somehow was the smart move. But she doesn't want her ally (as much she hates succubus) be left behind, especially as the Overlord had ordered her to ensure the demons safety.

As they rushed, they saw more guards with slaves but instead of trying to get them to the fighting grounds, they were guided towards the throne room. The taumin and their companions were confused at this behavior.

The dwarfs continued to bring the female slaves towards the throne room and the taumin followed thought to intimidate the dwarfs if they try to take the male companions of the taumin, mainly because they are counting as slaves at the moment. As they reached the throne room, they stared as it was overfilled with female slaves.

One of the dwarfs moved in front of Goldshield and stated: "All slaves are here now!"

"Good! Leave us alone now and let only the Taumins in," stated Goldshield. The soldier nodded and left the room. As the guards were gone and the Taumins in front of Goldshields throne, Wyslith moved from behind the dwarf, having a sword at his throat. "hello Guys!"

"Taken Dwarf as hostage?" asks Unor

"Kind off… he knows that he dies by either our hands or the attacker's hands. So he agreed to… help with the escape." explains the Succubus, still holding the blade.

"It's worse" stated the dark elf prince "The attackers are Bloodthorns forces!"

With that the dwarf paled and rushed down to the Taumins, holding her leg "Please! Get me out of here! if my cousin gets me, my beard is cut off, my legs burned and I have to be her dog for the rest of my days!"

Everybody stared at the dwarf. Mumbling to each other why he's acting like this.

Unor kicked him "Only help when showing exit other than the entry."

Looking up, Goldshield stared at her demand, gulping soundly.

Cassandra Bloodthorn. the head of her clan, the Bloodthorns. The way she got her position was simple: She married the son of the previous head, and once he was declared head, she waited some more years before he died by an "accident" involving him falling head first into a giant cauldron filled with molten gold. And since it was one of the dozens of cauldrons at that day, it took hours before all were searched… and by the time they found him... here is a rumor why the current head of her clan keeps her husband in her garden as a gold statue.

Right now she is behind the controls of her machine, which is forged by her own two hands. The weapons she had built into her machine were shooting iron balls at the enemy lines and she laughed loudly while her soldiers were rushing against said enemy.

it was a stroke of genius of her to get some of her soldiers as spies into the palace. She learned about the weak points of the fortress which was normally impossible to take over. A single room to close the main hurdle to take over the palace with no backup way.

Of course, once it was taken care of the single room which controls the main gates of the building, there is no way that anybody could hinder her way any further.

Grinning she watched how her soldiers are slaughtering the first rows of the defense… she was aware that Goldshields first line of defense was always rows of slaves to slow down invaders and to make them waste energy while the gates would close. However, Bloodthorn was smarter. Her first line of attack was several flamethrowers who shoot their flames at the slaves which only had simple clothes on their bodies, easy targets for hot flames. Also, her machine attacking every line of soldiers isn't helping the defenders.

Also, it seems it isn't spoken around yet that the gates wouldn't close, as the people of the town and the soldiers are still retreating into the pyramid like structure. She smirked brightly, wondering how her opponents will react if they learn that the gates aren't closing.

The fighting continues and once Bloodthorns troops are passing through the gates, the dwarfs soldiers began to retreat into the higher levels of the palace, while letting the rest of the town's population at the mercy of BLoodthorn… and she simply sends forward a replica of the former Dwarf King Goldo Goldersons machine: "Rollie." The machine was piloted by one of her trusted soldiers and it rolled over the people and crashed through the blockage of the ramp leading to the next level and burned and drove over anybody who dared to not to move away. Once reaching the higher floor, the dwarf soldiers of Bloodthorn washed over the soldiers in this floor and secured it after killing anybody who dared to attack them.

The battle continues floor of the floor the warriors of Goldshield either died fighting or were taken, prisoners. The soldiers ignored any fleeing nondwarf and even those dwarfs which were clearly slaves.

And at the end, they reached the only other defense of the building: THe secondary gates which separated the few top levels of the building from the rest of the palace.

BLoodthorn stood at this point in front of those gates and pounded at the gates. The gates lifted a little, just enough that people could talk or exchange papers.

"Who's there?" asked a voice

"Don't play dumb with me!" growled the female dwarf "Hand me out Goldshield or die by starving to death! I have the place in my hands except for this little part of yours. And I bet you have not the resources to keep yourself feed forever!"

"We will keep on until our allies arrive and kick you out!" stated the voice.

"And how should your allies get into the pyramid now that we have the most important room in our control?" she asked

No answer came, instead the door closed and Bloodthorn stated "Get troops in position. I want to be ready to defend from any foolish adepts to take back the castle."

"Yes, madam!" shout the dwarfs and went to build their defenses… while Bloodthorn retreats to her temporary room.

Hours have passed since the attack and taken over the town by Bloodthorn. Right now her soldiers are cleaning up the mess. After the initial attack, she had lost some soldiers to a troop of Taumin which just wanted to leave. As they were only slave traders which hold no kind of loyalty to Goldshield, the commander let them go past. Especially as they were found in a guest room in the middle of the castle. The reason a fight happened was that they mistook their dwarf slave for a soldier or some high ranking member of Goldshields people.

Deciding that the foolish ones are dead anyway, she dismissed the report and drank her third bottle of beer.

A knock on the door made her stop drinking and she sat down the bottle and told: "Who is it?"

Her right hand came and kneels down "Lady Bloodthorn. The defenders have surrendered! The castle in our hands."

"Good! Then I go and see Goldshield and humiliate him like he deserves!" laughed Bloodthorn.

"My lady… there is a problem… and the reason why they surrendered" stated the dwarf.

"What?" she asked in confusion

"It seems… Goldshield has… disappeared. He's gone…"

She dropped her bottle and stared at her right hand. Blinking she raised up and was shaking "You… dare to… tell me that… GOLDSHIELD SOMEHOW MANAGED TO ESCAPE?"

"Yes, Milady" he covered and the shout of fury from Bloodthorn could be heard in the entire town and even further.


	17. Aftermath

Silence. Nobody dared to speak. The silence was thick. One could hear it if a needle were dropped now. Almost. The only sounds which are heard were the background noises of the Netherworld and a rhythmic clicking noise of metal hitting the stone. The metal of a gauntlet hitting the stone of a throne.

One of the minions on guard duty thought to himself "Mastah not in good mood. Not moving except necessary. Not speaking unless asked. Not giving Mastah reason to kill me."

The Overlord sat on his throne, his head leaning against one of his hands, while the other was hitting the stone of his throne with the fingers. Click-Click-Click-Click, lifting the four fingers and repeat it over and over in a slow manner. The Overlord was doing it for hours now.

Everybody knew that the Overlord was in a foul mood, made worse by the fact he couldn't punish anybody or pound on the reason until it's gone. True, he could punish somebody random for it just to release the steam. But that would be a waste of somebody of questionable use and a dent in his already dented reputation.

The only minion master was sharing the feelings of his current master, as the foul mood stems from the fact that their biggest endeavor so far was a near complete failure. "Stupid Dwarf." Runs in the Minions mind "Always making the biggest mess for the Overlords. They are worse than bunnies. Impossible to get rid of and now we have an Overlord in bad mood without any way to release his steam."

The time and money put into the plan of taking over Goldshields territory are for naught. Just because somebody of a rival clan had to invade.

True, the troop send to prepare the final nail in Goldshields coffin returned unscathed and the Overlord has now two Taumin tribes under his rule. Also, he gained two guests in form of the princess and Goldshield but the Overlord was still cut from his currently most important allies, the dark elves.

On top of that, the option of trying to smuggle small groups through the dwarf territory got much more unpredictable. The only reason why Goldshield was still alive despite having no longer any territory to offer, is the question if he could still have a worth as bargain.

The Overlord and Gnarl had always known of the risk of somebody else taking the region the Overlord needs but for the dwarf, it was of low military interest, despite bordering on the Dark Elf territory due to the current Civil war of the dwarf for the title of king. And Goldshield never had ambitions for the throne, thus were never a potential threat for any competitors for the title.

The deed of the third overlord of killing the last dwarf king may have been in favor of the sixth regarding his plans. But now this very deed ruined his plans. The Dark Overlord knew that Bloodthorn were interested in the throne that much he bothered to learn about the current Dwarf Lords.

But why did she attack one who has no interest? Is it for the palace? For a place to retreat it is a great spot, that has the Overlord to respect. But getting any orders from there to anywhere is a small communication disaster.

Especially that this region, in particular, is hard to reach for anybody but the elves and the Overlord if one looks at the current borders. The only reason why the Overlord didn't adapt the invasion himself were the defenses and that he needs his troops elsewhere.

Stopping with the finger tipping the Overlord crossed his arms and leans back on his throne, starting to think. He needs to know more about Bloodthorn and any potential connection with Goldshield.

Also, he has to establish if he could bargain with her. If so, then what would her prize be for what he needs? If not, then how he could get the dark elves to his territory. At least the troops they promised him in a reasonable time and the lowest amount of death or used resources.

Also, he isn't sure what to think about the slaves they have freed. So far they only got one princess who doesn't trust him at all. Princess Arlene is keeping a distance from him, expecting that if she is showing weakness, that the Overlord would force himself on her. For the Overlords own interest, raping the princess was counterproductive.

But of the other slaves…. None were showing any promising potential. While it would help his reputation, he had hoped from the freed slaves some more interesting ones would be among them in his search for potential allies. But all he has seen so far are questionable. While the cat girl among the free slaves told him about her hometown and that their race is for certain jobs very helpful, she couldn't help him finding any allies among her kind.

So unless there is a surprise guest he has missed for some reason, he would only help them to recover from their time with Goldshield and then ensure they can integrate into society for plus points regarding his reputation.

As he was pondering, he heard stops from the staircase that were leading to his throne room and he turns his head towards. It was Isota who were moving in a wide dress so she could comfortably move due to her growing stomach. As she moved towards him, she was bearing smirking and as she were close enough, the Overlord asked "Are you here to ask me to share some "good time" with Isadel?"

"As delightful the motion of this would be, I have to disappoint you regarding that." Smiles the woman. "No. I just got words from the Minion Barracks. The minions for your other plan are ready. And as such, you can now proceed. I bet after you are done with that, you will be a better mood again."

The Overlord sighs loudly "Let's hope this one works much better than the last plan."

"I am sure of it my beloved one" she smiles and moves closer towards The overlord and placed a hand on his check "After all, nobody else is interested in this little endeavor you are planning."

"You got that point right." Sighs the Overlord and looks up to her.

Smiling the pregnant woman kissed her Overlord who returned the gesture and the two shared a deep one for several seconds. Before they broke it. "I have a few preparations to be done before I would go and execute my plan."

"Of course" she smiles and moves aside "Do it well."

"Thank you." Started the Overlord and rises from his throne, leaving the room.

Gnarl looked at the mistress "You have something planned, don't you?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not Gnarl." Started the human. "All depends on how you definite planned."

Gnarl was chuckling loudly before the Nether Portal were flaring up, indicating somebody was using it to enter the throne room. The guards were quick to jump and get in position to fight the intruder at the moment's notice.

The gate opens and…

"Rodin?" asks Gnarl "What in the 13 hells are you doing here? We are still within our contract!"

"That is why I came here Gnarl. To collect what is mine. One of the monsters released to be slain." Stated Rodin.

They blinked at this information, wondering what he means. Until they heard something stumbling, crashing and breaking down the stairs, and the screams followed it, indicates that quite a number of Minions are just having a very bad time. Did this Skeleton guy show up again? Last time the fifth Overlord barely got him kicked out. Does the sixth have to go through the same plague as well?

The crashing ended as a minion rolled into the room. Shaking his head, the red armored brown looking confused for a moment, as it was missing, until large head lands on it.

At first, it seems the minion was squashed but then it began to push up the head and holds it proudly over its body.

All present are staring for a moment and Isadel asks "Isn't… this the minion that nobody wanted to have around."

"Indeed!" nodded Gnarl "And last time I saw Eroz were as it heard that it run off to kill a monster. A monster that lives in water, spits poison acid and never moves even closer to the shore. Only bombard its targets from a distance."

"Eroz run over water. Run up monster. Cut with a sword." Told the Minion, somehow holding the head now with one hand, while drawing his completely oxidized bronze sword. "Wasn't that hard."

"Are you seriously telling me that this minion killed a monster of 6 000 years of experience with a bronze sword, ignoring laws of physics and common sense because it believed it could do so?"

"That… sounds so…" stated Isadel

"In all my years as Minion Master, I never witnessed something like that." Stated Gnarl.

Rodin, who doesn't care right now, moved over the minion and took the head "Tell the Overlord I said thanks with the head." And he moves over towards the gate and left the tower.

Isadel and Gnarl stared at the red clothed brown minion, and the mistress turned to Gnarl "So… what… is the next step with him?"

"Honestly. I don't know" admits Gnarl.

In his bedroom was the Overlord gathering some of his belongings for his bag. These few items he was gathering were left from his time as he fought with his former friends against the fifth Overlord.

Some were portions which were to heal his wounds, others are little different items which should help an adventurer on his travels. The feeling of nostalgia raises within the Lord but not much as these items don't hold any deep feelings. Those items he were emotionally bonded with are on a shelf, damaged and partly destroyed due to the fighting they were involved with.

"Well… that brings back some memories" muttered the Overlord before looking at one of the items he is particularly fond of "Wonder how things were running today if I weren't "killed" during the fight against the last Overlord."

As he has packed the objects he wants to take with him for his next venture, he reaches for the said shelf and took a locked. It was bent and the lock was broken but it still contained something he treasured greatly… a picture of his beloved wife. He wondered at this moment where she might be right now and if she would support him if she knew that he lives but became what he had fought against.

Gazing at the picture, which also wasn't in the best shape, the Dark Overlord, sixth in the line of Overlords, lost himself into memories days past. Where he was a warrior of an order that has sworn to protect, a becoming father with a wife he loved deeply and led a life he couldn't be better in his opinion. "Just… where are you love? Where do you hide from their grasps?"

But then… the fateful line of events came, which lead to his position of Overlord and that his friends became monsters. At this moment he wondered… even if he won the fight he is working for… what would he do afterward? When all of the wrongdoings of his former order were destroyed and he brought his hometown under his rule. What then?

He never thought about it and he doesn't desire to do so, as it was again a painful reminder of how his former life broke down in a single moment where he simply wanted to help those he called friends and nearly paid with his life. Also even in the best case, he believes it takes years until his army is ready to take on the heroes that brought down the fifth Overlord, which according to Gnarl was one of the most Powerful Overlords ever existed.

The sixth remembers well that the Minion Army of the Fifth had covered entire fields, that every corner was a constant fight against seemly endless hordes of them. But they still managed to reach their goal, managed to defeat the fifth. And the sixth was aware he isn't even anywhere close to the fifth in power. If any of his former friends attacked his territory now… he doesn't believe he would win.

In fact, he believes that his current empire is shaky. Sure he managed to get the Economy back to life, which helps to cover costs, but his treasure tends to stay near empty, he lacks manpower to protect every corner of his lands and filling the hole is a slow procedure, the security of his borders only ensures he learns fast if something went wrong, but once he would get there, he had to rebuild a wide blown entrance as the defenses are suboptimal and he has two powerful lords plotting against him.

While Frederick Steadfast is currently dealing with all the monsters and demons in his land and doesn't seem to be a bright military mind anyway, he worries much more about Marad Sindir. That lord is much smarter and despite the age, this alchemist of a Lord doesn't seem to die off fast.

Sighing he put the locked back to its place and said: "One more blow like Goldshield and my only option would be damage control when everything breaks down."

"I don't think you are in such a bad position." Started a voice and the Overlord turned to see the dark elf princess Isadel moving towards him.

"Isadel." He greets her "What do you mean it isn't that bad?"

"While I admit, having Bloodthron between my people and your lands is a terrible development, your plan still managed to free many slaves, you got the princess of the kingdom, Goldshield is your guest-slash-prisoner and it is proven that your magic crystal works."

Ah yes, the crystal. It was a prototype of a magical grown crystal infused with a fraction of the power of the Netherheart and the Nethergates. The idea behind them is that they open a one time gate which allows retreating instantly to the Throne room of the Nethertower. Unor had one of only five prototypes made by Laurent in case something went wrong.

The downsides are that the crystal had to be shattered to open the gate, the time limit is minutes and only works if you are on solid ground. As in you cannot open one in the middle of a building. You have to move to the lowest floor of the building or else it won't work.

Also, Unor has told that Goldshield had shown her and the fleeing troop a secret passage from the throne room to one of the lower rooms. But this passage was only usable in one direction so he couldn't use it if he needs to invade the place himself.

"That are only drops of a very hot stone" countered the Overlord finally at Isadel comment "While it is going to mend my reputation a bit after how I had to deal with the epidemic but the main reason why I wanted to pull it off was the passage."

The dark elf smiles and moves closer to him, leaning against his chest. He rolled his eyes as he doesn't believe that she is trying to get close to him again. "I am sure you will find a new way… and perhaps you can find a new opportunity with Bloodthron."

"Even so, I have something else to attend to. And I don't go and risk that something familiar is happening to that plan as well. Because I am not in the mood to deal with even more trouble." He argued, "And when do you give up on trying to be my mistress."

"Until you see a reason why I should be one of your mistresses." She mused with a smile and stroke his cheek "You refuse me as you feel you are already betraying your wife with Isoda, as she looks like her. But you are the Overlord. You can have as many women as you desire. I can see your body is greedy for mine, your heart wants to be amended from the massive betrayals you encountered, but your mind has yet to accept these facts. And the advantages it has to claim me as yours."

The Overlord looked at her. What advantages would he have if he takes her? Aside from having the experience to know how it feels to be a dark elf, he doesn't see anything as he would gain her mothers or grandmothers wrath for violating and properly impregnating a princ- OH! Now the Overlord sees. "Smart. But what do your mother or grandmother say to your idea?"

"Do you think I would be still here, at the risk of being dragged to your bed if my family doesn't give their permission?" smiles the dark elf.

The Overlord looked at her for several moments. "I will decide on that later. Now I got a big fish to grill." And quickly left. A bit too quick.

Isadel giggled and looks after the retreating Overlord and mused "I think I finally got a crack in this thought armor. Now for the next part of this intrigue~" and she giggled further while thinking "Perhaps I should involve some more people as well~"

Unor was with her fellow Taumin in some rooms given by the Overlord, resting from their mission. Though the daughter of a chief, now also chief of a tribe she took over, felt very uncomfortable. While she is glad that the Overlord understood that the failure of the main goal of her mission wasn't at any time of their fault, she is conflicted. Right now she and two of her fellow Taumin bear growing children inside their wombs and the female could feel that at least her child will be a strong Taumin.

However, she came to the realization that the Overlord doesn't recall anything of the night where the children are conceived. Now she has to tell him somehow. After all by Taumin right they are mates and since she is now a chief as well the daughter of one, the Overlord is now bond to both tribes by blood, thus strengthen their loyalty and he could call upon it.

But seeing how things are with this blue humanoid she isn't sure how to approach him. Taumins doesn't differentiate between the different human like races. As long it fits the description of human in their eyes, they are human. Even if dwarfs and elves disagree with them. For obvious reasons.

"Why is the Overlord so unlike those before him? Even in the old stories of my tribe, it is known that the Overlords collects mates as a show of his might." She wondered to herself in her own language, while looking at the bowl she is holding before starting to eat the soup in there.

Once the next full moon is rising, she has to go to the shaman and receive in a ceremony new markings on her body. Markings which confirm she is for the first time becoming a mother. When this time comes, he must be informed as he has to attend the ceremony as well, as he is going to be the father of a Taumin child for the first time.

Weset and Xuku, fellow Taumin which were impregnated by the Overlord, won't be joining, as they had children before. The reason why their current pregnancies are from the Overlord was as the Overlord in his drunken state had defeated their previous mates in combat with his bare fist, thus shaming the two males, robbing of their honor as they had tried to defeat him with their weapons.

Chuckling at this memory one of her fellow Taumin wondered "When do we see his true strength? When he is able to defeat two of our kind while drunk, how is his strength in a real fight?"

"A fine question" agreed on Unor "And I am sure he will prove it. After all, he impressed with his strength the entire tribe. Especially us mates."

In Taumin culture the females have the right to leave their partners. Under which conditions depends on the tribes. In Weset and Xukus case, as the Overlord defeated their current mates, they lost their honor and the females were leaving to not stain themselves and their future children of the dishonor.

It caused quite a tumult within the tribe, as this right was seldom executed. In fact, before Weset and Xuku used this right, the tribe were in its 15th generation without any female leaving their partner.

The dishonored males were kicked out of the tribe as they had attacked a guest with weapons. It was a weaponless challenge, thus even if they had defeated the Overlord, Xuku and Weset would have left them due to the shame the males brought upon themselves.

Unor shook her head as she was thinking of Xuku and Weset. They had also the right to let the Overlord know and they want to be with their rightful mate, as they have accepted his honor, strength, and seed. All three now blooming within them.

She was taken out of her thoughts as she heard the door of her current chamber open and she saw the blond human coming in. The Taumin didn't have the time yet to learn the human's name, but she knows she is a "princess" which is in her tribe understanding the equivalent of a chief daughter. The chief daughter of a chief that is losing his gigantic tribe.

"Are you the Taumin leader?" asks the blond

"Me chief daughter and chief. Answer question?" replied Unor

"Yes. I am Princess Arlene. Daughter of King George the Kind."

"Unor. Chief Daughter of Zuxor of the Proudwarrior Tribe and Chief of the Iron Capture Tribe."

"Does it… make you the ruler of two tribes?" asks Arlene unsure.

Unor laughed "Father dies, new chief was chosen. If my new chief, I chief of two clans. Else only one clan, leaving the Proudwarrior Tribe for good. That law of Taumin Tribes."

Arlene shakes his head. Why do these underdeveloped Taumins have to lead such a complicated tribe system instead of settling for a comfortable kingdom and its heritage rights? Unor self-said she is basically a princess. So why not hand the rule over to her or better to her husband? Of course, she doesn't know who her husband is… and that said husband has no clue about his luck.

Anyway, the princess looked at the larger and stronger Taumin and asks "Why are you serving the Overlord? He is the incarnation of evil. He will enslave you and force you doing his biddings. I thought Taumin were a race of honor. But seeing you working with him makes me question that honor."

With that Unors hand were suddenly around Arlene's throat and she shouts at her in an angry tone "Never question Taumin honor! Overlord proven to be warrior. Proven honor! Chief made him member of Tribe! Will bring Honor to Taumin Race!"

Arlene who was grabbed at the strong hand around her throat, looked with wide eyes at the Taumin. As she wanted to try and argue it Unor continues "Title doesn't judge! Only gives position. Honor he earned. Honor he showed. Unless dishonor and shame lands upon him, my two tribes fight with him. Bound by honor and blood!" before letting go of the princess "Leave before me challenge you, defending honor you insult!"

Arlene coughed loudly and didn't need to be told twice. While shaky due the pressure on her throat, she moves out of the chamber, as fast as she could.

Sighing Unor sat down again "Humans strange. Insult honor. Judge by titles. Not by person. Humans strange."

Wyslith was walking in the halls of Silvers mansion, after spending a lot of time getting the minions to open her a portal to the mansion. Now she was looking for Silver self and had no luck so far… and that people run from her after seeing she got demon horns and wings aren't helping her case.

"Geez! How much does it take to let them know I'm one of the good guys!" Wyslith puffed her cheeks. Then she passed a window and spots a swimming pool… with somebody in there. "There he is!" she grins and opens the window to jumps out of it.

Silver was moving in the pool towards the border to receive a cup of the expecting nothing out of the ordinary. Until he heard someone calling out his name from above, Silver looked and saw Wyslith falling towards him.

"Wyslith?!" He gasped in surprise as he was pressed into the water as she landed on him. As he got up again he coughs loudly. "You could use the stair, you know."

"Why the stairs if you got wings?" she grinned, showing them as her clothes land on the ground next to the pool.

"Wait! You can't go naked!" He said, turning around to avoid to see the young demon girl's naked body.

"But I cannot go in with my clothes." she said confused as she was in the water.

Silver grunts and wondered "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see you! And talk about that mission I did for the Overlord." was the succubus explanation.

"Ah, the mission…" Silver sighed. "Never thought the Bloodthron attack. It must upset the Overlord."

"Yeah! Nobody wanted to be with him in the throne room. And a dozen Minions got kicked off the tower." mused Wyslith "And I am upset because all the work I did on Goldshield and what I had to endure were for nothing."

"At least you let your double to do all of the nasty work." Silver stated.

"Can't complain about that." Wyslith sighed. "But still. all this for only a handful slaves and still no access to Lady Isadels people… and I really want to see the woods of the dark elves."

"There is always next time. Losing one battle doesn't mean we lost everything." Silver said.

"It is for sure a hit that makes things complicated. I heard of BlLoodthorn back as I lived in the underworld. Not even some of the most ruthless Demons dare to try to make a deal with her. She is as cunning as barbaric." said Wyslith "Once she sacrifices an entire clan she conquered only to have one of her rivals fall death on the spot. That woman is really eager to be Dwarf Queen."

"I just hope we can beat her." Silver said.

"Got any ideas how to get a path to the Elves? Because I heard if the Overlord only manages once to get over there, he can open a gate, then we can ignore her as long she fights for the dwarf throne."

"I doubt it would be that easy. She may lay a trap for the Overlord to fall in." Silver stated. "So the logical solution is to go ask for help from a tribe or clan that the BLoodthorn doesn't care about."

"A clan or tribe they don't know… I might have an idea." Wyslith said.

"You do?"

"Yep! But it's just a rumor I heard." Wyslith said. "I hear there is a land far to the east where people use a different kind of magic, I even heard there was a human who was called the demon lord too!"

"Seriously? And you think we can change the scale if we ask for their help?" Siver asked.

"Don't know when we try, right? We only have to set sail and travel… perhaps six months to reach that place. If I can trust the rumors… but you know… rumors from demons are kind of… difficult."

"Maybe Gnarl might help with that. He's older, and might know if the rumors are true." Silver said and asked. "What the name of the country?"

"I have no idea." She admits. "But I heard the word 'Tenkou' and Yafutoma' 'was use a lot, so that might be the name of the country."

"Still, half a year of travel to reach there? That is a mission which takes time money and we have no guarantee that the ones we send even return." told Silver "And I think we don't even have ships fit for such travels."

"Damn, that was the only idea I have." She snarled.

"Once we can afford it, we can think about suggesting" He reassured her. "But for now; how about you stay here for the night?"

"That sounds absolutely wonderful!" smiles Wyslith and hugs Silver tight "Oh and tell your servants I am a good girl. They run in panic from me."

That made him only laugh weakly… this night will be interesting in his mind.

Old hand holds tight on the staff designed to support the weight of an old man. That man wore red and purple robes with a golden crown and a golden necklace which shows a fine symbol. Two doves resting on a twig. The symbol of the kingdom.

The old man had a short white beard and shortly gray hair on the head, his brown eyes looked tired as he stared out of the window of the castle. This elder man was George the Kind. "The kind." He laughed weakly "I am even still the man worthy of the title?"

After all, he had to ruin many lives with the rise of so hard taxes, he had to resort of allowing slavery in his kingdom and even sold his own daughter, his own flesh and blood to a very rich slavery, just to pay off a debt he didn't agree to. "Arlene… I hope you can forgive me for being so foolish. And I hope we find a way to get you back."

George the Kind was born during the reign of the fifth Overlord. Back at these days, his kingdom was small and was constantly shrinking due to the fifth Overlords advances. In fact, George was fearing he had to be the last king of this kingdom before even the last refuge of the kingdom, this castle with the town surrounding it, were taken over and all who opposed the fifth were executed in front of those who loved them.

He really believed all was lost, especially as the fifth Overlord got access to new creatures. Dark as the night and glowing eyes. As these began to attack, the crumbling of the defenses went so fast, the massagers couldn't keep up with the demands. George muttered "Again… with what we were facing, could have done better without them?"

But then they came. The Heroes. Each bearing a powerful weapon which cut through the dark beasts with ease. Out of nowhere did they come from the first wall were to break, and they not only repelled the attack. They bought the breathing time the soldiers desperately were in need.

Once it was sure the little remains of the kingdom would hold, the Heroes went out to face the fifth. George was in worry as they left, as he knew that even the most powerful being is faced with demise when the Minions begin to come down in endless waves.

The only reason why this castle and the town survived the Overlords attacks for a couple of generations, was the fact the Overlord never came personally. Only his minions which weren't bright in their mind after all.

Weeks passed and nobody was really believing the Heroes would succeed. But at least they seem to be a great nuisance, as the attacks of the minions and these dark creatures have greatly decreased, thus giving the defenders the opportunity to make much-needed repairs and take care of themselves.

Then one day, the attacks ceased completely. Normally it was a good sight. But everybody, even King George believed it was only the calm before the storm. However, the storm never came. Instead, the heroes returned and brought the remains of the fifth Overlord, proof they had defeated them, even at the cost of one of their own.

George remembers how much they celebrated the fall of the Overlord. The kingdom began to rebuild and it went remarkably fast. It had something that the fifth kept up a structure in his territory, even if it is only to fill his treasure rooms and kept his minions fed. The kingdom was blooming.

But then… came the day George will curse for all of his remaining life. One of the heroes returned. The king didn't think much of it and welcomed him with open arms. But after a banquet, the Hero declared that the king had to pay for the service the Heroes did and their loss of one of their members.

The deal was simple for the Hero. Either King George pays or the kingdom will be destroyed. But the sum that was demanded, was so ridiculous that the kingdom began to face ruin anyway as not everybody could keep up with the taxes necessary. The kingdom is bleeding out.

It is still… the name of the Heroes and of King George are cursed. Now a new overlord is also raising and King George doesn't know what to think of him. That Overlord is different from the last. Also, he is somehow managing to get the Economy running in those places he controls. And people seem to righteous flee towards his realm of influence, just in the hope to get a new life. And the news that he burned down a couple of villages didn't dent that flow very much.

"I wonder." Began the king to speak to himself "If I shouldn't just give him the crown with the condition that he somehow saves my daughter."

At least he would have let go of all the pressure on his shoulders and if he is lucky, the Heroes would kill him for free because he won't be paying their demands. After that, a new leader would be found and the kingdom would prosper again.

The more the king thought of this plan, the more does he like it. However, the problems he faces are his still loyal lords. Most of them have only small places, not much of influence and dependent on the larger ones. But the only two large lords still on his side, which is also the reason why still most of his kingdom are under his rule and not the overlords, are Frederick Steadfast and Marad Sindir.

While Marad is around the king's age, the alchemist knows how to handle his body and his mind is sharp. The king always had the suspicion that Marad is secretly ruling behind the king. At least in the matters, George doesn't look into and relays them to his lords to handle them.

Frederick is very loyal as a knight but has also a strong sense of honor and he would no matter what opposes the Overlord on a principle and properly would cause a civil war just to fight and try to kill the Overlord. He may also be cunning on the battlefield, an additional reason why the defenses of the castle were able to survive, but in everything else, he is guidable to a fault. Like with the story of the sign.

Yes, the King knows of the tale that Frederick got 400 good men killed just because he believed what was written on a wooden sign somebody put up for whatever reason. "Why did I ever give him the title of Lord and not something where he could do less damage after the war was over?"

The king and properly Marad as well would have replaced Frederick if they had somebody to take his place. But who should do that? Most of the officers they had, were not promoted by merit but to fill the many holes these century long war caused. And the competence is mediocre at best but nothing really to fill the hole Frederick would leave if he were removed.

Anyway, the King knows if he wants to pull off his idea, he needs to have a way to ensure these two lords are not interference with it, to ensure that a smooth run would be archived. Leaving the window, he walks through the hall of his empty throne room. His heart goes heavy as he saw the state of the room.

Everything they could sell got sold. Even the Throne was now replaced with a simple wooden seat. And the servants and guards were at a bare minimum to save payment. The only thing reminding on the former glory of the room where a portrait of the family. It showed the king, his daughter and his late wife as he just became king.

Looking at the picture of his wife he asks "What would you do? You always had so many good ideas how to handle the trouble of our times."

But of course no answer came and as such, he only stared at the portrait for an unknown amount of time.

His gaze only moved away as he heard the doors open of the room and the George saw that Frederick came into the room… with a couple of his own personal guards.

The king straightens himself up and ensured he was presentable as he moved towards Steadfast. As they got close, the knight knelt down while the guards stood straight.

"Raise Sir Steadfast."

"Your Majesty" replied the knight and got up

"Frederick. What brings you here? As far I know you are very busy with all the monster and bandits which are plaguing our fair kingdom."

"Indeed I am your Majesty. And I am only here to deliver the sad news." Stated Frederick

The King's eyes widened "Sad news? Do tell my friend."

"It seems the Evil isn't only in the form of the Overlord. But also within somebody of the kingdom, treating the fall of us from within."

"By the gods! Tell Frederick! Who is the one you are speaking off?" demands the king.

Frederick only waved his hand forward as a signal for his guards and they instantly surround the king and grabbed him.

Confused the king asks "What is the meaning of this?"

"You are the Evil, sire. Only a demon or a human with a rotten core would sell the own flesh and blood. I am sorry your majesty, but I have to arrest you and on a proper date to perform an exorcism to remove the evil or demon within you."

"Sir Frederick Steadfast! You stop with this nonsense at this moment!" told the king "You know in what circumstances we are and that was the only way to avert a catastrophe. It pained me and if I had to do again, I would ram a dagger into my heart. But I am neither evil nor possessed by a demon."

"That is what all sinners say." Countered Frederick "I will see that the proper date is soon to perform the necessary rituals." Before waving again, and his guards are dragging the king away to the deepest cells where the evil within the king wouldn't spread to others.

"I am sorry for your majesty." Stated Frederick before leaving the now truly empty room. He has to prepare for the rituals and he hopes that Marad would come soon. A letter was sent to the Lord, informing him about Steadfasts intents and to ask Marad to take over the duties of the king until the exorcism was successful or they need to crown a new King.

Marad won't be able to read the letter of Frederick for quite a while. As the elder Lord learned that Bloodthorn started an attack at Tight Todir, he instantly got everything prepared for a trip to the dwarf town as he knows enough of Bloodthorn that she would only attack Todir if she is absolutely sure that she would succeed in taking over the town.

And as such a new face is in charge of only clear connection between the forest of the dark elves and the territory of the Dark Overlord. And the intention was clear: He wants to ensure that the dark skinned, pointy eared bastards will never help the overlord and in the long run getting wiped out.

Leaning against the window of his carriage he looked at the passing surroundings. As he never traveled before, he doesn't recognize anything. So he pulled down the window and asks the closest of his guards "How are we doing?"

"Very well My Lord." stated the guard "If we can keep this speed, we will reach the town in a week."

"Good! Keep on and whenever possible, ensure we get faster." stated the old Lord while closing the window, not hearing how the guard was confirming.

A week… Marad bit his lips. He won't be able to act on the Overlords movements for two weeks at least. He really hopes that Frederick isn't doing anything stupid and acts like a letter he has to send… not knowing that Frederick already has acted on his own.

Inside a facility at one of the great lakes of the kingdom were mages and alchemist experimenting with the blue minions. After discovering how to create them without the need of an overlord, they try to make them loyal to anybody else than the overlord. But this loyalty is so deep seated that they only managed to kill many minions, extracting magic well from them and found a way how to neutralize said goo for good.

The head of the researchers sighed heavily. As they have found the blue minion hive, they were absolutely sure they would find new ways to fight the minions. After all, they are the most important asset of the Overlord. While there are plenty of ways to kill them already, the main problem is that they are so easy to produce.

Any overlord just needs to slay a number of sheep or the like to refill the losses. And their research is about to hinder the easiness of replacement. But whatever they tried… they couldn't reach anything regarding that goal. The head stared at some papers with the futile tries of destroying the hive "Why are such dumb beings, easily killed individually so hard to wipe out?"

Worse! They found a way how a blue could preserve the souls of a group of dead minions while other blue minions would revive them. And that a batch of blues escaped them. He is nervous about it as it means if they find the Overlord, they might lead him straight to this place. That it didn't happen yet, wasn't a reason for him to calm down. Looking at the map with the markings which places are under the Overlords control he drunk something "He could show up any day now…"

As he was sitting on his desk, thinking about what went wrong and how useless for them their findings so far are.

HIs head lifts up as he heard knocks on the doors and he asks "Who's there?"

The door opens and one of his co-workers came in "Ah, it is you Sefran. What brings you here"

"Modus. Why did you lock yourself up here again?"

"It is our research… anything we found so far is counterproductive for our goal." stated Modus "I am seriously thinking about just breaking off the research and destroy the hive."

Sefran chuckles "You know how researching works. Many failures until you find the answer to your questions. And we are conducting this research just 4 Months by now."

"In any other case, I would agree with you. But you know as well that there is a sixth Overlord. And he wants his hives back. We have to at least make sure he won't have access to these blue ones." stated Modus.

"Still, if we mindless destroy it, who knows what will happen. And if we ever get a chance to continue our research." countered Sefran.

"No matter how to look at it, there is no right answer." sighs Modus leaning back. However, the two turned as they heard odd sounds. And a crashing.

"Are these damn blues making a chaos again?" grunts Modus and runs to the door while Sefran follows.

They moved down the stairs to the chambers where the blues are holding and conducting the experiments. As they got down, they saw that the place is a mess. But not by the Blues. Somebody had thrown spells and arrows to kill or harm the researchers here.

Sefran and Modus looked at each other, before running towards the gates. As they are running, something jumped out of the shadows tackling Sefran and Modus could hear his screams before he was killed.

Modus only stared for a moment at what is killing his comrade… but this moment was fatal. Suddenly a strong hand grabbed his throat and lifts him up.

Staring at his attacker he tried to voice something but the attacker interrupts with a feminine voice "You wonder why we are here, right? Well, you have ssssomething that isss of interesssst."

Modus realized what his attacker means and he only cares stare as a second-hand grabs his throat, strangling him until a knack from his neck were heard, his body thrown away.

The being in the shadow chuckles before turning to another one "Are you done?"

"Thisss place is ourssss. We are collecting the Blue Minionssss and their hive. We can leave within an hour."

"Good. Hurry up. After all, thesssse bluesss are going to be important for our planssss." and a chuckling began to be heard.


	18. Bird meets Man

In a forest walked a group of orcs. Aside from the surprising light armor (For Orc standards at least) and the also light weaponry, they carry a couple of deers with them.

This was a group of hunters and they are returning from a successful hunt.

Unbeknownst to them, they are watched from the concealing green of the trees. "Very well." whispered a voice "Keep walking there. The trap is ready for you."

While the orcs didn't hear the voice, they continued on their path, not suspecting a thing. The hunting group stopped for a moment, as they heard the rushing of leaves but as they saw a rabbit running out of the bush, they gave a laugh and one of them picked up a stone and threw it. The Projectile Hit the skull of the mammal and end its life. The one who threw the rock moved over and picked the rabbit up and declared "Nice snack for Gorgon, while Gorgon waits for dinner."

"Gorgon eat less. Else Gorgon round like chain ball!"

Shacking the head Gorgon padded his stomach "Gorgon not fat! All on Gorgon being Muscles! Gorgon killed many for those Muscles."

"Killed many Animals for Gorgon to eat." Laughed the group and Gorgon laughed with them before they continue their way. The one watching them wanted to groan about this joking but refuses to so, given the danger in doing so. Instead, the person opted to watch and follow the group of Orcs. The green skinned humanoids didn't notice their pursuer until they stopped. The reason they stopped was a large two-handed sword sticking out of the ground.

The group put down the prey and surrounds the weapon. "Greatsword! Prod never saw such great looking sword before."

"Sadia never saw sword like that as well." answered another and grabbed the weapon to pull it out. However, he got punched in the face "NO! Ryffel takes sword!" before he was tackled away. From the shadows watching the one who had followed them with an amused smile and draws the bow. Taking one of the arrows, the person aimed at the group first before the arrow tip was moved to aim above the Orcs.

The person took a deep breath before narrowing the eyes and releases the Projectile. The wooden stick with feathers and surprisingly stone tipped flew through the air, unnoticed by the Orcs. The arrow then connected with a ripe and cuts it.

With the cut, several rings with ropes were releases. Each holding up the opening of large waterproof bags...

The Orcs shout in surprise as they were covered by a yellowish liquid. "What is this? Why Godor wet?" "What is that smell?"

"You will know soon!" smirks the one in the shadow in a low whisper before releasing the second arrow. The Projectile cuts a second rope which releases a small bottle shaped clay object. One of the Orcs noticed the object and followed its path with the eyes. The object crashes on the sword, breaking apart and releases a candle... a burning candle. The Orcs eyes widened as he was putting together what this candle means and what this smell indicated.

Reaching out for the candle he tried to shout something but one of the other orcs took it as an adept of taking the sword and tackles him. And just in this moment, the flame came into the contact of an orchestra that was lying on the ground. To be precise it made contact with the face.

The inhuman roar of pain took the attention of the rest, as they saw the flames rushing over the body of this unlucky fellow, following with the grass of almost unnatural speed. Every of the Orcs realized now that the liquid they are covered in is oil and starts to bail for it. However, the spreading fire was faster.

Soon every of the Orcs was shouting in pain as their oil covered bodies are caught in the flames which are also now starting to eat on their natural fat reserves fueling the deadly element further.

The pursuer began to move out of the shadows, watching the fire burning the flash and the grass, only stopping as they touched stones which are surrounding the spot the Orcs are taking. Runes are glowing on the rocks as a purple mist arose, preventing the fire to spread further.

"Well. Given what you did, that is quite merciful from me." explained the one, not caring if any of these Orcs could it would listen to her in their inferno "I may not be religious but I do pray that this continues in whatever underworld you are stuck in afterward."

The one who caused the fire watches them before she heard a roar from the side. Surprised the person turned around, finding two more Orcs rushing over. Not knowing how they got missed, the person took the bow out and began to shoot arrows. She only got three out but all three hit the first Orc and killed it. But the other got close enough to punch the archer, causing to land on the ground, losing the mantle that was covering the body, thus preventing to identify.

The Orc looked surprised at the person underneath "Sceith? A Sceith killed brethren?"

The Sceith groaning and got up. A blue feathered head came from under the hood. The head possessed a Mohawk hairstyle like of blue feathers with red tips. The short curved black beak is accompanied by two golden eyes.

The Sceith sat up in pain, revealing to be a young, athletic female. She tried to get up but the Orc kicked her, sending her back on the ground, losing her mantle completely, showing that from her back are two large wings are spreading with the same red tipped feathers like on her head. And from the rump grew a set of seven blue feathers which sports red centers that spread into diamond formed tips at the end. The feathers reach down to the elbow and knees of her body, while the lower arms, hands, and legs are black with a structure like the legs of birds.

The clothes are tight, made of a red shirt and purple pants. A leather protection was around her chest, and the arms leaving the stomach area free. On her hips, she bears a short sword while at the side of her right feet is a dagger. Both feature a gem on the pommels with a hard to see the symbol on them in silver color. She has on the left arm a ring of a black material with white letters on it.

"Sceith killed brethren! Zarod kill Sceith!" roared the Orc while raising the ax of his, properly planning to split her skull with it.

"You and your bastard brethren burned my village for the laugh of it! I just repaid you!" she snarled and tried to stand up but the Orcs has planted his foot on her back, making it impossible to get up.

Breathing hard the Sceith female shut her eyes closed and tried to mentally prepare for the pain that would surely come when her head and her brain were going to be split. Empathies on trying. Her heartbeat was rushing in high frequency and her body wanted to fight the unavoidable. Then body tensed up and if she had lips she would bite them now. Her attention shifted as she heard the loud roar of the Orc that announces the downward swing of his weapon turned into one of absolute pain.

The foot lifted and she used the chance to roll away from him and get up to a sitting position. The Orc was stumbling around in pain, his arms trying to reach the back, where the broken shaft of a spear was. Close to the Orc stood a man who tossed the other half of the broken shaft away and draws a short sword he holds in one hand, not bothering to try to pull the shield on the back.

The Sceith could understand why. The Orcs possess enough strength that trying to block one of the attacks would be futile. With this ax, this particular orc could not only break through the shield but remove the attached arm with ease.

The warrior holds his blade in a low grip and holds a crouched stance while moving around the Orc, who still tried to get the spear out of the back. However, then he caught sight of the warrior "Coward stab Zarod's back! Zarod break your back!" and rushed towards him, swinging the ax horizontal arc. The warrior, however, rolled under the swing, landing behind the orc and swung the blade.

The Orc roared in pain as he was forced to kneel due to the wound he sported now. Turning the body to face the warrior he saw too late the next attack and the sword rammed through the throat of the green-skinned humanoid.

Dark blood runs from the wound and from the mouth of the Orc as he looked in disbelieve. He gurgled while both hands clenched around his neck, trying to stop the bleeding, falling over.

Knowing the Orc would be dead soon, the Warrior turned around and moves towards the Sceith, offering her a hand "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you." She replied, taking his hands and stood up "Now I owe you one."

"An offer I intend to take." He smirked "Because you got an impressive trap down. Thought to feel sorry of the sword. Looked impressive."

"It was a cheap copy. Just some copper and iron put together and polished up." Shakes the Sceith the head "it only looks like a good weapon in the first place but the Orcs would have noticed it at the moment they would have pulled it out."

"So the brawl was a welcome distraction?" wondered the warrior.

The bird girl laughed "Not quite! I knew that an Orc would never pass the chance to claim a good weapon. And they would fight for it if a group finds a single one." Then she shrugged "All the weapon had to do was to look good enough that the Orcs would throw away caution and fight over the ownership, not even ask how it got here."

"You seem to know the orcs."

"I have a long story with them." Was the simple reply "Now I go and think how to kill the rest that is in this fucking castle." And points in direction of the building.

The warrior looked at the castle, or rather was is still left of it as it has seen better days. "You know, sooner or later they send a search party to find their hunting party." And looks at the now dying fire "And given you burned them alive and that the smoke isn't easily missed, I think they already have dispatched a search party. If only to investigate that spot."

The Sceith froze on that "You're right! We have to leave that place. I doubt any of us could take down a party alone."

"Then come with me!" stated the Warrior "I have something to do with the Orcs as well."

The Sceith looked at the human before her. While he only reaches her up to his chest due their difference in species, he has proven to be skilled enough to surprise and kill an Orc. If he helps her to get her revenge complete, she would use him. "Fine! Lead the way Warrior!"

Nodding he moves forward, picking up his blade as well the two halves of his weapon "Call me Kalen."

"Good Kalen! I am Lehid." She replied "But why are you picking up your broken spear?" and she followed him

"To not let the Orcs figure out who killed him." He explains "Because then the Orcs only have a stack of burned bodies and a guy who got a stab wound in the back and a slash on the neck and knee. Not much too determinate who this might have done it."

She considered the implications "So they search for anything and not a specific human."

Kalen nodded to that and leads the Sceith to a river where a boat was waiting.

"You came prepared." She mused as she looked at the boat.

"Well, I cannot have the Orcs and any kind of animal they might have following us by using our scent." Explains the male while the two went into the boat and began to row, going up the river and outside the forest. And along the way, Kalen threw the remains of his spear into the water, so it would move away in the opposite direction.

Lehid looked back at the direction of where they came from with a frown "Such a waste of Runestones."

Looking at her, Kalen continues to row in the boat "I don't we had the time to collect all of them. Or how many did you use?"

She turned her head to him "For space I surrounded? 30. Wasn't easy to get so many." Then she took her bow out and aims an arrow at Kalen "So why did you help me? As far you know, the Orc could rightfully try to kill me."

He chuckles as he calmly continues to row "because you are a Sceith. I know you guys are not eager to kill others without reason. Especially a race that is heavier and stronger than yourself."

She narrowed her eyes "So you are aware of our religion?"

"Only a couple of details. But enough to know you prefer to live alongside every creature. And even the cults only kill if they deem nessescarry."

"Fair enough! What do you want from me?"

"To help me with the Orcs. Once I archived my goal with them, you are free to go. Your live debt returned."

Lowering her weapon she considered for a moment and nods "Alright! I help you! But if you trick me in any way, I will fill your body with arrows."

"I didn't expect anything less from you." Laughed Kalen and she sat down in the bow and started to row as well.

Her mind, on the other hand, thought that if he can help her, she would let him… and kill him afterward as she doesn't want to be traced in any way. Not even by mere humans. For that, her own goals are too important.

Hours have passed since Lehid and Kalem have met and fled the spot where the female Sceith had burned nearly all members of an orc hunting party, leaving the only survivor to be killed by the humans.

They had rowed the boat quite the stream upwards before they reached the remains of an abandoned village. The human pointed to the remains "There we will rest for the rest of the day and continue into the night."

"Why not continue to wander from here on?" asked Lehid

"Because between here and the castle is only flat grassland. The Orcs would spot us from the distance. True by evening we would reach it, but by them, the Orcs would. We want to be able to get close without being shot down by their arrows."

"You got it planned I take?"

"Spend some time and read every map and schematic of the castle I could find." Admits Kalem as he jumped off the boat and tied it to an old tree close to the river.

Lehid stepped out of the boat as well and took one of the bags inside of it while Kalem did the same. The two then proceed to go what once been the inn of this place. The bird lady looked around "This place seems like the people simply left instead of driven off by the Orcs."

Waving the hand a little, Kalem shock the head a bit "not quite. They were driven off… but they left before the Orcs could attack. They got straight to the castle, properly because they seek the greatest battle first and destroyed the defense. Of course, such a siege don't go unnoticed so the people grabbed what they could and left. The orcs didn't bother to chase."

"That, on the other hand, can I explain." Chuckles Lehid "I have followed them quite a while and they had to pass the nearby desert. And the problem was the dessert belongs to the Felitons and such all the water sources were protected as well the caravans. For every bit of food and water, they had to fight. Orcs may be natural warriors but they are not built for desserts. They lost half of their original troops alone from the lack of food and water. Add in the battles, the dangers of the desert and met dipping in as many arrows I could get away with when they fought, and the number got decimated quickly."

Thinking about this for a moment Kalem agreed "That is really a blow for any army. And then they directly attacked the castle… they must be quite a joke of numbers by now."

"From my scouting, I think they are still a band of at least 50 of them. Still dangerous for any troop of soldiers." Warned Lehid "But none the matter I plan to wipe this particular group out!"

"What did they do to you that they deserve your wrath?" wondered Kalem.

"That is none of your business!" she stated with narrowed eyes. "All you need to know that I won't stop until I am dead or all who are responsible for my "wrath" as you put in paid the price."

Kalem let her statements sink in and nodded "Alright. You have my word that you get what you want. But it may look different as you hope."

"As long you don't take from me what I desire I won't hinder you." She stated.

"Good! Now that is cleared, let's take a meal together. The night will be long and difficult."

In the deep of the night, at the fallen castle, only two Orcs stood in front of what remains of the entrance. As they guard there, one of the grunts "not liking it! Search team not back yet. And hunting team as well. Where are they?"

"Grunt things hunting and search troops found an opponent. Worthy fight. Now they celebrate the victory. And bury the death with honor."

The first grunts "If true, then Pompor jealous. Pompor didn't have any honor fight since the group arrived here. Want to fight, earn honor o fall in honor."

"Grunt agreeing. But Chief Mondor says group stays until tribe friends arrive."

"Pompor not sure if brethren will arrive. Felitons honorless fur bags. Killed many of group by traps. By hiding what belongs to us. Water, food. Who says that Feliton does not repeat with brethren." Gave Pompor to think.

Grunt grunts and nods "Pompor right."

Then the two heard a howl. Followed by some more. The two looked at each other and Grunt looks forward "Worgs smell something." And the two grabbed their weapons. One large and heavy war ax the other a large spear. From the shadows, a human appeared with a two-handed sword and shield on the back and a normal short sword on the side.

"Name of human! What human wants?" grunts Grunt, while moving forward to the human.

"What I want?" asks the human "I want to see the one who calls the shots here. Heard he is here… and gave you these neat looking weapons."

"Human no right to see boss! Grunt remove human!" the orc shouts before stopping as he noticed something. Before he could tell what, something flew past him and as he turned around, he saw that Pompor got hit with arrows… in the head. Pompor stared at the fact he was hit there. But this staring stopped as another arrow pierced the armor of Pompor, hitting where his heart is.

The Orc gave one last grunt before falling down. Grunt roared and turned back to kill the human and his honorless helper, only to be pierced by the two-handed sword through the stomach. The sword gets pulled out and Grunt falls on the ground, holding the wound of his front. Glaring at the honorless human he grunts "Grunt dies. Brethren take revenge."

"Your Brethren will join you in hell." Stated the Human before removing Grunts head. Cleaning the weapon on the clothes of the orc, he sheaths it back on the back and moves to the entrance. The howling also soon ended and as for the reason, is soon clear on the other side.

Lehid stood in front of two dead creatures which looks like a cross between a wolf and wild boar. Both spiked with several arrows. Kalem looked at the two dead Worgs "I would have through they have more."

"I take the rest died or were eaten." Shrugs Lehid "anyway, we have a freeway now."

"I agree. But from here on we have to be careful… We don't know how many are here. And how strong the night patrols are." Warned Kalem "I prefer to not die because of our mistakes."

"I agree with you of course!" nodded the Sceith and the two began to move into the castle. As they opened the somewhat intact gate into the castle hall, they saw that several orcs were sleeping around different campfires, showing a mess. Lehid and Kalem looked at each other before they began to sneak through the hall, remaining on a path that offered as much shadow as possible to be not spotted instantly in case one of them woke up or wasn't sleeping. Not to mention the patrols.

They got to the staircase without large trouble. Though given that the Orcs have littered their weapons all over the place and the same with their gathered treasures, it wasn't easy.

"Which direction now?" queries Lehid in a low tone

"Down." Whispered Kalem "Down there should be the one we look for."

"how do you know?"

"I got a source." Were the reply and the two sneak down the stairs… but quickly went back up again as the shine of a torch eliminated the staircase, indicating a patrol was coming up.

The two look at each other before he whispers "Up! UP!" and they moved the stairs up, trying to mix silence with speed as well as possible. Which wasn't easy as neither of them was trained thieves. However, the orcs didn't move up the higher floors, thus giving them the chance to move down the stairs again. Kalem moved first down with his short sword ready to be drawn. The patrol moved through their sleeping comrades, waking some of them up.

"It seems they are switching guards." Whispered Lehid.

Kalem nodded in agreement "But that means they will see soon about their guards on the entrance… we should hurry to do why we are here. And then find a different exit."

"If it includes me to carry you forget it." She quipped with narrowed eyes.

"Thanks for the offer" was the reply as they decent down further.

In front of a large door made of rock stood a group of Orcs, guarding it, seemly ready to give their life.

On the other end of the corridor leading to the said door, stood Lehid and Kalem on either side of the corridor entrance, looking over the corner at the Orcs. Then the two looked at each other and Lehid whispered: "You never said that we need to go into a chapel of an earth god or that the orcs would guard the entrance with six guards."

"I didn't expect it to be a chapel." He defends "And I only expected two."

"Then tell me how do you expect to get into a room with only one entry without raising an alarm? Or fighting all of them?" asks Lehid with a hot but low tone.

"I am thinking!" hissed the human back. Then he turned his head to from where they came and whispered "I got an idea… and you will not like it."

"I kill you when we survive this." Muttered Lehid.

The six orcs which were standing in front of the door of the chapel were bored. Guard duty wasn't fun.

"Gongar bored." Grunts one "Why six guard, when two enough? Nobody able to get down here."

"Gongar right." Agreed one of his brethren "Why six when two enough?"

"Orders of the chief. Nobody question chief." Grunts a third and the six of them began to fall into a heavy discussion why six guards were too much and how boring guard duty it and how little honor is earned with that.

This discussion would eventually evolve into a full-blown brawl… if one of them didn't shout in pain suddenly and grabbed the shoulder, an arrow sticking on it.

One of the others pulled the arrow out and shouts "Which orc shoots own clan member without provocation?"

"Gongar don't know. Gongar go find out." Growled Gongar and rushed to the direction the Arrow came from. The other five orcs followed and as they exit the corridor, they found a patrol of six orcs and sure two of them had bows on their backs.

"Cowards!" shouts Gongar at the Patrol which was about to leave the room. "Shoot Clan brethren without reason!"

"Patrol not shot guards." Grunts one while moving to the guards "Having no reason to shoot."

"Arrow of the clan!" countered Gongar and holds the arrow up. It was indeed one of the arrows made by this clan "Only clan members have arrows of the clan."

"Patrol not shot arrow!" was the repeated answer

"Lair!" declared Gongar and punched the fellow orc. Stumbling back he shakes his head, roared and went to tackle Gongar. His fellow members of the Patrol joined in. Gongars fellow guards roared as well and they went into now a complete fight. From the only where the Orcs couldn't have found them, Lehid and Kalem looked out. The Sceith looked at the human "And I thought I was dead as you told me to shoot the guards with a single arrow you took from that sleeping pack up in the hall."

"I know that Orcs are easily offended in their pride and take it out in full out fights." Chuckles Kalem "So all we had to do to ensure they are provoked AND would find somebody in reach."

"Now we only have to pass them." Deadpans Lehid "Easy."

Kalem shrugs and the run through the fighting orcs, not even bothered by them as he passed through the mess, though he had to dodge the occasional falling orc or missing punch.

Flapper gasped Lehid tried to comprehend what happened but decides that she is better off to follow him and ask him later.

It took her a moment to get over as well but none of the Orcs seem to have realized the intruders. Looking at Kalem he grinned "Orcs once in a fight has only their opponent in mind. Anything else gets ignored until the fight is over."

"How the hell did they survive that long?" asks Lehid tired.

"Female orcs are four times a year pregnant if the rumors are true." Shrugs Kalem as he began to walk towards the Chapel door, while Lehids face seems to lose color as she simply followed him.

As they got to the doors, Kalem pushed them without thought open and a voice greets them "Luring the guards towards a patrol by provoking them with an arrow… smart move."

"No games! Show yourself!" called Kalem "I am here to do business. A trade!"

"A trade you say? Oh, in this case, I won't let you wait long." The room lights up.

Lehid had expected that the decorations were fitting for an earth god… but all is covered with strange runes and objects she cannot comprehend. The middle in the room erupts in purple flames and as they died out, a man stood there. He was at least two times bigger than the orcs, whore strange black clothes while having a cane in his hands. The head was red with yellow eyes and black hair and beard and two very large horns grow from the back of the head "Welcome! I am Mephil the Trader! How can I be at your service?"


	19. Bird meets Man II

Lehid was surprised. No scratch that. She shocked. Down here in an orc-infested castle, within the chapel of a God, she expected a lot. From the clan chief to an actual earth god. All of that. But a demon? An actual, soul-damning, hellspawn demon?

The bird girl slowly stared at Kalem. The human that brought her down here. He must have known that the demon was down here. But why would a demon need orcs as bodyguards? Why was that demon in this chapel? And…

Lehid didn't dare to finish the question as she pulled out her bow, put an arrow on the string and pulled the string, aimed at the human's head. "YOU KNOW THAT GUY WAS HERE?"

"Yes." Was the only word he said, not particularly bothered by the threat of having a Projectile in his head. "And I suggest lowering your weapon. Violence won't do us any good."

The demon only chuckles at the display and watches the argument before he asked the human "Is this female part of the deal?"

Kalem shock his head "No." and pulled out a scroll and hands it over Mephil "This is the deal!"

Taking the scroll Mephil began to read it while loud shouts were heard outside, indicating the orc are enraged for a reason. Looking out of the door Kalem mused "They must know about the dead guards."

"Took them long enough." agree Lehid and moves to the door and the two began to close it as both are aware that orcs stop any infighting as soon an outside threat is noticed and the guards are soon back to guard the door. Having them not realizing that somebody might have passed them in their brawl, will buy time.

By the time they had closed the door, Mephil the Trader had finished reading the deal offer and he grinned "You offer me to pay 2 000 souls upfront for a week of my services? I take you seriously need me if you overpay me that much."

Kalem turns to him "So we have a deal?"

"Indeed we have!" smirked the demon "It just needs to be sealed in blood. Thought one thing… how do you intend to pay me so many souls?"

"A group of follower collected the offering and locked them into the buildings of an abandoned village. All we need is some fire to light them up."

"Ah! And of course, given that the fire must come from me so the souls get transferred you had to find me first."

"Wasn't easy to find out where you're living right now." admits the human.

"Still impressive that you managed to find me here. And past all these orcs no less." he nods "So I feel generous and offer a way out." stated Mephil and in his hands a crossbow appear. It was back in design and sports red hues. What differs most though is that of the design is that this crossbow features two bows and a black box underneath the main structure. It was also large. "This is a prototype of a self-loading crossbow. It can shoot two bows in a short time and used a gas propelled system to reload from the magazine. Properly used you can shoot up to 22 bolts in a single minute."

Alarm looked at the weapon and turns to Lehid "Think you could wield it."

The Smiths took the weapon and weights it in her hands. "Will be difficult but should work. How many shots does it have?"

"30 Bolts before you have to switch the magazine." Explained Mephil.

"More than enough for six guards." Agreed Kalem

"Let's see if we survive this." Muttered Kalem and looks at the door, thinking how to open it to surprise the guards.

Mephil was grinning as he saw the trouble of his customer. He was to make an offer (A costly one) to open the door for ten souls as the human beat him "First Orc soul for you when you open the door for us."

The demon frowned. The human-made the first move. Which means he either has now tried to convince that the human needs to pay more OR agree. While he could argue now, having the better position here, it was only a matter of time before the chief of the orcs would storm into demand help to find the intruders. Do the weapons he would the be killed… which either leaves either of these two to be the new leader of the orcs OR the orcs start a small succession war about who is the next leader. Not to mention his deal with the orcs would turn void, making the weapons he provided uselessly and the green-skinned idiots to be easier to kill. Not that a weaponless orc was simple to hunt anyway due their strength and resilience.

Though fate seems to like the bold ones.

In this moment the door crashed open and a new orc stomped in. Even for Orc standards, this guy was a hulk of the figure. Easily towering over any other of his species. And the armor was thick. Thick enough to hide a hand inside the metal.

And the symbols on the armor tell from countless victories. No doubt who this guy was.

"Chief Thadarul. How surprising to see you at this hour." chuckles Method, guessing why he was here.

"INTRUDERS IN CASTLE!" Roared the orc chief "Clan Members incompetent to find Intruders. Offer souls for whereabouts. And numbers." While his own bodyguards. Two of the number joined at his side with the guards of the door.

One of those eight guards wanted to speak up "Chief-" and gurgled as the Chief grabbed the orc and broke his neck "SILENCE! CHIEF DO BUSINESS! NOBODY INTERRUPTS BUSINESS!"

Mephil was hiding the grin he wanted to have as this were too easy "Kill one more and I tell." And Chief Thadarul obeyed this request and killed one more guard with his Warhammer. Mephil nods and gestured to Kalem and Lehid "These two are the intruders you seek." Ignoring the dead glare and the traitor call of the Sceith.

Thadarul stared at her and the human and then roared at his guards "HOW DID THEY GOT IN? WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME THE INTRUDERS ARE HERE?"

" Because you told us not to inter-" began one guard before his skull was smashed by an angry orc chief. As the orc keep on beating the bloody body. Kalem whispered at Lehid who stared at him like he just got a second head but some more whispered words she smirks.

"Are all orc leaders that weak?" Called the Sceith, getting the attention of everybody at once. "Or is it only the one I see in particular."

"YOU DARE TO CALL ME WEAK?" Fumed the orc

Lehid nods "Of course! Only a weak orc-like you could rely on the magic of a demon, get the minority of his clan killed, many in honorless ways by scared weaklings. And you killed some of your own for petty reasons without them getting a chance to die in honor. You don't deserve your honor!"

The chief was red in anger "KILL THAT BIRD AND THAT SPINLESS HUMAN AND SERVE THEM TO ME AS BREAKFAST!"

However, the fellow orcs were mumbling at each other, waking their little intelligence regarding the females claim.

"THADARUL!" shouts Lehid "I CHALLENGE YOU TO SHOW YOUR HONOR AND YOUR RIGHT AS CLAN CHIEF AND FACE MWIN COMBAT WITH ALL YOUR CLAN AS WITNESSES!"

Mehif had to congratulate that bird. It takes guts to challenge that bulky orc. But also wits to use the brain.

Due to the challenge, Thadarul lost temporarily his chief status, until he manages to defeat her in a one Vs one fight.

Thadarul however roared and grabbed his hammer and charged at her, intending to ignore the tradition. And that earned him three arrows into his back as no orc with honor would let a challenger or the challenged party get hurt outside the fight. Thadarul, however, broke the part where he has to face her in a proper set duel and lost that way his own protection.

Thadarul roared in pain and stopped but he still glared at the Sceith "BIRD MAD CLAN DISLOYAL! TAKING BIRD WITH ME!" And charge anew, however, from the moment his intentions became clear, Lehid took aim with the crossbow and shot the first bolt. Despite the thick armor, the bolt broke through and dig deep into the flesh of the orc.

Stumbling back from the sheer force of the weapon, Thadarul grunts in pain before starting to dash forward, only to receive the next bolt, which got his knee. Another roar came, especially as more arrows dig into his back and he made a deal glare at Lehid, who glared back… and pulled the trigger. One more bolt left the crossbow, shooting straight between the eyes of the orc, buried deep in. The tip emerged from the backside of the orc. The glare of the orc had turned into shock, as he knelt down and fell forward with a small this. His deep red blood began to spread on the ground while on the arrow self got pieces of brain matter.

At the same moment that nobody doubts the death of the chief, the weapons of the orcs disappear, leaving them confused.

Lehid was confused as well "Where did their weapons go?" Asks Lehid.

"I took them back." Declared Mephil. "The deal with Thadarul was I provide him with weapons until his death and the souls he slaughters go straight to me. No, that he's dead the contract is fulfilled."

The orcs looked at each other before starting to argue with each other. Once they finished they turned to the three non-orcs. "Stay here! Inform clan, deciding fate!" And they were gone.

Lehid looked at Kalem "Any bright ideas what to do now?"

"Honestly: I thought he would take the challenge like any Orc caring for his honor would do." Shrugs the human "That they would go out and attack you wasn't expected."

"So you don't know what they do next?"

"Wasn't in the book I read." Admits Kalem and looks at Mephil "And I won't sell a soul to find out in your way."

"Pity." Chuckles the demon "Well that is one good deal down.

And the group waits for the orcs to come back, as both mortals are aware that trying to flee would-be meaningless as they don't have a decent escape means. Even the crossbow of Lehid would help only that much and Mephil would demand a lot of souls for any potential help.

The Orcs guided them up to the main hall where the rest of the clan is. There they are guided into a circle and one of the Orcs, wearing only robes and… at least 2 bone daggers on his body and the pelts of at least seven animals. Also around the belt are hanging small bottles, each having different colored liquids and red and blue tattoos are over every visible spot of the green skin. And in one hand he holds a club made of bones.

"Me Ziiniid. Me Shaman of Tribe." stated the Orc "You killed former Chief. Killed Honorless chief. You issued challenge to honorless before losing honor. Traditions of orcs and laws of gods clear. Me declaring you as new chief of tribe. Name of Sceith?"

Lehid looked at the shaman, followed by looking at the others of the orcs. Then she looks at the Shaman, staring into his red eyes. "I refuse." she stated, "I refuse to lead a bunch of honorless weaklings which used demons weapons to be strong and killed my village despite being mostly defenseless."

The orcs were roaring in protest but the shaman shouts "SILENCE!" And all of them shut up. "Chief candidate has spoken. And truth she spoken. Clan lost honor! Ziiniin no longer your shaman, as Ziiniin agree with candidate. Retreat into solitude Ziiniin will, until Ziiniin able to join new clan with honor!"

"And I will leave you as well!" Declared a new voice and everybody turned to a muscle-packed orc… and from the clothes and hammer on his body, he must be a blacksmith. Properly the one of the clan.

"You lost the honor as you accepted these demon weapons and no longer relied on my skills! You insulted me and now that a chief refuses you, and the shaman leaving you, I go as well and join one who has honor!"

Now that caused an uproar upon the rest of the clan and Ziiniin gestured to Lehid and Kalem to follow him and he guided the two out of the castle. As they exit it, they could hear the start of fighting and because they had turned in surprise, the shaman explained: "Because of true words, clan lost all three, chief, shaman and smith, infighting started to find who truly at fault for loss and find true honor members of clan."

„That... doesn't seem to make ANY sense." stated Kalem „From what I understand, you three declared the entire clan as honor-less. So... how could infighting regain their honor?"

„It doesn't. It further weakens the remaining clan," stated Ziiniin "And thus destroy it more Survivors forced to join new clan. Or forced to live clan-less. Greatest shame of all ".

Then they heard a shout and saw one orc rushing to them "CLAN DESTROYER!" and tried to attack them however he were tackled by another Orc who began to punch into the face. The three looked and shrugged before turning and moves faster out to be not caught in the fighting.

"But I heard of proud warriors who wander without clan." noticed Lehid as they proceed to move further away from the castle.

"Decided Clan not having enough honor in their mind. Every orc free to leave clan honorless. Only chief, shaman and smith bound by clan unless justify lost honor of clan." was the reply of the Shaman.

"And why are you coming with us that far? Don't you have to pick up your belongings?" wondered the human as he noticed that they are a good way from the entry away already and the orc didn't pick up anything.

"Ziiniin already has everything he own. Rest must provided by clan. Life of Ziiniin in solitude now. Learning more from nature and the gods, to earn respect of new clan to join." and gestured over himself "Moving to mountains sight, learning from there. Then wander land. To learn more. Until finding new clan. Earn clan respect."

Accepting the answer Kalem then looked back once more "And your smith?"

"Recmud got carriage for equipment. No orc who try to have honor attack him. Even in clan wars, smith never fights against other orcs. Also, no orc attacks smith. Smiths too valuable for orcs. Even smiths of other races. Will search for new clan or war master to serve until dishonored or death."

The two nodded to that information. As they walked, the Shaman bid his farewell and turned to the direction of the mountains. While the two keep walking the direction that Kalem was taking. During the walk moved Lehid closer "And what about Mephil? He is still in the castle and you made that trouble to make a deal with him."

"He will be here soon." declared Kalem "We just need to be patient and keep walking." causing the Sceith to look confused at the human. He grinned simply to her and they keep walking.

A few hours passed and they continued to walk until Kalem turns to Lehid "Why are you still with me? I thought you would go home, now that you essential destroyed the clan that raided your home."

"But they did it with the demons' weapons. And I want to know what you plan on him. To stop you if necessary." was her answer. Kalem, however, assumed she has nowhere to go and has no plan what to do from here on and hopes that he would give her something to do with her life. Well... Kalem has an idea but needs to see first how his current objective plays out.

It was late afternoon as they reached a village. Lehid could see clearly that this one shouldn't be a ghost village... for quite a long time if she could judge it from the state of the buildings. But instead, it here was activities. Several humans are moving around the buildings, inspecting them like they were ensuring something was still alright. But she couldn't quite tell what.

Then one of the men noticed the two and moves towards them. He then turns to Kalem "Boss! Everything is ready, just like you told us how it should be."

Kalem nodded to it and asks "Any complications?"

"Some tried to run away but we were able to capture them again and took them back to their places." stated the man "We're ready to light the firework, boss."

"Very good! Now we have to wait for Mephil" nodded Kalem in a relaxed stance.

"And how do you think he will find us?" points Lehid out "You didn't really tell him where to find us."

"He will find us. After all, I made an offer to him. One he liked so in his own interest he will find us." explained the human with a grin.

"And indeed I found you." chuckles the voice of the demon and he appeared after a flaming pillar erupted from the ground in front of there and the demon was standing there, the scroll with Kalems offer in hand. "So shall we proceed to business?"

"Of course" Kalem agreed and winked over to his men and they brought a table to them and two daggers. Kalem didn't waste any time and took one to cut his hand and let some of the blood drops on the paper. Grabbing the other, the demon cuts his hand as well and lets them drop on the blood of Kalem. The two types of blood mixed together and a small fire burned on the paper, forming the names of the two people signing the contract. Mephil nodded and without looking at the names and asks "So where are my souls?"

"In the buildings here." explains Kalem and gestured towards said constructs "All that we have to do is to light up the wooden construct in the middle of the village and watch the following firework."

"Excellent!" laughed Mephil and conjured in his hand a torch with a purple flame and gave it to Kalem "Just start the fire and the souls dying in this fire will be mine."

Taking the torch Kalem nodded and moves towards the spot mentioned. Once there, the human holds it at the wood until that spot began to burn, and he repeated it to two other spots and as the construct was burning for good, Kalem tossed the torch into it and runs off, out of the village as the flames spread out on long logs of wood which were covered by oil. The flames reached the buildings and due oil in the insides as well, the fire spread fast and one house even explode.

Watching the fire claiming that village, Mephil grinned and a book appears floating in front of his person. He looks at a page that was filling itself with new information and. As Kalem got next to him, Mephil told: "The souls just reached my bank account."

Upon noticing the raised eyebrow of Kalem, Mephil asks "Where do you think I store my souls? Under my bed mattress?"

With a weak laugh, Kalem had to admit: He doesn't have an answer.

Mephil tums his attention back to the book and read out loud "Let's see... from this burning... 35 Dwarfs, not had, 120 humans, nothing unusual." then he frowns "36 deers, 240 sheep and..." his eyes widened and shouts "1569 MINIONS?"

"Minions?" asks Lehid and looks surprised at first at the burning buildings and then at Kalem. Who only grinned as more minions appeared, all of them carry pieces of an armor.

Mephil glared at Kalem who simply shrugged "We had a deal. 2000 Souls for your services... in the contract was never stated what kind of souls I owe you."

"You... you..." chanted Mephil in anger and his hands made a motion that indicates that he would love to strangle Kalem. .. thought Lehid got the feeling that it isn't even his name.

Kalem only grinned while more of the Minions showed up… Each carries a large item. They placed around Kalem small tables and other objects to stand up. THey removed the weapons and cape of the human, replacing his gear with a full body armor… and one of the gauntlets glowed due to an Orb.

Mephil eyes widened and looked back at the scroll and looked at the sign. "But… but... "

"How does it feel… to be tricked by the Overlord himself?" smirks the human.

"Y-Y-You-You're Overlord-"

"I know my name. And I am aware that Kalem isn't my true name!" laughed the Overlord "Now sit down!" he ordered and Mephil did like told.

Lehid looked between the Overlord and Mephil and then began to laugh loudly. "Oh, that is rich! A demon tricked by a human! One with a questionable title but human nonetheless!"

"Good that you're enjoying that sight." told the Overlord with a nod. Then he turns to her "Now that the matter with Mephil is done for now… I want to talk about you. About your people."

"About my people?" asks Lehid

Nodding the overlord comes closer to her "Yes… I have an offer for you. And I am sure you will like that offer." and grinned at her while Lehid could only stare into the eyes of the Overlord, not sure what she should feel about... this offer he is mentioning.


	20. Sindir's Quest

Marad walked into the throne room and bowed in front of the woman sitting on it: Cassandra Bloodthom "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice. Your generosity knows no li-"

"Shut up!" interrupts Bloodthron „Cut the chase and tell me why you're here Alchemist!"

Marad had to collect himself from this interruption, but once his mind was back on track, he cleared his throat „of course" and stood up „As you're aware, is the kingdom I serve been plagued by a new Overlord and I seek your aid."

Cassandra leaned forward „And why the bloody hell should I go and throw my troops into this mess? The Overlord has yet to wrong the dwarves directly. And don't come with these slavers he caught. His territory, his ruling. And compared to your king, this one did a good job at making his land prosper. Also, you have nothing to offer."

„You're right... I have nothing to offer... if I were asking for direct intervention."

The female dwarf raised her eyes and leans forward "Explain yourself."

"It's simple." he continued "I am not asking you to help us get rid the Overlord. That is something we must archive of our own if we want our respect back."

"So far I follow you... but what do you want Instead from me?" she asks "I am a busy woman in the middle of a civil war to find and crown a new king... or as I would prefer a queen!"

"I am aware. So my purpose is that you simply hinder that ANYBODY from either the forest of the dark elves or from the lands enslaved by the Overlord are able to travel to each other, preventing the Overlord reaching to his allies while hindering elven troops to aid the Overlord. And in return... I have to give you, my latest research. I found a way to create perfect assassins. And I am sure you will be interested to use them to wipe your rivals off the map without wasting too many troops."

"Intriguing!" she mused "You got my interest here, Alchemist. Come. We go to my private quarters. There we can continue our talk." and raised up and moves towards the exit of the throne room, followed by the old Lord.

Once they reached the quarters of Bloodthorn, the former quarters of Goldshield, the Dwarf Lady sends off her servant to gather some wine for her and her guest. She gestured Marad to sit which he does and after she took her seat she demands "now tell me about your perfect assassins!"

"It is a mixture, that changes the body." he explains "After it is taken, my test subjects were able to turn invisible and pounce anything and anybody from behind once they got in good position. Uncomfortable, there are still side effects I have to address but once I have a working final solution, I am willing to give you enough of it to kill your adversaries."

"Then I take it isn't permanent?" asks Bloodthorn

"I don't plan to have it permanent too... avoid certain problems," he admits to her. "Especially as I am the only one who knows the core ingredient."

The dwarf eyes him and asks "Is it usable?" While the servant came back and poured both of them a cup of wine. She took the wine and took a sip.

"For outside rulers, like me, the Overlord may conquer... but with words gifts and not with the blade. Removing anything that might justify a rally against him." finished the lady for him and nods "I can see your reason to be cautious. However, the more time he has to rally enough forces to make the question if his attack is a justified or not rendered mood."

"At this point, yes, I could theoretically use it." confirmed the lord while taking some of the wine himself "Why I didn't yet against the Overlord: I want to be absolutely sure my assassin would success. And for that, too many of the problems I have to address are still around. Not to mention the risk that my assassin is captured alive and spills everything. Than the Overlord has every reason to attack us. Due to his actions and the fact he isn't attacking us, everybody will think twice about attacking him, as he didn't wrong anybody. The lords and their lands have moved to him by their own will. While traitors by our own right..."

She is well aware that a frontal attack is no longer an option for the Lord. For that, the Overlord got his borders too well set up. The spots were either able to hold an army for a while or would spot an army early enough that the Overlord could easily rally his troops and went in. Not to mention she has no clue what kinds of allies and tricks this new one got. And the ones loyal to the king... 50 trickery must do the deed. And she can see why he wants her to hold off the Dark Elves.

Raising from her chair, she gestured to the door "I will think about your offer. Until then, be free to be my guest and stay with us until I can tell you what my decision is."

"I thank you for your hospitality." he said to her with a slight bow.

She turned to her servant and told "prepare Lord Marad a room. And call my staff. I have to discuss this with them."

"of course" nodded the servant and hurried out of the room.

Later, as Marad was resting in the room given to him, Bloodthorn were in the war room with her trusted generals. After she brought the subject towards them, one of them stated "That is a good opportunity. But do we have the manpower to ensure not even one of either side would make it pass these lands?"

"While we secure our hold here, yes. WE have. But once we want to continue with our battles, we need every dwarf that can hold a weapon." answered another one "The war got fiercer after the message of Goldshields fall and also the Hammergold clan got defeated by the Daimondteeth Clan."

Bloodthorn nodded to these mentions, knowing them all of course but a refresher never hurts in a war when it comes to important things. Turning to her logistic officer she asks "How long until our position is secure enough that we can head out?"

"At least 3 more weeks. The defenders left quite a mess as they tried everything to prevent us from taking over. Not to mention the intentional damage to hinder our further process in our campaign."

Bloodthorn nodded and then told, "Send a messenger."

"To who?" asks one General

"To the overlord! I know what this Alchemist is willing to pay to hinder the Overlord and his elven allies. Now I want to know what the Overlord is willing to pay for letting them pass." told the clean leader.

That caused all the dwarfs in there to take a sharp breath and one shouts "You were willing to let Elves pass through our lands? Without putting them in chains or trying to kill them?"

"Wrong!" countered Bloodthron "I am willing to let pass DARK elves! Why are you morons keep thinking all elf kind is our enemy? Our ISSUES stems from the wood elves. The dark elves may life in a forest as well but alone the difference in looks between the two types should make clear."

Then she hit the table "Also I bothered to study some history! The Dark Elves only attacked to retaliate to aggression from our side. They prefer to be left alone"

Glaring over the table she declared "Whoever dares to attack any dark elf before we got a clear course regarding them and the Overlord will find himself in the smelters. As for burning material."

That caused the entire staff to stiff up, as they don't want to be burned alive to fire one of the smelters. Especially as she often made sure that those burning in there, would be covered in an oil that ensures they wouldn't burn for a while.

It dampens how effective the smelter would be but here is maximal punishment the goal, not to get the smelter hot enough to melt metal as the burning alive was halted for a moment in exchange of being cooked alive. A fate not much better. Everybody agrees those who die from the heat or lack of oxygen are considered lucky compared to those who live through the entire event of being burned.

So they aren't even considering anymore to slay any dark elf they could find... and plan to password to the troops so no one of them would come to the idea to do the deed. As many dwarfs hate elves and wish to kill them on sight, none of them would be so suicidal to actually go against Bloodthorn's wishes. Unless they have a fetish. A deadly one in this case.

Eying her generals she then wondered "Any other questions?" and all quickly shook their heads.

"Good! You're all dismissed!" she declared.

A knock on the door pulled Marad out of the slumber he was having. "As I didn't lack enough sleep." he muttered as the old alchemist rose from his bed and reaches for his cane. Once he got a good grip he used to help himself up on the feet and moves towards the door and unlocked it.

A dwarf was on the other side and hands over a small letter "Lord Sindir, a Sceith arrived recently and brought this letter for you."

Marad Sindir's eyes rose as he heard that. A Sceith brought this letter? He quickly took the letter and handed the dwarf a few coins so he would share it with the Sceith. Of course, he was aware that the dwarf would cheat the Sceith but Sindir doesn't care.

If anybody was willing to pay a Sceith to deliver a letter and not a small package that couldn't be entrusted to a caravan or needs to be transported quickly, then the sender really needs to get that letter in his hands.

Moving to the table he sat down and put a bottle on the table "Better be prepared if the news is so worse than I think they are..." and also opens it to quickly drink the potion inside the bottle when he needs it.

With a dagger, he opens the envelope and pulled out the paper which bears his signature. His mood went down further upon that, as it means his right hand send that letter... and starts reading the contents.

As he reads the contents, his fingers began to crumple the paper, the eyes widened while the irises were shrinking. Cold sweat runs down his back and the breath became labored while his hands let go of the paper.

One clenches at the spot that marks his heart, the breath laboring even more. The other hand reaches for the bottle, shaking hard.

As the fingers shake the bottle moved to his helpless adapts to grab the bottle. The tips hit the bottle, and it starts to topple, ready to fall over and spill the entire contents. And the adepts of Sindir were worsening it.

It began to fall over and the Lord made one last adept to grab the bottle. His fingers reach for the falling object...

And he managed to grab it, pulling it up and grabs it properly before he downed the contents, greedily taking the contents. Once he finished it, he leans back in the chair, letting go of the empty bottle. Upon impact on the ground, it shattered.

It took the old man some moments before he was able to get himself together once more and he began to shout "Steadfast! You brainless piece of shit."

What did that idiot think of arresting the king and holding a demon trial in the middle of their current disaster? Especially with the princess nowhere found since Bloodthorn took over Tight Todir. She disappeared together with Goldshield and while Marad got his guesses where to look for her, he has no proof and no way to get her out of her current position. And if the king dies before the princess is back, then the lords have to gather to choose a new one. And with the Overlord and his allies, it would be clear who would get the votes of all lords. After all, the only one who would be his opponent was Steadfast and himself.

And Steadfast reputation... makes it unlikely to get him the crown. And Marad made no illusions he gets many votes from the other lords due to his own age and lack of legitimate children. He would be even troubled to find any illegitimate ones as the own sins of his youth are so far in the past he doubts that these were traceable anymore.

'In other words, if Steadfast claims the king as guilty of either being possessed by a demon or working together with such, then the king would be dead. If he survives the tests. Marad knew that Steadfast tends to go with the tests of boiling oil, swimming through a river with an armor made of rocks and dropping from a great high.

All three scenarios are unlikely to be survived without demon help. Especially the king who is close to Marad's own age. There was a reason why the new ways were spreading. It helps determinate if somebody has a demon pact but also that people actually survive.

He needs to write an instant answer. Better he would get there as soon as possible. But getting a group of Sceith to fly you somewhere is more complicated than handing a small package or letter to a single one. Not to mention the time he has to spend for it. And the money.

No. He had to find one Sceith, write a letter and pay him handsomely to get the reply to the message he received back as soon as possible... and pray to the gods the letter or himself aren't too late to act.


	21. A new Plan

"I don't get it..." muttered Princess Arlene as she was on a balcony that oversees the map room. And looks at the troop movements of the Overlord. She was sure Steadfast or Sindir would have a field day if they knew that she, the only daughter of the King George the Kind were in the heart of the military operations of the Overlord. "Why the borders are deemed secure if most troops are covering the borders to the other Lords territory, while the borders of other countries are barely manned enough to have a constant watch. Not talking not enough to even fend off simplest intruders."

"That is because of free solid reasons." answered her a voice and she turned to the voice... only to look down and spot Gnarl "May I introduce myself: I am Gnarl! The Advisor of the Dark Overlord."

"You said three solid reasons. Which reasons are?" was the princes's demands, crossing her arms.

"First one of the borders end in a large swam territory. No large troops could safely move in there. Not to mention that... the inhabitants tend to be not very welcoming to those who wish to pass through there without permission." explained Gnarl "The second reason, they are wary. Undermanned Borders either means large trouble or a trap waiting behind the borders. In both cases, you are risking your troops."

Then he took a good breath "And the third reason is simple: We are not an attractive target for other kingdoms. Let's face it, even do the work of the Overlord, the economy of our territory is simply too fragile, just recovering from the ruinous acts of your father. Oh sure he had properly the best intentions, but they ruined the land regardless. The investment other kingdoms had to do, just to get anything of worth up running again. It is much cheaper to concentrate on richer places. Not to mention other kingdoms are in either civil war right now or recovering from the previous Overlord. The fifth only died something over a year after all and had this kingdom in an iron grip and made quite a pressure on the surrounding ones." Arlene wanted to scream at Gnarl but... he had

a point. The previous Overlord and the acts her father were forced to do to pay the "heroes" left quite a mark on the lands. And not a good one at that. Still... she wondered one thing "I am I allowed to be in here? I mean that is virtually the last place I would let anybody who could potentially tell the enemies about the movements."

"Yes, a valid point from your position." chuckled Gnarl "but from our position, it is to give you a clearer View. While you're the princess of this kingdom, the rightful heir, your kingdom is anything but in a shape that would do you any good. Or of an advantage." then he turned his gaze to her "Tell me. Did from the other kingdoms any prince adept to have your hand? Did anybody bother and try to marry you?"

Arlene had to admit... there wasn't anybody. Personally, she was glad as she wasn't married off to somebody she doesn't like. But now she understood the implications of it and she wasn't amused. Also now that she thought of it... while the selling of hers, brought her father the money he needed to pay the heroes, all he did were buying time. "Even if it broke my father's heart, he could have at least spoke with me about the selling idea." and looks again on the map "Or he should have put up the spine to argue with the heroes that his kingdom couldn't support their demands. Then a lot could have been avoided. Heck, I am sure my father wouldn't have to worry about an overlord or that a civil war could break out.

"My father is either weak or blind... or both." she began to speak "But now as I think and see it, the Overlord might be a blessing in disguise."

She turns to face Gnarl "Was this is why you spoke to me and let me in here? So I can see that the Overlord is nothing I should resist but embrace?"

"That are your words, not mine. But don't forget

about this Overlord. The Rise of Darkness. Here is very little at the current setting that would effectively put a stop of everything he has set in motion."

Arlene thought and nodded. She doesn't know the extent of his plans, but from a talk with Isolda, the Overlord 's mistress, Arlene was aware that her rescue was considered a positive drawback as the original goal was to take over the dwarves town she was held in so they had a steady connection to the dark elves.

"Did you ever consider using the old Sanctuary?" asks the princess and points to a spot that is barely on the Overlords said of the territory.

"Do you mean one of the Sanctuaries, which were created and multiplicatively destroyed during the time of the Glorious Empire?" wondered Gnarl "I didn't know that one of these was at this spot. Then again, the Fourth Overlord only had to deal with two of them."

"I admit I don't know much. But from my Nanny, a forest elf, told me there was one and she used to live there before the empire destroyed it and she had to flee into hiding."

"True, these nature-loving bastards can have quite the lifespan." admit Gnarl "What can you tell more?"

"Only so much... it got two entries. The main one, which was found, and a second one, which leads through an underground tunnel which ended up at a lake inside a forest. The forest where the Dark Elves are living today."

"Curious. Where is that nanny of yours?" asks Gnarl "WE have to ask her about the entries."

"Got killed by one of the attacks of the fifth Overlord." was the reply, causing the old

Minion to wince. Normally he would call out such thing, but since it was something done by the orders of the last Overlord, he cannot really say anything. It is uncomfortable that the source is dead but who can blame the minions who did their duty, and the Overlord was... simply acting like an Overlord?

"How unfortunate. And given the position, we cannot simply send out search groups, or our opponents would take it as an act of aggression." stated Gnarl "We are set up for defending ourselves but we still lack a proper plan to act on. Not to mention the Overlord wishes to have the Blue Minion Hive first to have the ability to limit our losses by having the blues revive any of the dead minions."

Arlene has seen some blues but she didn't think that the Overlord still lacked the Hive. While she is not aware where it might be, she wondered something else in her mind "If the Overlord took over the Kingdom... what are his next plans?"

The old Minion chuckles "The kingdom is just a stepping stone. He will enlarge his might until he is ready to face the heroes that defeated the last Overlord. He has... valid reasons to have them out of the picture. But I am not aware if he got something afterward."

"The Heroes," she muttered and her fists clenches. They are the second half why she was nowhere, in the tower of the Overlord. If it weren't for these so-called heroes... gritting her teeth she took a deep breath, making up her mind for an important decision.

After taking a couple of deep breaths, she looked at Gnarl and asks "Where is the Overlord?"

Gnarl couldn't help but chuckle. The old minion already can guess why the Princess is asking that... and he highly approves it. If Princess Isadel catches on this as well. Oh, then his master cannot any longer deny what she desires. And perhaps the Master is then starting to like that part of his position.

Rubbing his chin he said "I am not aware of his EXACT whereabouts... but he is currently on his way to deal with the ores and the demon that gave them the tools that helped them take over the place they are holding. The Master is planning to take care of the Orc Clan and put his boot on the Demons head."

"I thought he was trying to only hold the borders to keep the Orcs at bay." was the princes's surprised reply "The clan is relatively small compared to other tribes. At least from what I heard."

"That's true." confirmed Gnarl "Also it is true that the territory is not worth a damn to satisfy any spending of resources into it. However... due to some circumstances the Overlord went in to get the demon that is helping these orcs. And if nothing goes wrong, the demon won't be only humiliated but also the Orcs either gone or a new asset for us. If not, the Overlord can still point out that the Ores are to blame for the raze."

The word captured the princess attention "What Raze?"

"The Overlord had to burn down a few villages and kill everything in there as a deadly disease broke out. Had to do that to ensure nobody would carry it through the lands in the adepts to flee from it."

Arlene took a sigh. No matter the choice, once a disease breaks out, there are only a few options... and given the Overlords position, the burning down was one of his few available options. Of course, that was a great opportunity to paint somebody evil. That Sindir or Steadfast would take advantage of it, was a matter of when and not if. So far she knew the two lords. Thought she also expects that Sindir takes this for a bigger advantage while Steadfast will only use it to rally more soldiers behind some cause he will see in the Overlord. And Arlene doesn't need to guess what cause... given the reputation of the Overlords being evil. True she sees in this one evil as well. But the practical one.

Anyway, she is shaking her head and turns to Gnarl once more "Given that the Overlord isn't here at the moment, I will talk to his Mistress Isadel regarding it. I am sure she is willing to listen to my reasoning."

"Oh, I am sure she will help you. After all, she is trying to get Isota into position as well." chuckles the minion advisor "He will just try to refuse for a number of personal reasons. However, if you play your cards correctly, he will be at your mercy and he won't have a way to escape."

"That is what I am banking on" was the only reply and a coy smirk appeared on the face as she began to leave the balcony to head back to the Quarters of the Overlord where his mistress should be right now, taking care of their adoptive daughter.

Gnarl watched her leave before turning his attention back to the map where the pieces are moved, according to the latest batch of minions being deployed. Stroking his chin, the old Minion master mused "Well, if this turning out how I am expecting than we can turn on attention towards more important matters. Like how to conquer other kingdoms."

Then a servant rushed over to Gnarl and hands him a letter. The old minion raised an eyebrow before opening the letter and read it. "May the ravens eat their bodies alive and stone trolls erupt from their basements! Just now! Just right now something happens to turn things over. As if hell itself has decided to simply troll us!"

He crumpled the letter and toss it away, one of the minions on duty of keeping the tower clean runs after it, slamming its own head into a pillar in the process "The master will not be pleased when he learns that." while the Advisors mind runs circles to see how he could turn this bad news into an opportunity.

The gears in his head, which he must have stolen from every minion that ever existed or will ever exist or how else is his great intelligence explained given how dumb minions are, rotated, going into an overdrive which only knows two results. Produce a result or die trying.

As he keeps thinking, some of the minions start to gather towards die eldest living member of their species, wondering what he is doing but not adapt to think about it to not hurt their tiny brains.

Then Gnarl turns around, moving as fast as it was possible for his age to the throne room, and directly to the pool that allows to communicate with his master and see what he sees. It took a moment to establish the connection but the grunting voice of the Overlord heard "Gnarl! Whatever you want, it is better good. I am in the middle of dealing with a grumpy Demon who didn't take it lightly that I tricked him."

Gnarl could barely hold back his laughter as he heard that. The Master went faster with his plan than the Minion Master anticipated. But still... a week was still a time

Makes him wonder why the princess didn't know about his absence earlier. Then again... the overlord pretty much left her alone with only orders to ensure she isn't fleeing or trying to contact anybody outside the tower. He even never asked her to eat with him, instead have her meals brought to her own accord.

Back to the topic "Master! I hate to interrupt you in your evil doings, but I got a message that takes your upmost attention. King George the Kind, the Father of Princess Arlene and currently named ruler of the kingdom was arrested. For being in liege with a demon or at least possessed by one. And given how such trails are bold, especially when I recall the stories about Steadfast, we have soon a dead king. Once that happens, we got a situation like the dwarfs at our hands."

"Damn! Just as we cannot have a civil war running!" came from the other side "Gnarl! Prepare the gate! I head over right now! And get somebody to take care of a new guest. I wasn't able to brief her on my intentions yet so make sure she has it comfortable." and Gnarl can see that his master was looking at a Sceith. And a well looking on top of it.

"Of course master! We cannot have such a pretty bird not sit on ice cold stone... or melting hot one." chuckles Gnarl "The gate is just waiting for you."

"Good!" told the Overlord and the communication was cut. The minion master quickly issued the preparation for a guest room and also send out a request to all of their allied lords to gather here. .. while adding a short notice of why they are coming. Because of no matter how this ends, they have to act against Steadfast soon or he might do more stupid things that might hinder the Overlord.

Evil may always find a way. But it doesn't mean you should let yourself be caught by everything that might hinder the current ways. Or not dealing with potential moving obstacles.

Looking at the activating panel, Gnarl was sure. his master will agree to that "But given how he wants to operate... we need to find a good way to... satisfy our movements from here on. Now... what could we do here." he wondered while his master was returning... with company.

One was the Skeith Gnarl has seen the other... is a black sheep?

Gnarl tilts his head and were about to ask his master about it. Until he saw the demonic eyes the sheep has and he put two and two together.

"Welcome back master!" said Gnarl "I already took the opportunity to send the lords serving you the message to gather here as fast as they can."

"Good idea Gnarl! NO matter how this will play out, things will have an ugly turn. And I prefer to have my people be up to speed." admired the Overlord "I assume you also made thought of how to approach it?"

"Yes, sire! For that matter, I was about to ask Princess Arlene and Misstress Isota to join us in the war room so I can propose my thoughts. It also depends on a bit on her how far we are going with the idea I have."

The Overlord nodded "Good. Call for them but don't tell what is the matter. I want to inform them myself."

"Understandable my liege." bowed Gnarl and proceed to do such, while the Overlord self is heading into the War room and ordered to lay down a map of the kingdom on the table. The minions were quick to do so, thought one of them got to swatted away by the Overlord, as it were about to crash land on the map as it fell from the board which contains all the maps the Overlord owns. He had a few smaller maps brought up, including one that contains the capital town of the kingdom which also housed the royal castle.

As he studies the maps, the two females he asked for arrived. If the Overlord had liked it, he would also have called for the lords serving him but none of them are here right now. They are all tending to their lands after receiving the latest subventions and additional troops for the Overlord. Or reemploying them to those who need them more. Depending on the spot.

"Good you two are here." he looked at them "We got a situation and I need both of your input to decide how to proceed from here."

"What are the matters, beloved?" asks Isota in curiosity

"King George was arrested." was Gnarls reply as he came in "Lord Steadfast took him in, planning to trail him for being in liege with Demons or at the very least possessed by one."

Arlene gasped a hand covering her lips "Father is on the stand? And Steadfast is going to prosecute him?"

"That is right. What can you tell me about his prosecution skills and how much time we have... and what fate the king will await." was the Overlords query towards the two woman.

Biting her lip a little, while caressing her large pregnant stomach, Isota told "Steadfast is quick on acting on such claims and set up the process as fast as possible."

"Given his upcoming as a priest knight from one of the more... violent light gods, his set up will be a set of trials father must overcome" provided the princess "But given what I was told, there is no way he would survive more than one or two of them. Not with the condition he is today. 10 or 20 years ago, it might be a different light." "Will there be a defense for him?" asks the Overlords

"And risk being executed alongside father if he is pledged guilty?" ask Arlene

"So much for the good and light being just." laughed Gnarl "if they were really good and just they wouldn't do something barbaric. Ah the courts the fourth

Overlord held... those were quite the trials. Quick, barbaric and set to get the most display of destruction."

"Gnarl! Stay on topic!" countered the sixth and hits the old minions head.

Rubbing his hurting head, Gnarl then asks "What are the conditions to defend the king?"

"Either you offer yourself as defense or the king asks you. Both ways are permitted but requires the other party to agree."

"Can Steadfast object to it?"

"The right of a defender in his name is what my father has a divine right. If Steadfast would object to it, his entire trial would be null and void. And he would be executed b his own comrades." countered Arlene.

With that Gnarl nodded "Good to know… if we have to work on the king's defense. But I have something else in mind regarding the current situation."

The Overlord raised his eyebrows "Do tell Gnarl. I am eager to know what is running in your old brain of yours." 

And so Gnarl began to explain what he got in mind and as he finished, the Overlord grinned "Well. I like that idea. What do you think?"

"While it is a bit against my own plans, it works for me." Said the Princess "I go and prepare my part of it."

"I ensure the other parts are set… just need to pull a few strings from a few favors" giggles Isota and began to move as well, cradling her stomach "Looks like we are going to have a little adventure my little one."

The overlord remains in the map room and looks at Gnarl "I take care of some leftover business. I need you to take care to call every of the Lords. Even if your plan works, I am pretty sure a lot of things will go south quickly. And I want to be ready for it." 

"Of course my lord! I will do whatever is nessescarry." Agrees on the old Minion Master and began to move to carry out of the orders and of course prepare for the plan.

Evil always finds a way.

As the Overlord was nearing his throne room, he noticed Unor waiting there. Wondering what the Taumin needs he steps up to her, hit his fist on his chest and rose his head to expose his throat towards her horns as a sign of his respect to her "Greetings Unor. How can I help you or your tribes?"

"Help you can by appear on Ritual. When moon the fullest, it will be held under its light," explained Unor

"You required, you hold important role. As I will hold important role."

Now the Overlord was curious what kind of Ritual it is and wondered "May I ask what kind of Ritual it is?"

"I know you go ask question," she replied and turns her head away for a moment to take a deep breath and seemly gathering something. Courage? Or just the right words to explain it? Or was it something else? These were the Overlords thoughts as he waits for the answer. Then she looked back at him "Should told you soon as I know."

Then she reaches for the Overlord and took his hand. In his confusion and not to cause anything that might put a rift between him and the Taumin, he didn't fight it.

Then he felt a small bump and the female Taumin said: "The Ritual is for those becoming parents first time."

With that, the Overlord looked surprised at the Taumin. She was pregnant? And she is telling him he is the father? He tried to seek out reasons why it should be impossible. But then he remembered that night. He knew at one point his memory got fuzzy from all the alcohol. So... was it so far-fetched that he was sharing it at some point with her? The question of compatibility came in mind but he doubts she would do something honor staining like lying to him.

"Judging from what you said... you're aware that I cannot remember that night?" and he looked at her "But then the question comes... why? We barely know each other"

"Aware I am." she admitted "And proven your strength you have. Father wished it to join clan. During party, you advanced me. Could tell you drunk. But taken chance I have." and looks a bit ashamed now "Weset and Xuku mates of you too."

"Wait, these two too?" he asks, now lost. While he can understand Unor now, why are these two are his mates as well? "Then they join the Ritual too?"

Unor shocks her head "No. Mothers they been before. Ritual only for first time."

Then she took a pause before continuing "Defeated old mates you have. Bare hands. They attack with weapons. You still gained victory. Weset and Xuku left due dishonor. Joined you. Superior honor and strength. Children be strong. Full of honor."

The Overlord had to sit down on his throne. While he has solid reasons why he only got one Mistress despite Isadel more than willing to be his second one, he has now three pregnant females of the Taumin tribes. So he has to decide what to do with it.

Sensing his distraught, Unor spoke "Only appear to Ritual you have. Then I help to end mateship of three of us."

The Overlord thought for a moment and indeed it tempted him... but then he decides to take this as an opportunity. "No. We let this continue." and stands up "I will officially be your mate. And you will raise our child is a proud member of your clan, so he or she might once rule it. In return, I ask for your loyalty as long I am not dishonorable in the eyes of the Taumin."

Unor showed a sign of respect "Saved from dishonor you have me. My loyalty you have."

"Also I will let Xuku and Weset have this position." he said, "But I have the same condition for them."

"Telling I will." she bowed to him "Thank you." and began to leave the throne room.

The Overlord sit down and sighs. He has to make time for this ritual AND ensure that Isadel isn't using this as ammunition to make herself his mistress.

That is one of the few times he has to admit: He fucked up. And for the first time, he considers to break some of his own intentions, just to know if this trouble was worth it at least.


	22. Time to Prepare

The Overlord was standing in his library, reading one of the many books here. As he studies the contents of the book he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" and turned around and saw who was coming in "Lord Silver. I have been expecting you." then gestures to the table in the middle of the room where a few chairs are standing "Take a seat."

"Of course." Silver sits on one of the chairs as he asked. "So is there anything I can help with?"

"First thank you for coming on that short notice." stated the Overlord and took a seat as well, placing down the book next to him, noticeable it was a very old book "Can I offer you something before we go to the topic? Tea, cake?"

"No, thanks." He said.

"Then to the topic. I am not sure if it reached your ears yet but, Steadfast has arrested King George and plans to hold a demon trial against him." bluntly told the Overlord, looking straight at the young lord.

"Yes, I have heard from it. I even asked Wyslith if a demon truly possessed the king, but she needs to check it for herself, however, the castle is heavily guarded for her to verify it." Silver explained.

Waving a hand the Overlord shakes his head. "I doubt that a Demon was really involved here. I talked with Princess Arlene and learned as you and the other lords joined my side, the king had trouble to pay the next rate of the debt the heroes enforced him. In his troubles, he did the only thing he could to get the money in time. Selling his own daughter to Goldshield and allow him to raid his kingdom for potential slaves." the Overlord folded his hands for a short pause "It was an act of pure desperation… nothing demonic about it."

Crossing his arms he added "Thought I wonder why Steadfast acted that way… I would have thought Sindir would have stopped him doing that, in the event of a Guilty Pledge or killing the king in these outdated demon tests, then either we get a civil war in our hands, make Arlene queen, who is more than willing to get Steadfast gone due his acts OR get a legal way to make me king of the kingdom as, as long Arlene is counting missing a new king is selected by the lords."

"The king must be desperate to choose that tactic, and now he got what he sowed." Silver gripping his fist, feeling disgusted by the king's decision.

"If I were in his position, I am not sure if I had acted differently due the sheer combination of not pissing off a hero who threatens to destroy the castle and lack the time to use other means to meet the demands." admits the Overlord "And who knows what fate had she met if Unor and the others haven't been there as Bloodthorn attacked. From what I heard, 70 percent of all slaved got killed by that hostile takeover as they were forced to form the first row of defense."

"That's a lot of lives lost. But that doesn't explain why I'm here." Silver said.

"Because… you're going "help" Princess Arlene to escape the tower and to reach Steadfast, so she could marry him in exchange for her father's life." grinned the Overlord.

Silver blinked with his eyes, letting the info sink in until he stood up in shock. "You want me to do what?! Where did that idea come from? And why specifically me?"

"The idea came from Gnarl and the princess agrees to it… and from all Lords on our side… you got the best conditions regarding Steadfast. The others… let's say the risk that Steadfast doesn't trust the situation or execute them on the spot is too big."

Silver thought for a moment, remembering some of the lords are risky. "Okay, true to that. But what can we tell him? Steadfast must have some kind of information network, he might realize that I'm against slavery. I doubt he believes that I have a sudden change of heart." Silver stated.

"Can't argue with that logic." The overlord agreed the Lord's concern

"However, you're known for action what you think is the best interest of your people." the Overlord continued when Gnarl came in the room.

"Sorry for the interruption, but I can help but overheard your side of the argument and come up with an idea, The Overlord can trick Steadfast that you could be an asset into his obsession of killing him. In your part is to bring Princess Arlene to Steadfast. While letting everybody believe you acted against the Overlords interest. Not to mention the spies belong to Sindir. The good Knight is to honorful to believe in the use of spies."

"Not a bad idea, but why the sudden appearance? The timing was kinda too perfect, you know." Silver asked the old minion.

"Don't ask how, but he always is in the right spot on the right time." sighs the Overlord "I mean I did this meeting all in secret and even send him to do something else, and here is he now."

The old Minion laughed "My duty is to serve you to the best of my abilities, master."

Ignoring the Minion Master, for now, the Overlord looked back at Silver "So, are you in this?"

Scratching his head, Silver said. "If I don't do this, we got more trouble as it is. I just hope the plan will go smooth, then the Glazzolin incident."

"That was hell…" The overlord groans, remembering that little disaster. "Though there isn't much we can do aside from trying to pull something. Especially with the heroes. What would they do if the king is no longer ruler?"

"In other words, hope for the best." Silver sighed. "Shouldn't we make preparation to make a backup plan?"

"It's already running" Chuckles the Minion Master. "We won't get the blunder this time…. Hopefully."

"Not very reassuring, but it's better than nothing." Silver said.

"Let's say… I am pulling a few strings, hope I have not to pull them fully. Or we get very busy for the future." and looks at Silver "Any other questions?"

"No, I think I'm good. But I'll bring Wyslith with me just in case. I'll tell them that she is one my trustworthy servant and let her disguise as a human."

"Just don't screw it up." states the Overlord "I have not the mood to explain to your people why your head is on the pike. And think of something we can set up so the spies are convinced as well when they report to Sindir."

"Got it." Silver node, saying goodbye and leave the room.

As Silver has left the room. the Overlord turns his head to Gnarl "That part of our plan is done."

"Indeed master. We knew he would agree to it, even if we had to convince him." agreed the minion "'Thought I would have liked it much more if... we had some more convincing means to get him pulling that. Like sending him for a few hours into the torture room."

"Gnarl. The reason why we are not facing any bigger trouble within the territory we have now is that the people trust us. Or do you want to handle rebellions on top of the monsters and bandits within our borders, especially as we expect big trouble from outside anytime soon."

"I agree on, master. Still would have been much more effective than thinking that he can pull together a good act." replied Gnarl "But we have still lots to do and so little time..."

"Then we shouldn't waste any more time." agreed the Overlord

"Before we do though. One question my lord" Gnarl cleared his throat "What are your plans regarding the Skeith?"

"Lehid? You will see soon enough Gnarl." stated the Overlord "Now let's move. l have an appointment at the full moon and need to find a solution when word gets out what happened."

"Of course master" chuckles Gnarl then he remembered "Master. A message arrived us. The scouts you have send out to find that research center that is supposed to hold the blue Minions found it."

"That means we got access to the hive?"

"No. Somebody got there before us and raided the lab. Everybody in there is dead and there is no sign of the blue or the hive."

"Is there a risk that it could be destroyed?" worry in the voice of the Overlord.

"If it were the case, the blues would have all died as well." negated the evil minion master.

"And you know that why?"

"We had once a fifth Minion Hive. The Whites. The only race of minions able to fly. But they were only good to transport minion sized objects, as their fighting ability were almost nonexistent. Between two masters, the whites left and as the next master came around and found them... the hive was just burned and eaten by a dragon. All whites that were with the lord way back dropped like flies." the old minion then chuckled "The master began to wipe out the dragons afterward. Quite the hunt was it back then. Of all masters we had in our time, this one holds still the record of the most minions brought to the grave."

"Not even the amounts of minions killed during the reign of the fifth Overlord?" asks the sixth.

"Not even him. Ever wondered why next to our current location lies a dessert? The master in question wiped out everything, animals, humans, plants and even insects to gather enough life force to fuel the armies he raised to wipe out the dragons."

"And how did that endeavor ended?"

"The dragons were wiped out. The Overlord was only left with one hundred and one minions, I included and before he could decide on his next action he dropped dead." recalled Gnarl "Well... even for a dwarf, the age of 600 years was quite impressive."

The overlord looked at Gnarl and shakes his head "He spends his entire life and career in wiping out dragons and he needed almost 600 years for it?"

"Yeah... Barn the DragonSlayer was even praised as a hero. My stomach turns at that thought. So much that l have to consider asking Morthis to revive me before I drop dead." gagged Gnarl "I need to think about a way to let these idiots see the truth."

"Or once we took over the world we rewrite the history books a bit." deadpans the overlord "But for now let's concentrate to ensure the kingdom is in our grasp AND holding the heroes off our backs."

"Indeed Mylord." agreed Gnarl. As much the minion hates to avoid such goody guys instead of smashing them, he knew the fate of his past Master that the heroes aren't to be underestimated. No matter how many parallels exist between his current master and the third overlord, a lot is different. One of them is that the Heroes, as far he could gather, were corrupted but not on a level that hinders their fighting capacity. Not to mention the sheer difference in strength between these two groups makes gnarl shrudder. Even he was willing to go and pretend to be a "good" minion for the sake of preparing a proper strike.

Speaking of strike... Gnarl was nearly forgetting something "master. What do you wish to do with Orez?"

"That brown minion who has traded what little bit of brain he got for more strength and doesn't realize he is pulling the impossible?"

"Indeed my lord. At the moment he is hanging in the forge and treats it as a hot bath."

The overlord stops "You are telling me, a brown, sits in the molten metal of the forge and enjoys it like it was just hot water? Not to mention that minions tend to drown at even waist-high water?"

"Yes, Master. And not to mention he is taking that "bath" with his armor on. And it isn't even melting." and Gnarl strokes his chin "If he weren't a living disaster for anything alive, inclusive other minions, I would suggest to try and recreate him with all future minions. But if this... destructive trait is the trade-off, even I wouldn't go that way. And I am open for all kinds of destruction. Including making minions able to destroy even more."

"Leave him in the bath for now. Until I have proper time to think about him." stated The Overlord "And if this fails, hang him above the Abyss. I bet even he cannot pull something without getting him killed."

"Yes, that should work Master." agreed the Minion

"Then once this is done, get me a list of the remaining big monsters running around. I want to get that debt by Rodin done." continued the Overlord "Our troops do a good job at keeping the main travel and trading routes clean from these smaller monsters, demons, and bandits but there is only so much if one of the big monsters decides to change location. And having only one of them dead so far isn't doing us any favors in the future."

"Then why not send Orez at as many as possible then? That way he is useful Master AND keeps him busy," suggested Gnarl

"And we risk that he gets a lot of people killed due his even greater lack of brain matter than the average Minion." countered the Overlord

"Right. I haven't considered that it might be not working well for us," confirmed Gnarl, chuckling as he really has to change some of his thinking pattern for his current master to ensure that everything goes well for evil.

"If this is all master, 1 will go and ensure everything is done as you wish."

"Do that Gnarl." nodded the Overlord and stomps off to do his own business... properly pulling out the best he can out of the Demon Mephil during that one week of service.

Gnarl, on the other hand, went to one of the walls of the tower and pressed at a spot, opening a minion sized door. The old minion master chuckles as no master were aware that for the minions had countless hidden doors and passages through the towers and castles the various masters had. Anyway, he was for now on his ways to relay his master's orders and then... he has to work on fixing an issue he has with the master.

His master is not taking one of the greatest advantages of his position seriously. And he has to fix that. Quickly.

Also here is one part of a small puzzle missing. A puzzle he is playing with since the time of the fourth Overlords death.


	23. Wheels of Fate

"I hate my life..." said Lord Minus as he sat on his desk, doing paperwork. "All I ever do is writing letters, explaining why I need so much money for my little place in the kingdom and why it is important to do so."

His land is the smallest within the kingdom and it isn't very fertile as it is a mountain range. For sure a natural fortress, why it was for centuries an important place for defending either side of the range. And currently, that mountain serves as a line of defense for the Overlord.

Usually, he was in charge of leading the defense of the capital city where the king residences but due to the need of his people, and the fact they got charged with taxes as well, despite these lands complete at the mercy of outside help.

And then the king had to charge him and his people taxes. Taxes Minus didn't know where to pull from. So as Isota offered him to escape the king's decision, he took it without a second thought.

"My people a feed... but for what price," he muttered. Alongside the regular guards, there are many minions now and he has to make a weekly report to the tower as well an explanation how the resources spend on him are used. He doesn't mind that but it is the second part of the deal...

"Why do have my people take care of the Overlords CATTLE for the sake of the gods..." he sighs. While the fertility of the lands is lacking, the natural caves are ideal breeding grounds for the four kinds of bugs that the Overlord requiring in large quantities. "They are bugs that attack all kinds of people if not looked carefully. And yet he insists of having them in large quantities. For what?"

Minus were never taught about the history of Overlords. Well... the official known history at least. Looking out of his window he saw the plaza of his castle, which also is holding the spot where the Nethergate of the Overlord resides. Minus had the honor of the Overlord paying him a visit first after his recovering from the battle against the Chicant Queen so he could move troops quickly here in case of an attack by his enemies.

As he stated at this inactive gate, he shakes his head "When will it turn on to bring me that dammed massage." he was one of the first who learned about the arrest of King George and if the Overlord isn't taking this as an opportunity, then he really doesn't understand his current lord.

If he could afford it, he would have left the rows of the Overlord. True due to his hand the lands prosper, however he disliked the thought of raising giant bugs. And some people already died because of these bugs. And what did the Overlord say in his defense? He simply sends somebody down to the caves were the deaths occurred and after the return, the overlord announced that it was the fault of those who died and that they should have listened to the instructions of how to treat the bugs carefully.

Lord Minus huffed at that thought "My people and too stupid of how to handle bugs? We were holding to the line against the fifth the longest. If the other lines hadn't fallen first, the supply routes wouldn't have been wide open. And even then, my father defended that place while ensuring that everybody could evacuate to the capital. We are next to Steadfast forces the best-trained soldiers in the kingdom." while he leaves unsaid that in a defensive position they are hardly matched by anybody, they are not an offensive force. Or could hold out very long without a constant flow of supply.

His thoughts snapped back to reality as he heard the knocking on his door and he called "What is it?"

The door opened and an adjutant of his entered "Lord Minus. A visitor came. It is a knight of Lord Steadfast."

One of Steadfast Knights was here? That is odd, considering that all of Steadfast forces are looking down on him and his own troops. While it is true that he is the last of his family, he still was trained to be a fighter. He never was trained in ruling, as he was the last of several children. Never a candidate for taking over this place. That his older siblings died on the day that the castle fell to the fifth Overlords clutches alongside his parents.

"He may come in" replied Minus, waiting for the knight to come in. And coming in he did. As it was normal for Steadfast knights, the Armor of the knight was polished to the point it shined in the light, while wearing white clothes with a blue eagle surrounded by a circle of the same color. And on the helmet were six feathers while a long red cape hung from the shoulder.

Yes, that is a typical knight serving Steadfast.

"Greetings Lord Minus!" states the knight and hits his chest with his fist "I am Knight Lucifer, under the service of his chosen Lord, the victory blessed, codex upholding, god knighted Lord Frederick Steadfast."

And nobody knows which god knighted him... he never told and the sheer number of possible gods might take a good half of a day to guess which ones might be involved and which not. And that is if you only look at the gods of light.

"Knight Lucifer, I welcome you to my castle. What message do you bear that Lord Frederick has chosen you to bring it to me."

"Me and six other knights were sent to each lord that follows the Overlord to bring the following message from our beloved, all-knowing, god guided messenger Lord Frederick Steadfast: Every Lord that has chosen to follow the Evil known as the Overlord, is hereby declared a traitor of the kingdom and only way to redeem themselves is to swear off from the Overlord, travel to the castle and kneel down in front of the throne to ask for forgiveness!"

"And who is sitting on the throne?" asks Lord Minus. "I have heard that Lord Steadfast has arrested the king and I have not heard that Princess Arlene has returned from the Dwarves."

"As Lord Sindir is not in the. kingdom, to ask for the release of the Princess from the hands of the evil driven dwarfs, our great Lord, the light blessed, earth standing, fire strong, wind fast Lord Steadfast is currently ruling in place until one candidate, blessed by the gods self-appear to rule the land and destroy all evil of our world. To unite humanity and wipe out anything that is with the forces of evil. Be it dwarf, elf or beasts."

Minus were starting to stare at the knight. What kind of nut jobs is serving Steadfast? And did they represent his own state of mind? The lord had great respect towards Steadfast as he was able to ensure that the capital, the last bastion of the kingdom hold as long as it did during the reign of the fifth Overlord. And NOW of all times, he had to learn that this respect was for a lunatic? Or that he at least tolerates Lunatics that wants to kill anything non-human?

Repressing his urge to call the knight out or shake his head he folded his hands on leans his head on them. His mind was starting to run scenarios. Given what he knew, he doubts that Steadfast has any means to seriously harm him in his castle, not with that natural defenses and getting support from the back, which allows him to hold the lines. While the mountains are full of caves, many of them still unexplored, there are three supply routes on either side of the mountain (depending from which side the allies come from) and All caves which come close to the routes are not ending with a connection to the other side. Also, every route an army could take to cross the mountains were defended by his fortresses.

Unless Steadfast had another way to gain entrance into his place. However unless Steadfast changed his drinking or Sindir bought one of Minus own men. He doubts the former while the other one would assume Steadfast were already on the move. And Minus knows well the standoff they are having. No side has enough man to overpower the other. Not to mention without a cause, the Overlord couldn't risk a war. If they attacked first... then the Overlord has a reason to attack.

Looking up at the knight, the Lord began "As much as I would like to beg for forgiveness to ally myself with evil like that. I can't. Given how the state of good is, I cannot feed my people. And the gods don't see fit to help me in releasing the bond I have with the Overlord. Unlike other lands in this kingdom, mine depends on the supplies from outside as here in the mountains only little grow and that little isn't enough to feed cattle. Also hunting the wild animals here is a dangerous job."

In short anybody with a basic understanding of the need to feed people gets why Minus joined the Overlord.

The knight let the words spoken to him sink in and sighs "Really, the flesh is weak. No matter how strong the mind. Your words make sense. The natural defense of this place is also the source of its weakness. And true, the gods test us still. Our great leader, the unforgettable, the iron-willed Lord Steadfast has yet to overcome the challenges of our gods. Yes, following the path of evil is easy. But I can hear you did not make an easy choice. You had the well being of your people in mind and sold your soul to them. A noble gesture which the gods will look favorably upon."

Then the knight cleared his voice "However... it still is treason and you have to answer that. Give me a token of good intentions and I will speak towards my lord in your favor."

"What kind of good token can I offer, without incarnating the wrath of the Evil Lord?" wondered Minus "What can I do without making him come and smite me and all those who stand between him and me?"

"Anything that is of worth to the Lord but won't cause him to come after you if you were losing possession of it." was the knight's simple answer.

Minus leans back in his chair and then he began to grin "I think I have an idea. But for that, I need to ask you to stay as my guest in my home. And to message your lord as without his help I won't be able to do it."

"I am all ears, Lord Minus. What kind of plan is forming in your head?"

"So much for the beginning... if this works, I am able to hand over one of the most precious things the Overlord has."

 **OVERLORD RISE OF DARKNESS**

Deep growls echoed through the halls of the tunnel complex that residences between the two towers of the Overlord. A complex of rooms and corridors which are ever growing, to meet the needs of the Overlord, connecting both towers as well the smaller towers which are growing around the towers. Some rooms are reserved for sleeping rooms. Others for storage. And all were also connected through a complicated system of smaller passages, too small for living beings, barely sizable for minions. These small passages are for the ventilation of the place to ensure nobody would suffer from bad air.

And in one of these rooms sat Mephil the Trader. A known Demon to make deals with mortals to earn as many souls as possible. He was a strong demon and for the standards of the underworld a rich one.

Now he sat here, in the form of a small cute puppy. In a room of the Netherworld. Under the contract of the Overlord... "I cannot believe it that I fell for such a contract!" growled the "dog" as he signed another paper that the minions brought him. "Now I have to throw out my riches for this wannabee evil!" then he looks at the next paper "Now I have to pay for a Coliseum at a spot that can be reached well from everywhere in the kingdom? The heaven?" and roared loudly. If he could he would just shred the paper and kill the minions. But the terms of the contract says he has to follow any order of the Overlord to the letter.

And that he couldn't corrupt the meaning behind the orders to benefit himself since they are very detailed, leaving him no openings. "Damn! I knew that this little gnome would be a pain one day."

he was talking about Gnarl, the Minion Master. The only minion with a minion soul that is worth something in the underworld. Other minion souls are... let's say if you have any, you have to pay a lot to get rid of one of them. And the demon is stuck with over thousand of them.

"If this week continues like that I am a mined demon!" he berates "Oh, that cursed Overlord will pay me to fool me like that and turning me into a laughing stock of the underworld! Especially now that Wyslith has seen me!"

He knew Wyslith by chance and knew she is the daughter of a very influential succubus. While the position of the silver-haired girl is questionable due her working morals and that she is willingly working for the Overlord, she is still a beloved daughter and a few words and a surprise Visit is all to even further ruin Mephil.

Heck, he wouldn't be surprised if her mother is already on her way here. "That week is the worst week of my life." he sighs as he signs that paper, authorizing that his riches are used to build the Coliseum. "Not with all the things I had to buy for that Overlord due to our contract and how he is putting an end to my reputation by tricking me, humiliate me with this form AND properly ensure hell knows about it to no end."

Looking up at the ceiling he bellowed "Just wait until the end of this week! Then you will be seeing how it is to engage a demon!"

"Oh, I don't think so." whispered a voice around the door to himself before entering the room, revealing himself to be Gnarl before speaking in a tone that "Mephil! Did you get yourself comfortable?"

"Haha! I would laugh to death if I were not an immortal being!" growled the demon "You know how I am feeling!"

"Ah yes... the carefully thought out orders and contracts we make you sign out." chuckles Gnarl "Took me the better part of a week to just make the ones you're busy with. Nearly a month for all of those we have prepared."

Mephil stopped in his tracks "Wait. . . you mean..."

"Since we knew where to find you, we were preparing for this week." chuckles Gnarl to the demon "And thought what we would need from you, to use maximum use of your skills and abilities. Well... more of your deep pockets. Like a Coliseum, or a new forge. Not to mention the boost to our treasure vault. The Overlord is quite pleased that thanks to you, they are full and that you are covering all costs we have."

Gnarl grinned as he saw the demon in dog form turning red in anger. It has been too long since he could taunt a demon like that without any consequences. The minion was sure that Mephil were already planning the Overlords downfall. Too bad the Overlord and Gnarl had planned that already as well.

"As much I would like to enjoy your misery more I am here on business." and Gnarl reaches for a scroll he had hidden in his robes, handing it to Mephil "I want you to find what I have written on this list. Oh and follow the details on that list. Just to prevent you trying to pull something funny."

Mephil gave a bark of disapproval and took to look at the contents of this scroll. After he looked up what is written then, he looks at Gnarl in surprise "You want ME to do that?"

"Given your reputation, you're the best bet. I would have... asked for your service sooner but the question of the payment kept me from doing it. Now that you are doing everything for free as long you are under the Overlords contract..."

"Gnarl. No matter how well protected your soul is due to your minion status! I will find a way to rip it out and consume it myself to have some satisfaction from the humiliation you and that dammed Overlord give me!"

"Oh, you're clearly free to try it, once your obligations to the Overlord are done. But I have very little doubt in your success in this. If you prove me wrong, I hail you the next Overlord." chuckles Gnarl as he turned around "But don't forget..." before glaring back at the demon "I want results exact one day before the contract runs out!"

"Yes... Gnarl..." growled the Demon the claws of his dog from scratching the table he was sitting one.

 **OVERLORD RISE OF DARKNESS**

At a forgotten corner in the deeps of the Underworld, kneel one demon in front of another one and spoke: "You called me Master?"

"Yes. I did call you. Did you hear about the newest Overlord?"

Lifting the gaze, the kneeling demon answered "I did. And also already determinate who he really is. What do you wish regarding him?"

"Find a way to keep watch on him. Given who he was in the past, and how things have turned so far, I want to be informed of his every step. Find a way to stay close enough to see what you need to say and report me whenever the chance is given."

Bowing down the kneeling one answered, "As your wish master!"

"Don't disappoint me... Cross."


	24. Sides of Coin

Moving through the halls of the capital castle, Lord Steadfast was on his way to the Chamber of Justice, where the highest judges of the kingdom live. To his side walked a servant who carried documents for him, quite a pile of scrolls and the servant struggled to keep sight to the ground before him to not step over something and falling down as result.

As they moved, a voice called "Lord Steadfast! Lord Steadfast!" and the two stopped, to turn around and a messenger was moving towards them, holding two letters in his hands. As he reached them, he hands the two letters over "Messages from Knight Luzifer and Princess Arlene.'

"The princess is found?" he asks and opens the letter of the princess in his surprise, his eyes widening even more at the content before narrowing "Of course that demon is holding her! Which Overlord doesn't force woman of high blood to be his sex slaves!" and he continued to read. Once finished he looks at the massagers and told him "Gather my Advisers and the seven Virtues! I will meet them in the war room!"

"Of course Milord!" stated the massager and moves off to deliver the order of his lord.

Frederick looked at the servant who carried the scrolls "Bring these documents back to my room! The judgment of the king might be delayed for now." and moves off to get to the war room self.

The servant whined slightly at the thought of moving through staircases again... and somehow getting the door to Lord Steadfast room open with his full hands. Oh how much he hates his job at times. Mostly when he is either doing work for Lord Steadfast or Lord Midas.

One hour later...

"My seven Virtues!" began Steadfast "I thank you for coming in such short notice!" he said standing on the head of the large map table in the middle of the room, which was displaying the entire kingdom. . . and the current markings which control whose territory and all known troop movements. To either side of Steadfast self where two of his advisers, making it four advisers on the head of the table. ON either side stood three knights in white armor with different colored decorations, each having a unique coloring. On the other hand was also such a knight. Making 12 people standing on the map.

These seven knights are the seven Virtues. The highest ranking knights under Lord Steadfast command, known for being the greatest of great knights, each displaying the knightly virtues to the greatest in times of peace and at war.

The Knights hit with their first their armor on the spot where their heart would be and in one voice they declared "We, the seven Virtues, pledged to head to aid the kingdom in all ways. Your call is the call for help from the kingdom! As such we follow our vows! "

Nodding to their declaration, the lord holds up the two letters he received earlier "I have received two letters. One of your fellow Knight Lucifer and another... from Princess Arlene herself.

The knight on the head of the table, the knight of Chastity, Castian, and leans forward and slams his hands on the table in surprise "Princess Arlene's location is found?"

"Where is she?" asked Humilia, the knight of Humility, who stood right beside her twin, the knight of Kindness, Humina.

"Easy, easy my dear Humilia." smiles Patriecia, the knight of Patience "I am sure our Lord will tell us where our beloved Princess is when we give him the chance.'

With that, all turned their attention back to Steadfast who nodded to Patriecia "Thank you."

Before turning to the rest "Indeed, the letter tells us where she is currently... in the tower of the Dark Overlord!"

Collective gaps came from everybody and the knight of Temperance, Tampar, asks "Then how did the Princess manage to send us a massage despite being a prisoner of the Dark Overlord?"

"Lords Silver" was the answer and all were silence "The Lord has seen what the Dark Overlord truly is and has decided to help the princess to reach us. In return, he asks for help when the time comes to split from the Overlord, as Silver has only joined him in the best interest of his people."

Castian, the Knight of Chastity nodded "Indeed, Lord Silver is known only to act in the interest of his people. The offer of the Overlord must have aimed at this spot. And now he sees the demon the Overlord and his little devils truly are."

"Furthermore" came from the Lord to prevent his knights to end up in a discussion "Is Princess Arlene offering her hand for marriage. To strengthen the support of the people from this kingdom in our adepts to drive the Overlord back into his tower and remove him once and for all. In return, she only asks for her father to be spared and given to Lord Silvers care so Milord George the Kind may spend the rest of his life in the Solitude of the caves of Reflections to reflect the sins of his life."

Caritas, the knight of Cherity nodded "I think that is a fair deal. With the Princess at your, the people would rally behind you and we could not only free the Kingdom from the Overlord but also lead it to a blossoming future."

"I agree." nods the Lord, "Thought the window of opportunity is small. Silver will be able to smuggle her out but only in the coming week, as the Overlord has to deal with something about the taumin. Properly something brute and barbaric."

"Not much time." mused Indust, the knight of Diligence "but quick and effective. Thought we should prepare for the case the Overlord learns about it faster than we think and retaliates before we are ready."

"That's why the second letter, the letter of Knight Lucifer is so important. Lord Minus is willing to aid us as well. The overlords are using the caves of his mountains for breeding the elemental bugs. People already died because of them but the Overlord doesn't care. As such the Lord is willing to help us gaining access to something valuable for the Overlord. Something that will devastate him once we get hands on it."

Indust, the only knight who hasn't spoken yet, the knight of Diligence wondered "And what would be so important that Lord Minus is able to get hold of it, regardless of how valuable he tries to sell this possession of the Overlord to us?"

"The Overlords first Mistress! The highest traitor of the kingdom," answered Steadfast.

That caused everybody to stare at their lord, as all were thinking of what they could do if they had the one woman who brought them into this dare situation thanks for handing him not only over her own lands… but also convinced other lords to join her.

"If we really could capture her... then we could find out how she convinced the other lords to follow the Overlord!" said Humina "My best bet was always that she used a silver tongue in addition to a curse."

"My guess was always she used force on them. With somebody, they love as hostage" countered her twin.

Castian laughed "No, I think she used a trick to make them believe they would gain more than they would put in."

Indust just looked at his fellow knights and said "Brainwashing."

And before long all seven knights were arguing which method was used to by Isota to force the others lords into joining, making Steadfast sigh. He has first to stop them talking before they could proceed in planning on how getting both women in their hands.

However, he knows already what will happen when the plans of both sides are executed. And he was almost laughing when he thinks about the Overlords reaction that he not only lost his hold on the princess... but also what happens to his Mistress.

OVERLORD RAISE OF DARKNESS

The Overlord stood in his chamber and got dressed... but not in his usual armor. It was simple clothes which were easy to replace. The reason was that the one who he is seeing now is going to rip his clothes unintentional.

He left his chamber and heads to the one just below his... the chamber of his adoptive Chicant daughter Alexandra.

As he entered the room of hers, he was instantly tackled by a chitin covered being calling "Daddy!" and he lands on his butt, laughing while he was hugged tightly by his little girl.

He pads her back and smiles "Looks like I was missed."

"I am happy that you took an entire afternoon to play with me! Minions are great playmates but it is nothing compared to have time with you daddy!" and snuggles her head against his chest.

The Overlord chuckles and stood up with her in his arms "Then let us play."

And they spend the afternoon with playing various games, from catch to hide and seek as well using her toys and role-play.

One time she was even playing the Overlady... which turned hilarious as the Minions got confused about who is now the real master and Gnarl had to be constantly around to keep the Minions reminded what is going on.

Later, after a dinner brought up to them, Alexandra was sitting on the Overlord's lap and looked eagerly as her father. It was now time for a story from him. He cleared his throat "The story I am going to tell you is about the young Lord Grombard."

"Who is this Lord Gombad?"

"Lord Grombard was a former Master of the Minions" explained the Overlord "And he was the first who had the formal title of Overlord. Before that, all the minions Masters had different names. Like Lord Grombard's uncle. The Black Baron."

Alexandra nodded to it and the Overlords continues "Our story begins as the young Lord became 16 years old. He lived in a castle, Castle Grombard."

"Was it a great and beautiful castle, like Arlene's home?" asks the little Chicant.

The overlord shakes his head "No. due misfortune befallen his father, the castle was in a terrible state. And the very same father was on a quest to earn fame and riches to bring the castle and the lands back to feet. But it was a quest fated to doom. So the young Lord was stuck in the castle with his two siblings. A long thin man and small and fat woman. And they were mean to him as he was the youngest of the three children."

"That is not nice! I won't be mean to my siblings.'"

"I believe you. But what nobody had thought, was that fate had smiled on the young Lord. You see... there was a birthday present for him."

"What was it?" she asks, and the Overlord was sure, if she were a human child, she would have right now very big and curious eyes.

With a chuckle, he answered her "it was a gauntlet. You see, as the Young Lord was born, somebody has seen potential in him. So the Gauntlet was prepared as a present, with the order to give it to him once he was sixteen.' "And that was the Gauntlet of his Uncle?"

"Indeed! And that was also the time Gnarl awoke from a long slumber, The old minion taught Young Bromgard how to use the Minions. And it wasn't too soon. Because Halflings decided to attack the castle."

"What are halflings, Daddy?"

"Think of Dwarves without beards and somewhat smaller. And you got a Halfling. And these Halflings attacked the castle because they thought it was easy to bully."

"But Lord Bombad showed they were wrong?" beamed Alexandra and raised her arms in cheers.

"Indeed! The young Lord beat them and made them run back into their mommies arms. He even kicked out the one behind that attack. The jester that worked up to that point in the castle." chuckles the Overlord "And thus his first deed as a new Overlord was done. And he even managed to get back the red Minions, which were captured by the Halflings."

Tilting her head in wonder Tina asked: "Then what did Gomgad do afterward?"

"He went to the town of the lands of his. And upon learning that bandits made the life of his subjects terrible, he went and showed the bandits who had the better arguments... with Lord Gromgards arguments being as hard as stone. And along the way, he also taught wolves that he isn't to be messed with."

"But the browns loves wolfies and they love the browns. Why did the Lord need to teach them a lesson?"

"Because these wolves were under the leadership of a wolf that only wanted tone thing: To eat as many children as possible. That was something the young lord didn't want. So he stopped that. And from the children he saved, he learned that also a witch was messing around. That was something, of course, he could tolerate." 'So did he also visit the witch?"

"Indeed he did! And upon meeting that witch and showed her the errors of her life, he found out that both his sister and his brother were allies of the elves and dwarves represent... and were planning to attack the home of the Young Lord."

A squeak escaped the girl "What did he do? Did he show them the errors of their ways like the others?"

Shaking his head the Overlord answered "No... the young lord lacked the means to teach them directly. But he did something else. He used his brain." and he lowered his head and looked carefully around "he disguised his minions as dwarves and caused chaos within the forest of the elves... and then disguised them as elves and did the same in the mountains of the dwarves.'

Alexandra laughed "And the two believed the other did the chaos and they began to fight."

Smiling he Overlord nodded "indeed! Even the young lord's siblings fell for it and they fought for a long time. While the elves and dwarves continued their fighting, the two siblings grew tired of it... and began to head back home. Only for their youngest brother waiting for him. And he then used this chance and taught them the errors of their ways as well. And that is how the first Overlord grew in power.'

"Gomgad was a great Ovelod." laughed

Alexandra "I wish I could see him.'

'Sadly it was a long time ago. Before even my father was born." said the Overlord "And if he were still around. Do you think I would be Overlord now?"

Alexandra thought about that question "You are right daddy... if he were still Ovelod, you couldn't be Ovelod." and then starts yawning.

Chuckling the Overlord mused "Looks like somebody is tired now."

Tina shocks her head but her body clearly showed that she is sleeping "N-No... I am not tired... I want some more time with you, daddy."

"You are tired, sweety." and he strokes her head "So it is time for bed, but I promise you to stay so long by your side until you are soundly asleep and I sing you a good night song."

"Ok, daddy..." she whispered tiredly while the Overlord stood up and holds her close as he carried the young Chicant to her room and places her carefully down. A couple of minions showed up and changed her clothes as the little girl was not accosted to clothes yet and tends to rip them apart if she isn't careful. . . and nobody is careful then tired.

Once she was in her bed robe, she climbs in and the Overlord placed a blanket over her and began to sing her a lullaby... and the growing chicant queen muttered before falling asleep "I love you, daddy..."

The overlord smiles and gave her chitin covered body a kiss on the forehead and whispered "Love you too my little angel." and stood slowly up and moved out of the room, closing the door once he was sure the candles and torches of the room were no longer burning. After the door closed, he felt somebody leaning on him and upon turning his head, he saw it was Isota. Smiling at him she said, "You got a hand for children."

"I was preparing for being a father one day as my wife and I learned that we were becoming parents." was his reply and sighs as he still missed his wife greatly.

Isota nodded in understanding and asks "What will you do once you find her?" knowing that he keeps some ears out in case a clue about her is found.

"I... I don't know honestly." and he leans his head back "Would she still accept me as husband? Did she give birth to our child? Or did she lose it in the time on the run?" following with a head shake "I just want to know what she is doing right now... that she is safe. But I also know... that I might never see her again."

Isota leans her head on his back "I know I cannot replace her... or fill the void but I am hoping I am not a mere replacement for her."

The overlord turned around pulled her into a hug, a hand on her swollen stomach "You aren't... you have a stable place in my heart. As well our child."

The woman smiles at him and she kissed his lips, which he returned gently and he strokes her cheek.

Isota sighs gently but said "No time at the moment... Arlene wishes to speak with you. It is about the future after Steadfast is defeated."

The Overlord got a very good guess what she wishes to speak about and said "I understand. I will meet her immediately. Also, you should go along. I have some news that might interest you.'

"I am looking forward that." smiles his mistress and leans on him.

"Yeah... and it involves Isadel as well." he added, "it was because of the last meeting I had with Unor."

Looking at his eyes, the pregnant woman giggles "Now I am really looking forward to the topic you're going to talk about."

OVERLORD RAISE OF DARKNESS

Lady Medin Capera, ruler of the port town sea burn stood in front of the guards of her town, who hold down a chained young man with black hair and silver eyes in simple merchant clothes. And one of the guards holds a sack with a mysterious orb in there. She stared at the man and was fuming. "Have you any idea what you have done? You destroyed a complete street of shops and trading stands, all kinds of animals are now running free in the town, causing, even more, chaos and on top of all, the Nethergate is completely destroyed! That will set back anything we archived since the town is under the rule of the Overlord!"

The man didn't say anything, but that was more due to the gag in his mouth than not wanting to speak. The lady walked up and down the room "If it were still a port town under the rule of King George, then I would have executed you by now! But to your luck, the law sees different now! I will have you brought to the nearest place with a gate, send you to the tower of the Overlord with your magic orb and then you will be judged by the damage you have caused! Oh, I am really looking forward watching you being sent to the mines to work your butt off for paying every single damage that is caused by you or caused as result of your damage!" then she turns to the guards "Lead him away!"

As the guards took the man away, the Lady of the town sat down on her chair and groans "Now that we have at least him… we only have to find a Taumin, a Jackal, and a Wolf… and explain to the Overlord why we need extra funding in the next meeting… as well why he has to come for a personal visit once more by traveling by foot…"


	25. Wrap Ups

Princess Arlene was moving down the stairs towards the throne room as she saw Lady Isota. As she reaches her, she noticed a smile on the mistress' lips and asks "Happy because the Overlord has decided to accept the Taumin females as mistresses and now thinks about taking the Dark Elf Princess as well?"

"That would be a solid reason" admits Isota with a chuckle while she stroke her stomach gently "But in truth, it is that I got a reply from the Iron Bank. Namely that they play along with our plan. However, it gets somewhat more expensive than we originally thought it to be."

"They want more money than we anticipated?" asks Arlene and shakes her head in sigh while crossing her arms "That is so typical the Iron Bank."

"Still. Considering all circumstances, this week went fairly well." smiles the mistress "Not to mention all our plans are in action... I assume you are now meeting with Lord Silver so he can "rescue" you and bring you to the exchange point?"

"That's correct" agreed the princess and folds her hands and let them hang down "We use a nearby portal to get in place on time. It was quite a lucky straight that your mage Laurent managed to reactivate a number of gates manually."

"Yeah. But Laurent things it would have worked better if the Overlord had access to the normal magic of an overlord. He also theorizes having the original tower heart would help matters as well."

"The tower heart? As far I know it is destroyed." mused the princess while she and Isota are walking together to a room so the mistress could sit down... she is tired a lot recently due to her pregnancy.

Smiling at the princess she said "Yes... by the remains of the capital that was once the Glorious Empire. But I think it is possible to recover it and restore to the old glory... the problem would be to recharge it with magical energy. From the history book from my ancestor, Lady Fay's magic and the magic of nearly the entire last Sanctum were drained to restore it. Just to use it later as ammunition to overload the anti-magic shield of the empire."

"Yeah... almost a waste if it wasn't for the fact that this shield was what stood between the fourth Overlord and his goal of conquering the Empire." said Arlene "And given... what was the truth behind the whole anti-magic, I am glad that it stopped there. Even if we had to thank the forces of Evil for it."

"You cannot have everything." replied the mistress but suddenly clenches her stomach and gave out an "Ouch."

"The baby is quite active I see." chuckles the princess while folding her hands "When is the little one due?"

Stroking her big stomach the becoming mother looked at Arlene's eyes "If nothing goes wrong, in one month we will know if we get a Sebastian or a Melanie here."

"You are prepared for both? I thought you would prefer boys due inheritance and such. Overlords are not known for getting old." mused Arlene

"Don't forget our current Overlord is a bit different than the others" chuckles the Mistress and leans back while stroking her stomach "And one of the things he changed is... he wants that the most capable of his children sit on his throne one day. Not the oldest. The one who showed he or she is the best for the position."

"To ensure that not a weak ruler ruins everything the father build for..." thought Arlene out loud "I can see from where this came. And how it would be a better solution than what human rulers did in the past. Always handing the rule to the oldest, regardless if he fits or not." then turns her gaze to Isota "I hope your child will be such a strong ruler."

"If not then there are always other chances... not to mention the children he will have with the Taumin and Isadel. That one of them gets a descend child is quite good." and the mistress clapped her hands and a minion came running over and she told him to bring her some fruits to eat. The Minion nodded eagerly and runs off. Then she turned back to the princess "I take you depart this evening to Lord Silver?"

"Yes. And a fake alarm will be raised to make everybody who isn't informed of the plan think that I really disappeared." nodded Arlene

"Then I wish you the best... I might not be able to say goodbye. And tomorrow I may not be in the tower for a while." mused the mistress "Lord Minus has requested that I come over to him as he wanted to show me something... and find a solution of a problem he has regarding the bug farms."

"I understand." nodded the princess "Then I wish you good luck as well with the problems of the lord and that you have a safe trip... for you and your baby."

"Thanks" smiles Isota "I just wish I could join the Overlord this evening when he is having this ritual with the Taumins... I was told it is something that will be of good memory."

"I bet if you ask nicely he will tell it to you." laughed Arlene while the Minion came back with the requested fruits. And so the two continued to chatter with each other, while also making a small plan for the time after their great play.

If they only knew the future...

 **OVERLORD: RISE OF DARKNESS**

Gnarl entered the room where they are holding the Demon Mephil, this time being a white sheep right now and a minion was riding him with glee as he were busy with signing some papers and a succubus took them.

The old minion whistles and asks "And who is this demoness?"

Unamused raised Mephil his head "My secretary... or rather ex-secretary because after today she won't work for me any longer. She just gave me her resignation."

"Well I am so sorry for your loss" chuckles Gnarl and winked at the female demon "I bet the Overlord has a job for her after he is done with his business today." to that the succubus giggles and winked back at Gnarl.

Then the old Minion turned his gaze at the sheep that were still ridden and clubbed by the minion on top of him and Gnarl bellowed "Kretzer! Get off the sheep!"

Kretzer, the brown minion jumped off and suddenly away. The sheep grunts and looks at Gnarl "Now that this added level of humiliation is forever known in the demon world... what do you want Gnarl?"

"I know that you did everything that the Master demanded from you... but did you do what I told you to do?"

The sheep grunts and nods to his secretary and the female took out two scrolls and hands it over to Gnarl "Both are found. One just takes a while until it is here and the first scroll is handed to the demon who brings it here. You just have to find a good source to charge it. The other thing is drawn on the other scroll. Though I cannot guarantee it would stay there for long."

"I have my ways to ensure it would safely return to where it belongs. Under the care of the Overlord" chuckles Gnarl as he studied the two scrolls. After ensuring all of it were legit, he turned to the demon in sheep form "Well now there are only two more things left Mephil. Then you are free to do whatever you wish."

Mephil eyed the old minion warily "And what are these two things?"

"First: Sign this without looking for questioning!" and holds him a scroll under the nose and because the contract the demon is bound to, he didn't look and signs the form "And second... stay in this room until the time is over. If you leave early, the contract is broken from your side and we get back the souls you took We also accept lifeforce in exchange."

"That sounds too simple... what is the catch." growled the sheep, planning to endure whatever they planned... he would take his revenge on them soon enough.

"Oh, nothing much. Just having to share the room with a special guest," smirks Gnarl and the door opens.

The sheep turned to the opened door and somehow became even paler as it was possible for an already white sheep. The man who just came in looked at the sheep before turning to Gnarl "So the rumors are true... not only did your current master capture that elusive trader, he milked him dry. And you even made him sign a form that transfers your debt for trashing my place to him." then he turns to the sheep "Hello Mephil. Time to pay back your debts to me. The ones you already had and the ones you have now thanks to that last sign."

"R-R-Rodin..." stammered the sheep as he scrambled back into a corner "S-Such a surprise to see you? Wh-When did we saw each other last time? Six- or seven hundred years, r-r-right?"

"Scratch it Mephil. You owe me a lot and I make you pay. By either, you work your ass off or I turn you into something more useful. Depending on my mood once I have shown you the consequences of just running off to avoid paying your debts." countered Rodin while cracking his hands "And the first thing I do is to deepen the hole you're already in." and turns to Gnarl "I have deposit what he would owe you in life force already in form of a few weak monsters. Just kill them and you should have everything back. Your newborn Minions should get a good exercise out of it."

Mephil realized that Rodin is going to drag him out, thus making him break the contract... and since this contract is signed magically he cannot simply run off. He bleats loudly as Rodin grabbed him and a red gate appears underneath them.

The demon in sheep form struggled as the part of Rodin already paid the conditional fee means that his debt with Rodin increased even more. And given the reputation, he wants to be anywhere but in the hands of the black and bald man.

Turning to Gnarl Rodin said "It was nice to deal with you. Once you have slain the bigger monsters I am pleased to do new business with you."

"Don't worry." chuckles Gnarl "I will be making sure that you get our part of the deal. Your part really helped us out after all." and soon the two demons were gone in a flash.

Shaking his head he stared at the spot where the two have been recently and asks "Mephil, did you really think we would humiliate you and milk you that much if we planned to let you actually go? If you did, you were even dumber than your average minion!" then he turned to the still present succubus "Well my dear... how about we go and find a good way to make it worth for you to work for us?"

The demoness grinned "Oh, show me around and I am sure we can find a good way... especially if we see the one I heard that already works for you." and began to laugh an evil laugh and Gnarl were soon joining in.

It is so great to be evil!

 **OVERLORD RISE OF DARKNESS**

Lord Minus moved alongside with Knight Lucifer and await the arrival of their newest guest... and Minus asked "Is it really a good idea? What if anybody who is loyal to the Overlord catches wind of it?"

"You worry too much. The minions, due their low intelligence, didn't question why you asked them all to be cramped in the cells and from what you told me Lady Isota isn't suspecting a single thing. Your plan will bloom like you envisioned and we will help you to suppress the Overlords adepts to control your lands."

"Your word in the ears of the gods" muttered the Lord and soon the gates opened and the troops of Lord Steadfast arrived with the Lord leading them. Minus really wondered how Steadfast managed to arrive his mountain fortress on such a short notice as this place was supposed to be one of the most secure but difficult to reach spots of the kingdom. He plans to ask the Lord after the formalities.

Getting off his horse, Lord Steadfast moved up to the Lord and the knight and greets him "Lord Minus! It is a pleasure to see a lost lamb seeking to return to the herd."

"It is an honor to have you here in my modest castle. Everything for the capture of Lady Isota is prepared," said Minus

"Is the execution side prepared as well?" asks Steadfast in the surprise of Minus and he gets even more surprised as Lucifer said "Everything is ready. All it is needed is your powdered truth."

Powdered truth? Minus knew of this "powdered truth" and knows it is a material known as white phosphor... if the lord plans to use it...

"Lord Steadfast you aren't suggesting to exe-" he gasped and grabbed his stomach as he found himself impaled by Lord Steadfasts favorite weapon... the spear. The lord stared up to Steadfast.

Steadfast pulled Minus into a hug "Yes... I plan to make an example of whoever allies with the demon known as Overlord. And Whore Isota will be the perfect example. And as your willingness to redeem yourself, you will not be judged by Powered Truth... I will spare you the judgment as you were pledged guilty by the moment you helped the Overlord. So you have a death worthy of a Lord of your status." and he helps Minus into a sitting position and two soldiers holds the Lord who keeps staring at Steadfast even as the blood runs out of his mouth, making him unable to mutter a word, as the wound caused by the spear, as the head was extra large compared to the shaft, was so large that the blood flows out of him like a river.

Once the light of his eyes was gone, Steadfast waved his soldiers off and ordered "Lord Minus will remain like that, to show the reward of those who will join to help us take down the Overlord after they failed to his lies and sold their souls to the demons. That is the only way to redeem and die with a free spirit once the Overlord is slain, as everybody else will be submitted to the hellfire forever. But know. Those who only followed the will of the lords can redeem themselves without having to pass! Fight for us and kill any minion in this castle once the whore and witch Isota is punished for her crimes against humankind!"

 **OVERLORD RISE OF DARKNESS**

"Here we are." mused the Overlord as he reaches the village of the Taumins earlier than originally planned as Unor had told him that they need to do something before participating in the ritual that evening. As he looked around he noticed it was quite larger now... which wasn't surprising at first as Unor is chief of her own tribe now and properly integrated them to her birth tribe. Sure enough, he saw the marks of the Iron Capture Tribe alongside the Proudwarriors... but also some he didn't recognize. While he had a guess what they mean, he preferred to confirm it.

As he walked he was respectfully greeted by the Proudwarriors members while the Iron Capture members acknowledged him but didn't greet him... and the unknown ones simply made a traditional greeting but nothing more. He reaches soon the chief's tent, which was enlarged due to the fact that the chief tents of two tribes are used. That is something that impressed the Overlord.

The traditional making of Taumin tents allowed that several tents could be merged into one, regardless of tribe or status of the owner. And even if the entire village would merge their tents, the inside would still be comfortably warm and protects from the elements. And inside was Unor with her father Zuxor. Upon seeing the human, the Taumin chief left the tent.

Sitting down on the fur, the Overlord looked at the female Taumin "What is the reason to call me here earlier than we agreed?"

"Mistake. Forgot to tell about preparation. Have to hunt. Use blood of animal for ritual."

The Overlord scratches his head as he had barely any idea about hunting... never had to after all. So he looked at her "And what are we supposed to hunt down?"

"Animal of strength. Boar. Or bear if Elinox, great hunter, male of first ancestors, see fit to test bond of us." replied the Taumin, reminding the Overlord that the Taumins belief system is the worship of the ancestors, especially the First Ancestors, a pair of Taumin Mates. Elinox was the male and the hunter, while Thulan was the female and the mother. However both were also great warriors, and one took the role of the other if the circumstances calls for it.

That is why both genders are of equal rights in the Taumin... except child birthing and feeding in the first months but that was for biological reasons.

Nodding the human thought about it and looks at her "I take we have to wear something traditional during the hunt?"

"Only wearing leather made of one boar of each gender allowed. Weapons only spear with tusks of boar as tips. And some rope to carry prey back. Not allowed to bring more. Using natural findings in forest allowed."

"So... whatever we can find in a forest we can use." he mused and rubbed his chin "That ease it a little but not much."

"Time until sunset. Else failed. Then honor diminished." she warned.

With that, the Overlord buries his face in his hand in frustration "You could have told that earlier... like a few days?"

"Time to hunt limited by zenith of sun until setting of sun." she corrected. The Overlord realized why she called him this morning. So he couldn't prepare anything. While they are both aware he would try to twist the rules in a way that it is to their advantage... he doesn't get why she nullified that.

"Then we should get ready." finally gave the man in, deciding to do his best to not lose his support from the two Taumin tribes. Or at least their respect for him.

"Tent to prepare set. Follow me," explained Unor and she leads him to a tent on the other side of the village and inside they found two sets of leather clothes and the allowed things they bring along. After changing the clothes, the Overlord tested the spear and saw two things in the hunting weapon: The tusk was of a Zeron boar, one of the largest animals and dangerous because their tusks are known to pierce even the finest armor. And the shaft was solid enough that he has to slam it into the head of a taumin or orc to break it... and the rope was solid work as well. In other words, he could think of a few ways to use it to their advantage. He only hopes that they find at least a boar that doesn't run away from them because him being a terrible hunter.

"Mate ready to go?" inquired Unor and the Overlord simply nodded. So they stepped out of the tent and head to the exit, showing one more reason for its placement... so the entire village can watch them go to fulfill the tradition. Once they are out of the village, Unor began to jog and the Overlord followed suit. The two went to a nearby forest and she leads him deep into it before stopping and kneeling down.

Tracing the ground with her hand, she lowered her head and sniffed the ground while whispering "Boar passed spot. Heading in direction of suns birth. Alone."

"What kind of boar?" wondered the Overlord as he had sneaked up to her side to not startle any nearby animals.

"A Zerei." Causing the Overlord to raise an eyebrow in confusion and the Taumin elaborates "Young Zeron. Not as strong as Adult. Inexperienced. Attracts adults to chase off. Good to..." she paused to think what word is appreciate for its role "Good for bait."

"A bait huh? Then let's follow it." nodded the Overlord and she nodded, starting to follow the trails of the young boar. As Animals aren't going straight ways but the one with the lowest resistance. That is why the path they took was one with many curves until they reach a small clearing and saw the boar... the animal was trying to dig for mushrooms to munch on.

The wind was in their favor as it blew their scent away from them and the animal but the Overlord looked over at Unor with a questioning look. She said it was a young boar. For a "young" boar it was the size of a dammed calf. While the feet looks absurdly tiny. The Taumin was looking confused as well from the sight, indicating that never happened during one of her hunts... "Impossible" she whispered "A Zeron with such little feet?"

"I am not particular caring... what would it bring us to take it down?" butts the Overlord in a low voice as he isn't in the mood to search for a different animal.

"I... I am not sure," she admits as she couldn't see an animal with such small feet be able to run well, thus not making it that much of a challenge. On the other hand, it was still a Zeron. As they were kneeling down to avoid detection they were thinking in their minds how to proceed with their... odd situation. Until their attention was caught by a movement in the shadow.

The boar seems to pick something up and squeaked in fear before trying to run... which wasn't an expressive feat as it small legs made it slow. Something jumped out and pounces the boar, breaking its bones with the sheer weight.

The Overlord and Unor both were frozen as they saw the animal... it was a bear... a Silver Bear. As the name indicates the fur was colored like silver... while they rarely appear, mostly due their color making it difficult to successfully hunt or avoid detection from other predators while they are young those that reach adulthood made it up... They are large enough to look DOWN on a taumin.

The human and the taumin didn't need to discuss that... both are aware of the dangers to FACE this beast and since they are following a ritual that is satisfied with a Zeron, they began to sneak back, to leave the Silver Bear alone to not risk facing death.

Or that would have been the plan if fate hadn't decided to have some amusement. The two froze as they felt the wind no longer blowing the scent of the bear and the downed meal of his to them... they felt the wind on their back, and thus carry THEIR scent to the bear.

The bear instantly picked up their scents and raises on his hind legs and roared at their direction before starting to run towards them. Not wasting time, the Overlord and Unor began to sprint away from the predator but here is the next thing about Silver Bears... if it set sight on you and wants to kill you, it is either him or you.

They rushed forward but the Overlord stumbled over a rock and the bear was above him, only a duck spared him from death by bone shattering paw slap. Now having no chance to escape anymore, the Overlord gripped his hunting spear and points the tusk head against the Silver Bear. Unor noticing it went to the Overlords side but they had to jump back to avoid the next paw.

The bear roared again backed off from the spears aimed at it. The Overlord made a thrust forward to make it back off more but was surprised at the animal showed intelligence and grabbed the spear, pulling it and him into the reach of the beast. The next thing the Overlord knew was that be were backhanded by the bear and he flew against a tree, falling down, seeing stars and his body feels like being tortured.

Unor cursed under her breath and holds her spear out in a way that the bear wasn't going to attack her straight. While she holds now the attention of the beast, she knew one slip and she is gone for. Killing such a beast was either done quickly with an ambush or a coordinated attack with several strong warriors. Two would have the luck to survive an encounter...

Alone she is screwed. Not seeing how to save herself and the Overlord she slowly backed off while the bear stepped forward not intended to let go. The only hope she has is that something else grabs the bears attention long enough that she can run for it.

Gritting her teeth, she adjusted the grip of her spear slightly and her breathing, showing that she is a dangerous foe. Perhaps the Bear will be irritated by it... but all it did was causing a stalemate between the two. Cursing again in her language she muttered "Dammit... and with the child growing under my heart I am not able to express full strength." heck she couldn't even risk to glance over to where her mate was without risking that the bear could use the opening. Then she grew irritated as rope lands around the neck of the bear... and pulled in.

The bear roared as it was suddenly in a chokehold with the rope and trashed in adept to get the rope loose. Unor looked to where the end of the rope leads and saw that the Overlord was on a tree, the rope curled around its stem and pulled as hard he could. The Bear noticed him soon and were to move to the tree to shake the overlord off who pulled more and more of the rope in to keep the chokehold. But the bear couldn't reach the tree as a second rope latches around its neck, this time from Unor, who run around quickly another tree, following the Overlords example. The bear pulled hard on the two ropes, roaring loudly as it tried to free himself without avail as it couldn't figure to use the claws to cut the ropes.

The Overlord grit the teeth hard as he keeps his pull as did Unor, both having a foot/hoof on the tree to be able to pull harder. The Silver Bear continues its death struggle and both are almost about to let loose the rope... as the bear stopped its struggles. The two stated at the animal for a moment before letting loose of their hold on the ropes, the Overlord sporting cut on his arms from the rope and he nearly fell from the tree he was on but manages to force himself to climb down... only to collapse once he was down.

Unor rushed towards him and checked him... sighing in relief that he was just tired from that and properly feeling his entire body from the impact earlier. She strokes his head and smiles "Great honor we earn. Silver Bear greatest hunt."

"Good..." pants the male "Now... to the question... how do we hurl that beast... back to the village?"

It took hours but they managed to get the bear to the village... by Unor moving back on her own while the overlord "protected" the dead bear (though he was far from being able to even stand at the moment) and she came back with quite a number of warriors. From their looks, the Overlord guessed they didn't believe Unor but they all worked together to hurl the bear to the village and one even carried the Overlord as they noticed that he quite got hurt by the bear but survived to every bodies surprise.

Back in the village, Zuxor inspected the body of the bear and nods to the Overlord and his daughter "Greatest prey you brought. Great honor earned. Rest now, great hunters. Blood extracted and bear prepared for ritual. Feast be great tonight!" and to that all Taumin began to cheer for the Overlord and Unor, chanting their names over and over, proof that they earned the greatest respect of them.

Unor helped the Overlord to the tent they had earlier and she said "Me help to make you fit for ritual. Not worry."

"Thanks" said the overlord "I hope the ritual won't get me that worked up like tha hunt..." "Don't worry. You will like ritual." she chuckels to him.

 **OVERLORD: RISE OF DARKNESS**

"So this is it." whispered the Overlord, now looking at the rising moon after a rather odd treatment that is a mix of a herb cream and a massage helped him to get fit again... also it helped that he somehow avoided having any broken bones in his body.

"it is" Unor admits "Once moon high enough to enlighted center of village, we are ready for ritual." as the two were wearing traditional capes right now that covers their entire body except for their heads. The two walked from the tent they were given for this day towards the center and once there, they stood there with every member of the clan waiting as well for the right time. The chief and the shaman both hold bowls which were filled with a liquid... properly the blood of the bear.

As the shine of the moon covered the spot, the shaman stepped forward "Brothers. Sisters. Tonight celebrate we do. A new life grows. Unor, daughter of chief, and her mate are parents of new life. First time they created life of new taumin. Tradition calls for blood of animal. To gain its strength. So child strong. Bond of father and mother strong. Bond of family strong. The warriors in them strong." and two taumin stepped forward to remove the capes, showing that neither Unor nor the Overlord was wearing any clothes underneath them.

The two turned to each other and the chief and the shaman stepped forward and stood to their sides while the Shaman spoke "Take blood of Silver bear. Bring strength of beast on your bodies." and as such the Overlord and Unor put their fingers in the blood, covering it in the life juice of all living beings. And they began to draw each other musters upon their bodies.

While Unor draws the traditional signs with ease on the Overlords body, he had some trouble as he wasn't raised alongside them, thus his drawings on her weren't as fine or wonderful than the ones from her.

The two continue with drawing the ritual marks on them until every spot of their bodies is bearing a mark drawn by blood. The only area free are the chests. And for this, they placed their hands in the remaining blood, covering them completely in the rest blood and they placed the hands on each other's chest, leaving bloody hand marks on them.

Once this deed was done, they turned around and every taumin present was starting to cheer to each the two, who are now officially mates. Fires were lit and the meat of the bear was prepared alongside what other hunters managed to get with the herbs and vegetables the taumin gathered or farmed from their lands.

There are two types of fires… bonfires to light up the place and fireplaces to prepare the meals. And four bonfires surrounded the Overlord and Unor and besides the two are also the Taumin females Xuku and Weset as they are also the Overlords mates in taumin right but they are not as strong in the focus as the Overlord self and Unor as they are being first-time parents of Taumin children.

They also were still not wearing any clothes as they are watching the meals being prepared. As they did, the Overlord leans over to Unor and whispered "Say… I have noticed there are signs of other Tribes… can you care to explain?"

"Father called gathering of Chiefs. Other tribes send represents to learn reason of call. Wants to suggest unification under your sign. Upon telling other chiefs, each chief decides to join call to hear more or stay away. During active call, no fight between Taumin." Were her explanation.

The Overlord nodded to this and remains to her side, drinking some of the juice. As tradition, neither father nor mother of an upcoming child drink any alcohol or consume anything that might harm the unborn life.

Once the meal was ready to serve, the shaman took two bowls and brought them to the Overlord and Unor. "You hunted bear. May you receive strength, smartness, and fertility of mighty beast." And hands them over. The overlord had to refrain to frown from the smell and like Unor they are eating the bowl completely. Once done they handed them back to the shaman who threw the bowls into the bonfires and shouted something in the taumin tongue but it was so high and fast the Overlord couldn't grasp the meaning.

Upon then the Taumins are shouting the same and they are starting to share everything and feast for a long time. During the feast, eight Taumins approached the couple and began to draw colors over the blood signs. Also, they added or replaced some symbols for traditional reasons (And fix the mistakes of the Overlord on Unors body).

Nobody knew how late it was but the Overlord and Unor decided to retreat for the night at one point and under the guide of Zuxor they reach a tent that was set up recently… and inside they found the bear fur, remade into a blanket for them to sleep on. Making it both a trophy and their sleeping place.

Once Zuxor left, the Overlord looked at Unor and chuckles "I didn't expect much of that. But it was fun so far."

"Good to hear" she nodded "You leaving tomorrow, I assume. You be here when child born?"

"IF nothing goes wrong" he promised "And… I have something in mind that neither considered so far?"

Tilting her head in wonder the female Taumin looked at the Overlord. "What in mind?"

He grinned and surprised her by pinning her on the bed, despite her being slightly larger than him and her species normally stronger than humans "Here is one thing I hate about drunken sex… and I plan to fix that. And to deepen our bond here."

Unor began to realize what he means and were accepting the idea… and what comes afterward.

 **OVERLORD: RISE OF DARKNESS**

Wandering on a road through a forest walked a large person in black armor and a heavy looking long sword was strapped to the back. As he walked without any word on the street even as he passed other travelers or merchants. He found soon himself at a crossroads and without looking at the signs he went across it to simply keep walking… but stopped suddenly and turned to a certain direction. Staring at the direction he turned and looked at the signs.

Do most people not being able to read, there are also symbols on the signs, to indicate the names of the places or what is there… and the sign he looked at was a tower next to a helm with glowing eyes. The black armored person went on the street to walk in that direction. "Some things don't belong in the hands of mortals. Not even the hands of an Overlord."


	26. Exchange and Reaveal

At a border between the Overlord's territory and the territory of Lord Frederick Steadfast were Princess Arlene with Lord Silver and Wyslith in disguise together with the Lords trusted guards, awaiting Lord Frederick and his guards with King George to exchange the Princess for the king.

Wyslith sighs loudly and places her hands behind her head groaning. "It is so boring! I hate to wait. And dresses aren't mine style." Referring to her white, orange, and black dress she wears, along with orange and white heels with ribbons that wrap around her legs. Her shoes and dress are decorated with red gems.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way to make sure they don't find out you're a demon." Silver said.

"I know, I know." Wyslith sighed again. "I hope we can get the king out of that idiot's hand fast so that I can wear normal clothing."

"I think you look adorable. Like a real woman of the court" said Arlene who sat on a chair that was brought along so she and the other high born could have it comfortable as long they are waiting.

"Thanks, but fancy clothing and I don't get along so well." The female demon replied.

"Then better you get used to it. I have heard you like to hang around Lord Silver… and with your… the usual outfit you just don't fit into the court" said the princess "Especially once we have dealt with everything and the Overlord and I enact the final part of our plan." Then she leans back and lifts her cup to drink some of her tea "Well, one thing for sure. Steadfast is really late. He was expected to be here hours ago."

"You don't think he got wind of our plan?" Silver wondered.

Arlene shook her head "Even if he did. He wouldn't risk loosing the credit of the Iron Bank as the condition of their cooperation is that Steadfast only sees the money once we are officially engaged and have a set date for the marriage. And even somebody like Steadfast who has no clue of economics knows that without money you cannot run a kingdom. Or a war. Not to mention the knight in him forces him to even try and rescue me from the hands of the "demonic" Overlord before he could "rob" my virginity." then she laughed "Especially now that he is known to ally with the "devils" of Taumin and the "bloodsucking, baby eating" dark elves. My father should have kicked out that guy years ago. He is terrible with his to believe that only humans should exist in this world."

"That's racist!" Wyslith makes a pouty face, crossing her arms.

"I agree." nodded Silver "And I was aware of this… but I was sure your father had his reasons."

"He had nobody who could take over his place." sighs Arlene "Not to mention that Steadfast was the only one still left with a fairly strong military troop after the heroes defeated the fifth Overlord."

"And because of that decision, he was thrown in jail by Steadfast." Silver sighed. "Irony can be hard for everyone if they don't fall into its trap hole."

She sighs loudly. "Yeah…"

Then they heard a sound in the distance and a guard came "Sir! The troops of Lord Steadfast are coming! But the personal flag of the Lord isn't seen. He isn't among them."

"Wait?" Silver gasped, asking the guard. "Whose flag is it?"

"The flag of one of the seven Virtues. The Lady of Kindness, Lady Humina." reported the Guard

"Lady Humina? I heard she is showing her kindness to even the darkest of creatures. I think she is a better girl to deal with than Steadfast." chuckles Wyslith.

"Let's hope so." Silver leave the tent, seeing a group of knights wearing the armor, and in front is Virtues, walking towards him. At least they could see the king there among them… clothed in rags and chains but alive. And well considering the circumstances.

The knight stood in the middle of the groups, waiting for Silver to come over and speak to them.

"Alright, here goes nothing." The young lord mumbled to himself, standing in front of the knight. "I'm taken your miss Humina, the Lady of Kindness?"

"Yes, I am Lord Silver. Lord Steadfast wasn't able to come here personally, so he asked me to ensure everything goes it's correct way here." smiles the lady "I have seen that you really have Princess Arlene. And one more fine woman."

"Uhhh... Yes, I have." Silver said, wondering why she adds 'fine' to her last sentence. "And I hope the king is in good health?"

"He was well treated for his situation." Assured the knight "And Princess Arlene's dignity is still in intact, or did the vile, evil and monstrous Overlord robbed it from her?"

"Yes, it was a close one too." Silver told her. "Any minute later, and she would bear his child."

"Then your help is appreciated. I trust once you have the king, you will bring him to the Caves of Solitude?"

"I will. But I want to make sure that he is the real king, and doesn't have any boobytrap strap on him." Silver points at the king. "It's for security measure, we can't be sure if this is a trap."

"Understandable." nodded the Virtue "Let the princess and the king meet here in the middle, and once she confirms his person, they will move further until we have the princess and the king is at your hands." a hand on the hilt of her blade.

"Agreed." Silver looked at his tent, giving a nod to Wyslith as she brings and walks with Arlene to the middle. "Also is it okay if one of my soldiers inspecting the king?"

"Be free to do anything you wish to." was the girl's reply with a smile while winking over to her troops. The king here put down on the ground from the horse he was riding and he slowly moves over as he was weakening from the trip and his time in prison. From the tent of Silver, Princess Arlene was moving out to meet with her father. She and a knight of silver were meeting with her father. "Father?" asks Arlene

"Hello daughter," he said weakly. and the two were in an embrace and she whispered "You're safe soon.

One of Siver's knights, examen the king, checking for any weapons, mark or something suspicious at was in his possessions. Unaware of Humina and her knights, the inspector secretly put a pin like a gem behind the king's collar. Once he did it, the knight told everyone. "There is nothing suspicious about him."

"Good work." Silver thanked him, as his soldier starts to escort the king back to the camp and princess Arlene moving to the troops of Humina. As both royals were halfway done, the king suddenly coughed and staggered as suddenly an arrow plants itself on his back… followed by two more.

Arlene heard that and turns around "Father!" and two of the soldiers of Humina grabbed her arms and dragged her back.

"What the hell?!" Silver cursed, looking angrily at Humina. "What is the meaning of this?! This is not what we agreed on!"

"The king was judged guilty by my great Lord Steadfast and by law, he had to be boiled alive in oil while wearing a cream that protects his skin as long as possible" explains the Virtue while drawing her blade "I took out his misery out of my kindness… and my orders were to subject you to the powdered Truth but as we both know that nobody outside the church will survive it, I will be so kind and simply place my blade in your heart." and thrusts her weapon forward. "And anybody who allies with the Overlord loses his ability to make fair deals and the ability to fulfill them. So we took the initiative." while trying to kill Silver who tries to avoid that fate while her troops are now rushing forward to deal with all "traitors".

"Then allow us to return the kindness with Gnarl's backup plan!" Silver block her attack with his shield while taking out and blow a whistle, summoning a horde of minions that came out from a suddenly appeared gateway.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted… but soon all your sins are forgiven." said the knight while still attacking him. "Like the sins of Lord Minus will be forgiven once he gave the treacherous Lady Istir her punishment in the name of Lord Steadfast." as the minions rushed to meet with her forces and Wyslith who had enough of this, ripped the clothes off from her body and free her wings to take off, shooting a fireball to the knight of kindness, forcing the knight to back away.

"For a Knight of Kindness, that wasn't very nice! And that comes from a demon girl!" Wyslith remake, landing next to Silver.

"So you're in terms with a demon after all. Then you have to die for sure" said the girl and went to attack once more but here suddenly attacked by a bunch of Minions and she struggled to hit the individual minion due to the sheer number. Upon turning she saw the troops she had with her are facing the same problem… the only luck she had was no fireballs from the red minions.

"Not all demons are evil! And here I hope, we could be friends, and do girl stuff!" Wyslith throws another fireball at the knight. who shouts in pain as she was hit due unable to move thanks to the minions

"ALL DEMONS MUST PERISH! EVEN IF I DIE TODAY, I WILL RETURN AS AVENGING ANGEL AND PURGE YOUR KIND FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH AND FROM HELL!" and manages to shake the minions off her, storming forward with her two-handed sword, intending to cut Wyslith in half, but was blocked by Silver's shield and was blown away by Wyslith's wind spell. And the minions dogpiled on her, hitting her over and over with their weapons.

Wyslith looked at them and asks "Should we stop them or let them beat her to death?"

"We need to retreat and get the king out of here." Silver said, ordering the Browns to carry the king to the gate while ordering the once that can fight to stall while the wounded entered the gate.

While the human soldiers began to retreat and the few minions that carry the fallen king followed them, none of the minions seems to plan to fall back… instead, they keep on fighting with the intend to fight to the last minion and bring death and slaughter at the enemy. And laugh gleefully at their fun.

"Telling minions to stop fighting?" asks Wyslith to Silver "Do you really think they would do that?"

"Don't worry, I have a salutation for this." Silver takes a deep breath and yelled to the minions. "If you minions don't go back into the gate, the Overlord will forbid the ones who don't listen to me from drinking any beer for the rest of their lives!"

Every minion that wasn't busy to fight for their life froze and in an instant began to rush towards the gate.

"That sorta works." Silver deadpans, taking out a small wooden cube. "I hope Isadel's trinket work!" He throws the object to Humina, as it started to glow, shooting out chains made of light, binding the knight to the ground.

"It worked!" The demon girl cheered. "Now it a good time to bounce out of here!"

"Right!" Silver nod, turning his attention to the minions that dogpiled Humina. "Take her to our castle, the Overlord need to question her." And with that, the minions dragged Humina toward the gate with Silver and Wyslith behind them. Once they were in, the gate closed up and leave the remaining minions at the mercy of the remaining troops… which managed to mow them down soon.

"Ah, good! I see you brought Arlene's sad excuse of a dad!" Gnarl came with glee. But then saw that the king was hanging on his life while being treated by the medic. "What went wrong?"

"Humina double-cross us." Silver told. "And to make things worse they even took Arlene away."

"Well… that they leave with the princess was part of the plan anyway." stated Gnarl before noticing the new girl "And who is the one you brought with you? Is that Humina?"

"Yep! We caught her before the Browns cross the line." Wyslith answered. "Don't know if she going answer our questions though."

"Don't worry! A few days in the torture chamber and she will sing like a bird that gets her life choked out by a minion that wants a singing meal." chuckles Gnarl with a grin and looks at the woman "The Overlord will have his enjoyment once he returns from the Taumin."

"That great, but we kinda in a bind here. Is there anything we can do for the king?" Silver asked.

Gnarl rubbed his chin "With our current setting… nothing. At least not more than the medic can do."

"Darn it." Silver snarled.

"Unless we ask a taumin shaman or the dark elves if they know something." added the old Minion "But even if Lady Isadel knows something, it won't work without a proper elven healer."

"We at least have to try! Where is miss Isabel now?" Silver asked, desperately.

"In her chambers." said Gnarl and shouts "Stinker! Go and get Misstress Isadel. And don't waste time." and as the minion runs the old minion asks "And why bothering to keep him alive? Death he is more valuable to get the people rally behind us against the murderer of the king."

"I know that, but Arlene wants to see her father and he got shot right in front of her! Think of her feelings when she found out that he died." Silver snarled.

"We will see how things turn out," said Gnarl and soon the dark elf arrives. She was quickly informed what happened and as she looks at the king she shakes her head "While I know there are ways to treat him… I never learned them. All I can offer is the only bottle of Water from the Shining Lake. IT can lessen the pain and help him to survive longer but without proper removal of the arrow and closing the wounds it would only make him suffer longer."

"Gnarl, we have to get a Taumin shaman!" shouts Silver. "Is it okay to interrupt if there is a situation?"

"At your risk. The Taumin take such things seriously." warned Gnarl "on the other side… it was only a nightly ritual. So they might be back to normal again. I set the gate." and turns around, only to be stopped by a minion that whispered something into his ear. Gnarls eyes widened and everybody could swear he just turned pale "The minions of Lord Minus lands are all in the river?"

"Wait, Humina mention Minus… I think she and her knight punished him for his 'sins'." Silver told.

"That is bad! Mistress Istir was seeing Lord Minus today!" shouts Gnarl in panic "INform the Master! I'll get a gate open at the place of Minus! We cannot lose any second!"

"Got it!" Silver said, running into the gate towards the Taumin's village.

The overlord is resting after the celebration of last night as the both of them are sleeping together in their hut. Until they woke up, hearing some kind of commotion outside of their tent.

"What's all the noise about?" The overlord wondered.

"Not know" yawns Unor and rose up "Investigate we do?"

"You can bet on that," he said and got at least his pants on before moving out of the tent, seeing Silver talking to the chief, noticing that the young lord look worried.

"Lord Silver?" asks the Overlord and went over to him "What are you doing here?"

Silver turned to the Overlord, explaining the situation. "We have two problems: We got Arlene's dad, but he was shot in the back by Humina during the trade-off. And the minions of Lord Minus' lands are death, and miss Istir is currently there!"

The Overlords face paled and shouts for his minions to get his clothes and armor as well weapons to get him ready to set off. The little servants of the overlord rushed to fulfill their master's orders and the Taumins, upon hearing a mate of their brother is in danger agreed to help and a group of warriors was soon ready to depart as well.

Once they can leave, the Overlord asks Silver "I can count on you that you are coming with us?"

"I'll bring some of my soldiers, half of them are wounded after the battle. I also request one of the shamans to treat the king's wounds."

Unor nodded "Request of clan member of mate accepted. May he brought forth."

Silver blow on his whistle and four browns carried the wounded king into the village and two taumins took over to carry him to the tent of the shaman.

Also, Gnarl informed them that the main gate of Minus' castle is not responding. But Overlord was not concerned… they had set up two more gates within the castle without telling Minus. He ordered Gnarl to open the secret gate.

Once they passed that gate, they found themselves in the armory of Minus' castle… and the minions didn't waste any time to raid the entire armory for better weapons and equipment. The Overlord looked at Silver and asks "Something wrong?"

"D-did you also put a secret gate below my place too?" He asked.

"Everybody's place, in case the main gate gets damaged, enemies taking over or the good old "you betray me" story," he said nonchalantly.

"Not liking it, but I understand the logic." Silver gulped, hoping that that day won't happen to see or later in the future.

And with loud roars, they stormed out of the armory and surprise the guards… which were bearing the insignia of Lord Steadfast and they beat them down, and they began to storm the palace… only to be attacked by Lord Minus' troops as well.

"So he turned traitor to me!" growled the Overlord "When I get my hands on him, he will face an official execution!"

"We don't know that he could be forced to attack us. For now, focus on finding Mistress Istir and Lord Minus, then we can hear the truth." Silver remind him, slamming his shield onto one of the guard's face.

"Don't you have ANY weapon?" asks the leader.

"My family believes in the saying, 'a good defense is a good offense'." He said, tackling a knight against a wall.

As they keep storming forward, they reach the plaza of the castle… where they found Lord Minus. Kneeling down with a spear through his body. The blood on the ground already dry.

"God… they killed him." Silver gasped.

"Not only him!" said an unknown voice and they turned to see a Knight "I, Knight Lucifer, knighted by the infallible, gods blessed fearless leader of all, had the honor to watch the traitor Minus bleed to death after he did one good deed for us!" and he gestured to the far side… and saw a woman with a cut upon the stomach and a burned-out fire in front of her.

The Overlords eyes widened and rushed forward and feel on the knees as he saw who it was… in front of him was the skin burned body of his mistress… and he had no doubt… that the fire in front of her… was their… unborn baby...

"How could you! Killing Mistress Istir and her unborn child! What your doing is no less than evil incarnate!" Silver yelled at him.

"She was a sinner of the greatest level! She slept with the incarnation of Evil! And the offspring would be the first of the slayers of humanity. It has to be done to save the world! Even now you show your poisoned blood by appearing with the devils that call themselves taumin!" declared Lucifer raising his blade into the air "Now let yourself cleaned like we cleaned Istir! With the powdered truth!"

"Powdered truth?" asks the OVerlord while raising up, his voice shaky while his body shudders "You mean covering her in white Phosphor to boil and burn her alive?" then he turns around and narrows his eyes, having a glow that is turning unnatural "You… you will be the first victim… the first victim of the war that your glorious leader."

Then he draws a new blade… the blade that belongs to the hero that fell by the defeat of the 5th Overlord. "YOU WILL KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO ENRAGE AN OVERLORD! THIS IS NO MORE A PLACE! IT SHALL BE A GRAVEYARD! AND WE FIX THE PROBLEM OF THOSE INHABITING THAT GRAVEYARD STILL ALIVE! THIS IS THE MARK OF THE TOTAL RISE OF DARKNESS!" and he roared, the grief and sadness of his dead mistress filling the entire mountain range, as well the pure rage that is growing from it… and the Taumins are joining that shouting with their own war cries.

Lucifer was getting ready to fight as the Overlord stomps towards him but before the knight could react, the gauntlet of him grabbed his neck and lifts him up "But you… you won't be gone that easily… you will be watching as we massacre your men… and then… you will be subject to my rage. You will beg for the mercy of death but I will never let you. I will break you until you whimper like a baby…"

Lucifer grabbed the gauntlet and tried to free himself from the choke grip as the Taumin and Minions rushed past them and attack the knight's men. Lucifer saw the eyes of the raging Overlord, and dread was slowly gripping his heart… and doubt… doubting that his Lord… had really the wisdom he believed him to have...


	27. Death Aftermath

"Feeling better now, Sire?" asks Overlord as he stomped out... out of the dungeons of the tower. To be more exactly the Torture Chamber. The last time the old minion has seen his master, was as the Overlord had returned from the castle of the dead Lord Minus... together with a knight. The only survivor of the hostile forces that took the castle.

And the Overlord didn't waste any time and dragged that fool down to the dungeon and also called for their other prisoner, the Knight of Kindness Humina. This was three days ago.

Ignoring the question that Gnarl send to him, the Overlord growled "Get everyone to the War Room! The Lords, Unor, and her father, Isadel and Lehid! And gather any spy of Sindir we are aware off and make sure they disappear! The gloves are off!"

Gnarl bowed "Of course Master! I make sure that within an hour everybody is in the war room, as you ordered." and the Minion was grinning madly. He knows what is coming... and it was making his old minion heart happy. As happy as the minions which were allowed to fight yesterday.

Oh were they at glee for ripping apart their enemies, claiming their weapons (as far is was better than the ones given to them) and getting new hats. So many new hats.

Gnarl has to fight the urge to crackle up with laughter as he was still a duty to do.

 **OVERLORD: RISE OF DARKNESS**

As Gnarl promised everybody was within an hour in the war room... and the Overlord stepped in and everybody felt how the room got suddenly much, much colder.

Taking his place he glared at everybody and nobody dares to speak right now. At the moment they knew he was furious from the grief he has. Grief caused by the death of Isota and their unborn child, which is, according to Lord Silver, no more than ash now.

In fact, once everybody knew the circumstances of the fateful day, they all were expecting this meeting as well. Zuxor even wasn't wearing any of their traditional decoration. Only the signs of death are seen.

Lehid, on the other hand, was the only one who didn't know why she was here... the Overlord had plans that she knew and she was a valued guest since she was brought here. But his plans regarding her were incomplete... nowhere close to being even tried. Not to mention even if she would do her part now, she wouldn't be able to do much in the coming events.

Just as the people thought the air is going to freeze spoke the Overlord "Each of you knows what happened?"

And everybody nodded to that. "Good!" and took off his helmet "Three days ago, knights under the Order of Steadfast shoot King George at the exchange and they killed Isota and Lord Minus! We don't need to discuss that part further but..." and his slams his fist on the table hard "I want to know why NONE of you Lords and Ladies BOTHERED to inform either me, Gnarl OR Isota that Steadfast has sent Knights to each of you, to convince you to betray me for the "greater good" of the Kingdom! I had to extract that from that nutcase Lucifer to learn that each of you gets visited by such a knight and I want to know your reasons to NOT tell NOW!"

The Lords and Ladies wince visibly upon that. Gulping loudly Lady Miona got first the Courage to speak "My Lord... the knight send to me... while he appealed to me to remember the bond between me and Steadfast, namely that I am his fiancee." and she paused to take a deep breath "But I have sent him off, telling the engagement was off as he arrested the king." Lady Medin cleared her throat "the knight that came to me, demanded to cut all connections and send the money we make to Steadfast. But under your rule, we made the better profit so I told him to forget it. Also, he came to the dumb idea to attack a delegation of Taumins from different tribes. They were visiting to strike a deal. Iron for their weapons in exchange for original Taumin goods."

"Which tribes came?" asks Zuxor

"The Winterwolves, the Shadowwalker and the Waterhoves." replied the Lady

"Good tribes." he nodded.

"I agree," said the Lady and turns to the Overlord who still glared at them, "Neither Miona and I thought it could be important. The first reason, she sends them off to dissolve an engagement that wasn't even worth the paper it is written on, and the one send to me is death as the Taumins cleaved his head off in self-defense. We also never expected one of us would betray you."

"You may not have expected it but it still did happen!" snapped the Overlord and slams on more his fist on the table "IF you had told about it, Isota might be still alive!" then he snapped his head to the Lords Silver and Halberd "So and now I want to hear your excuses why you didn't think of telling about the Knights from Steadfast visiting you!"

"I never met with the knight or any of his colleagues. After I joined you, I ordered my men to refuse any of Steadfast Knights to enter my home and warned me about them and their intentions." Silver said. "But so far, none of the Steadfast's men came to me."

"That's strange. Why would they skip Silver's?" Isadel wondered.

"I am not caring right now!" told the Overlord and looks at Silver "If one shows up at one point: ARREST WITHOUT QUESTIONS AND DELIVER HIM OR HER TO THE DUNGEON!"

"I will." Silver nods. "I'll make sure that they will be brought to you after what they did."

"Good! But if you had lied to me about haven't been visited, you will be sorry!" grunts the Overlord and then turns to Halbert "Now what is your explanation?"

"To put it simply: I was under the impression that someone already had…"

And suddenly the room went below zero… even the red minions start to freeze as the Overlord stared at the Lord "Did I hear it right? You, of all people, didn't bother to tell... BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT SOMEBODY ELSE ALREADY SAID SOMETHING WITHOUT BOTHERING TO INFORM YOURSELF IF YOU WERE RIGHT?"

"I was the last one to be approached for this opposition. whether or not you choose to believe me: Yes"

"And how you know you were the last one?" asks Gnarl "From the information the master got out of Lucifer, for each of you lords one knight was sent, save for Isota." scratching his chin as he found it odd.

"I'll have you know that like his lordship I also have my own men scouting the lands one of them reported a knight heading to my domain shortly after others ad told me of the contacts that the others had. In other words YES I WAS the last one to be met with and YES I thought that someone else went to inform our Overlord!" Halberd countered.

The Overlord was fuming right now "If ANY of you had even had BOTHERED to inform me anyway, no matter WHAT you thought, Isota AND Lord MInus would be still with us! Now I have two options. I either punish you for this OR give you one more chance. And I have decided to give you the letter. One more chance. You will all pour your expertise into the preparations for a war to punish Steadfast for his crimes! Anybody against it?"

The two female Lords shock their heads, knowing that if they don't agree, he would find a way to get rid of them and make it look well for the commoners… and the story of not warning the Overlord of a danger to a fellow lord and his mistress is more than a good fodder for this notion. They will use their resources to give the Overlord as many materials for his war as possible.

Zuxor, despite not being one of threatened said "Steadfast killed mother and child. Threatens Tribe member."

"And from Humillia we know that Steadfast wants to wipe out the Taumin." added Gnarl with a smirk "And we got proof for that!"

"Will gather many Taumin to defeat threat to tribes" added Unor to that.

The overlord thanked for that and looks at Halbert and Silver "And what will you do?"

"Consider your request already done, If there's one thing I DON'T make mistakes with: It's preparing for war," Halbert replied.

"I'll order the blacksmiths to make the best armor for our troops." He said.

"Good!" said the Overlord "WE also will recruit any man or woman which wants to fight for us after declaring what is going on" nods the Overlord.

"If I may, maybe we can rally the people of the capital." Silver suggested. "We saved the king from Humina's assassination, he can testify and exploit the truth of the Steadfast Knights."

"Your Chief still not safe," said Zuxor with a wave of his hand "Shaman still fight with him for life. His death still possible."

"Not to mention, since Princess Arlene watched that, she will try to throw rocks against Steadfast, no matter where she is," added Isadel. "If the king dies, we can still try to contact her to expose the truth."

"Either way, we can use both options to our advantage." Silver add. "Maybe we can slip our spies into the capital, spreading rumors about the Steadfast's. Making the people question about them."

And by the mention of spies… they heard from outside a window that a man was falling down from the tower. That man, even if they only saw him briefly, was recognized as one of Sindir's spies. The Overlord mused "Wow… accidents happen fast."

"If you like that, then I have one more surprise for you, master" chuckled Gnarl and knocked on the table once. The doors to the room opened, revealing a set of three creatures. They had a snake-like tail, scaly upper body, and some humanoid features. The group identified them as Naga's, a species of strong mages. Overall there was no spot on their bodies which wasn't covered in scales. They wear see through clothes over their tails with blue glowing lines. On the other end, two nagas wear armor with familiar looking lines and all three wear short ropes around their waist. And all over their upper body were golden looking jewelry with different gemstones. The leader, a female with red hair, blue scales and diamond pattern on the backside. Her upper body was covered with clothing familiar to the protection of their tail with the same blue lines. However, part of her large chest was covered by the two ends of a long gold necklace with green gemstones on each link. On the head, she had a headdress with many feathers of various sizes and wears two holden wristbands with one large gem and several smaller one's going around it. In one hand she carries a long staff with a large green gem on the top. She looked at them with her purple colored eyes and bowed down.

"Greetingsssss! My name is Ahya! A representant of the Naga ssspeeecciesss. I am here to offer an alliance between the Overlord and our race." and straights up "My consssolence for your losssss, great Lord."

Then she looks up again "And asss offering of my help, I offer you thisss." and moves aside, and four more Nagas came in… with blue minions and…

"The blue hive?" asks the Overlord in shock.

"That's the blue hive" blinked the dark elf.

The Taumins dropped their jaws, Gnarl chuckled, the two Ladies stared in disbelief.

"Uh, may I ask where and how did you get the blue hive? We have been trying to find them everywhere." Silver stated, still feeling shocked and surprised to see a naga in real life.

The Naga smirks "We took it from resssearchersss that wanted to find a way to kill minion hivessss. Inssstead they dissscovered thingsss that would help to make the blue minionsss more effective."

"As amazing as I'm sure we all are to see such creatures as yourself up close. Why exactly are you interested in an alliance with the Overlord?" Halbert asked.

"Orderssss of the leader of our town." was her simple reply "They alsssso sssstate to let you ussse my magicansss until the alliance is forged or we leave." then she bows again "Sorry to be a little questionable, But the timing of your request is kinda…. strange." Silver said, pointing that out.

"We have no involvensse with Sssteadfassst. He would rather sssskin ussss alive than tolerate our exissstance."

"Your offering is welcome!" simply said the Overlord "But one sign of treachery and I do Steadfast the favor and skin you alive!"

"Underssstood and acceptable for now." she smiles. "I am looking forward to our cooperationsss for thisss war and afterwardssss."

 **OVERLORD: RISE OF DARKNESS**

"Finally back." sighed Lord Marad Sindir loudly as his carriage the capital of the kingdom. It wanted to get her earlier but due to a bandit attack on the way from the Dwarves back to the kingdom, he was unnessescarry delayed as he had to hire mercenaries to replace the guards he lost for the rest of the trip. And to his biggest misfortune, his message couldn't the relayed as he wasn't able to find any Skeith before his departure.

As the carriage drives through the streets towards the palace, the Lord looked out of the window to see the general expression of the people. They seem indifferent... so to his luck there were no public trial or execution of the king. At least on the first sight. But he needed direct confirmation. With some luck he could still salvage the mess Steadfast caused.

Once he arrived the castle, he exits the carriage instantly and hurried up the corridors as fast his old bones allowed him to do. As expected he found Steadfast in the war room and were talking with his six virtues.

…

…

…

Wait! Shouldn't they be seven virtues?

"Steadfast!" called Sindir as he came in "What have you done?"

The lord looked up at the map and his virtues made space so the two lords could look at each other without hindrance. Steadfast smiled and gestured to the free space to offer Sindir to take the spot "Lord Sindir. Great that you have returned. Were you successful with the Dwarves?"

"I had hardly time to talk with the Dwarves as I have learned about your latest action! You had the nerve to arrest the king! The only person who could keep the kingdom somewhat stable! And prevent the Heroes to unleash their wrath upon us!" and Sindir glared at Steadfast "And you want to trial him!"

"You're not up to date, Lord Sindir" corrected Steadfast "We had an arrangement with Lord Silver to get Princess Arlene back. In exchange for the king."

"Wait! You gave the king to the Overlord?" gasped the old Lord

"No. As the exchange happened, Humilia had the order to execute the treacherous Lord Silver, the king and all man who came with Silver. While the king was shot down by archers, only two of my soldiers managed to escape with Princess Arlene. Humilia and her men were left behind as the treacherous Lord had back up by the devilish minions and a Demon he had sold his soul to. I am not aware if he still lives or is already in the never-ending fires of hell where he belongs for his treacherous acts."

Sindir's hands are shaking and he had to lean on the table "You... you shot down... the king... as Lord Silver tried to exchange him for the princess. And violated the laws of prisoner exchange to "Punish" Lord Silver?"

"The laws of man no longer counts for those who allies with the Overlord. All Lords have to be punished for selling their souls" reasoned Steadfast while waving his arm in front of him "Like Lord Minus and Whore Isota were punished. Minus redeemed himself by helping us to catch Isota, thus his death was worthy of the Mountain Lord. While I had knight Lucifer burn the abomination that grew in her stomach and subjected her to the Powdered Truth. Of course, the Powdered Truth burned away her sinful skin and her doomed soul was destroyed. Also, we wiped all Minions in the mountain castles." then he lowers his head "Sadly the Overlord then somehow overrun the castle and murdered everybody. Right now we are planning to avenge our fallen brother and sisters."

Sindir was breathing hard and holds his chest, his eyes wide and sweat running down his body. His mind comprehending what Steadfast just said... and there was just one conclusion to that

"You fool! We cannot plan an attack! We have to concentrate everything we have to one spot and defend ourselves from the wrath of the Overlord!" while Sindir was leaning more forward as his strength "Thanks to your action the Overlord has now every right to wipe us out! Have you any idea why he didn't even try to attack us until now?"

Standing straight with pride he hits his chest with his fist "Because he feared the superior strength we have towards him."

"NO, you fool!" shouts Sindir "Because we were on equal strength and he had no way to satisfy a war. You haven't noticed it but aside his Title, people flourished under him! His half of the kingdom is going well! While we still suffer from the consequences of the Heroes milking us dry! And soon they would show up again to get the next part of their "payment!" Have you thought of how to counter that?"

"The Iron Bank promised a credit if we secure the support of Princess Arlene. She has arranged with the help of Traitor Silver that exchange. Her father for her marriage with me." was the reply.

Sindor shakes his head "Do you still think she would willingly marry OR support you by killing her father and possibly the one helping her escaping the Overlords grasp? And the Overlord will now come at us! He has a dead king, a death Lord, AND his death Mistress! From the Political side, that is covered! Especially if Silver lives and can testament that your troops killed the king! For Minus and Isota we could at least cover-"

"Their deaths are publicly announced by couriers to all the kingdom, no matter who controls it."

"Now you have really done it... everybody knows without Isota's help, the Overlord could not have reached the highs he has now. Without her the misery of people would still continue." coughed Sindir "They will rally to the Overlords call for war. And the worst you MADE IT PERSONAL BY KILLING HIS MISTRESS AND UNBORN CHILD! He won't stop after we surrender. He will personally see that each of you is death! Or a fate even worse as long he has his revenge!"

Holding his chest harder her breaths became irritating and he reaches for the bottle of his medicine but his eyes widened and he collapsed on the ground, and in that instant, all Virtue knights surround him and try to tend to him.

Steadfast watches the scene, as one of Sindir's servants pushed through the knights and made Lord Sindir drink the bottle with medicine before having him transported off to a healer, in hopes the old Lord would recover from this attack.

"Sindir... the gods are with us. And once the Overlord is defeated once for all along with the four hives, the world will remember Me as the Messiah that I am. Me, the great Slayer of the Overlord. The one who is standing higher than even the heroes that defeated the previous Overlord. The Overlord whose death was MY birthright."

 **OVERLORD: RISE OF DARKNESS**

Sitting in front of a Mirror, Princess Arlene was watching as a maid was taking care of her hair. Sighing the Princess asks "Does the public know that my father was shot by Steadfast's men?"

"Lord Steadfast never officially confirmed it. Only that he has punished the former Lord Minus and Lady Isota." said the Maid "Thought many refuse to acknowledge her a whore. They heard about the deeds of the Overlord and question why Lord Sindir and Lord Steadfast are so against him. Or why your father, the king, didn't give the throne to him. Overlord may be his title. But every leader needs his quirks... as long his subjects are healthy."

"Then I assume there are rumors?" and raised her eyes a little to look at the maid's eyes with the help of the mirror

The Maid nodded "Of course my Lady. Here are such rumors. And nobody knows where they are."

"Then there are also rumors that Lord Steadfast wants to marry me to legitimize his current control of what is left of my father's rule?"

"I have to ask about it My Lady." was the Maids musing smile "Are they true?"

"While he will claim he has a letter that confirms that I will marry him... they are bound by conditions and it isn't written by my hand." replied the princess. "Not to mention the condition of marriage might be broken now that my father is dead or close to being so."

The maid hummed to this and nods "Indeed... if there were rumors about it, then it would be of great disadvantage for Lord Steadfast. I think once I am at break and meet my fellow maids, I will ask if such rumors are starting to spread in the castle. Or in the town."

"It would be very appreciated" smiled Arlene, knowing well these rumors will exist soon... thanks to the treat mill of the palace.

"Oh and one more thing Clara" added Arlene "Please let the representing of the Iron Bank know I would like to wish to speak with him."

She knows war is coming... and she plans to throw her weight into this as well. With all the force she can muster. No matter how much he looks down on her father for his wrong decisions, he didn't deserve his fate. Steadfast pays. One way. Or another.


	28. Prepare

Since the declaration of war, the tower of the Dark Overlord was bursting with activity. Gunter the minion smith had to train several more minions to keep up with the demands of armor for fresh minions, while any bug and animal that could give life force was brought into the tower and got killed.

The animals were then further processed to use its meat to build up large stores of food as the army needs to be feed.

The Leather is used to give the red and blues leather armor so they weren't that easily killed. And any minion that wasn't busy with other duties, were sent to train with the strips that started to show up the moment the Overlord they are going to war against Steadfast.

The reds are training to threw either the fireballs father or to hit targets better. Or both, depending on which field they act somewhat competent. The Browns... well... how to bash in a way at an enemy that would allow breaking formations with as little causalities as possible. And the blues? They rush over the entire training fields, collecting the wounded or dead to either heal or revive them.

Also, they are trained in this field they are now able to make. Being able to extend the time limit within a minion could be revived is crucial to work well so they can free up minions that heal the only wounded ones to lessen to keep a better pressure at the enemy.

Also, the non-minion troops get as much training as well. The instructors bashed in as much as they could into the newbies to make them ready for the war.

In the war room self, run everybody around to deliver reports and to redirect orders. The Overlord self, his gauntlet attached to the system that allows any life force found in the tower redirected to that leans over the map and listens to what they are saying.

There are more people joining his side as he anticipated. That is one the one side good as he has a larger force to send on the field. On the downside, he lacks the resources to equip everybody properly. Here are just so many materials you can get on short notice. All mines are overworking and the smelters are almost melting themselves but the demand on his side is overwhelming and they already bought any depot any merchant could offer, except for a reserve that is only for nonmilitary material as he cannot risk a shortage of things the normal people would need. Even bandits joined in as well, meant at least he doesn't have to worry about the equipment... he only has to think of what to do with them after the war when he dismisses every man and woman he doesn't need anymore to secure his kingdom.

He doubts that Steadfast would go as well as he did in the preparations due to the poorer situation... but Steadfast has two distinct advantages: The Capital and his own ancestral home. The capital managed to hold against the last Overlord until his fall... and that was a feat the current Overlord fears. If Steadfast decides to bunker in there, he is practically in the same situation. The Ancestral home did fall in the reign of the Last Overlord but it still took a considerable amount of forces from the fifth Overlords side. An amount he cannot express anytime soon.

And then there is the terrain self. No matter from which direction the sixth is going to march in, he has the problem that Steadfast can reach defensive more favorable places better. And the Overlord might also be forced to pass places which are ideal for ambushes.

No matter what, if the Overlord wants to play his strengths, he has to defeat or avoid the strength of his enemy or his disadvantages in terrain will be crippling.

Looking over he saw Gnarl entering the room and he called "How are our newest additions going?"

"Lady Ahya has it comfortable in her room master. When you're not busy she would like to talk with you about some left out details of the alliance you two formed. Her Naga Mages are aiding Laurent in his research or are training humans who show somewhat potential some magic to either heal our wounded or attack our enemies. While we cannot expect something like great masters of magic, additional people throwing fireballs, thunder blasts or balls of ice is always a good way to add extra chaos." and the old Minion walks up on a set of stairs to have a better view of the map.

After an overlook, he states "Also a small group of Skeiths has arrived. Lady Lehid managed to strike a deal with the Steelwing Mercenaries. They are the largest Mercenary group of the Skeiths. The first group was the first dispatch. The rest of them should be arriving shortly before our planned departure. Also, Zuxor sends a message. After talking with the representants of other Taumin tribes, they left to tell their chiefs to meet with him at a secret place. Taumins don't take it likely when somebody threatens to kill them all... or killing mothers and children."

"Very good." nodded the Overlord "But I still expect that the Taumin tribes will only aid us when we are already deep in the conflict. And even then, we have greater worries. Namely, will Steadfast go crazy and attack us head on. Or will he play defensive and cause us trouble? ON the defense he has more chances to weaken or defeat us while we have only one course of action. Press forward."

"Right master." agreed on Gnarl while he studied the map "it was because of the territory that caused the trouble of my last master in conquering. And why the capital has never fallen until the end. It took us so many years to weaken it so far that we nearly succeeded. And if the master weren't so obsessed to crush them first before heading at other kingdoms, we would properly have the world at our feet now."

"This time I don't plan to let wave after wave of minions crush against the walls. I going in with a plan." and the Overlord tapped the map "But which of the plans we lay out is going to act first depends on how Steadfast acts... after all no plan survives the first contact." The overlord thought more and grumbled "It would be much easier if we had an ear at Steadfast's position." because the only info about troop movements of their enemy is what the border guards are reporting. Which wasn't much, except that generally fewer guards are now in patrols. But that only proves that Steadfast was gathering his troops. They also had no idea about Sindir's activities.

Will he aid Steadfast or did he break the alliance the two have to not face the Overlords wrath? None could really tell here.

Shaking his head to shake useless thoughts out, he turns to Gnarl "how many wolves do we have?"

"The hunters managed to capture several packs, thanks to the rewards we give out for healthy wolf packs. And the Browns are training them for the use of mounts" explained the old minion "We also stumbled over some salamanders for the red minions but at best we can only form a small and quick strike force."

"Never thought that minions are good at taming in the first place" admits the Overlord "Or forging the different packs we have so far into one large one where we can use them for having a cavalry." Then he turned to Gnarl "I am going to see Ahya now! You make sure everything keeps running according to plan until Halbert returns from the inspection of the training grounds."

"Of course Sire! I won't disappoint you." chuckles Gnarl loudly before shouting to some minions to get running as they are busy.

Then as the Overlord was out of the room for sure, Gnarl shouts to one brown minion "Ganter! Bring me one of the Bird mans! ALIVE AND UNHARMED! I need him as a courier." and smirks "Time for the next surprise for the master."

 **OVERLORD: RISE OF DARKNESS**

"Thank you for having time to see me, Grandmother," spoke Isadel, while standing in front of a mirror... but the mirror wasn't showing the reflection. It was showing the Queen of the Dark Elves. Fey, one of the three mistresses of the fourth Overlord. "Thought I hoped it would have been sooner."

Fey placed a hand on her chest " I am sorry my child. But we had again trouble with the Forest Elves... I really wish they would finally understand I am no longer Queen Fay they followed." and she shakes her head "If they would have bothered to build anew instead of trying to revive old days then they would have already recovered from the losses during the time of the Glorious Empire." then she turned back to her grandchild "But this isn't why you called. Speak Isadel. What bothers you that you seek me so personally instead of the official route?"

"Isota is death."

The queen's eyes widened for a moment "Is that so? Well... I always knew Yunos line would die out sooner or later. I couldn't stand her. And seeing she got all the riches as Sadrot fell..." she shakes her head. "Anyway... from what I was told by you, I take the Overlord isn't taking it well?"

"He tortured the one who killed her for three days and declared war against the one responsible." was the dark elves reply.

The queen whistles "Ok! Now I am impressed. Didn't think he would be such cold-blooded as response... but again he seems to have genuinely loved her. I take you called me because you are not sure how this affects your chances to be his mistress?"

"indeed... I don't want to push it..." admits Isadel and folds her hands while looking sideways "But on the other side... I want to comfort him. To hold him... Like Unor did before she had to leave with her father for a gathering of the Taumin."

"The Taumin became his Mistress?" asked Fey surprised

"Yes... he was warming up to the idea of having several Mistresses, though it came only after he learned he would be the father of three Taumin children. The night before Isotas death was a ritual he joined with her. And from what I found out... he properly claimed her as Misstress... and as mate in the eyes of the Taumin. I think it was the comfort after the war declaration that helped to calm him. Before that, he was only angry and ready to shout everybody or declare punishment."

"What about the Chicant child?"

"Alexandra isn't aware of her death... but seems to know something is wrong as she hasn't seen her "mommy" for so long. All she knows is that she isn't well and that's why not in the tower. But sooner or later she would learn the truth."

"While I question the decisions about the Chicant in general, even the simple fact he took her as daughter, I have the following advice for you Isadel: You know the Overlord. You interacted with him and was a close friend of Isadel, again something I question. Spend time with him, talk about the good times any of the two had with the dead woman. Ease his grief in a way that feels comfortable for you. And once he came over his grief and had his revenge, you can adapt to earn your place at his side. But don't try to replace the woman that was his first mistress."

Isadel bowed at the mirror that showed her Grandmother thanks to a magical spell "Thank you, Grandmother, for your advice. I wish I could do more."

"Me too... but with the damned dwarves between us and you, we cannot send you any troops without first facing the dwarves." grunted the dark queen of the dark elves. "But before we end that call. How is Prince Afair?"

"Refuses to leave the guest room he is given, and still mad at all of us for using him as bait to gain access to Goldshield... and followed by being in the middle of the invasion of Bloodthorn."

"He always whined way too much. That is why I send him. I thought the experience would help him. Looks like we all were wrong."

"Did you honestly expect anything else?"

"Now that you mention it... you're right, I should haven't expected anything else. Was worth a try anyway."

 **OVERLORD: RISE OF DARKNESS**

"Come in," said Ahya as she heard a knock and turned around to face the door, her long snake-like body curled around herself to give herself a comfortable seat. As she saw that the Overlord opens the door she respectfully raises up and bowed "Welcome. Thank you for taking your time to ssssee me at my requessst. I am aware you musssst be quite busssy with the upcoming war."

The overlord closed the door behind him "You said you wanted to speak with me due to our Alliance and we should clear the details before we run into a subject where we end up fighting because it wasn't agreed beforehand."

"A wissse reasssoning." agreed on the Naga and offered a chair to sit, which the Overlord did while Ahya made herself comfortable "Before we ssspeak. What do you know about usss Nagassss."

The Overlord rubbed his chin for a moment "I know you were a race that lives in swamp regions and are very advanced in the use of magic. Also that you don't have rulers per say. You have so-called councils which take the decisions with a Kanzler as the final one to have a word on anything."

"That'ssss correct for the most part" confirmed the Naga and gestured over to him "However what you don't know, a fact we hide well from outssssidersss, isss that each of our townssss are in fact sssstatesss of the own right, and asss speciesss we only have a counssssil to meet with non-nagassss. But in thisss high council, each member isss only interesssted in bringing advantagesss too hissss hometown. None isss interessstet to make decisssionsss for our race." and she slithered to a window, looking up to the sky "Our race isss suposssed to be one of the major onessss. But when wasss the lassst time we did ssssomething meaningful. Ssssomething that affected the world assss such?"

The overlord thought about that question but before he could answer, the Naga was faster "Nothing. Nothing ssssince we created the original tower heart. Allowing the firsssst masssstersss of the Minionssss to raissse in power."

The Overlord nearly fell from his chair from this info "Your race created the Tower Heart?"

"Yesss... but why or how wassss lossst after the rissse and fallssss of ssseveral masssterssss of the minionsss... properly dessstroyed to prevent more than one to exisssst." mused Ahya "Anyway, the reasssonssss why the town I represssent sssseeksss your help isss to unite the Nagasss asss a whole, usssing an old law that issss sssstil in effect. We can choosssse a queen to rule, a power that can challenge the council asss sssuch. The queen overulesss the council if even one voice issssn't with the councilsss decission to her pleassss. One of our town, hasss chossen such a queen."

"And how do I fit in?" asks the Overlord

"The problem isss, the council mussst agree to have a queen. Every member mussst sssay yesss. However that'ssss not posssible in the current mindsssset. Sssssso I want to usssse another old tradition for that goal."

"And that is?" asks the Overlord

"Here issss a game. It lackssss a name sspeakable in any tongue except the Nagassss. Thisss game isss usssed for fun... but can be usssed to ssssetttle disssspudessss between townsss. Any wager in thisss game isss bond by a magic contract. We assssk you to challenge in our ssssteed the townssss. Becoming their ruler by challenging the counssssil asss such. Kingdom for Naga Realm, winner takessss all. Once you took the landsss, you can esssstablissssh a queen that actsssss in the interessst of her people. Allied to you."

"But if I lose, I would lose everything I build for so far." countered the Overlord "I don't like that a bit."

"That'ssss why am authorisssed to offer you our magical ability and technology to your aid. You gain thessse in exchange for risssking it. While we won't be able to outfit your army with all the knowledge for thisss war, your ssssstrenght in the future will experience a boossst many racesssss could dream for. And our besssst playersss will be training you for thissss game until we all feel you're ready to unite the Naga race for ussss." And she slithered close to the overlord, wrapping her body once around him and holds her face close to his ear and whispered "And... I am willing to sssshare one ssssecret, together with one more offer." and whispered in a lower tone what she means.

The Overlord raised his eyes and looks at her "Well... I am willing to take it into consideration." But then shakes his head "However due to the circumstances, my final decision will be after the war. I hope you don't mind."

The Naga shock her head "I don't. Assss promisssed we asssissst you in thisss war. However, after thisss war, we need a final decisssion. Either agree to thisss alliance... or compenssssate our effortsss to help you."

"I can live with this temporary deal." confirmed the Overlord and rose up, while the Naga slithered off to allow him to leave. Once the Overlord left, the Naga smirks to herself.

"Oh, you refussse now due to your ssssstate of mind. But once your mind isss clear once more... you will take all offeringssss in exchange for risssking everything. And win all of it."

 **OVERLORD: RISE OF DARKNESS**

Darknesss... oh sweet darknesss... he would like to stay here forever. But he knows he has to act. Or all he worked for is lost.

Fluttering the eyes open slowly and tired, the old man known as Marad Sindir began to return to the land of the living and awake. Turning his head he saw his personal aid sitting on his side and the first thing the Lord wanted to know was "How long was I out?"

"Nearly a week sire..." admits the aid. "The healer says you have to take it easy and rest more after a good soup to give you back strength. I had to force your body to drink in the time you weren't responding."

Sindir nodded to the information, as it was quite a strong attack he had. One more of these and he won't recover anymore. But it needed quite something to get him down next time. With the help of the aid and a called in assistant of the healer, the old man was set up and fed a hearty soup. Once Sindir had recovered some of his strength, his gaze turned to his aid once more.

The young man, knowing what his lord wants began to recount the events of the last days. Steadfast had declared the war against the overlord and was preparing the armies and to gain public help, also announces the upcoming marriage between him and Princess Arlene. However the rumors of Steadfast having killed the king and the fact of Isotas death being public, the people were in unrest as they are losing faith to Steadfast while fearing the wrath of the Overlord. Also, the aid was able to tell the old Lord about a part of Steadfast plans.

Sindir had to pull together his willpower to be not so shocked that he gained another heart attack but it strained him that he had to lay down once more. "Steadfast you fool... if you really pull through that... then no matter who wins that war... we are the losers."

"I am aware of it Milord." nodded the Aid "So I took the opportunity to send a letter that your lab and all in there shall be transported here and a secret lab should be erected so Steadfast won't know about your project."

"That fool" repeated Sindir "If he had ever bothered to have actual spies and not just scouts, he would be much wiser now... speaking of which. What are our spies doing?"

The aid scratched himself nervously. "The Overlord has started a purge of every spy they were aware of. And from what it seems, we underestimated of how well aware they were of our spies. From what came in, it seems we have only a handful left in the Overlords realm... and they won't report it until they are sure the search for spies are over."

"In other words, we are blind from here on." whispered Sindir "You did well while I was out." then he smiles "But we have now to make our own plans... Princess Arlene witnessed the murder of her own father. No matter what she thought of the king in the end. He was still her father. As such she is out for revenge herself. And I wouldn't put it behind her that she would sell him out to the Overlord. If she isn't already his ally and that exchange thing was a farce in the begin to save the Kings hide." and he closes his eyes as he felt tired once again "What time is it... is it happening soon?"

"Yes, Milord. The Hero will arrive soon once more to claim the next part of the supposed debt our king has. And Lord Sindir plans to hand over money he gained from the Iron Bank. Also to give him an information he gained by unknown means."

"An information? What kind of information?"

"I only know so much: He was told after that information, the debt with the Heroes would be paid." explained the aide.

"Oh Steadfast... you are so eager to fight the evil you see everywhere... that you never see the evil corruption that got you:" groaned Sindir while placing a hand on his head. He feels so tired, yet he has to work quickly to ensure that he could plan accordingly to keep the entire mess at a minimum. And for that, he needs his strength back. And his lab. That is the only chance he still sees for the kingdom to escape somewhat unscathed...


	29. Way to War

"To hell with this concentrated bull-*biep*. We didn't plan so long, only for this to happen!" growled the Overlord and added a string of curses that would make any ancestors of his turn in the grave for such a foul language. Sitting in his tent, staring with Lord Halbert at the map with figures representing the troops they are aware off on either side... and half the figures of the Overlord troops weren't standing on the map. Indicating half the troops were no longer available. And both Halbert and the Overlord were having migraines because of that.

What did happen? Did they fall a trap? Was Steadfast superior in number, tactics or both? Or did an epidemic hit the Overlords troops? Natural catastrophe? A foreign army having involved themselves and as a response, the Overlord had a two front war and lost half the troops due to lacking leadership?

No. Because the war campaign hasn't even begun. The tent was still in the fields were the forces over all the territories of the Overlord were planned to gather. Disembarkment wasn't planned until tomorrow, once all march formations were set up.

So what did happen? Did the missing half of the army desert the Overlord? Again wrong!

They went ahead without anybody's permission. Why? Because of morons. Due to the logistics and organization nessescarry, they had to spread command, splitting the army into different groups of various sizes.

Not bothering to explain how the entire chain of command is build, here are the facts to understand how this current state could happen: In order to be sure the lower ranks would respect the higher ranks, the second and third line of command are composed of knights, provided from all the lords serving the Overlord (And some of the surviving knights and soldiers of Minus side who realized is it healthier to fight for the Overlords side as he showed up in the castle after Steadfast's visit and the death of their lord). As the minority of knights are fools that believe in chivalry, honor, and prestige, a bunch of them thought it would bring them a lot of honor and glory if they get off to either soften up the enemy or outright defeat them. While enough had the sense of either wait to ask or outright decided to stay for various reasons, enough of the knights agreed to that stupid plan and left while neither Halbert nor the Overlord was around as they were busy somewhere else. They didn't think that they would break off the given planning.

Halbert and the Overlord didn't learn about this until two days later for the final preparations were done. And neither were amused about this part. If they see any of these knights again, they will face serious punishment.

Oh, and should we mention that with half of the army is almost literally? This includes half of the minion troops as well. While it was difficult, they made the minions understood that they have to listen to somebody else than the Overlord or his mistresses... or any of the lords. But they managed it. And of course, the Knights took the minions with them.

The Overlord could, of course, call back the Minions... as soon he would be close enough. However, with a head start of two days and not a real clue where they are, that would not work properly.

Running after the missing half? Again, two days headstart and no real clue where they are. The letter left to state they are off to earn the first glory in the war was too vague. And even if the Knights followed the plans given to them in case the army gets separated would leave up to three possible towns. All three are in the initial marching plans to reach a fortress that should serve as their headquarters to reach any spot that Steadfast should reasonably be within two weeks.

And even then... "Here is no help" shakes Halbert his head "We have to effectively cut these idiots as losses already. Even in the best case, they would lose quite a number and upon showing up again, their state would be questionable for fighting."

"Which means before we even had one single fight, we are down to the backup plans." sighs the Overlord and ruffles his head. "At least none of the Skeiths are missing."

Indeed, none of the Skeith that joined them were missing. The Mercenaries and those who followed Lehid out of... reasons the Overlord didn't ask yet, were under the young bird girls command. Originally the Overlord wanted to appoint one of the experienced fighters as the leader of the Skeith division but the Skeiths demanded that she is going to lead them. At least one experienced Skeith named Raven and thought everybody agrees he looks more like a Magpie, agreed to be a consultant for the inexperienced girl.

Again, the Overlord has questions for her once he got the mess cleaned and the new timetable allowing him to interact with her.

"Indeed" agreed on Halbert, crossing his arms "I bet if Silver was here it wouldn't have happened."

"And who would have looked after the back up troops in case Steadfast troops show up somewhere else to hold them off until we got to him?" asks The Overlord "They needed to be organized as well and he had the harder work as we had no knights left for these and the command chain and to the made from ground up."

Halbert sighs "And the Ladies have not a single clue about taking command of an army, even if it is only to organize them. So it would have been a waste of effort to pull them out of their respective fields of expertise."

"Overlording makes no fun with bad events like these" admits the Overlord while rubbing his temples "Sometimes I wonder if I shouldn't have bothered to make a mixed army."

"I assure you the basic idea behind it was a good one. Your problem was that knights just never learned that actual ware is not filled with Glory and Honor. And that they would expect horrors. And that actually enough idiots existed to believe they could head out on their own without having an actual clue how we planned to supply the army with the nessescarries in the long run."

"Speak we have to face many raided villages and farms." thought the Overlord aloud "At least if they even somewhat follow the planned route." but points to a few fortresses "But they could also try to take these, assuming we need these for any reason." then he points to the capital and at the home of Steadfast "or they might try to push straight to either place in adept to end the war early... if they do I hope they are not trying to storm them straight and instead blockade it, cutting them off from the outside."

"With the 5000 troops they can feasibly blockade the main entrance as well the two side ones." agreed Halbert "But given how little glory that would bring..."

"At least we will be able to get a number of the minions back." sighs the Overlord "I have told Mortis to fish any minion out of the well that died and has a certain level of strength and experience. Speak worth the cost." then he looked at Halbert "And I will order that blue reaper and Gnarl to inform me if any of the missing minions show up and intergorate the smartest of the bunch... that way we might at least get a few answers of where they are and what they are doing."

"Should I declare them as deserters?"

"Oath Breakers. That hurt them more. And the part of the population that share their believes about honor, glory and such will be eager to let us know where they are. I doubt any of them would learn about this during that war but we placed the way a justification for punishing them on sight and to prevent other knights to follow the stupidity." explained to the Overlord before looks down at the map "Is at least everything else going according to plan?"

"Almost. The production of arrows stocked in the middle as the feathers were late. But what we have so far should be enough to archive the first goal. And we should be able to recover some arrows from the enemy archers. From my point of view, we still can at least reach a few goals with the original plans before we switch over to the backup plans." explained Halbert before taking his cup of wine and drink some to quench his thirst.

Then the crystal ball on the table lights up "Master! I need your attention?"

"What is it Gnarl? We are just finishing the reorganization. What is so important that you had to call us both?" wondered the Overlord

And from the Crystal are following three words heard "The Chaos escaped."

Both Halbert and the Overlord stared at each other, having with just their looks a nonverbal conversation. Then Halbert and the overlord each looked at the goblets filled with wine. They took these goblets and poured the wine on the ground.

The Overlord turned with Halbert the gazes towards the crystal ball "Gnarl... get to Rodin and buy two bottles of the strongest stuff he has."

"The Overlord and I don't care if we don't survive this... but we need a freaking drink. As strong as possible."

"Of course Sires! I will bring the bottles personally. As I going to join with my own bottle." was Gnarls reply, sounding very tired... and old. Far older than... whatever age he managed to reach up to today.

 **OVERLORD: RISE OF DARKNESS**

"What happened here?" asks Ahya as she slithered through half destroyed rooms, burning furniture and... minions under the intensive care of blues. And with intensive at each minion needing care, three blues had to work. As Ahya looked the path of destruction runs from a lone stone building, a good part away from the Minion Barracks began this trail and leads through the corridors which exist between the two halves of the Tower to the overworld.

"Were intruders here and tried to harm this place?" asked the Naga again and this time she got her answer... Isadel moved to her and shook her head "No... no intruders or enemies... just Chaos."

"I can sssseee that here isss chaosss running." Ahya countered, crossing her arms "That'ssss not ansswering my quesssstion."

"It does. Because Chaos I the nickname of those responsible." chuckles Arlene "Chaos is a squad of three minions. The first is the brown Minion Eroz. A very strong one. And so stupid, he made feats by not realizing he shouldn't be able to. Also so clumsy that no matter where the Overlord would send him... half of the path and battlefield would be in utter ruins.."

The snake woman stared at this "And the Overlord allowed sssssuch dessstructive minion to sssstay alive?"

"You never know when such a destructive force would be useful." she shrugged "The next is the Red Minion Bomber. The only minion who cannot throw fire balls... but has a talent for bombs. In fact, nobody can tell where he stores all of these bombs. But he is a loose screw, believing every problem can be solved by a big enough bomb. And the newest addition is Sinker. A blue with... the tendency to but up any minion except Bomber and Eroz with a spiked Duranium mace he found somewhere. And once he beat them up, he resurrects them... only to beat them up again if not stopped."

"I can underssstand why he kept Bomber... why by keeping Sssssinker?"

The dark elf laughed a little "The overlord simply had no time yet to decide his fate... so Sinker was put with the other two for safety."

A flat look crosses Ahya's face. "And now they are on the lossse."

The blue-skinned princess put a finger on her chin "Yeah... and so far I have learned they shouted something finding a green for the Chaos."

"They caused all this for just this?" Ahya gestured to the path of destruction "To add a new member for thissss... ssssssquad?"

Isadel nodded and folds her hands "Yes. That's the only reason." ... Three... Two... One...

The two woman stared at each other "If these three look for a green..."

"Then they have to find the green hive..."

"And if from the greens one is spawn that fits the group..."

The two instantly rushes off. They have to get a group together to follow the path of destruction to stop the Chaos before they might eliminate the kingdom. Or worse.

 **OVERLORD: RISE OF DARKNESS**

The doors to the War room opened by two strong hands and the knight of Chasity, Castian entered "News has arrived from our scouts which are watching the borders of the Overlord."

The Lord raised his gaze from the map and asks "What do they say?"

"Our enemy is preparing to move. Our scouts say that the Overlords forces are gathering at the Florin Fields." explained the Virtue "Which is not a bad choice as the fields there offer more than enough space to gather and prepare an army of any size."

Nodding in agreement Lord Steadfast continued "And it allows the Overlord to move either here, to the capital, or up to my home, Gloryhowl." moving his finger accordingly over the map and tapped a bit "Then it is good we decided to gather our forces here and leave the castle empty beforehand. The Overlord thought he could force us to split forces to defend both positions while he presses with his one. Here is it wrong. How are our preparations going?"

"Every man and childless woman that could lift a weapon is pulled in, all families between the borders and the outer defense line are on the move to the capital with every ounce of food they could gather. Everything else is burned down, including all buildings in the villages and farms. Also, the three towns we have to evacuate are in the process of being as much destroyed as it is possible with our timetable. We are within our goals" and the Virtue moved a number of figures according to his statement and laid black fabrics on various spots between the Overlords controlled territory and the capital. At least if you were walking a straight line from any point of the Overlords borders towards the capital.

"Very good! Any news regarding Sindir?" inquired Steadfast, looking at his trusted knight

And said knight reported prompt "He woke up, but need still rest before he could leave the bed or do anything within his duties. Though he has requested to transport his lab over, so he could work on potions once he recovered... potions that would help to ensure the kingdoms well being."

Steadfast clicked his tongue as he thought about this information "Good man. It is sad that he never married. A son with is intelligence would definitely be a great addition to our efforts."

 **OVERLORD: RISE OF DARKNESS**

"Thank you Alar," said Unor as she was resting in her tent after the long trek to the sacret side. While she had some comforts on the treks due her statues of being pregnant, a fact that has started to show now on her body, as she had to exchange her normal form-fitting leather armor with fur clothes to not feel uncomfortable with her bulging stomach. She is stroking her bulge gently while drinking the water that Alar brought.

The Taumin Alar, a tribe member of the Iron Capture, she took over as chief nodded "Everything for our chief. You carry the burden of leading of our tribe and of bearing a new life under your heart, while your mate is busy with a war of his tribe against the child-slayer. If it weren't for this calling, I would have requested to leave the tribe to join the fight of your mate."

Alar is one of the Taumin that accepted the new way of his tribe quickly and he became soon the new beta of his tribe. Unor relied on him and he returns her trust with loyalty. He had even taken three of their warriors, took some trees and furs and made a carriage for her that the four males transported with her in it, so she wouldn't stress her body so much. This wasn't normally a trek done by those of good hope. But given she is chief, it was an exception.

After she drunk the water she wiped her lips dry and looked at Alar "What is the news about the tribes."

"Most of them have arrived. The Iron Horns and the Sand Bears aren't here yet." was Alars answer. For Unor, being a chief daughter it means: They couldn't start, even if the other tribes agreed to start the gathering without the absent tribes. The Iron Horns and Sand Bears are by far the largest tribes. And given the reasons for the gathering.

The Iron Horns had the largest amount of warriors of all Taumin Tribes. If the decision is to go to war as species against an enemy, they have one of the strongest voices in the Gathering.

The Sand Bears on the other hands is the only Tribe that was never fighting against other Tribes or were attacked by them... as this tribe is the complete recollection of the Taumin history, the place where those learning the ways of Shaman are either named such or refused. And they hold the bond to the world of the living and their ancestors. Their word spoken in Gatherings are almost laws.

While it was normal that the Iron Horns would take longer, as they tend to stay close to the current largest threat to their species to either repel them in the fight, or remind them they are always quick to fight back. However the Sand Bears...

"Odd that the Sand Bears aren't here yet... aren't they normally the first to be here, as their living grounds are close to strengthen the contact with the ancestors?" wondered Unor

"I never had the honor before to be here." admits Alar in shame "I don't know anything aside what the normal tribe members know about the Sand Bears."

"Here is no shame. You are barely my Beta for a moon. It is the duty of the shaman to tell you what you were allowed to know about the Sand Bears... but the duties of the two of us, prevented us to seem him yet."

Alar looked up at her in surprise "You don#t know them that well too? I thought as the daughter of Zuxor from the Proudwarriors, and having been here before, you knew more than me."

"This knowledge is limited. And holds nothing that could explain the absence of the tribe." waved the female Taumin off "So we are both not at knowledge. Once I am rested, let's head to my father. He might hold the answer. Or at least a piece of wisdom."

"Wise spoken." nodded Alar then looked down at her stomach "I hope you forgive my boldness but may I?" "I am not a weak one who would be harmed if one feels the life that grows," she said

Nodding to it, Alar placed a hand on her bulge and felt it a bit "Given the moons that passed since your union that created that unborn life, I assume your child will be large and strong. I am sure it will grow into a proud and strong warrior."

Unor smiles to these words "Human his father may be, a race that is normally weaker than us. But the child's father is a proud and strong one. Defeating two armed warriors with his bare hands and managed to claim me and the former mates of the honorless in one night is the proof. I am proud of the bond and the child that grows from said bond."

"And the pride is in the right place" praised Alar with his hands raised "Do you need something else, chief Unor?"

"I am fine for now. If I need something I call you or any of the others. You traveled as far as everybody here. The members of our tribes that shared that travel shall rest, only doing what is nessescarry."

"I carry that to all Iron Capture." nodded Alar and rose from the ground "And you may rest... your mate lost already a mate and a child. He shouldn't suffer more." and left the tent.

Unor shook her head in wonder "Why is he so... worried of mine well being... and the well being of him?" as she saw no reason why Afar would worry about her mates well being, as his duty was her well being. Ensuring the overlord wouldn't suffer once again due to loss would be her responsibility.

A strange feeling wanders through her body, but she couldn't tell what it means... but she wonders it for later. Right now she laid down to rest and sleep. Stroking her stomach gently she whispered, "You're a strong one... but you demand a lot from me..."

 **OVERLORD: RISE OF DARKNESS**

Lehid walked up and down in her own tent, doing her species equivalent of biting the lips. Her mind races regarding her current situation. She, a girl in her early twenties, being a commanding officer in an army. The army of the Overlord nonetheless.

"Damn! I knew it might bite me in the butt. But I didn't expect it so fast and in such a manner" she muttered, ruffling the feathers on her head "However if I didn't I don't think I had managed to convince them."

She continued with her up and down walking, groaning "Why did I agree to all of that? Sure he saved my life, helped me to get payback on the ores, kept be as a guest in his tower. But I could have repaid him otherwise. But no! I had to go and gather as many Skeith with combat experience as possible because he asked me nicely to be his ambassador for the Skeith. So he could draw us to him as allies. Or members of his empire."

She had to pause and took a deep breath to not scream loudly, repeating the deep breaths for a while. "Alright... alright. Calm down... I got an experienced guy as counsel and the Overlord already planned all out. All I need is to redirect the plans and act upon my counsel." she tried to calm her down.

Her breath returned to normal and her eyes closed and she gave a deep sight.

Only to give another groan and threw her arms into the air "I cannot do that! I know how to fight, I know how to hunt but I don't know a damn about leadership!" and she let herself fall on the sleeping bag "I cannot do that! No well in the spirits name can I pull that off and expect to survive or anybody listen to me! What was I thinking to pull along?"

"Because you were trying to impress somebody" chuckles a male voice and the blue Skeith had nearly a heart attack as she jumped up and reaches behind her... only to slap her head as her blade was currently in an inspection of Silver's blacksmiths.

Turning her attention to the male that came in, namely Raven she sighs "What brings you here? And what do you mean I try to impress?"

"To answer the second question first: That is something I have seen in the past with young Skeith. They agree to all kinds of things they regret later to impress somebody." chuckles Raven and pads her shoulder "Don't worry! You will get the reason why soon. Reminds me of my own daughter."

"I wasn't aware that you have a daughter Raven." replied Lehid in surprise "I always believed that mercenaries end up making some kids due whores and females they swayed. But don't bother to look after them or even know about them in detail."

"You refer to those younglings which haven't learned the proper ways of a mercenary. While we are fighting for the highest coin, a proper mercenary should have some standards. Especially in combat and their outside life. But in general, a good mercenary don't leave a trail of children behind him. You never know if you return to this place one day... and having a woman or her family ready to "welcome" you is never good for your health... or your purse. Depending which value more." And he chuckles before he took his water bag and drank some of it. He offered the bag afterward to Lehid who took it and drank some. Once he was sure her attention was back to him he continues "Well back to my daughter. Yes, I have one, I am a married Skeith. And she behaved at your age just like you did. Not at that scale of course but she did."

he chuckles "Reminded me of my wife but I feared she might ruin her life so I sought counsel. I learned that these are instinctual parts of female Skeith. Like we male ones tend to always try to fly as high as possible, and wrestle in the air."

"Which causes half the deaths of male Skeith." huffed the female and shakes her head "I always asked myself why they are risking their lives that way. Now I have the comfort that their instincts are so suicidal."

"That is one way to look at it" laughed Raven and leans forward. "Anyway to come back to what I want to tell you. From what I learned: You either stop this trying to impress yourself, or it gets in a course where you no longer regret anything afterward."

"I think it would be easier if I knew who I try to impress in your opinion," she stated.

Raven shook his head "I have a guess but I can be wrong. So I just wait and stop you before you do something that might harm you."

"Did your daughter... get that bad?" she gulped.

The male snorted "Nah! She is happy now with the results. I just prepare them for the worst, hope for the best. I promised to look after ya. Plan to keep that." then he leans back "And now to why I am here... I have noticed that you were in unrest due the responsibility you have on your shoulders."

"Result of foolish decisions," she muttered and looks down.

"More of not thinking things through." corrected Raven "if you had taken your time to think, then you had found another way to hire us without getting yourself into that position. But flashing the seal of your family was not wise given their position. You get the role of leading us was expected as none of the others thought you would be inexperienced in leading. But I saw straight that you even didn't start your training."

"You know of my families customs?"

"Only a few important things... but I know enough that, unless you hide your age well, you are younger than 25. Long before your training or having the right of holding that variation of the seal. So I knew that there are only two ways. Either you stole it... or something happened that makes you claim it prematurely. Then I found the Orc attack. Almost all of your community is dead. What is left is not enough to rebuild without the help of others. And almost all of your family is dead as well. And those who survived do their best to bring the survivors to safety."

She nods "I am surprised you learned about it. Skeith communities are rather isolated to each other if the Wings aren't gathering." and looks at him "Then you know what the problem is."

"You got your family seal prematurely... and the only ones who could train you, won't do that due your age, unless you prove you need it." said Raven and scratches his beak "And said proof is what worries you, as it also could as easily take your heritage, as to gain the right to learn what you need for your responsibility."

Then he thought for a moment "But given who is next in the line after you, I prefer if we manage to proof you need the training. But are also worth it."

"Why are you so interested to help me?" she asks with curious eyes "Because I doubt you would do that just out of your heart tells you."

"Let's say... here are elements between the Skeith communities, which aren't clear to anybody but the Wings and heads of certain families. And some trusted allies. I got the knowledge of these elements. And I have reason to see you taking the heritage of your family, instead of them." explains Raven and folds his hands "However... you should explain the Overlord soon some of the things you didn't tell... he needs to know. Especially if you wish to keep his helping hand."

Lehid nearly bit her tongue at these words. The Overlord has his hands full... so she doesn't want to burden him with more. However... if she doesn't do it soon, complications might arise in the long run...

She feels so helpless.


	30. Scales Up

Sindir stood in his room, where two servants helped him to get dressed, as due to his age, it was very difficult to do so himself now. Also as result of the heart attack, he has to take things slow an easy. And always one servant that was schooled in the arts necessary to aid in the case of a repeated heart attack has to be near all the times. So a few are in the middle of training.

And do the shortest of the time, the old Lord couldn't see if they were trustworthy. And he could only need trustworthy servants if he wants to enter his lab... due how delicate the information they would learn upon entering and during the experiments of the lord.

Which means either his aid, who is running already on several duties since Sindir was able to speak properly again, or wait so long until he could determinate which of the servants he could trust and always keep these around.

Thought with a resign, the Lord decided the latter course. His aid couldn't be burdened further and while time is at an essence, he has to avoid to kill himself before he had at least bought one result of his plans that guarantees him the kingdom would survive the madness that is running right now.

"Thank you," he said once he was fully clothed "One of you can leave now." and one did leave while the other stayed.

"Follow me" and Sindir began to leave his room, followed by the servant.

The old man walked down the halls, having a certain room as goal but as he walked, he saw the princess walking towards her with her maid. "Lord Sindir. Can I have some of your valuable time?"

Sindir bowed down "As princess, it is your right to claim as much time as you need from your lords" before raising up again and kissed the hand she offered to him "How can I be at your service Milady?"

"Let's have a walk in the garden. I heard after an attack like you had, being in the fresh air should help getting better." suggested the princess "After all, we will talk about a heavy topic."

"I assume it is the war?" wondered Sindir

"Your shart is as sharp as ever Lord Sindir" confirms the princess as they walked towards the garden, her hands folded "Yes, it is about the war. Do you think we will recover from it? Even before the war, my father bought a huge debt to the kingdom, which we were barely able to handle. Even with the credit of the Iron Bank, we will struggle. Also, there is the wave of punishment that Lord Steadfast is planning."

"I can see your worries princess. And I admit I am not aware what Lord Steadfast has planned to counter the debt the heroes gave us." explained Sindir "However I know that if Steadfast intents of destroying everything the Overlord build up instead of using it, we will be in a worse position than before. If we, however, could utilize what the Overlord build, then we could greatly improve the entire kingdom's situation."

"I agree." nodded Arlene and mused "Who would the people accept more. One who improves everything... or one who wants to destroy everything he sees evil. Even if it would improve it."

"For sure, the first one" replied Sindir and they reach the garden and kept walking "But the last one is trying to pull everything to deny the first one all of it. I fear the fate of the place these two theoretical figures would live in."

"I agree... but if other figures would act upon that game?" wondered Arlene "What if some see the danger and decide to move for the better of the place they are living in?"

"Then a lot could be saved... but the timing just right. They act too soon and dire consequences await. Too late and nobody might be able to stop the ravine that will be moving at this point." warned Sindir with a gesture

"Perhaps we should play that game to see if we could time it right. We might be able to help our kingdom along the way by seeing our situation from angles no one has looked at it before."

Sindir nodded at the suggestion "Then how about we sit together this evening and play a game? I bring a map and figures and we play the best scenario and the worst scenario of our little mind game"

"I am looking forward it." agreed Arlene and gave a slight bow "Now please excuse me... Lord Steadfast wanted to see me. It is about something for the future of the kingdom. From his point of the view."

"Then I will no longer be a bother."

"Oh no. If at all, I was the bother, as I sought to speak with you, instead of making Lord Steadfast wait for me because I wished to talk with you first." excused Arlene and began to leave with the Maid.

Looking after her, Sindir grinned, thinking that the Princess was spinning a dangerous game here. But if he is even half right about his guesses, then he understood. And would be willing to work for one of the goals the two shared: To save the kingdom from itself.

 **OVERLORD: RISE OF DARKNESS**

The princess arrived shortly after her talk the throne room, where Frederick Steadfast was talking with some people. Recognizing them a few of the lower local lords as well the mayors of some towns, Arlene guessed that the Lord was dealing with the consequences of his decisions regarding prepare the war against the Overlord.

She doesn't know the full details but knows that they were properly drastic if the "judgment" of her father and the fates of Isota and Lord Minus are any indication.

Once the men left the Lord, he noticed the princess "Princess Arlene" and bowed down to her "I am sorry I haven't noticed that you have arrived yet."

"You are a busy man Lord Steadfast." waved Arlene off "I wouldn't have noticed myself if I had to talk with so many lower lords and majors."

"Yes... they were not happy that I took every man and guard they had to offer and some more to strengthen the army, but also to ensure in the worst case we have enough troops to protect the capital." explained Lord Steadfast "And please... just Frederick for you, Princess."

Arlene put up a fake smile "Then just Arlene, Frederick" while her stomach made a twist. Lord Steadfast has practically left the towns and villages with no protection from monsters and bandits? Was he so desperate to get numbers to defeat the Overlord that he disregards the safety of the people he swore to PROTECT? "You wanted to speak to me. May I inquire what the topic is?"

"It is about our future bond and the final key in defeating the Overlord." replied Frederick "A representant of the Iron Bank will come soon to discuss the terms of their Loan... and one of the requirements is the marriage between you and me. And I may remind you that you stated in your letter that in exchange for your father, you will give me your hand."

 _"So he needs my hand to secure the money. Like planned."_ thought Arlene to herself _"And_ _given politics, and the acts of recently, he needs also me to secure his position."_

Once again she smiled, this time genuine. However not for the reasons Lord Frederick Steadfast would assume. "Yes. It is written in the letter that I would marry you. Here are no further words to say about it." especially as if she would, she would throw him the murder of her father at his face... and how she would not marry him.

However her side of revenge would come due time... for now, she has to play the game, improvise where the original plan doesn't hold and conclude her own goal.

"Excellent" smiles Frederick "Then we should start the preparations soon. Once the money is here, we will hold a wedding that is worth a princess and invite the entire town to it. It is just sad that my virtues won't be able to attend to the event."

Arlene nodded in acknowledge but said nothing.

"Once the representant is here, we will also invite him as proof that all is planned. So the money transport won't be an issue. And perhaps we can agree to add some more in form of either troops or money to hire mercenaries." keeps Frederick on, moving around in the throne room in excitement, not noticing that the princess starts to have a cold and calculating smile on her face.

"Just keep on Frederick... let me know all you thought off." encouraged the princess. While in her mind she thought about how to use the information he is so willingly giving her to use them to her advantage.

 **OVERLORD: RISE OF DARKNESS**

"Nario, my friend, the conversations with you are a refreshment for my mind and opening the eyes of mine for new ways." said Laurent as he drank a cup of tea "So much we have found in the little time we spend together, who knows what we will discover in the months or years to come."

"Indeed, my sssscalelesssss friend" smiles his new friend, a four-armed snake, with the aforementioned name Nario. His scales were a classical brown color while his head was resembling a viper with grey eyes. The clothing consists of, as usual for the Nagas of well-revealing robes in bright colors, feathers on the head and golden jewelry. Which weren't made of gold which the human soon learned. But from the familiar looking material Orichalcum. The reason Nagas wear so much of it is to increase their magical power. Also to power their magic based machines. "While we Nagassss weren't the besssst friendsss of other magic usssing speciesss, ass they never disscover the true reach of the gift like our ssssspeciesss did, it isss impressive what you managed to dissscover with sssso little at your dissspossssal and... the... rather hindering versssion of asssissstance. You're one of the few, I will ever look asss an equal of mine." then he took another sip of his tea "And how fassst you learned the magical theoriessss of our kind and how we ussse our magicssss for masssschinessss isss impresssive."

"I thank you" smiled Laurent while adjusting his glasses "But without your guidance, I would have still no idea or clue how to solve one of my larger problems in the projects for the Overlord."

"I think all we did wasss to give you a way to jump forward. I have ssseen some of your ideasss and theoriesss how to sssolve the problemsss and some were very creative. You would have found a way ssssooner or later." countered Nario "if all, your way to look from different perssspective at problemssss and experimenting alternative waysss to archive your goalsss will be a great addition for our resssearch teamsss. If it weren't for the ssstandartsss of the great academy, I would write insssstantly a recommendation letter and ssssend you there. And after the studiesss, you wouldn't be acknowledged as an academic mage. But asss a massster mage, and all citiessss would compete with each other to gain your ssservice."

"I thank you. But we should stop now. Or we would never come to an end.. also stop the habit of throwing each other compliments without end each time we enjoy some tea together."

Nario laughed "Yessss, it isss a bit bothersssome that neither of usss could envy what the other hasss and try to compensssate it with complimentsss which could be a hidden form of insssults."

Then he shakes his head "Sssstill, I didn't think we would gain ssso many ressultssss in sssuch a sssshort time.

"Especially the projects the Overlord issued just on the day, the war were declared." nodded Laurent, "I thought we would take longer to archive the requested results. But we did it in time. And that is something that should make us proud."

"I agree." mused Nario "Sssstill. Ressults are one thing. We ssstill need to find a way to implement sssome of the resssults and ideasss."

"Yes. In the long run, we need import some of the items and materials only your race possess... and I am aware how little you are willing to share of these. At least your race."

"Indeed. And while my town isss willing to ssshare for the alliance... we cannot provide even clossse to the amountsss nessssssessssscarry. And the war won't help mattersss anyway." the Naga acknowledge. "But that'ssss would be the next sssstep of the plan, once our tribute to the war isss done."

Laurent poured some more tea into his cup "Once again we are in an agreement. But why I invited you to tea is that I would like to know more about your culture. While I know you are one of the strongest magic users and utilize a lot of it for machines build around the use of magic, but there is much more I would like to know, to understand of you."

"Then asssk and I will anssswer asss much ass my knowledge and our lawsss allow it." encouraged the Naga "After all, curiosssity iss the sssource of all knowlegde and the thirssst for knowlegde ssshould be satissssfied."

"Thank you" nodded Laurent "I have noticed that none of the nagas here have any "S" in their name. Is this just coincidence or a deeper meaning?"

"Ah! One of the few quesssstionsss that outssssidersss never bothered to assssk for any reasssson." chuckles the Naga "The ansssswer isss quite sssimple. Our language hasssss no "Sssss" as due to our physsssique, we cannot help but draw thisss letter out, asss you can hear when we talk in your language."

Putting a hand on his chin Laurent thought a bit about this information "This is something nobody would miss... I take you don't have the "S" for the simplicity to not mess up the letter count in your magic spells?"

"Yesss" admits the serpentine "Asss mage you know yoursssself how important it isss, that ssspellsss are recited correctly. But asss due to our physssique, the numberssss of Ssss we would sssspeak, each time we ussse that letter, it iss different to persssson, word and ssssssssseemly time how long we draw it out."

"A great problem for the precision of spellcasting" confirmed Laurent "While simpler spells are forgiving for it, the complex ones are tricky."

"In ssssome of our mossst complicated sssspellsss, essspeciall the enchantment ssssspelllssss for our magical technology it isss critical that not even one letter isss misspoken or the resssults could be desssassserous. Here are casssesss of townsss being leveled due to the ssspell not being fully massstered. While we have many ssssafetiessss running if we have to cassst thessse spellsss, it isss still required to have a masssster rank with Adamantium sssstar at sssspell sssspeaking to even adept permissssion to casssst sssuch a ssspell. And even then, it issss a long processs. Thatsss why ssssome of our bessst machinesss exisssst in sssuch low numbersss."

"And you would even properly have only a handful of spellcasters who have mastered the required spells." assumed Laurent.

"Exactly." nodded Nario and one of his arms raised up to reach for his staff and holds it with two hands, while the other two prepare a new cup of tea with some sugar "The other problem isss... we have not enough materialsss."

That caused Laurent to raise his eyes a little "I thought you have enough trading, that you acquire enough of everything. The few goods you sell are highly sought after by dwarves and in general by magic users."

"That still doessssn't help the fact, that sssome of the materialsss needed for the bessst technology is very rare. Ssssso rare, that'sss a ssssurprise to acquire more than one or two bars in a month through mining or trading. It's even lucky to get one. And I talk about all trading of the entire race."

"That limits the use of machines needing that material I see..." nodding Laurent in acknowledge. "Which might also drive the price very high."

"It's very consssiderable, given that we're the only onesss interessted into that material and lack of need of it. While we desssire it for obivioussss reasssons, we are not dependent of it. It isss more of a sssure coin for tradersss then an opportunity to get rich." waved the Naga off "But if you ever visssit our town, then I will ssshow you the massssschine in quessstion... also enssssure you can ssspeak our language to prevent ssssome trouble in communication. Not all of usss bother to learn anything elssse than our language. Dessspite the human language being very common. Essspecially it issss very easssy compared to other languagesss."

"So we humans have an advantage over other races" laughed Laurent "We got an easy language."

"That and you breed like rabbitssss once a force happened that reducesssss your numbersssss." laughed Nario and holds with all four hands his stomach "Like after murder happy Overlordssss." then he forces his laughter down "But sssseriousssly, you humansss recover very fassst from each time an Overlord sssshowsss up that murderssss dozendssss or hundresss of people. All other racessss need more time to recover."

"As we never keep count of births over the centuries, this is a fact I never noticed" replied Laurent honestly.

"It's not recording birth ratessss... it iss just ssssimple obversssation. Each time an Overlord that hassss no qualmssss about masss murdersss, in the time of recovery, the humanssss gained more landsss as the other racessss couldn't recover asss much, often giving up landssss or placesss due not able to hold them." And then drank some tea "The only counter isss, that your race isss dying alsssso at the own incompetence and tendency to charge at things above your league. Or cover and wait to die. Only a few have what it takessss to be resssspected by other racessss. The Glorious Empire wasss one of the few agesssss where your speciesss wassss even feared for another reassson than the fact that mosssst overlordsss were humansss."

"But in the end, the empire was just a tool for a single elf that wanted simply the ability to use magic." concluded Laurent while sipping on his own cup "Thought, even the record books were clear about the fate of most after the fall of the empire... some questions remain. What happened to Rose, who was the misstress of the third Overlord and the mother of the fourth Overlord? Or where was Velvet, misstress Rose... odd sister." and shakes his head "That are just some of the questions unanswered."

"And perhapsssss these myssssteriessss remain unssssovled." and Nario drank his cup empty "Ssssso many topicssss to talk about... and sssso little time."

A sigh came from Laurent as he noticed their tea was empty "Yes... way to little time." then he thought about it a little "Well... we can still look into possible ways to have MORE time at our disposal for our discussisons."

"That'ssss would be a resssearch project that'sss might hold true breakssss in our conception of our reality." grinned Nario, thinking of the possibilities of such a breakthrough.

 **OVERLORD: RISE OF DARKNESS**

 _"Who is it?"_ hissed Ahya in her tongue as the crystal of her magic stuff began to glow, indicating that somebody was calling her. Properly form her hometown as most of the Nagas she brought to the tower were either busy or know not to disturb her right now.

The staff raised by itself, using stored magical power to be upright and a magical light rose from it, forming a set of symbols which only a Naga could understand.

Ayha rolled her eyes after reading the words _"Connect. Only voice."_

The light of the crystal turned to green _"Good day Milady. I hope I am not interrupting into something."_

Ahya clicked her tongue as she stroke... the hair of a sleeping Isadel. The dark elf had her head buried in the large chest of the Naga while the long tail was loosely coiled around the blue-skinned woman. It should be also mentioned that neither had any clothes on their bodies. "You _almost did. I just_ _did... extract some information out of a dark elf."_

 _"The dark elves and the Overlord are working together? That is something we must have missed"_ came from her floating magic scepter.

"Well... yes. Thought they have some trouble with a stable connection. The dwarves are between the two. Only a few dark elves and princess Isadel is here." explained the Naga while stroking the hair of mentioned elf a bit more. _"And while they are allies, the princess isn't one of the Overlords mistresses."_

"How _come you haven't told that earlier?"_ inquired the one who had called her.

 _"I didn't feel like it is worth mentioning as it wouldn't have affected our goals in the slightest. But I got curious of their goals and... I went to uncover information."_

 _"Is that the reason you are not showing yourself? To recover from these adepts?"_ chuckles the voice "I hope you didn't leave a mess that might be traced back to you."

 _"Don't worry... nobody would find out the truth until it is way too late."_ assured Ahya _"And as for the_ _Dark Elves reasons to ally with him... queen Fay wants a new Overlord on the top, so HER order could_ _be spread. The order that was the fourth Overlords order."_

 _"So queen Fay never recovered the corruption of the fourth. That might be difficult in a long way. But_ _before it comes down to this, our goals were properly archived already. Or the Overlord went."_ summarized the caller "how was your side of the work running?"

 _"The mages are having their hands full in research or teaching anybody with even a sliver of talent for_ _magic."_ summarized Ahya _"but for my role, we have to wait a bit longer. The recent happenings have set up a blockage that delays it. At the moment I am working to get a valuable ally in speeding things up once that blockage is gone."_

 _"I understand"_ acknowledge the voice _" I_ _will inform the council about it. Should we adapt to make them_ _agree for some extra help for you?"_

Ahya shock her head, even knowing her partner on the other side wouldn't see it. _"not yet. Let's keep it_ _on the level we have right now But next time we talk to have a Crystal Book ready. I might have the knowledge_ _to send."_

 _"Acknowledged. May our Mother watch over you."_

 _"May our mother watch over you,"_ she replied and the magic staff floats down on the ground, resting on its old place as the communication has ended.

And just at this moment, Arlene began to stir and rose her head enough to look with tired eyes at the Naga "Did I just hear somebody talk?"

"I wasss jussst talking to myssself" assured Ahya and stroke the silver hair of Isadel some "Thinking of many thingsss that needed my attention." and grinned "And how much fun we had."

"Well... after getting a search party to find the Chaos," blushes Isadel "And the bath we had to get the stress off, I didn't think we would end up here."

"I am a woman with many talentsssss. Too bad due to the tragedy of Lady Isssota. Or we might have had more fun. Or perhapssss involved the Overlord."

Blushing even more Isadel chuckles "Well... I think that would be interesting to see you coiled around him like you did to me."

"Oh yes... it would have." she murred and shifted her tail a little to move the elf a little and once her face was at the Nagas high, they kissed each other, going for a French Kiss... and the eyes of the two began to glow slightly... Isadel only noticed the glow of Ahya and found it pretty, unaware what this kiss actually is causing here.

They hold the kiss for several moments before the dark elf broke it. "oh I am so looking forward of being the two of us being mistresses and sharing what he had with Isadel with each other."

"Let'sss honor her by giving the Overlord what he issss misssssing now." smirked the Naga and kissing her, using her little glowing eyes magic even more and their respective "hugs" are tightening around each other bodies. The Naga watching out not to excel too much strength. She might be primarily be a mage, but her body can still squeeze people to death.

Not far from them, Gnarl was watching the two carefully and whispered to himself."Using magic and looks to even swipe Isadel to her side... whatever your goal is with the master. You work throughout for it. But if you intend to harm him, you won't be knowing where you are hit." before leaving the two alone, without being noticed. The old minion considering the meaning of it and devices a counter plan... and an idea is born. A very ironic one on top of it.

And he knows where to get it.

Together with an easter medicine called Asperin... his head was killing him...

Perhaps getting drunk out of desperation due too many bad news was a bad idea after all... especially since he, the Overlord and Halbert thought it was good to do that all together.

"How can the Master drink that stuff without having your brains smashed in by a slice of lemon wrapped around a large gold brick. Each time you take a sip." muttered the old Minion while holding his head, shaking on his legs and needed considerable concentration to walk a straight line... and makes a note that the Overlords suggestion to add balusters around the tower to prevent people falling off, not much of a bad idea anymore.

 **OVERLORD: RISE OF DARKNESS**

The Chaos doesn't bear that name for fun. They are chaos incarnated if you ask some people... which is only the three-quarters of all people living in the Overlords tower. Including all minions.

That's why the Overlord had them locked up away from the tower and the minion burrows. For safe keeping.

Well... at least Eroz and Bomber were kept like that. Sinker was just with them as the sociopathic blue minion wouldn't adapt to club them to death for resurrection... only to kill them again. And endless cycle of resurrection.

Even loyal to the death minions with their rather nonchalant attitude towards death have a limit about getting killed and revive in short circles. In fact, the Overlord was thinking about three options: Get rid of that crazy one or keep him as... tool for punishment if the minions went too far with their misbehavior or dumb attitude. Or have Laurent have a look how to make blue Minions that could withstand punishment like a brown, hit like a brown but can still swim and resurrect others.

Without having a bunch of Sociopaths that would crack each other skull open to resurrecting each other... just for repeated performance.

The other two... the Overlord already had decided to keep them as last resort option. Eroz because... he is an epitome for achievements in ignorance and deadly clumsiness.

For the deadly clumsiness... you need a certain talent to cause death and chaos in half the Overlord tower in mere twenty minutes. Including giving Gnarl a heart attack, who, due to his age, is used to at almost everything.

For the Achievements in Ignorance... well... he has slain a lake monster for his master. Despite apparent problems.

Problem: Brown Minions sink and drown like stones in water. Eroz Solution? Run over the water.

Problem: Brown Minions fall dead at the slightest hint of poison gas. Eroz Solution? Don't breath for the gods how long.

Problem: Scales of lake monster to slippery to scale it. Eroz Solution? Simply slip UP the monster's neck.

Problem: Monster has to be slain somehow and nobody knows how yet as nobody has yet figured out the previous three problems. Eroz Solution? Simply slice once with a bronze sword that is green tainted due oxidation.

Noticing a pattern here?

Last but not least Bomber... the only red minion alive that cannot throw fireballs.

If you at this point, or properly earlier, say now that I already told about them in the last chapter: I am aware. But now I flash out their characters a bit and remind you who they are before going into the proper part of their story.

Where was I left off? Oh yeah!

Like mentioned: Bomber cannot throw fire. And he would be the first to sacrifice if the Overlord went to resurrect some of the experienced red minions again by Mortis hands.

If it weren't for his real talent: Bombs.

Nobody knows where he gets the raw materials. Nobody knows how he stores bombs at least as big as his head in these tiny bags of the three belts he wears on his body. All everybody knows: He has enough bombs to bring some serious damage on the battlefield.

Even his approach is: If there is a problem then use a bomb. If it isn't enough to use more bombs. If this doens#t work, get bigger bombs and so on.

And is an absolute master of the game "Bomb throw".

For a side note: It is a game which holds any number of players. One has the bomb which is lit. Then the bomb is thrown around. The players MUST catch the bomb if it is thrown to them and throw them to the next one. The loser is the one being blown to bits. Minions love to play it when bombs are available.

Human children, for whatever reason, prefer a non-lethal version with a judge that keeps some sort of time measure and declares the bomb has exploded once time runs out.

They can properly not afford real bombs. That and perhaps their parents spoil the fun of playing with real bombs. ... Suckers.

To say it short: Bomber would have been a great addition to the Overlords troops... if he weren't eager to show off his skills everywhere or tinker with the bombs around, which more often than not ends up in explosions of various sizes. With only him as the survivor.

Oh yeah. He is immune to bomb blasts. Forgot to mention it.

Anyway, these three have recently escaped their confinement and headed out into the world. While leaving a trail of chaos and destruction behind them.

Until they got to the forests...

"So. Now we are out." said Eroz "now what?"

"We seek greens" reminding Sinker, while cleaning his Duranium club with a piece of clothes he took from... somewhere?

"Right" laughed Bomber while juggling two of his bombs "Finding Greens. Hive for Overlord. Fitting greeny for us! Lots of fun afterward while doing evil for Mastah!"

The brown grinned and holds his blade over his head "Search Greens! Smell air! Green stink. Find stinking place, find Green hive!"

The their two laughed and Bomber threw a bomb at a tree which turned into toothpicks shortly after. The three minions stick their nose in the air, beginning to sniff in adept to find a stinking scent.

Searching by scent if a good idea if you have a good nose and know the scent you look for... however no matter how good a minion nose is (nobody ever bothered to test even that) there is no way that three minions who have never seen a green minion before in their life could tell where the min-

"Found scent! This way!" declared Eroz and points towards a direction.

Well, it seems he- wait... didn't I mention that he is an epitome of achievement in ignorance? _Scrolls up and reads the passage in Question_ I will be damned. Now, what are the chances that he actually can smell the minion hive and didn't pick up something else, like the scent of a skunk?

"Good!" laughed Sinker as he somehow remembered where Eroz were pointing at. "Enemy territory! Many skulls to bash. Freeing greens. Bashing many."

Bomber was laughing as well "Bombs. Bombs to all!" and the three dashes off, following the nose of Eroz.

As they were running through the forests, they only stopped to club a few small animals and eat them or drink a bit but they didn't rest for long. Not even for sleep.

However, as they kept running, surprising not causing so much destruction as usual... in fact the worst a tree sporting now an imprint of Eroz who rush runs forward, not bothering to dodge anything.

The moon was high in the sky as they heard it... the howls of wolves. The three minions stopped with Eroz laughing "Wolvies!"

And indeed, wolves began to appear around them, growling at the three intruders and in front came a very large wolf, and it howled loudly. They must be dozens, no, nearly a hundred wolves. If it were even enough.

How could these idiots of hunter much such a large pack? Or how could they survive in a forest that is so relatively close to the Overlords Tower without ever been noticed?

"What do I see here?" growled the wolf with a female voice "Three minions... alone. With no master. It

looks like your luck run out."

The wolf, or more exactly the wolf queen would grin if her anatomy would allow it. Three lone minions and no master. Normally she would head the warning of her mother to keep away from minions... if you find one, odds are there are dozens... especially if you have their master close by. Her ancestor, ill' red, was slain by one of these.

But the queen doesn't smell anything else. Her wolves didn't report anybody who could be the master of these minions. They are alone. Against an entire pack. Sure a few wounded would be expected but it would be a flawless victory and she would finally know how a minion would taste. She howled once more to announce her intention before turning her gaze back to the minions... only to see they were grinning brightly.

"What the..." she asked dumbly. She knows minions are dumb... but not that dumb to not understand that their death is coming. That they are so badly outnumbered and that their death would not further their master's goals. So why are they grinning?

"Big wolvie! Big enough for four! Many wolvies for master!" shouts Erzo with his raised sword before he and his fellow two minions are starting to run towards the Wolf queen, who is looking flabbergasted at the boldness of the minions.

She shakes the feeling off and gets into position of pound them... no matter how bold these Minions are. This fight one even lasts long. Or rather it would be a curb stomp.

Now we could hold a cliffhanger or such a thing but... it would be pretty boring to first introduce the Chaos and then let them die like that.

So to make it quick and spoil the fun for you: Yes it was a curb stomp. But it wasn't the wolves stomping the three minions into the curb.

"I feel so humiliated" muttered the Wolf queen as she sprinted forward with her half-charred fur. One of the ears cut off and her body hurt from having been bashed by a club several times. With her were her pack... or rather what is left of it.

They were such a large pack. And these minions... ONLY THREE MINIONS killed a quarter of them and beaten the rest into submission.

"Faster big wolvie! Faster!" called the brown on the back while her hind was hit by the hard club and all three minions laughed like maniacs from her back... yes she was one of the beaten to submission.

Now they were running to whatever destination these three have in mind. While her pack follows, even transporting the death as the minions claimed: "Mastah wants many wolves!"

"I doubt he wants dead ones as well..." muttered the Wolf Queen but didn't say it too loud in case they came to the idea of hitting her for just talking. Knowing that her pack will be mounted for the minions of their master and her being included makes her wish she had died instead... if she gets pups that will be free, then she will teach them to stay away from minions AS FAR AS POSSIBLE.

But right now she resigns herself to her current fate and the cursed brow ability to submit her well enough that she cannot act against them anymore. Oh, she tried after she recovered enough to walk again. But whatever they did to make wolves to willing mounts... it took hold of her very well, her a wolf queen!

"Hopefully it will be quick death when it comes to my demise" she repeated to herself while transporting the three Minions towards the direction they wished.


	31. Close to Battle

"Silver! Silver!" called a young girl as she moved through the rows of sweating guys and women, trying to find her way around to meet with the lord, as most of the people here are rather ignoring her while the minions… they face the occasional wind or fire spell.

"SILVER!" called the girl… or rather the succubus Wyslith. She was sent to talk with Silver but… she hasn't found him in the command tent.

Yes, they were on an encampment for troops… the reserve troops in case they have to move to hold the line until the Overlord can rush in with the main troops. Or to fill up the losses in the campaign.

Silver was entrusted with the organization and training of these troops. And to say the least… he was given the worst conditions to get them ready. Only a few experienced trainers, no knights and only half of the equipment has arrived yet… despite the Overlord having started troop movements some days ago to fight against Steadfast troops.

"Wyslith?" Silver wondered, seeing the succubus running towards him.

"Finally I found you!" signs the girl "I looked everywhere from you! Gnarl send me to ask for the Overlord how your work is running here. You know organizing the backup army and such."

"So far it's going well, despite some of them are farmers." Silver said. "And we're making process with the new armour too! It won't be long until the soldiers can nimbler with the armour."

"Despite the minority of the armour not even made yet?" Asks the young demon rubbing her horns a little "Also do you need anything, especially with the last things that happened in the last few days on the Overlords side?"

"I do need a few things." Silver handed Wyslth a piece of paper. "Here's a list of things I need to have. Just give it to Gnarl and he will get the items I need."

the Succubus took the paper and reads it before looking up "I give it to Gnarl… but I cannot promise he would be willing to give it to you if the Overlord asks for the same."

"Just tell them, that it will make thing easier if Steadfast pull a fast one on us again." Silver said.

She nodded and were about to say goodbye before slapping herself "Before I forget: Some guy that know Lehid is on the way here with a small group of Skeiths. Not many but for the air plans, they are enough. They also bring everything with them that is needed. But no mages… the last candidates the Nagas training are quite incompetent and two managed to blow their arms off. So your share of mages takes a bit longer as the Overlord doesn't want to risk the Nagas yet. And nothing new regarding the Taumin."

"Understood. I'll try to wing it with the thing I have here." Silver said.

She thought for a bit and nods "I think I have said all I have to say… did you manage to make a chain of command?"

"In a way. Still figuring out who will be my second hand here."

Laughing loudly Wyslith looks at the lord "Let me guess: All are sharing the same incompetence?"

Silver laughs sheepishly, rubbing his neck. "Sadly yes."

"Well… the same could be said about some of your knights. I mean running off to earn the first glory?" she laughed.

"Can't argue with that."

"Well I am off now!" she smiles and began to head for the gate

 **Overlord: Rise of Darkness**

"That part is finally done" sighs Lehid as she let herself fall in the chair within the Overlords tent. They had a strategic meeting due Mortis told that a bunch of minions washed up in his graveyard.

Which means somewhere minions died. And from what Mortis could learn from the dead, the part of the army that went forward in advance met the enemy and was crushed. However, due to the... average intelligence of Minions, it took quite a while until all relevant information was extracted.

One of the few times even Gnarl wished that his race would be more intelligent. At least intelligent enough to give good answers in a situation like these.

Upon that the Overlord called that meeting to revise their strategy to ensure the information the killed Minions could provide would help them for their further advantage. They need it after that crushing defeat the part of the army suffered when they went out in advance.

Lehid knew what the role of the Skeith would be... and that is the next part. The hard part. She sighs and massages the sides of her head "how to break that to them without actually pushing them in the wrong direction?"

The Overlord, being his tent was still sitting on the table as well and waved a minion to bring them some wine. The dimwitted creature rushed off while the Lord leaned forward and asks the female Skeith "Care to explain it?"

Lehid looks at him, realizing her mistake. If her beak would allow it, she would bite her "lips" now. As this isn't an option and now that the Overlord is asking she took herself some courage and said "It is the mercenaries. In the beginning, they behaved like expected. But they have started to get unruly as they... began to notice it."

Now the Overlord was really curious "What did they notice?"

Lehid was looking very unsure and didn't know how to break that secret to him... but given that the complaint night hinges on it, she gulped down "What... do you know about us Skeith. Except for our looks."

"That your religion focus on spirits and that you usually live in small communities but your people own a capital down named Kingsbird."

"That is right and what most outsiders know. However it goes deeper than that..." replied Lehid and took a deep breath "As you mentioned, we live in communities of different sizes. And our communities have each an own culture within our culture. It is also not uncommon that little to no contact exists between the communities, with only a handful of events where all communities have contact with each other due to traditions. Now to the point where my trouble stems from... each community is ruled by three factions. Two of the factions are very large family bands, the Groundwings and the Skywings. The Skywings stand for the interest of the Skeith as race, trying to archive motions which will improve the lives of the Skeith as a race. The Groundwings, on the other hand, try to improve the individual communities, even at the risk that another community suffers. Together with the Major each community chooses on their own terms, they rule the different communities. However in Kingsbird, the two family bands from our leadership for the Skeith race."

"So the heads of the family bands rule the Skeith race?" wondered the Overlord as the minion came back to give her and him a goblet with wine in it.

Shaking the head, Lehid took a sip "Not quite. From each community four Skeith are sent. Two Sky- and two Groundwings. Usually, they are high placed members of the representative family but not the family heads as they are ruling the Community. All these Skeith form a council consisting of two sides. The left and the right wing of the Skeith. In both wings, you find from each community a member of the Skywings and the Groundwings. The left-wing represents the Skeith to outsiders and make alliances and trade contracts which affect our entire race... but the right wing holds the true power. They decide the rise and fall of members of either family band, the approvement of new communities or the disbanding of existing ones. As far all communities are concerned, the Right Wing of Skeith is the only power outside the individual community that can affect them."

"And I take the reason the Skeith serving in our army right now are only here because YOU are involved with the wings?"

She nodded "From my community, the Hasona Community, I was the youngest daughter of the Skywings. Due to being the youngest of all, I was never expected to either rule alongside the Groudwings and our Major. Or represent our community in either Wing when one of my uncles or aunts retire from their Wing. I was never taught for the case that our community loses their heads. Or being a representant of my family band."

The overlord took a drink from his wine while listening"But you are still a Skywing and used that to recruit the Skeith and the mercenaries?"

"Yes, and that is now starting to bite me." she admits "You see... I am only in name a Skywing. But not a true Skywing. For that, I had to travel to Kingsbird and been acknowledged by the Skywings. However, due to my community being destroyed it gets more complicated. To keep the Skywing name, I have to find people to form a new community. And to that, I need Groundwings willing to move with me. And then we have to be acknowledged by the Right Wing. If this fails, then I either am a Skeith without community, which leaves me to either beg for a membership in a new community or join one of the community-less organizations. Either way, my position within my people are close to the bottom. Or I turn into a banished Skeith... then no law within Skeith Territory will protect me anymore. That is one of the worst fates possible."

"it wouldn't be that bad." chuckles the Overlord "I mean not letting you have-"

"It can happen for two reasons: First I used the Skywing name without being acknowledged as one with rights and second my grandfather, a former Right Wing member, caused a lot of chaos due him revolutionize a number of things. Namely ensuring that all communities are now paying taxes. Before that Kingsbird acted like a very large community but do all the cost running due to all the functions it had added to being a community, border control, keeping the streets between communities intact and so on, had a lot of money problems. No skin risked asking other communities to help them. But then my Grandfather did the deed and made it a rock clawed law. An absolute law. Who breaks it has to worry about the wrath of all communities. While the Skywings approve it completely as it helps Kingsbird to cover all cost, the Groundwings hold it against my Grandfather... and by extension all his descendants."

"So your request to form a new community to keep your name as Skywing could fail due your white lie and politics reaching back to your grandfather?" summarized the Overlord

She nods "Unless I can show great deeds that prove my worth, my fate is more or less sealed.." starting to get confused as the Overlord began to laugh.

As he laughed he hits the table a few times before forcing himself to stop "You and no great deeds? You got quite the achievements! First, you managed to trap and kill a number of ores that wiped your community out. Then you killed the leader of the clan. You got enough respect that they wanted you as their new clan chief. But you refused and called for a disarray by declaring them honorless. You wiped out an Orc Clan alone that way! And if this isn't enough, you managed to call forth one of the largest Skeith Mercenary band and became their temporary leader. Now you fight alongside me a war and will properly gain some reputation for that! If this isn't recognized than the wings are idiots!"

Lehid stared at the Overlord. The beak stood open for quite a while as the words and the meaning behind it sank in. She blushes and scratches her check a little "Well... I also managed to gather some of my old community and brought them here to help. Some to fight some to help in other areas. I think if I talk with them they might be willing to form a new community with me. All I need were to convince a Groundwing."

"And you will! And your community will be sending waves through the Skeith race!" declared the Overlord "For that, I will help you!"

Lehid did an equivalent of a smile with her beak. While she knows by now that his help was mostly to gain permanent support from Skeith warriors, she is glad to know she had allies... including one who is willing to help her to see how she really is and not the fear how others see her. "Thank you for the words of guidance" "smiles" Lehid while standing up "Now if you excuse me... I have to get Raven and teach these unruly Skeith, even if I am not a true Skywing, I am still a woman of respect."

The Overlord looked at her with his wine in hand "Why do you need Raven?"

Finishing her own wine, the young Skeith admits " While I can teach them to respect me... it wouldn't hold long if I don't learn how to lead a troop of combat trained forces. So I have that veteran show me what I need to know to keep the guys alive and to fulfil our duties on the field."

"Good answer!" declared the Overlord and cheered to her "May you become the queen of these winged idiots!"

"Once I am done I am a goddess for them!" she declared and moves out of the tent.

The overlord had the feeling she will overdo it after that last statement. A feeling that would be proven true after a big brawl under the Skeith mercenaries which ended with five in Lazaret for broken bones, many showing bruises and Lehid having been paid by the Skeith Mercenaries to replace her armour that got ruined by the brawl. An armour that shows how comfortable she is now with her place in the world.

Hopefully, she is going to enjoy it long enough.

 **Overlord: Rise of Darkness.**

"Where is he?" whispered Steadfast as he was waiting in the throne room, next to a large pile of gold. The gold that is borrowed by the Iron Bank.

The lord was waiting for the arrival of the hero to pick the money. And if Steadfast handles a piece of information that reached his ears right, then the debts with the heroes are off. If not then he is at least not seeing the Hero for another month.

Soon he heard the familiar sounds of metal boots hitting the floor. The hero was here in his armours. Not showing his face.

Steadfast has seen all heroes with and without their armour, so he had a hard time to understand why they refused to show their faces. The familiar figure of the armoured hero was seen and at least Steadfast knew the right one came.

Looking at the gold, the Hero stated: "I am surprised you managed to get that gold in time with your little war with the new Overlord and how your king had always complained that the way we want the debt paid back is pushing the kingdom too far."

"I had some outside help" admits Steadfast. Oh how much he wishes to make the Hero pay for what they did to the Kingdom. He recognized them as the true source of this war. They should be punished alongside the overlord and all who follows him... but the knight also knew if he even adapted to fight one of the heroes, he would be dead long before the hero would be punished. And he would have archived only the destruction of the kingdom.

For now, he can only save the Kingdom from the Overlord... the heroes come after he liberated the continents from all demons and their spawns.

"So a bank was willing to lend you money? People around here must be denser than I thought." and the hero began to conjure the magic he used each time one of them showed up to pick up their money.

Steadfast cleared his throat "Before you leave, may I have a word with you?"

The Hero's gaze went at Steadfast "If you were to ask for my help to deal with the Overlord, then I have to tell you, that you cannot afford it if you had to borrow money to cover this month's return."

Steadfast shakes his head "No. I got info that my army has defeated the forward army of the Overlord with such ease that the main army will a challenge but ultimately fail against the superiority of human courage, strength and blessing from the gods." before clearing his throat "I were more thinking of making a deal with you. You call off the rest of the debt, while I give you information." clarified the Lord

"There is no information in this world, that could be worth that much." and the Hero turned around to leave.

"Not even the missing wife of the Lost Hero?"

The Hero stopped and turned around "You know where she is?"

"I learned from an angel her whereabouts. While I cannot tell an exact pinpoint, I can tell that you won't have the trouble of gaining her within a year." assured Steadfast "You have my word as a knight chosen by the goddess of Light!"

The Hero thought for a moment "Tell me what you know! And I tell the others that your debt is paid. Before I seek out to make her my wife. As it is the decision of the Guardians of Light!"

"Certainly." nodded Steadfast, feeling like to celebrate on the inside.

 **Overlord: Rise of Darkness**

"So... they won a battle against the Overlord." mused Lord Minus as he read this report from his lab while his aid stood with him "And now Steadfast is certain that the rest of the Overlord's forces are loosing for sure."

"Is this something you agree with him?" wondered his aid "You were sceptical about our chances to win against the Overlord after all."

"Indeed! Especially as I learned some aspects. Did you know he is having a backup prepared in case Steadfast tried to fall in from the other side? But now I think he has either to pull forces over for his main army or him risk to have not enough men to win the next confrontation." exclaimed the old lord "While Steadfast might win this one, we still have to act to prevent that this dense knight does anything that would harm our chances to recover from this. Even if the hero agrees to his terms, we have a large debt with the Iron Bank now and our economy is anything but fine."

"Indeed" nodded his Aid "And even after the Marriage between Steadfast and Princess Arlene, the kingdom might be unstable enough that one push from the wrong side might cause a collapse."

"Not to mention Overlords have the tendency to hide nasty surprises or come back in unexpected ways." reasoned Minus "The Overlord has at least two, if not three of the Minion hives. And that is where we have to hit as well. If one hive escapes our grasp, it all starts over."

"Yes. I remember... the only two hives whose whereabouts we never knew after the fall of the fifth was the red and the browns. Now we know that Lady Ancret had the red hive."

"And the sixth had already the brown one as he first appeared. Most Overlords started with the Browns first before getting the other three back." nodded the old Lord "And that is why we are going to get all hives at once and separate them in secure places until we can destroy them."

"As far I know, our research facility failed to find a way. Only ways to improve the blue ones." reminds the aid "Before that attack wiped the facility out."

Marad was scratching his grey beard "Still. There must be a way" then he shakes his head "no matter! We have to act now, that the Overlord is at a disadvantage. Did you prepare the potions like I told you?"

The aid turns and bows to his lord "Guessing why you wanted me to make them in these numbers despite all tests not concluded, I already provided them to those willing to undergo the effects. Your special assassins are ready for deploy."

Smirking the old lord points his bony finger at his aid "Sometimes I wonder if I wasn't too successful to make you an effective aid."

"If I were any less useful, I wouldn't stand here, working for you." "Yes true..." nodded Sindir "I guess you haven't deployed them yet."

This time the aid looks away in shame "Sadly not. As I couldn't foresee your plans that well regarding your specific targets and orders. But now with our conversation, I assume attacking the Overlord and his tower?"

"And the commander of his backup army! If their head falls then the ensuring chaos buys us the time to take control once we have Steadfast under control. But that is Princess Arlene's part after the marriage next month."

"Of course. I have the assassins send against the Overlord, the commander of his backup army and to retrieve the hives... should I specify to only take the brown one in case they are unable to gather all hives?"

Pondering for a while the old lord nods "Yes. That is a good idea. Given how heavy that blue one was and how little the numbers of assassins we managed to make in this short time, having a plan of only taking the brown one is good. Act upon that."

"As you wish, Lord Sindir." bowed the aid and turned around to move towards two locked doors. Unlocking one of them, he coughs due to the smell and declared to the inhabitants "Listen up! I have your orders now. Your targets are the Overlord, the commander of an army and the tower self! Now to the details..." exclaimed the aid as human-like figures gathered towards the door, some appearing out of thin air to listen to the orders of the aid, who is the extension of the voice of Lord Sindir.

Sindir chuckles as he heard some tumult from the other door... he knows why the ones in there are reacting now. But they won't have their way. It took Sindir too long to make something useful out of these. So he isn't letting them go, no matter how much they would struggle. Their fate is decided a long time ago...

 **Overlord: Rise of Darkness**

"I never thought it would take that long..." muttered Unor as she sat on the sacred ground, the spot where all Taumin chiefs, their second chiefs and shamans would sit together

The Iron Horns and Sand Bears have finally arrived and taken their place in this meeting. The traditional gestures and words of greeting are spoken but now all they all sit only there with the sun wandering in the sky. None has spoken for the reason of the calling yet. While her father did indeed call forward it, the Sand Bears have first given her father the word as they always spoke first. Until them none were allowed to speak, to drink, to eat... even leaving is forbidden. Even it means going against nature's call.

While most would endure it as Sand Bears tent to test the patience of the one calling to see how serious they are and to see how much the other tribes want to leave their opinions, for Unor it was difficult.

As she was expecting a child, her body has higher needs than a normal taumin by nature. However unless she is excused by the Sand Bear's Shaman, she has to sit here.

"Please speak soon" she muttered as she then would be allowed to ask for shade and pleasures for herself. As a pregnant woman, she has some special rights. However, she doesn't know if these rights extend to this particular moment.

As they waited, the head Shaman of the Sand Bear spoke with his chief... and the chief, a proud looking male named Bertoz spoke to Unor "Why haven't you told that new life is growing in you? You aren't required to fulfil the tradition of waiting to its fullest. You are allowed to ask for anything that eases the burden on your body."

Unor bowed slightly from her sitting position "I didn't want to disrespect that Calling by asking, as I wasn't aware if I were allowed to break from the tradition or not in my current state."

"You could have asked before the meeting." was the chief's reply "But given how late we came to this calling and how fast we asked to prepare, it is our fault as well to a part. However it is admirable you were willing to bear this additional challenge." and he waved to his second who nodded and quickly leaves "As showcase of my admiration for your commitment, we shall provide you with the shade you need, and provide you with a drink that will return the strength you spend here, as well noted your unborn child. Your mate was wise to accept you as his mate. Too bad his absence from our grounds is within the reason we are called by your father. I would have liked to see the human that gained the Proudwarriors respect to the point of being called brother by them and to lay claim to the daughter of Chief Zuxor."

"Yes, I wish we would be together right now. I wish to fight at his side, to remove the threat to our bond. Thought I also wish that we would prepare together the arrival of the children."

"Understandable." chief Bertoz nodded while from his tribe some members came and set up a small open tent which is only to block the sun so it wouldn't burn harshly on the female Taumin while another gave her a drinking bag. Thanking Unor took it and quenches her thirst.

"Have thanks Chief Bertoz for your courtesy." bowed Unor and were about to speak more.

However, Bertoz stopped her "The silence isn't broken yet. While you are free to ask anytime for aid due to the growing child, we shall not speak further about your mate. Your father called for a reason, and your mate is the centre of the reason. We shall see further how much all involved are willing to speak and listen to the topic." and returned to silence.

Unor may not that well verse in Taumin politics, as such callings are rare, she knows from stories of her father and her late grandparents that the longer the silence longs, the more critical the Sand Bears are looking upon the topic and want to see the determination of the one calling this gathering of Taumin heads.

And Unor began to realize... Bertoz might aim for waiting so long until the minority of the Cumin are unwilling to listen to the Proud warriors call, and thus leave. Her father's entire wish to join the Overlords aid depends on how long the other clans are willing to wait and see whose resolve falters first. Her fathers or Bertoz...

He glances between the two and her mind worries about the aid the Taumin might give her mate... and by extension her mates life. Because this side of the war... could be lost before her side could adept even the first strike.

Unor wondered herself only... why is the head of the Sand Bears not willing to let them speak? He should know that every tribe present has the interest to consider to head the call. They all know what the Iron Capture and the Proudwarriors know behind all reasoning, even his tribe knows.

She looked at the chief once more, wishing she could see his intentions. And thus the reasons for this long act.


	32. Virtue Battle

"On our victory against the Forward army of the Overlord and his soon to be total destruction" declared Castian while holding up a cup of wine.

The fellow four Virtue knights, Tampar, Indust, Charity and Patriecia were raising their cups as well. Humilia weren't with them and remained at Lord Steadfast side as her loss off Humina made it quite hard for her. Everybody feared she might not be able to stick to the plans and tactics if she were to confront the Overlord. Lost of family is hard after all.

"I am surprised that the Overlords vanguard was that bad prepared… every competent commander would have ensured to bring enough food with them to feed the army. But what we confronted was starving." mused Tampar while moving his cup of wine a little, making the liquid shake in response "Especially since he has Lord Halbert in his ranks."

"That only shows how much he presses the boots on them or busted up their minds." countered Charity while pointing a finger over to him "because they cannot think clearly anymore. Once we defeated the Overlord, we might have to free them out of their misery."

Indust raised his hand up in a stopping motion and warned "Let's see first how bad it is… after all, after the Overlords defeat, we get the missing half of our kingdom back. But if we leave too much of a power vacuum due the killing of all lords, the lands might be in chaos. And I prefer to have not to resort to using the devils' blessings the Overlord used to ensure he has a stable and wealthy territory."

Patriecia nodded "I am agreeing with Indust here. If we aren't looking out, we might cause a greater chaos then the Overlord has done so far."

"Don't be so pessimistic!" laughed Castian and knocked on the able a few times "After all, we have nothing to worry about. Our great Lord Steadfast has properly already a plan how we reclaim the lands after the Overlords defeat without damaging the people too much as we purge the influence of the underworld and restore the natural order of our kingdom. And once we have peace once more, we can move on to destroy every creature that had crawled out of the Underworld and claims not to be one of them."

Indust drinks his wine and shakes his head slightly. Patricia knew the reason for the shaking. Castian was referring to the Taumin, Orcs, Skeith and a few other species… she and Indust belong to some of the very few people serving Steadfast who question if everything he says is taken for the full truth of if something is twisting their lords' minds… as the two grew up, knowing that at least the Taumin and the Skeith were beings created by gods. Gods the two may not pray to but know that they exist. Like the godmother of the forest elves.

The orcs are a matter for a different debate as they weren't sure. But that's all. So starting wars against multiple races might be a waste of time and resources. Something the two virtues are not fond of. There are better causes for fighting. Like the Overlord and his minions.

Patricia took one sip of her wine "Before we celebrate further… did one of our scouts return with news about the main army of the Overlord?"

Tampar chuckles "Some are. The Overlord is just three days away from our current position. Quite dumb to send his forward army THIS far. Also, it seems it is only slightly larger than the one we fought."

"So with the Goddess Fist we will crush them with ease" laughed Charity while raising her cup of wine in the air "Then we will give out free travels to the destination they deserve. A one way trip to the underworld, where they should burn forever in the fires of sin. Isn't it great! We ensure they will never freeze again in their entire existence!"

Waving a finger at her Tampar warned "Don't be too cocky! Even a half-starved army can be a pain. While the human side of this army was finished pretty fast, the minions put up quite a headache. They are the source of most wounded and dead we have."

"Pffft!" waves Castian off "2500 death and wounded. That is a small number, given our force of 30 000 men."

"I have to agree with Tampar here" Patricia mused while she rubbed her chin to stimulate her mind a bit in the line of thinking that she is having "They were at best 12 000 with the minions. Perhaps some more. Even if the main army is slightly bigger, it could cause quite a headache for some of us. Mainly those who are going to face the minions directly."

"Not to forget that the Overlord might have planned something. Like a weapon or plan that he only intended for his main army to use. That could raise our losses even further." Added Indust before standing up from the table. "If you excuse me… I need some fresh air. I need to think about how we will move further after the Overlords defeat." And thus leaves the tent.

"Why should we think about the end that much?" grunts Charity while she leans back on her chair, the hand behind her head "Once the Overlord is in the warm fires of hell, we simply go home and Lord Steadfast becomes king and rules with Princess Arlene the kingdom."

"The problem are the lords." Sighs Patricia while shaking her cup a little to distract herself before taking a sip "The lords that have joined the Overlord. After Lord Steadfast killed Lord Minus, none of the others would simply turn themselves in if they know they only end up dead. They will fight against us with all they have." She stood up with her cup "Even if we win in the end… we might lose more than we wanted." And thus left the tent as well.

Outside she walked up to Indust who watched over the camps… the army was organized in five camps with one command tent in the middle. The tent they are standing close by was Castian's tent, build on a small hill while his part of the army had their camp around this small hill.

"There is something more in your mind, than the simple fact that the Overlords main army is slightly bigger and having a trick up in his sleeve." And Patricia looked at Indust "Isn't it so?"

Indust took a sip of his cup of wine before looking at her"You know me too well Patricia."

"We used to be a couple before entering Lord Steadfast Service. It is natural I know you. Especially after serving with you all these years." Smirks the female virtue before glancing back to the tent "They take that victory way to easy. Even I thought that it couldn't be that simple. Not if Halbert of all lords is serving the Overlord."

Narrowing his eyes, Indust looked at the full moon in the sky "And that is why I think we might have a much harder fight than we let on." And he drank the wine empty "Halbert wouldn't have sent up ahead half of the entire forced just like that. He would have ensured that they had enough to eat and would follow a plan that either involved to set up or take a fortification to stall us until the rest comes, or having them send only so far that the main army would come in a reasonable time to aid. Neither was here."

"So you assume… this forward army was…"

"They were just idiots for glory." Sighs Indust while looking at his empty cup "Who properly didn't even knew the basic manoeuvres to fulfil the battle tactics the Overlord and Halbert had thought off. Even a madman would not waste the opportunity to use a warlike mind like Halberts. And everybody knows he is a warmonger so getting him to join just for the profit or war is not out of the window."

Patricia bit her lip and rubs her neck "These implications… if a half-starved army could cause a tenth of our army being harmed or death… then a fully feed wi-"

"Indust! Patricia!" they heard and turned around, finding Castian at the tent entrance "Come back in! We have more to drink and we have to decide where we will set up the goddess fist!" and turns his body a bit to gesture within arm towards the inside "Not to forget that Charity got a brilliant idea how to handle with the brain was-"

Castian never came to finish his line, as suddenly an object crashed into the tent from above and a violent explosion engulfed the tent, sending Castian away from the fireball, landing on the ground some meters away.

Patricia and Indust were thrown back from the shockwave and landing on the ground after flying some meters. Their body pained as they forced themselves up but they thought they head more explosions and after getting up, all five command tents were burning spots in the camps… while they just witness other parts of the camps blowing up as well.

"By the gods" muttered Patricia, looking at the mess… if she or Indust had been in the tent…

"We have to act to prevent the entire army to panic and run." Shouts Indust to snap her out of the state the female knight was… before the two saw that some winged shadows swooped over a part of the camp. The only reason they were able to see was for the fires. And soon after a row of fire erupts from the part of the camps the figures flew over.

"Oil… they dropped oil and set them on fire." Gasped Indust and turns to the destroyed tent behind them "After dropping bombs…"

"The overlord?"

"Who else… the question only remains… how?" asks Indust, while being sure in one thing: Their evening just turned into a full-blown nightmare.

Overlord: Rise of Darkness

Lehid were with Raven far in the air, their only light being the moon and the fires below them. They carried clothes at the moment which reflect the light a bit so the individual Skeith could see if they were about to fly into another.

Looking down at the mess Lehid whispered "We quite got the drop on them… literally."

Raven nodded "Yes we did. Thought it was anything but easy. This flying in formation at night… hitting the targets. Ensuring we don't kill in this nightly mission."

"And yet the results are speaking for us." Shrugs Lehid before crossing her arms "But I hope we don't have to repeat that… I am not eager to have to fly at that late again."

"No Skeith should" confirmed Raven while his experienced eyes travel over the camp "Let's wait until we all are regrouped again and head back to our retreat point."

"Then we set up camp for the night, I know." Said Lehid "Thought I would make a small change of plans for tomorrow."

"Oh?" wondered Raven and looks at the younger female Skeith "What do you have in mind?"

"Insurance on how well that plan went." She simply said and watches as small teams of Skeith which were supposed to drop the oil, bombs or fires on the camps came back after they send off their payloads. While not easy with the fires which are burning bright now, the clothes helped her to track most of them… and she was sure they didn't lose a single one of them. For once the surprise effect. And the second reason… who would prepare for Skeith in a human versus human conflict?

Overlord: Rise of Darkness

Castian shouts in pain as one of his wounds got cauterized, biting the piece of wood in his mouth so hard that one could worry he is breaking it apart with his tooth alone. Since he woke up that day his body was in pain... from the shrapnel in his body, the burning of his wounds or the uncountable amounts of wounds he received.

His last clear memory was that he wanted to call Indust and Patriecia back into the tent... and the next is waking up here. His body hurt beyond believe with no real explanation. The only spots that didn't hurt were his right arm... and he wouldn't be surprised if it was removed due whatever happened last night.

The healer took the stick out of the mouth and said something Castian didn't bother to acknowledge before leaving... the Virtue knight could already tell that the healer has to take care of other wounded. He properly got all attention necessary to stabilize him.

The knight stared up, trying to ignore the pained shouts and groans and the begging for help... as well the ones getting silent for obvious reasons. Then he noticed somebody sitting down next to him. Turning the head he spots Indust... who was sporting dirt all over his clothes and his face was sporting a new scar.

"You're awake" was the fellow virtues simple statement "I am." confirms Castian "What happened?"

"In simple words... the Overlord happened," said Indust and pulled out a feather. Castian recognized it as a Skeith feather "The Overlord managed to hire Skeith Mercenaries if this feather is any indication... and he got the brilliant idea to use them to attack us from above. In the middle of the night above to that."

"These cowards" spat Castian, whining a bit in pain "They had not the courage and honour to face us on the battlefield. But what should we expect of the incarnation of evil?"

"I think his line of reasoning is: Preserve the own force and weaken the enemy. I mean we did the same by the scorched earth plan before he moves." countered Indust placing the fingertips of his two hands together and sighs. Then he shakes his head "However on hindsight I think we could have saved the effort of that side and should have instead prepared for plans he might have. Including he might include an aerial force. Just because our Lord Steadfast forbids us to use them, doesn't mean he wouldn't try to use it."

"Are you telling we should have let him have the food? Or that we should let those in Lord Steadfast declared as creatures of the underworld?" asks Castian "Then his forward army would have been stronger than facing us."

"The forward yes... but the main army wouldn't matter at all if the Overlord is with them," explains Indust, not bothering with this childish racist view that Castian shares with Steadfast. Instead brought up the points why he and Patricia feel the Scorched Earth was useless "That thought only came recently... but what is often associated with Overlords? A portal system. And who says they don't simply set a new gate, portal or whatever it is called each time they have a new stop?"

With that Castian gasped at the implications. If this is true... "We have to reorganize as fast as possible and hit the Overlord while he celebrates this successful attack on us! We might get a drop on him!"

"Forget it." said Indust with a wave of his hand while shaking the head "For that the attack was too effective. First of all, Tampar and Charity are dead. The explosion that got your tent, and hurt you killed them. The attack started with a bomb dropped on each of the command tents. Almost everything in them is destroyed or ruined. That Patriecia and I were only sporting cuts and some new scars are pure luck as we were outside if you recall. Then some more explosions followed."

He Paused for a moment then explained what this meant "They also had spares in case the first ones missed... and they dropped one of them at the kitchen tents. So our capacity at making meals for the soldiers are limited now. And then they dropped oil over sections of the camps and set them on fire. That and the followed chaos killed and harmed many. We don't have numbers but Patricia and I agree that a tenth if not more of our men are wounded or dead. And that a good number of the farmers we pulled in to serve have run."

Indust paused for a moment "At the moment, Patriecia and I are busy to reorganize our army. We got a basic structure back, but nothing to work with. Right now we salvage what we can from the trashed and burned parts of our camps. And search parties are gathering as many of the runaways as possible. But with the conditions, we are in, and the fact we lack a proper defence against a second strike like that, I see no chance but organize a retreat to the closest fortress and bury us in while thinking of ways to render the advantage of the Skeith."

"No!" said Castian while narrowing his eyes as he glared at Indust "I am the appointed head of this army. I say we march forward and meet the Overlord on the field of glory and with our goddess help we crush the Overlord once and for all!"

"You are in no condition to order. You're lucky that you only lost your arm." countered Indust, pointing his finger at Castian "But the army is in a state like you. Crippled and not in the condition to work as intended. We need to reorganize and rethink our planning or we would be wiped out. The Overlord might hold another surprise."

Castian glared at Indust and raised his arm, pointing at him. For a moment Indust thought that his fellow man was trying something but then he waves his hand off "You know what... you're right. Get to Patriecia and work together to get the Army in working order so we can move. I will later join you in the efforts and then we see how to operate from here."

Indust smiles and places a hand on Indust shoulder "I knew you were seeing reason... we try to be ready to move in the evening. While I don't want a night march, we have to get off before the Overlord might try this night strike again. Also, we already lost a day here and I doubt the Overlord didn't use the chance to close the distance between us to finish us off quickly." and stood up, leaving Castian at his own thoughts... and at the disappointment, Steadfast would have about him if the Lord learned about this humiliation.

His mind races as he recounted everything, reviewing everything and his eyes widened as he began to see everything in a new light... all that let to this moment. A line that connects everything... which also leads back to the beginning of this charade.

Castian knew where the true source of this drama, this pain... this failing is to be found. The lips trembled... yes it makes so much sense. So many loose ends are suddenly connected and if nobody acts soon in the right direction, then the biggest drama would unfold soon.

He knew what must be done to gain a good end of this. To destroy the drama. To guide all to something where everybody could gain what they deserve.

Still, it broke his heart as he has to go against where he placed his trust. A betrayed trust... a broken trust.

Placing his remaining hand on his face, he began to sob silently while streams of tears are forming. All he believed in... was so much of it a lie? Was this the sad reality they are facing? Does he, the Virtue of Chasity really face such a sin?

"Oh, gods..." he whispered "Why are you so cruel to just servants like us? What is your goal behind these cruel jokes?" but of course he doesn't get an answer... when did the gods ever bother with the whining of single mortals?

Overlord: Rise of Darkness

Walking towards the pits which were dug out to give the death their last rites, Patriecia and Indust were overlooking rough drafts of the nearby environment, which was a poor replacement of actual maps, and were talking about different matters. Like troop placement, their route and how to ensure the Skeith wouldn't find them if they really fly this night.

That stopped as they noticed somebody standing in the way. As they saw Castian, Patriecia smiles "Well... looks like Indust wasn't kidding as he said you plan to join us. Here to pay your respect to the death as well?"

"That and something else..." said Castian and sighs while placing his hand on his sword. "I have been thinking. All that happened. Everything that went wrong. The way that campaign went. All this because there are elements which aren't like they used to be."

Patriecia nodded to him and looked down "Indust and I was thinking the same. Even before the attack. If some decisions weren't taken... some actions never done. Then we would be in a better place now instead of in the middle of a mess."

"Yes." said Indust in agreement "The murder of Lady Isota and our king, as well Lord Minus. As sad it is... we think Lord Steadfast isn't the man we once swore loyalty anymore."

"How... how did you came to that conclusion?" asks Castian in surprise.

"First doubts came as the murder of a becoming mother and a Lord seeking to atone his errors was our Lords first decisions. Instead of trying to convert them to the side of our goddess, like her Scriptures are stating how we should act towards a regretting enemy," explained Indust.

"So... then... both of you..." muttered Castian his lip trampling while the hand on his sword grabbed hard on the handle, causing the hand turn white from the sheer pressure that cuts the flow of blood.

The two other virtues looked in wonder at each other before turning back to Catian. Patriecia raised her hand towards Castian "Both of us what?" wanting to know what is bothering her fellow virtue so they may be able to help him. She may be not Charity, she still knows when to offer help.

Or so she thought...

"Then both of you are the traitors!" and draw his blade, pointing it at them, while in a half circle Castian's personal soldiers are surrounding the two surprised Virtues in a half circle "You two... you were working for the Overlord from the beginning! How else could he get so much gold that he could buy the loyalty of so many? You stole it from the people! Causing the misery of the economy of the kingdom that way!"

"Castia-" began Indust but the Virtue of Chasity stopped him "How could the king sell his own daughter and permit slavery in the kingdom? You drugged him and whispered these ideas in the name of your Dark Lord! How could he defeat Humina despite her superiority in combat? You warned him and ensured he brought more than enough to capture him. How could be devastating Castle Minus after the rightful execution of Betrayer Minus and Whore Isota? You opened the gates for him after learning it, so he would forgive you to not warning you about that in time."

Shaking her head Patriecia tried to reason "That is ab-"

"HOW DID HIS WINGED DEMONS KNOW WHERE TO ATTACK? YOU TOLD HIM WHERE WE ARE AND YOU STAYED OUTSIDE THE TENT AT THE ATTACK SO YOU COULD TAKE CONTROL AND HAND HIM THAT ARMY TO DESTROY THE LIGHT!" roared Castian "THAT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW! IT IS THE ONLY WAY ALL OF THIS SUFFERING MAKES SENSE!"

The soldiers closed in as Castian keeps on "Now... we will execute you... and then we march against the Overlord... and he will be defeated. Your retreat plan... it is to weaken us so far that we can be defeated. The overlord lacks the man. The scouts did lie about his strength at your orders. We can defeat him with ease. Like we defeated the forward army with ease." then he smirked "But you won't be witnessing as your true lord is falling to his death. You will wait for him in hell." then he began to laugh madly, so mad that his guards looked for a moment confused at their master.

That was when Patriecia and Indust made a break for it. Already in the middle of the speech, they figured that Castian lost it and the only chance to see the next daylight is to escape at the first given moment. And they did run. Run as fast as they could towards one certain spot.

Castians man began to run after them as they noticed that the two virtues are fleeing, with Castian shouting orders and places promises and threats for the capture of the two, or in case the failure to do such.

And a couple of Archers took aim at the fleeing and shoot, some of them getting close to the two knights, one even piercing through the shirt of Indust, barely scratching the skin. That caused the two to speed some more, while the arrows and soldiers keep following them.

The soldiers were coming closer, while everybody in camp looked at odds about the scene they witnessed.

A couple of the soldiers jumped to get in the way of the fleeing virtues, the two being forced to tackle them. They fall on the ground and as quickly as they could get up, while the soldiers underneath are dazed. However, the other soldiers manage to get closer due to the tackle and one nearly grabbed Patricia but only grabs her shirt which ripped upon the pull.

But the two Knights were lucky. They got where they wanted. To resting place of the scouts which was close to the mass graves. They quickly jumped on the first two horses they got and rode off, dodging the incoming arrows from the archers.

Castian starred as he saw how his men were letting the "traitors" escape and ranted "You idiots! Now they are going to warn their master!" and was slashing one of his man the throat open. The others stared in shock as their comrade was dying at the hands of their own master "Get all deaths and all too wounded to fight into one pit and set it aflame! I want to move out first thing tomorrow and face the Overlord as fast as possible! We are not allowed to let him the chance to prepare for us!"

Overlord: Rise of Darkness

In the trees, a couple of Skeith were watching the unfolding scene. Due to their feathers and clothes are invisible for those who are not looking properly. One looked to the other "WE should inform Lady Lehid."

"Agree." he nods and the two began to move off into the distance and once they felt save, took flight to get back to camp.

Overlord: Rise of Darkness

"I cannot believe that Castian lost it that bad," said Patriecia as they were riding towards the direction they knew from the scouts lies the Overlords camp. "Accusing us, two of the Virtues to be traitors to the Overlord... forcing us to become it."

During the unexpected madness of their fellow Virtue and the followed escape didn't leave them a chance to prepare... thus, thanks to the scorched earth plan, the only source of food and water they are aware off was the camp of the Overlord. So they had to surrender to him and hope for the best. Which wasn't much but perhaps one of the Lords still on his side can reason with him.

"I think it is more denial." said Indust "The loss of two of our comrades, his crippling, the sheer thought that Lord Steadfast could be wrong about our chances... that shattered his believes and the only way he could handle it is to blame the only ones who had luck in this mess. Us. Also, I think, telling him our hypothesis how the Overlord might not need supply lines was a bad idea of how bad it was for him already."

"In hindsight, I agree with you." nodded Patriecia as they rode thought they start to slow down to not drive the horses to their death. They are lucky that this ruckus caused some chaos, so nobody came to the idea to follow them... and in the deranged state Castian must be, he might try to force an attack on the Overlord. Given the state of the army and what they knew from the scouts, it would be a disaster and their best bet is damage control.

"Think he will try to the goddess fist?" mused Patriecia as they were continuing their ride as they cannot rest now. Not with such a mad commander at the head of their army.

"He will try. He must. That is one of the few things he can still trust. No matter how bad it would turn out as only us virtues know all inner workings of the goddess fist. At best he will half explain whoever he gives the command for it." reasoned Indust and shakes his head while rubbing his head "And without proper training, the results would be at best a Pyrrhic Victory. We may have won but the prize will be beyond any reason."

"I feared you would say that." admits Patriecia "Let's hope we can prevent the worst... but afterwards I will go to the caves of Solitude."

"Given what we have to do... yes... both of us will be at the caves of Solitude." agreed Indust and the two knights continued their ride under the darkening sky.


	33. Knights and Overlords

The Overlord was sitting in the chair of his own tent while taking his own dinner. Of course, he could simply use the gate to return to his tower and enjoy a more comfortable and luxurious meal but for the moral of his non-minion troops, it is better to stay with them to show he is willing to endure the same trouble they have.

Having a gate for quick movement is nice and dandy but also greatly limited as if large numbers have to move it is quite a bottleneck situation. So it is mostly used to get food supplies and materials for the blacksmiths to the army.

As he keeps eating his meal, a soldier came in and with a sigh, the Dark Overlord stopped his meal and asks "What is it that I get disturbed in my dinner?"

"Milord! Our scouts encountered two riders and they have surrendered and wish to speak with you. They said they are two of the Virtues." reports the Soldier, sweating bullets as he has seen what he did to minions who disturbed him. While he has yet to lash out like that to others, they couldn't be resurrected like Minions.

The Overlord raised his head and nods "Then get them here." He already knew that two of them are on the way here. While Lehid had sent the minority of the Sceith back, she and a few others remained on-site with a minion to watch and report important missions. The minion was on hand in case they were found and killed. Then the minion would show up in the Veil over that the Overlord would have been informed about the death.

In short, he knows that he at least harmed one, two somehow got through without a scratch but are now on the run and two death. As one of the first reports were that there were only five command tents and not six like expected. Well... two more bombs for secondary targets.

The soldier bowed and heads out to delay the order. The Overlord decides to continue his dinner even with the development. He is hungry and he has to think of something else or this meeting would be ugly quickly.

Soon the two Virtues came in and the Overlord said as he has gulped down the contents of his mouth down "Welcome to my camp... please have some seats" and he gestures towards the chairs in front of him.

The two knights (without their armour and weapons of course) did like suggested and the Overlord cleaned his lips and took a sip of wine "Some wine?"

The two looked at each other for a moment and have a wordless debate that lasts only a minute or so before the two nodded. The Overlord snapped with his fingers to get the attention of one of the guards which are in the tent and points to the two knights. Understanding what his master wants (he did hear the offer after all) he left the tent to send the first servant he could find to snatch some wine for the prisoners.

The Overlord then turned to the knights, folding his hands together and leans his head on it "Well, you two surely know who I am... leaves only the question who you two are." and he grinned at them "I know for sure that you aren't Humina... she is rotting in my dungeon right now, awaiting her trial for murdering King George... but this is something I leave for Princess Arlene once she is queen."

The two raised their eyes slightly at the words that their fellow Virtue was still alive and not slaughtered as they always through the Overlord chuckles "And given that your reaction is rather mildly." and looks at Patriecia "I can assume that you aren't Humilia, as the two are twins. Leaving you to only Patriecia."

His gaze turned to Indust "Which is leaving only the question... which of the guys are you."

"I am Indust." said the Virtue of Diligence with a respectful nod "And yes... I am here with Patriecia, the Virtue of Patience."

"Would you still call yourself Virtues after one of your fellow ones branded you to be traitors and planned to execute you?" wondered the Overlord "If I were in your position I would rethink my alliance here. After all... you didn't come here to parley. You came to me because I am the only reliable source for food within a couple of days worth of travel. Not counting the lack of water you might have to endure. I don't know where the next source is but you might not know either by memory."

"How do you know why we came here?" wondered Patricia while crossing her arms and put one leg over the other "And not just to parley as you put it in?"

"You still have Skeith on the side of the army I assume?" asked Indust "Because a flying scout would be much faster than a horse and the commotion our leader made isn't hard to miss. Especially with his shouting."

The Overlord laughed and nods in confirmation "Indeed! Some of the Skeith that attacked your camp is still close to the camp and in fact, each time one came back for reports, we send one back to keep the numbers stable." And he leans forward "Also I happen to know that the one who is in charge now is trying to force his army towards our camp for one final battle. I intend to draw it out."

With that, the female Virtues gaze looked at the Overlord more closely in a new understanding "So... that is why we took longer than we thought... you were retreating to force our troops to travel more."

"That's right." smirks the Overlord and leans back "And I can play that game quite long, while your troops face with the problem with the shortening food supplies. But enough of telling you how things are with the army. Now to you two... what should I do with you. For one thing, you came to me by free will. .. but on the other hand, the situation as such didn't give many alternatives. My feud is with Steadfast, so if you were moving away from my way you live."

Standing up he walks around them "I can be sure you won't bother me anymore during that war if I throw you simply in my dungeon. Then I could have try and draw some use for you. But if I execute you, it would boost the morale here." he paused while walking "From the reports thought you were planning originally to retreat and reorganize. We had properly a proper base for a meeting to conclude the battle beforehand. Not to mention I could grill you for any kind of information I want. No matter how much of a traitor your fellow Virtue thinks you are... he cannot change the entire structure of the army in such a short time, thus you still can give me valuable information." Then he stopped in front of them and grins "You, on the other hand, cannot return to Steadfast anymore... the obvious is that you are here, in the heart of my army with no weapons. Even IF you try something, it would fail. And I can simply throw you to the dungeon or your death."

"And the less obvious would be that a report of our "betrayal" would be sent towards Lord Steadfast and thus our lives are concluded in his eyes." assumed Indust "Any hope to return to him as one of the seven virtues are terminated."

Then he looks up at the Overlord "I was wrong though with something... something we all were wrong about."

"What are you talking about Indust?" wondered Patricia as she turned to Indust after what the Overlord has spoken to them. While she is shocked to know she will never return to her Lord, she is rather not pleased to hear she might be wrong with something and doesn't know what her fellow knight is referring to.

Turning to Patricia, Indust stated "if the Overlord had mind controlled Lady Isota in any way, he would have done it with us already." and a servant came in, giving both knights each a cup and filled the two cups and the one of the Overlord with wine, all from the same bottle. The Overlord drank some of his wine while the Virtue continues "I think his cause is a just one in his eyes, like for Lord Steadfast his cause is just in his eyes."

Then he stood up and looked into the eyes of the Overlord "I agree with the cause that the threat you pose must be removed or controlled. However, I am the first to admit that Lord Steadfast lost his sight on how far he should go. So far you only did improve the lives of others. So my point is: Yes, I see you as a threat to everybody. But one that can be reasoned with. And I think that is something Lord Steadfast turned his blind eye. I don't know why he is so eager to remove you, even if reasoning with you is possible. But it cost the people of the kingdom more than help them."

"Indust! Are you serious?" asks Patricia in shock. She knew her fellow Virtue was always looking at things for the most productive result but that reasoning or talking with the incarnation of evil would be within his line of thinking surprises her... even if it fits him as she thought about it. Biting her lip she thought about his words and decides to trust him... like she always trusted him

Once Indust confirmed that he is serious she stood up "While I cannot deny your reasoning, I still think an Overlord shouldn't be allowed to grow." she paused for a moment "But given how things turned out, I am afraid that the time of the Seven Virtues is over. Two are death. One succumbed to madness and one is the prisoner for a crime that deserves death. Also, we two are properly already stripped of our rank in public."

The Overlord put his arms behind him and mused "You two are more reasonable than I expected... at least if I compare you two to Humilia. She is quite bitchy and still things she did the world a favour with her kill. Well... I have one offer for you. Help me to end that war quickly and you will be given horses, food and some money. Then you can decide what to do with your life."

"What were you thinking off?" asks the Virtue of Diligence with a raised eyebrow.

"You give me answers to every question Halberd and I have." was the answer "You even point out holes in our own planning. Once this is done, you wander into my tower and stay in the rooms given to you. Cannot have you running around in case a change of heart. Don't worry. Depending on how cooperative you are, your treatment will be equivalent. And once that war is over, you get what I promised to you." and he holds his hand out "Do we have a deal?"

"Can Patricia and I have some time to think about it." asks Indust "We are also willing to spend this thinking time in your dungeon. And we would like to see Humina."

Retreating his hand the Overlord thought about it for a moment before nodding "You will have your thinking time. Until tomorrow morning. Because then you have only a few hours before the armies will clash."

"I understand" nodded Indust. And with Patricia, they were escorted off to the gate, where they would be brought towards the tower and into the dungeon.

The Overlord sat down and noticed that the two never actually finished their wines. Shrugging to that he returns to his meal, as any adepts to escape the cells wouldn't work anyway... he gave strict instructions on how they are handled.

 **Overlord: Rise of Darkness**

Unor was growing tired from all the waiting for Chief Bertoz of the Sand Bears to finally speak. While she is respecting the traditions of her people, here is a limit in her mind. And many Tribes have already left, showing the cause wasn't worth the waiting the Blessed Tribe was put them through.

In fact aside from her father, her and Bertoz, the only chiefs left were from the Iron Horns, which is more or less expected as they are always willing to put up a fight in the name of the Taumins, the Winterwolves, Shadowwalkers and the Waterhoves. .. and all three had personal reasons for joining the Proudwarrior and Iron Capture in the cause of helping her mate, the Overlord.

Namely representants of the Overlords enemy had attacked people of them without provocation. And she had learned in one night breaks (the tradition allows to pause the meeting for the night) that from those tribes trading groups were wiped out by enemy Steadfast despite having shown a peaceful trading relationship with the kingdom after the fall of the fifth.

Bertoz looked at the six remaining shamans and spoke "Chief Keyman of the Iron Horns. You may leave this Calling as well." and made a waving gesture "The Minds of our ancestors have decided that this meeting is only for the Sand Bears, Iron Capture, Proudwarriors and those who remain after a certain time remain... but that the Iron Horns have to stay out of it as well. No matter how willing they were."

Keyman, the chief of the Iron Horns, the strongest Taumin knew, the one who defeated Rock Golems alone with his bare hands, grunts "IF you had told me beforehand I would have already left! Why hoping to join a battle if our Ancestors don't want it?"

The chief of the Sand Bears made a hand gesture "I could simply say that it is the tradition... but all of us know it isn't the full truth. If I had told at the beginning that you have to leave, how many would have stayed in the time given by our Ancestors? All would have known in the beginning that not all shall fight if we fight at all."

Another grunt came from the strong Taumin as he stood up "It's bad enough that you told me my tribe won't be the one uniting the Taumin as one. But that we are left out in the first real war for generations hurts as well."

"Your time to prove your tribe on the field of war will be soon enough. The Ancestor revealed so much to me. But it isn't the time now." assured Bertoz before turning to Unor and her father as Keyman left, grumbling about how much time he wasted on this place. He made a small bow to them "I am sorry for making a wait out of this calling of yours. A call Where you ask for the tribes to join forces to aid your brother, the Sixth Overlord."

Bowing deep, Zuxor made a traditional gesture of respect towards the chief of the Sand Bears before replying "Yes. I ask to aid the one we call a brother in my tribe. The one who is the mate of my daughter, the chief of the Iron Capture Tribe."

Bertoz nodded "I acknowledge the reason for your call. Helping a brother against enemies that threaten him is just in the eyes of the ancestors. Helping a brother against enemies that murdered a becoming mother and the unborn child is just in the eyes of the ancestors." then he stood up and spreads his arms "The ancestors judged your calling as just. But it isn't just enough to call all the tribes. Only those with the strongest wish are allowed to join."

Then he turns to the other chiefs "Chief Cassal of the Winterwolves. Is your motivation just?" Cassal stood up "The enemies of the Proudwarriors brother attacked and killed brothers of mine without just reason. My motivation is to call even the injustice done to us!"

"The Ancestors spoke your cause as just," answered Bertoz and before he could ask the other two, they have raised on their own and both also claimed the same injustice and they wish to have it settled.

The leader of the Sand Bears nodded "Then listen the wish of our Ancestors: Those judged just, are permitted to join. However... only six warriors of each tribe is permitted to join. Chose wisely... not all may return home. Chose those who have the strongest will. The reward that awaits you will more than just justice to your tribes. From my tribe, six Shamans will join to tend the wounded. The Ancestors have spoken."

With that, all sat down and members of the Sand Bears came in and prepared a meal for all. Unor was confused as normally was now a large debate of how many warriors are provided by each tribe, who has the leadership and so on. At least this was what she had expected from her fathers' tellings about how such meetings normally goes on.

But now the Chief of the Sand Bears have spoken the most and already started the Ending Feast, the sign that the calling is over. Had they waited for days only to have it over in less than a change of shadow? Looking at her father he grunts "IN short he has already set all terms of this union of warriors. How many provided by each tribe and who leads the warriors... the brother who fights in the Injustice befallen all that were fighting."

"my mate... the Overlord" she whispered, making sense. She hoped for more... but thirty warriors and six shamans are still something that can make a difference. Then she smirks "Well. For the slaughter of a fellow mate of my mate, I will lead the five warriors I choose from my tribe. My axe may cleave the path towards the enemy."

"Don't overestimate yourself, daughter" warned Zunor "You are bearing new life in you. While I know you are a mighty warrior, your body makes changes. It isn't like you're used to be. I would be saddened to lose you, or my future grandchild."

"Father. I won't join our ancestors. I feel they have still plans for me... and the child I bear." she smiles at her father before she was given the first plate of the meal. Normally the Chief of the Sand Bears would receive it but as becoming a mother, her importance of getting enough food is higher than any chief in the systems of the Taumins.

Thought regarding the upcoming battles, she wished her child would have been already born. Then the risk for her and the unborn would be considerably less.

She won't back down that fight. But she will ensure that the risk is lower. She can live with less earned honour if it means her role in the Ancestors plans is secured.

With that in mind, she began to eat and started that way the Ending Feast.

 **Overlord: Rise of Darkness**

In the Dungeons were Patricia and Indust lead to a cell where sat a figure they recognized. Humina the Virtue of Kindness. While she bears typical signs of a dungeon stay, she shows no signs of abuse. The guard hit the cell door once before unlocking the lock "You got visitors." and let the two Virtues in with a bell "If you want out, use the bell. Else I am back in one hour." stated the guard and locked the door behind them and left.

Humina looked at the other two and chuckles "So you get captured as well?"

"it is more than we were forced to surrender to him. Else we were dead. Either executed by Castian or by hunger and thirst." countered Indust while folding his arms

"The last I can get. Heard that Steadfast pretty much left the land as barren as possible. But Castian? Why would he execute you?" asks Humina, clearly confused.

"He came to the belief that we were aiding the Overlord behind the back of everybody. How else could we have survived the air strike by the Skeith with barely any scratches and planning to retreat to a fortress instead of pressing forward?"

Humina looked at them "While I doubt you would ally with them... how bad was this attack to force you to retreat?"

"Tampar and Charity are dead. As well many others from the fire and chaos. Also many were wounded. And we lost part of our food supplies. By the time Castian even woke up, we barely had any order restored. Also, he lost an arm in the process." reported Indust

She looked up "My sister?"

"In the capital! Steadfast thought she might rush things in the wrong direction as she thinks you are dead." came from Patricia

Humina gave a weak laugh "Well... I am dead. Death just came to claim me yet."

"Care to explain?"

The captured knight leans back in her bed "The king... isn't dead yet. In fact, the Taumins are keeping him alive. The only reason they even do is upon his request that he should only die once he talked once more with his daughter. Else the Taumin would have given him one potion to make his end a peaceful one as the wounds are too severe. Keeping him alive is possible. But barely. And the king is full of pain. But he had every lord, and every person trusted by the important circles visit him to testify my actions. That I put him full of arrows and that it was my alternative to Powdered Truth."

"You were ordered to us that on the king?" asks Patricia in shock. She knew that Humina had special orders regarding the exchange but... "I take... the capture was because you attacked first?" "To end the kings life... else I would have to wait until the princess was transported off and had killed all at the exchange side." admits Humina then laughs weakly "The time I spend here made me think a lot... and how much of mistakes and wrong decisions I made." then she looked to the side... to the end of a hall were is one more door "And the screams of Lucifer did help a lot."

"So Lucifer is alive as well?"

"Familiar condition, only caused by torture. Handed down by the Overlord self. Three straight days. Even the Minions were shocked by the ferocity their master showed. But given Lucifer practically screamed out how much it was a holy cause that he personally ended the life of his first Mistress AND cut even the unborn out and burns in front of the dying woman... you don't need to be an Overlord to have the fury and will to execute such a brutal punishment." said Humina "Lucifer is kept alive so he can heal... I have no clue what the Overlord planned once Lucifer is back to shape but it cannot be pleasing. Why am I still alive? The Overlord wants to let Princess Arlene decide my fate."

Nodding in understanding Indust said "Well... with that the Virtues are done for. All we can do is try and survive from here one."

"Did he offer you to leave this place?" asks Humina with a look at the two others. Once the two nodded she said "If you can... tell my sister she should leave Steadfast. The Overlord won't stop until he is dead. And all dared to stand between the two."

"I already guessed that." admits Indust "I will try to save your sister from his wrath. And ensure she isn't trying to avenge you."

Humina smiles "Well... if I also could have one last talk with her would be great. I have to regret a lot. And my dead is hopefully not like Lucifers."

"I think if you plead that you act on Steadfast behalf it works better for you. We are the most loyal to Steadfast... well... we were given how quickly all went down."

"Your word in the goddesses ear... your word in the goddesses ear." sighs Humina and leans back.

 **Overlord: Rise of Darkness**

"I think I am getting to old for such things" muttered Gnarl as he was leaning back in a chair he had set up in the throne room. While of course there were the throne and the Overlord wasn't in the tower at the moment due to his campaign, the only minion would never dare to sit on the throne of an overlord.

And that chair was just much more comfortable and less cause for asking why Gnarl was sitting there. "First three girls try to break out that one guy that managed to cause chaos at (Seatrade) that makes even the most wicked Minion jealous." Said girls are now sharing a cell with their "husband" until the Overlord could be bothered to decide their fate. "Then that guy claiming to be a titan showed up and demanded that we hand over an old Overlord artefact." Self Proclaimed Titan is currently at a guest room as it wasn't the minions' masters decision to hand out Overlord Artifacts, ESPECIALLY when there are already other plans with it. (Sadly not in ways Gnarl hoped... oh the chaos and evil deeds that could have been done. Such a waste) "And then Wyslith panicked because she picked up traces of a Cross. But what kind of Cross? A holy cross?" grunting Gnarl and shakes his head "Also here is our lovely snake lady manipulating the dark elf, these useless Taumins aren't telling anything, except that fool of a king is still alive. No news about the Chaos except the trail went cold. Is here ANYTHING productive happening today?"

With that, a minion runs into the throne room and shouts "Gnarl! Gnarl! Dwarf here! Dwarf here!"

Annoyed shot Gnarl a look at the minion "Yes Blighter. I know there is a dwarf. Goldshield is here for months now."

"Not Goldshield! Other Dwarf! Asking for mastah for basnass." corrected the Minion then rubs his head "What's basnass?"

Gnarl rubs his own chin. A dwarf coming here for business? At least it sounds worth to have it checked out. "Don't bother your tiny brain Blighter. I know what it is and that is all you need to know. Send that Dwarf him. Without scratches... we don#t want to have the Overlord be angry for doing something he might not have wanted."

The Minion nodded and rushes off. The Minion Master rubs his chin some more. Here aren't many dwarves which would seek out the Overlord... and while he could guess it could be a representant of Bloodthorn, he isn't sure why she would seek them out. Aside from wanting to have Goldshield but she couldn't be aware they have him.

The dwarf was lead into the throne room and Gnarl recognized the clothing of a typical Dwarf Ambassador, only a king or dwarf lord would wear even more gold on the body and bears the signature of the Bloodthorns.

"Welcome!" told Gnarl "I am Gnarl and I represent the Overlord as he is... currently busy with some of his soon to be dead enemies." and gestured at the Dwarf "And you might be?"

"I am Ambassador Kilan Friendpunch," Gnarl had to fight the urge to chuckle at the name of the ambassador "And I represent the Bloodthorn Clan! Our Clan Master is sending me to talk about the terms for a deal of benefit for both sides."

"And what kind of deal are we talking about?" asks Gnarl with curiosity, starting to guess why he is here... to get more troops for this Bloodthirsty woman in her quest for the Dwarf Throne.

"As your master isn't here, I am not willing to speak further until he is back." declared Friendpunch.

Waving his finger, Gnarl smirks "If I don't find your terms even worth mentioning to the Overlord, I can have you thrown out of the tower with one simple call. But how should I know your terms if you aren't willing to speak, hence have a reason to keep you around, Ambassador."

The Dwarf growled "Well played! It is a coalition between my Lady and your Lord. Her permission for the Dark Elves to pass her lands, for the Vassal State of the Overlord during her quest for her rightful position of the Dwarf Throne!"

Gnarl knew it. While he won't allow that his master becomes the Vassal of ANYBODY, at least the offer of the Dwarf is known... and he could work from here once the Overlord is informed.

Of course, he would wait until the Overlord won his next encounter... he cannot have him disturbed after all with that, no matter how much the Overlord wants the troops of the Dark Elves, even with Isadel's insistence they should get it done soon.

The old minion was still wondering what the Dark Elves end goal is with allying with the Overlord with no clear terms of returning the favour. And he knows that Lady Fay isn't one who would do something out of an old favour. She has an old agenda and is using her own Grandchild for it. Turning back to Friendpunch, the old minion smirks "Well, until my master is returning, you are free to stay within one of our guest rooms. Thought I can tell you that the terms need quite some discussion. For only the passage of the Dark Elves, I can promise isn't worth the state of a Vassal for your Lady."

The Dwarf Ambassador laughed loudly "I knew that would be stated but my Mistress wasn't willing to believe it. Now that is cleared, I will like to see my room so I can think of appreciating terms that you might be willing to agree on. Was informed how far I am permitted to go and in the worst case I hire a Skeith to establish a communication line with Lady Bloodthron."

"Then you're at luck! We are housing some of them at the moment," smirks Gnarl, knowing what he has to do next... talking with a few Skeith. For... the terms regarding letter delivery.

Well... the to-do list of his master just got bigger. The minion wonders pondered, how the Dark Overlord will manage all that.


	34. Naga and Victory

Ahya was rolled up on the ground with a sleeping Isadel resting on her. "Poor girl... isssssn't ussssed to thissss yet and wishesss to be the Overlordsssss Misssssstresssss... if he issss half assss good assss thesssssse peeking tomsssss of Minionsss claim in their whissssperssss to each other, then you have a long way to go." and chuckles to herself. That girl is such in need of pleasure that it was too easy to use hypnosis on her. Also from what she is learning, Queen Fay made sure that girl is raised to be a willing Mistress for any Overlord that the Queen wanted.

Leaves only the question... why was she not aiding the Fifth in any way? Isadel is old enough that she could have been an ideal one for the fifth.

While a few ideas run in the Naga's mind, the biggest issue is that she lacks a certain information. An information that silver-haired woman cannot simply have. Not in the way she is raised.

Taking a bit of pity the Naga wondered "Why did that queen raisssse her that way? From what I have learned formHissstory and from what I heard here in the tower, the Overlord prefersss sssstrong woman. Not... a ssssex puppet." and shakes her head while stroking the silver-haired woman "Well... a few thingsssss can be fixed." then grins "But not sssso much that it could hinder my own interessssst. After all. I am not here and help that guy jussssst out of a good heart."

Scratching the head of the Dark Elf more she thought about the ongoing war. While she has little doubt how it ends, she despited the results that will come without a doubt. Her plans have to put on a slower pace as peace has to be reestablished and she knows Skeith culture enough that something about them has to be dealt with soon. If her little information gathering regarding that Lehid proves to be true.

"Well... more time to-" she began only to stop as she noticed that Isadel was starting to wake up. Whatever you can say about Dark Elves. They recover quickly.

A smile came from the blue-skinned elf as she looked at the Nagas eyes "Hey."

"Hey!" grins Ahya "Sssslept well?"

"I did." and she rose and kissed the Nagas lips while embracing her to make their chests press on each other. The Naga responded by letting her tongue slip into the Elf, dancing their representative part in Isadels mouth, pulling each other a bit closer to hold that intimidate kiss.

After some time of making out, Ahya pulled slowly back from the kiss, the lips breaking apart, only connected by a string of saliva, which the Naga licked of. Then she grinned "You know... a warm bath wouldn't hurt, don't you think ssssso?

Taking that into consideration, Isadel nodded "I have a minion set it up." and went to search for her clothes. After collecting it all and getting dressed, she left while the reptile remained behind and didn't look for her clothes as she placed them over the same chair... the only useful thing Ahya could see in them. At least to these types of chairs.

She really should have thought that chairs for Nagas wouldn't be employed where Nagas normally don't appear. Mistake on her part, one she plans to fix once that current conﬂict is over and some kind of normality returns.

Slithering over to her staff she spoke some words and the staff raised on its own "Ah! Lady Ahya! I haven't expected your call today. How can I at your sssservice?"

"We have to sssslow down or delay some of our projectssss and plansss." was Ahyas simple reply "Found out that the Ssssskeith are involved. For now only indirect, mosssstly because many were hired assss mercenariessss... but given what I found out about the one called Lehid and the tendenciessss of the Sssskeithsss, they get directly involved with the Overlord asss soon as the battles are over. And then the Overlord has to act accordingly. Which putsssss our own interessst further down the line of thingssss he hassss to do."

"Not quite what we wanted to hear. But given how the Wingssss of the Sssskeith are acting towards outsiderssss that take direct or indirect inﬂuence to them, underssstandable. I take thisss Lehid is a Wing?"

"Ssshe is a born Sssskywing."

"Born you ssay?" answered the voice "Which meanss she isssn't acknowledged by the Great Wingssss yet. But then wou- oh... OH! Now I understand. Sssshe pulled rank without having it. Bad Girl."

The snake chuckles loudly and crosses her arms under her breast, cupping them a little "Well, it isss sssmart nonethelessss. Sssskeith Mercenariesss are hard to come by after all."

The voice coming from her stuff huffed "Dessspite one of the largessst Mercenary Groupsss is eassy to find asss they are an own community. But thesse guys of the Big Wingsss don't ssssee the bigger picture. The WarEaglesss could be easily the richessst community of them."

Ahya shock her head "I can sssee why you are ssaying that. And now thisss thinking of the high headsss of the bird brainsss make thingss complicated."

"Didn't one bird brain causssse it?" was the laughing counter. "Don't answer. I know the Overlord wanted an aerial force and sssshe just followed that with all sssshe could use in her naive way."

"I think ssshe wass also trying to impressss him." countered Ahya while rubbing her chin and her tail end twitched a little. She smirked and her arms cupped her breast even more "I think... I sssshould tasste some bird in the foressssseeable future. I wonder how it would tassste."

"You really creep me out with your talk like that" stated the voice "If I didn't know it better, I would completely claim you are only in your position today because of your looks. But that is only part of the truth."

"I am aware of my lookssss." Ahya chuckles and twirls her hair a little "I sssimply enjoy ussssing it for my advantage... guyssss and... sssssimpler minded girlssss are so easssy to manipulate if you ssssshow them your lookssss." Grinning more she coils a little around the staff "You know I ssssspeak the truth."

"Yeah... I wouldn't be sssstill your hussssband if it weren't for the advantagessss I give you." grunts the voice from her staff "And we both know once I fulfilled my sssside, you end that bond, like so many of the otherssss you had besidessss me. Many are sssstill dissssappointed that you didn't let them have at least one egg."

"As much I enjoy it, I don't feel ready for motherhood. You know that." she grumps "Only once our goals are reached I MIGHT consider a few children with you and whoever issss my second husband at that time. Or whenever it would be beneficial to have one."

"Isssss sssssomething in your life that isssssn't completely tuned towardssss your political ambitionsssss?"

"For my own goalsssss nothing is too holy to be not usssssed." she laughed "Now be a good hussssband and inform the resssst that our timetable experiencessss sssome delay."

"I will Ahya... I will..." sighed the Voice and ends the call. The female Naga gabbed the staff as it is no longer fed with the magical power to float and weighted in her hand while grinning widely, especially as Isadel came in. And it wasn't hard to guess why. The bath was ready. A nice hot bath for a Dark Elf and a Naga.

Ahya decided that she will make sure these peeping toms of Minions have a nice show to watch in this bath.

 **Overlord: Rise of Darkness**

Grey clouds covered the skies as two Armies stopped in sight of each other. ON the one side was the army of Lord Steadfast, led by Castian, in his mind one of the last two Virtues loyal to the Knight of absolute righteousness.

On the other side was the Army lead by the Overlord. While Steadfast's troops outnumber the Overlords army by the number of human soldiers. However, that is made even by the fast numbers of Minions. Before Castian could watch the soldiers of the Overlord being overwhelmed they had to get through that mass of minions which will gladly fight until their unavoidable death.

Castian still has to admit he is going to get a bloody nose. But that is a small prize regarding the goal of terminating the source of all evil and his inﬂuence. And as per his orders from his master, Lord Steadfast, the Virtue reasoned once he has killed all soldiers here, executed the lords and de-evil the entire population, they had so much air to recover before starting to wipe out all evil creatures of this world.

And he was sure Lord Steadfast will get the aid of the Dwarves and Forest Elves. But now he has to concentrate on the battle that is coming.

Looking at his right hand he asked "Any news?"

The captain turned his gaze to his master and shakes his head "Nothing aside from that all are soon in position."

Castian grunts and turns his head towards the View in front of him... both armies are still standing, due to their place of meeting neither had an advantage on the first glance. However, the Overlords army was flanked by small forests on either side, making it ideal to strike from there.

"Such a fool" smirks Castian "Positioning himself for a perfect trap." and chuckles "Too bad I don't know who to trust of the traitors former command lines or I would have performed the Goddess Fist at full capacity." and then he turns his head as he heard the sound of an eagle. As he couldn't spot one in the sky, and a second eagle was head from a different direction but again none were in the sky, he knew it is time.

Looking at his right hand, he nods and waves a hand forward. The Captain in turn called "Forward!" And horns were blown, the general signal to engage.

With that, the rows of the army began to move forward, steady and in formation, shields in front and pact tight to each other so that no minion could break to them, while the soldiers could use the small space between shields to make a quick but simple strike.

The Overlords minions were moving as well, with the actual army not far behind but Castian already saw that there were not much of a formation. Then again... he knows from the past as the Fifth were still alive, that Minions weren't the brightest. They were simply cannon fodder.

While Castian had to compliment that the minions were at least smart and/or disciplined enough to keep that simple formation, they would fall in front of the superior tactic.

The two front lines met in the middle of the field and the minions instantly try to smash through the shield walls, while their fire-throwing devils started to try and rain fireballs at them. However, Castian had the foresight that for all possible range of the demons, the shields are held up to hold off any kind of fire from the enemy. "Archers." called the right hand of Castian and a signal came, which caused many arrows to be shot from the rows behind the shields, raining death on the minions.

Castian grinned as the rows of minions start to thin out a bit but frown as he saw a movement of blue colours in the army... the blue demons that can resurrect their fallen brethren are running around to bring back the dead. "Damn these blues. If they weren't here, this would be much easier!"

"I agree with you, Master," said the right hand "But uncomfortably, our enemy has his hands on them. So we can only hope once the fist closes the battle is done."

Castian nods "Yes... the Fist." and looks at the two ﬂanking forests and mused "I thought they would have emerged already." and rubs his chin "Again we couldn't scout out the territory properly... perhaps they met with some hindrance they have to get past first from their position towards their engagement."

Castian had ordered to keep a bit out of sight from the enemies lines, using the forest as cover. Which means of course that they have to get through the forest. Then she shrugs "NO matter. As long they show up before the Overlord becomes cowardly and runs all will be fine."

The time then passes, the troops of Castian keep their shield wall tactic, but they switched the one in the front out with people from behind to keep them from tiring out. They lost, of course, some people and it was a hassle to close the gap again and get rid of the minions that got in but all the lines hold while the killing of minions went faster than their resurrection.

The minions dwindle, that is sure. But the pace isn't what Castian liked "If this keeps on, we have to disengage for the night." he grunts and looks irritated at the forests again "And where are the troops that should ﬂank the Overlord from behind?"

Before anybody could make a suggestion, from the left forest ﬂank, a green light shoot into the sky. Castian knew that was a Mage Light. Which suggests... "But we don't have any mages in our rows..." and a short time later a second green light erupts from the other side.

As Castian and his staff keep looking dumb at the mage lights in the air, horns were blown and suddenly the human soldiers of the Overlords troops separate themselves in three large formations with two big gaps between them.

"What the-" began one of Castians commanders, the howling of wolves were heard and two masses of brown storms forward from between the two gaps, passing through the rows toward the shield wall.

"Are these... minions mounting wolves?" asks one dumbly

"Why would they try to make a heavy cavalierly strike with wolves?" snapped Castian "That makes no-" but he froze. He suddenly remembered something... something about an ancestor of his that left a dairy at the time as the Glorious Empire fell. And about the fourth using wolves! He shouts "All troops pressing forwards! Make the tightest Shield Wall Possible! Shoot the wolves down! Don't let even one of them close!"

However no horn could be blown as fast as it was needed for that to be done. .. the wolves impacted with the shield wall, breaking through and deep into Castians own troops. And with that all minions lost anything that resembles formation or disciplines and stormed at the glaring holes of the shield walls, jumping, tackling and bashing at everything they could reach.

Castians jaw dropped as his wonderful formation is thrown into chaos. And if this isn't enough, from the forests finally came something... but not what he hoped for.

Troops bearing the Overlords sign march out of the ranks, the minions under them, rushing to join the chaos their brethren are creating while from the Forests many winged individuals are raising and start to fly towards the space above the armies.

"Archers, concentrate their fire on hitting the Skeith!" shouts Castian while drawing his sword "Anybody else who can fight follows me! We must reach the Overlord and take him out!"

Then he laughed and glared at the human formations which are still standing. The Overlord has moved forward and stood now to watch the battle unfold from a better angle.

The Archers have gained their orders and they aimed up but the Skeith ﬂew way too high to be hit. All the arrows did, where to start to fall down at one point. Only one arrow reaches a Skeith... but had no longer momentum to actually hurt him so the arrow fell down hitting whoever happened to be in the wrong place.

The Skeith, however, are happily throwing down arrows of their own, not even using bows or the such as gravity were doing them the favour to give the speed needed to make an arrow to a deadly projectile.

"That isn't over! The Overlord made one mistake! He exposed himself! All man! Forward! Let us terminate him once for all!" laughed Castian and raised his word "Forward!" but all he heard were shouts of surprise and gargling.

Confused he turned to see and saw his own man are spiked with arrows... and from his flanks Skeith were approaching while between the army and him, more appeared, cutting him off while killing his commanding crew.

Castian shouts "You will not have me you winged demons! I will cut all of you! And I will kill the Overlord! And I wipe this earth clean from all of your feathered bastards and whores! This holy place will be cle-"

An arrow pierces his throat. His eyes are widened in shock. The sword dropped and the hand that holds it tried to reach for it. However, drowning in the own blood he fell on the knees... and then to the side.

Lowering her Crossbow, Lehid shocks her head "These two were right... he was out of his mind." then she turned to the others "You know what to do! Get rid of these archers and then we are back in the air and attack from there!"

The Skeith mercenaries accompanying her nodded and draw their weapons. Most were using bows to use their arrows they were dropping so far and with Lehid they shoot the first arrows, hitting the unexpecting archers.

The others turned in surprise but they couldn't react in time as those Skeith which wielded swords, spears and the like rushed at them and began to cut them down. The archery using Skeith turned their attention to those archers which weren't engaged and took every down who tried to take a cheap shot.

As soon the first minions joined the Archer slaughter, Lehid knew that fight was over. Packing away her Crossbow she turned to one of the others "I make a report to the Overlord. You know your orders."

"Yes, Lady Skywing." nodded the Archer, knowing why he was spoken to. Of this attack group he was the second highest ranked member of the mercenaries and as that, he has now the responsibility now. And he won't disappoint her.

 **Overlord: Rise Of Darkness.**

As Lehid flew over the clashing army she had mixed feelings... while she saw death before, namely as her home had been attacked by Orcs and of course her involvements in killing as many as possible she never were that close to a large scale fight. And if the screams she hears and the chaos below her are any indications, she properly won't go closer to the field than necessary or she might lose her stomach.

"One of the times I question some of my decisions," she admitted to herself as she keeps ﬂying and took some heavy breathing. She took willingly the life of somebody she knew by name. Before that only nameless Orcs or soldiers had been hit. And by many, she never had to see the face.

"Get through it Lehid" she whispered "You only knew by name. You decided to shoot. You could have easily had somebody else let it done." and shakes her head, and paused in the air and to get her thoughts off she looks at the general direction of the Overlord. "What the? That can't be right!"

The Overlord was holding his blade ready and looks around carefully while everybody around him, even the human squads are on edge and some bodies are lying around. Bodies of their own troops.

A quick look at the edges of the clashing armies as well HOW the Overlord and the others are looking around made her uncomfortable "Here is no way they would look around like that if it is clear from where the threat is coming!"

Forgetting about her trouble earlier she dives down towards the Overlord to stand on his side, drawing her sword and her dagger, not too early as she saw something moving. While she couldn't tell WHAT it was, she didn't let it have a chance and just as it was trying to jump she collides with them and the two rolled around on the ground.

Lehid screams in pain as she painfully lands in a way that her wings aren't comfortable with and from the numb feeling mixed with pain one of the wings must be broken now. She winced and saw the would-be assailant of the Overlord.

She was staring at the individual. It was humanoid... size of a human at least. The skin was sickly green while glowing eyes were seen. Moving in a crouching way it sports a tail on the back. With the pointed ears, Lehid thought for a moment that it was a very big Minion. Also the stench she could smell pointed to a green one.

However, they don't attack the Overlord, their rightful Master. They would happily lead him to the hive to recover it.

So what was this thing?

Lehid didn't have the time as the creature jumped on her, causing her to groan and gasp and she barely had the time to reach her arms. It took her considerable amount of strength to prevent the creature from stabbing her chest with a dagger that sports blood on it. Blood that dripped on her chest.

"No..." she whispered and panic filled her as her strength wained and the dagger came closer. And this panic grew as she saw the eyes of the creature. They told her it wouldn't stop by simply pushing the blade into her once. This monster would stab her over and over in blood rush.

The dagger was starting to touch the feathers of her chest and the creature began to laugh loudly as suddenly the world slowed down... a metal boot meets the head of the creature. It was lifted from her and send off.

She stared for several seconds at the position where the dagger nearly impaled before looking at the creature which was whining in pain but standing up. The Overlord stepped between her and the creature "Stay down or I cut you in pieces!" threatened the Dark Lord and the creature... simply fall flat on the ground

"Yes, Master."

The Overlord stopped his tracks and froze. Lehid was frozen as well. Did this thing, that attacked and tried to kill them just call the Overlord Master?

"If I were your master... THEN WHY DID YOU ATTACK ME?"

"Orders of false Master. Body and second mind followed his orders until your order came. Then I was able to take over the body. Second mind screaming in head thought." explained the creature.

Lehid was even more lost and she doesn't need to see the helmet covered face of the Overlord to know that he is as lost as her. At least. If not even more.

The Overlord however somehow overcame that surprise long enough to ask "Are there more of you?"

The Creature nodded from his lying position. "Nine we are! Three sent to kill you. Three sent to steal the Brown Hive. Three to kill who commands second army."

Quickly realizing it he shouts as loud he could "To the other green attackers! Stop your assault and come to me!" and like the creature before them, two more showed up, runs to the Overlord and called him Master.

The overlord shock his head "This will be a long after battle..." then he offered his hand to Lehid "Are you alright?"

Taking it, she stood up slowly and nods "For the circumstances..." and she looks at the pained wing... it was limp. "However I think I broke my wing."

"Then let me help you reaching the Lazaret." he said and turns to the green ones "You are going to the portal and report to Gnarl the Minion Master! You will follow his orders like they were mine until I tell you something else!"

"Yes Master!" the three called and rushed off.

Then he suddenly lifts Lehid in bridal style and carried her. Her mind blank and blushes. Leaning at his armoured chest and thought to herself "I like that... I... really like that." and then the blush deepens. While she heard his words, they weren't addressed to her. Properly he talks to Gnarl. No matter. "I think... I think I know now what Raven means. Thought... is he feeling the same or does he simply care for what I could be for his empire?" and a hand was now on his chest.

The Overlord looked at her as she did that and whispered to himself "Don't worry... you will be not sharing the fate of Istar. You will have the spot you deserve." and adjusted his grip a little to ensure she is having it comfortable in his arms.

As comfortable it could be if you carry somebody with your arms while wearing a full body armour.

 **Overlord: Rise of Darkness**

Halbert was looking after the leaving Overlord... but it doesn't matter. All have seen that he is carrying a wounded away. However for these creatures that attacked them and seem to be able to blink out of existence. "That would take a long time to figure out what that was." and as he looked through the confused human soldiers he sighs "Not to mention to ensure no panic or questioning about the Overlords loyalty to his own soldiers is raising." Though he doesn't worry a bit that the people would start running away. That battle is pretty much over and already decided. Especially as the Skeith lowered for better aiming with their droppings or long ranged weapons. A sure sign that the archers of the enemies are taken down. And Lehid wouldn't have helped now if Castian were still commanding all.

Shaking his head he figured they would have the time to get all sorted out and fixed. "Well. That battle is over. Only have to wait until the wounded a treated, the prisoners carted off and the battlefield raided." And scratches his head "And properly getting used to the idea the next mistress is having wings."

Halbert isn't going to question that. An Overlord can have anything that is female as Mistress. Sure he never heard of a Skeith Mistress but again... who except Gnarl has a complete history of the Overlords and their Mistresses?

Overlord: Rise of Darkness

Humilia was pacing up and down in the dining room, while Princess Arlene, Lord Steadfast and Lord Sindir were sitting on the table and have a lunch together. Steadfast turned to her "Humilia, come and sit with us. Your portion of the meal is getting cold."

"how can I sit down and do NOTHING while I know that my fellow Knights are out there, fighting the Overlord and prevent ME to have my revenge on him for killing my sister in this sick and backstabbing move?" countered the Virtue "Especially after we got that report of how easy is advance force was demolished!" She moves over and put her hands on the chair "We should ride out to them and deliver a goddess first that crushes the Overlord so hard, we can hear is howls and baby crying of defeat even years after the last breath was squeezed out of him!"

"That kind of attitude you show is the reason you stay here." Sindir looked at her between two sips of his own wine "Because in your rush to defeat the Overlord in order to take him on for what happened to your sister, could mess things up. Either he gains an advantage out of it that allows him to defeat you, OR let him escape. Then we might risk he would simply leave his tower and rebuild it somewhere."

"Just as Lord Sindir said" agreed Arlene while she finished her lunch "We don't want that the Overlord could come back in counter-revenge in the years to come just because of one slip that allowed him to escape. The forces of Evil are so cowardly when cornered into a corner."

"Well spoken" nodded Steadfast "That is why you are here and lead the defences of the city. While I doubt you are going to be ever in need to use your position, it is still a position of honour. And once we are going to raid his tower to destroy everything, you will lead the charge of it."

She looked at her lord and glared a bit but then composed herself "As you wish, Lord Steadfast. I will await the day where I can give my sister her last honours by removing the home of the one that claimed her life."

Arlene looked at Humilia and smiles to her. Thinking to herself she mused "You won't see THAT day in your entire life. Just be happy if you survive" thought out loud she said, "I am sure you will see the day where your fate will fulfil itself."

"Thank you, Princess," replied Humilia and sat down beginning to eat. The others stayed with her even if they already had their meals, as it would be rude to leave her alone.

An all three silently agree that they should keep an eye on her, or she might just ride off to join her brethren.

And all completely unaware how unnecessary that motion would turn out. What can one woman do against an army?

Overlord: Rise of Darkness

The Overlord was in his tent, drinking some wine as outside was full of activity. They were just raiding the camp of their defeated enemies and tread the wounded while burying the dead.

While the losses of the Overlords side were mostly minions which can be revived or replaced easily (Depending on the worth of the individual) the human and Skeith Losses are still existing.

"On second through having the Skeith fly in and kill Castian, his commanding crew and his archers might have been a dumb idea." muttered the Lord while looking at his cup "After all, Minions are so easy to replace, why risking those who cannot be replaced that easily?"

Then his gaze wandered to the general direction of where the wounded are. Lehid had quite some luck that only the large bones of her wings are broken. They can be pinned in place and with some magic treated for a quick recovery, so she can at least travel by horse again. Or send back to the tower. "Perhaps it is better to send her back like the other wounded... to help her recover better." As only those wounded who cannot move are here. Also, they made some prisoners. Most of them the ones Steadfast has drawn in to boost his army. They had more or less surrendered as they were given half a chance. Only the loyal soldiers who are part of the permanent army were almost wiped out. Only those who realize they cannot win gave up.

And on these, he has to decide their fate later. But now they wander to the dungeons. All information provided by Indust turned out to be true yet so he will keep his side of the deal.

Raising his free hand he clenches it and a bit of dark mist surrounds it. Grinning he said to himself "Oh Steadfast... you might have the bad luck that you will be the first to feel something I thought I have lost shortly before taking the position as Overlord." and he chuckles to himself while enjoying his wine. Also, his chuckle turned out to a laugh as he holds his hand out and something appeared in the tent.

Too small of any use but still there. "Wonder if the trip to the Capital is long enough that I get it good enough yet for a practical use!"

 **Overlord: Rise of Darkness**

Cross was sitting in front of her tents and cleaned her weapon. While she didn't hat to use this, as she was in the group that dropped projectiles at the enemies, she did that out of habit anyway. "So far so good… I am in the army and saw some activity. But that one thing gets annoying." muttered Cross.

All she did was to disguise herself as a Skeith and offered her services as this Skywing were wandering around to for mercenaries. That was her ticket in... now she simply needs to get close, but for that, there are a few scenarios that help her getting the Overlords attention.

„While getting close to him won't be that problem… it is annoying that nobody sees his face outside his tent." and shakes the head. While she didn't expect that she simply needs to wait for him to leave the tent to see his face, it would be nice to know how her target looks like before approaching him.

Not to mention the vibe she is getting from him… she couldn't place it but swear she recalls it somehow.

Then she looks at the gate that were used at the moment to get the prisoners and wounded back to the tower, while bringing the rations of the day in "Not to mention that this Gnarl is a pervert as the minions self." recalling that she caught him looking at her as she and other females were washing themselves.

Thinking back, she still wonders why nobody has asked her about her tattoo. Shaking the head she mused "Wonder what gets more attention… saving the princess or getting Steadfasts Head?"

Overlord: Rise of Darkness

Wystlith wandered around the corridor until she found the old minion. At first, she didn't mind but saw he was very thoughtful, something unusual on him. Having curiosity, she approached him.

"Hey, what's up? Something is out of your mind?" She asked at him, soon getting Gnarl out his thoughts.

"Eh, ah, didn't know that you were here." He said, slightly surprised, but recovered the composure.

"There aren't a lot of things that get you with the guard down, for what I heard about you. Can I know what happen?" wondered the succubus

"Well, maybe is a supposition, but having an eye on the Skeith, but professionally! Don't think wrong things... I just found that one of them, the red feathered one with the scars, I noticed that she had some huge scar on her back, and in the middle of it was a symbol, an emblem. The thing is I'm trying to figure out what is, because I believe have seen it before, but can't remember where."

She giggles "Don't tell me Gnarl. I know that even you are a pervert Minion like the others!" then she put a finger on her chin "Well, can you tell me how that emblem looks like, by the way?"

Grunting the old Minion looks at her "For all I saw, seemed a female human in the fetal position, surrounded by a ring of fire." After that description, he saw that the succubus' face got white for a moment.

"I know that emblem! That emblem is from Luxuria, one of the four Abyss Lords!" At these words, Gnarl nearly drops his staff.

"Luxuria you say? Now I remember! She is one of the four demons that controls one of the four sections in the Abyss!" In his mind, he now remembered the story of how the hell was divided into four sections for hold all the punished souls, Luxuria being one of them. "This can be bad. Even being a demon, she is known as a defender of light and order, making possible that other demons don't destroy the order of things. That means that this, Skeith, can be a Succubus Warrior."

"If that's right, then she could be... Nah, she can't be, the one I know with that colour is a gryphon and not a Skeith. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Maybe this girl can be the infamous 'Blazing Wind Maiden!" She said, and now Gnarl felt he could faint in any moment. After all, the term Succubus Warrior was only a term, because they can be any creature, trained as fighters and act as succubi, but if this one is who she said...

"The Demon Huntress?!" He said and soon began to run his brain all faster he could do until finally open his mouth. "Wyslith, we can't say nothing about her."

"And why? She surely is going against the Overlord!"

"They don't jump into suppositions so easily. Surely they're judging him to decide if they strike down or not. Still, we can't reveal her identity. Not now, and don't do anything. Having her as an enemy can be dangerous for us, now that we had used resources on this war. And even if we can kill her, Luxuria is another story. Compared with her, the heroes are mere ants. We must avoid provoking her fury on us."

Wyslith wanted to protest but he was right. She heard of what the Blazing Wind Maiden can do in battle, and she heard about the omnipotent power of the Abyss Lords pretty well. After all, the demon that Gnarl and the Overlord fooled was one of the apprentices of another Abyss Lord.


	35. Visits of the Abyss

The Overlord stood around a table, with his lords around him. He looked and said "You know why we are here. We're here to discuss how to move further regarding our goals against Steadfast. As well regarding the surprise we go from our enemy."

Then he looks at Silver "How is your wound?"

"Not too severe, Whyslith use some of her magic to smooth the pain." Silver told, rubbing his right shoulder, where the wound is.

The Overlord nods "Very well" and looks over to Gnarl "What can you tell about them?"

"Given what Laurent found out from the surviving ones… Sindir managed something incredible. He made a potion that turns humans into Minion Hybrids. Larger, meaner and somewhat more intelligent minions, still with their instinctive desire to serve their true master. And they also proved that Sindir is in possession of the Green Hive."

"Thanks, Gnarl." said the Overlord, while looking at the Lords reactions.

The minority of them had shocked expressions, while Silver and Halbert reaction different.

"T-that is inhuman! Why would Sindir do that to his people?!" Silver demand, slamming his fist onto the table.

"The length that man will go...And to think people call ME a monster for profiting from War." Halbert muttered.

"Now we should plan how to continue… the troops are at the moment at the Calar Fortress, resting and reorganizing. Also refilling the minion troops. We need a solid plan to get into the capital and get Steadfast. Without a doubt, he might have learned about his armies losses by now. And I am pretty sure the metal knights from the time the capital defend itself against the Last Overlord still exist somewhere." explains the Overlord, "Does anybody have suggestions?"

"The best course of action, in my opinion, is to send a small reconnaissance to scout out the capital in order to see just what kind of defences we are up against." Halberd suggested.

"Sounds reasonable, but I thought you know them already, after all. It wasn't THAT long time ago that the fifth got all of this land except for the capital." replied the Overlord "And even if there are so many changes. How do we get that party in? And could it perhaps even sabotage from the inside?"

"But how should be we perceive this? Steadfast is a believer of a light goddess, he might have holy relics that keep any dark beings, such as the minions and yourself at bay. And we can't count on the Skeith on this one, Steadfast will make countermeasures against them for sure." Silver adds. "Not to mention if he really has some of the self-moving armours left from the previous confrontation against the Overlord."

"If he still had them, then he would have used them to attack the overlord." countered Halbert with a fist hitting the table.

"Time is also of the essence." warned the overlord "The longer we're standing here and talk, the more time Steadfast has to settle up his defence. And we don't know if he already knows of the loss of his forces or if we still have time regarding that!" Then he looked at the others again "So whatever we do… we have to do that FAST!"

"But as it stands now, we can't hardly leave a dent in his defences, let along using our captive as bait so that we can get an opening. It will only anger Steadfast and that is something we want to avoid." Silver said. "What we need is something that Steadfast and his followers catching off guard, something that they never expect us to use."

"Like an open door in the middle of the night?" suggested Capera with a thoughtful look on her face "I still have traders who are loyal to me moving in and out of the capital, deploying additional supplies for Steadfast for a price. For the right coin, we could smuggle in a small task force."

"Sounds risky, he might order his spies to keep our merchants in check." Silver shakes his head.

"Spies are Sindir's thing." laughed Miona "I know my ex-fiance… he sees spies as a dishonour and act of sin. Not to mention, he NEEDS them. They are the only way to get fresh goods into the town."

"But would it be enough? I can't help but feel that Steadfast might have an ace up his sleeve, which the princess is one of those cards." Silver explained.

"Care to explain that?" wondered Capera holding her hands while leaning her head on them. "She is on our side last I heard."

"But the civilians don't know that. Steadfast might already spread the rumour about how the princess was kidnapped by the overlord and was almost raped by him for example, so that he can rally the folk people so that he can use as shields." Silver explains. "It's just a theory…. But what me and the Overlord witness…. I have no doubt in my mind Steadfast will do the same thing."

"Assuming he hasn't already…" Halberd added.

The overlord looks to Halbert "Then what are you thinking?"

"What if we started our own rumours to spread to the people?" He suddenly asked.

"What exactly are you thinking to spread?" asks the overlord

"Well...I guess it would only rumour to the people, but giving evidence about Steadfast's deed would indeed skate some peoples faith in him."

"You mean about which deed? Here are quite some he did." told Miona while waving her hand "And not to all of them we have to prove."

"The idea isn't just to convince the people to turn on Steadfast, but to convince to people in the capital to turn on each other."

"Causing a civil war in other hands?" wondered Misona

"Indeed, after all, it would be difficult for Steadfast to maintain his defence if they can be taken down from all the riots. THAT will be our opportunity to have a team sneak in." Halberd explained.

"That can work! But we still need to find a way to spread these rumours" warned the Overlord "Not to mention we need solid ammunition! I suggest we take a break here to collect our thoughts and to get over everything we have to put together an effective murder on Steadfast's reputation." Then he stood up "Tomorrow we meet at the same time. I want reliable results. In three days the army is ready to march again."

 **Overlord: Rise of Darkness**

Later the Overlord was standing in a crypt. In fact, this will be the last resting place for Isota. It was her wish to be buried near the Underworld part of the Tower. He never understood the reasons WHY but promised her, as he thought he would have many years before he had to worry about such things. "Or wouldn't survive so long to do so…" he muttered and stroke over the statute that is a replica of her. It also holds a container which holds the ash of his unborn child.

"One thing for sure… for idiots, the Minions did a fantastic job here."

"Tisk, tisk. And think the Fifth's security on his mistresses was a joke." Suddenly said a voice near, and when he turned around, he found sitting on a chair what seemed a bald man with bluish skin, wearing Victorian robes. When he saw a grin of the man, he saw that his fangs weren't the ones of a human, but more exactly of a vampire, thing revealed seeing his yellow eyes.

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?" told the Overlord, a hand on his blade he still carried around for some reason.

Suddenly, and so fast that was unable to see, he was now in front of him, extending a hand to the Overlord with the other behind his back. "Count Orlox, vampire, commercial, and the South Abyss Lord ." He said with calm and elegance, as the ones of an aristocrat.

Taking the hand with a certain unease, the Overlord shakes it and asks "And I get the… honour of your visit why? Especially without a PROPER audience on neither side?"

Just when wanted to know, Orlox was now behind him, observing the decoration of the crypt. "Well, is simple. Just I want this meeting to be between us, without nobody else know it."

"I doubt it is just to exchange friendly small talk." mused the Overlord as he turned around "Given your title, you are here for business. And I doubt you want Minion souls. I know they are worthless in the Abyss."

"Fully right," Orlox said. "Just now I'm having problems with the thousands of them you gave to my… apprentice… time back. But I'm imaginative, and found a good use for them."

"If he were still here, I would have a serious time to question his return policy as HE broke a part of the contract just five minutes before the deal was over." mused the Overlord, knowing Rodin took him out of the room he was despite the order NOT to leave it until the contract was fulfilled. Or all souls were to be returned. Well… not that he would miss these Minions anyway.

Only the fact that a demon has a use for them SOMEHOW is causing him slight worry.

"Well, truly, as he worked for me, he should pay me a percentage for his business, I don't need to say to you what I received." Explained Orlox, the Overlord nodding at him

He then turned around staring at him. "Now, returning to the topic, and before of ask." He began and then gave a dark glare with a sinister smirk. "You didn't miss the presence of somebody? More exactly of a dark elf, for example?"

"Isadel? She is properly making out with Ah-" the Overlord stopped, realizing that this guy shouldn't know about her WITHOUT meeting her or hanging around long enough to learn everything. He stared at him, just for grab his neck with a hand. "What did you do to her?"

Orlox began to stare the Overlord angrily. "Leave me to tell you a tip about dealing with Abyss Lords." He grabbed his arm and began to squeeze so hard that he nearly cried in pain, forcing him to his knees. "Never do that!" He moved the arm away, for suddenly getting a nice behaviour. "Is impolite when dealing with people of status higher than yours." He said giving nice taps with his hand on his shoulder.

The Dark Overlord glares at Orlox, still wanting answers out of him.

"I didn't do anything for your dear Isadel, nor to your horned female that was in her village. But don't worry, I'm not thinking on harming them for now."

"Then how about you spit out what you want?" the Overlord stood up "You didn't mention them to humour, anybody."

"Yes, let's go to business. But first, leave tell you a story. Time ago, Steadfast Father made a deal with me. You know, the Fifth Overlord and all that mess. He wanted an army with which defend his beloved city from the Fifth, so I gave him a restless army of armour warriors and methods to maintain and reproduce them." He said and looked at him. "You already saw them when you and your old pals were in the capital, right?."

"The Iron Army" confirmed the Overlord, his hand tightened "So they are a demon construct. I bet Steadfast isn't happy if he knew."

"Not exactly. They were created in another... place for put it clear for you… by a human. I was just lucky of getting their forging method and just sold it to him. Taking this in mind, you can consider them as an army which view depends on who controls them."

"And I take due to the "deal" they can only be controlled close to the town?"

"Exactly. I would be not very pleased if he decided to double-cross me with my this."

"And which was the price?"

"If you're asking for souls, not." Replied Orlox with a shrug. "The deal was to give me a relic, a special one. You heard the tales about a magical sceptre that makes possible use any type of spell?"

"Isn't that possible with any wand?" he asks confused. He isn't an expert on magic but he has a few basic knowledge.

"Yes, but every wand has his limits. This one not. You can unless any type of spell in mind. Healing magic? Checked! Elemental magic? Checked! Necromancy? Checked! The power to summon a beast? Double checked! And this was the payment of Steadfast Father in exchange for the army."

"I take a guess: He withhold the thing or parts of it and you want me getting it." stated the overlord "Or you wouldn't have bothered telling me all of this."

"You're right. At the trade, he gave me the sceptre, but when I looked at it deeply, I found a small part of it was fake! And the worse is that sceptre can't work without being complete!"

"To Summarize: You want me getting the missing part, which I don't know how it looks like or where to find it. In exchange for… what? The safety of my girls?"

"Right, but don't worry about the thing you have to find. Is basically a small yellow orb of the size of a punch that shines when you holds it while using magic. And I'm not worried about you. I know that you will deal with Steadfast and his father, so the deal is for you to give me the orb." He said and walks away of him some steps.

"Why me? And why such a one-sided deal?" asks the overlord with narrowed eyes.

"Take this as a type of revenge from that occasion. After all, he worked for me, and I taught all I could to him, so fooling him was as fool me." He replied. "And leave me to warn you! If you try to fool me, your mistresses will not be a permanent resident of the Abyss, with all what means this! No, I will make sure that you receive a box! A special box, with the head of your…" Orlox turned his head to the Overlord, giving him the most sinister glare and smile the Overlord saw ever. "... wife."

With that, all colour left the Overlord's face.

He chuckled at his reaction. "That's right, my friend. I know where your beloved wife is hiding from your old friends at this very moment. I just need to give an order, and one of my demons will kill her, without you be able to do anything to protect her."

"Harm one hair of hair" was the angry reply "I will find a way to hunt you down in your castle if necessary and kill you myself!"

"Oh really? You should know that the Fifth always feared me, and he was leagues stronger than you. If I wanted, I could have destroyed him by myself. And even I had to threaten him sometimes. The old goblin can give you a testimony of that." Orlox warned him. "But don't worry. If you do what I said, your mistresses will return to you, and your wife will be still alive. Even being a demon, I'm a man of word, after all."

The Overlord was tightening his hands into fists, his mind was busy to keep his own range in check, even though all of his being screamed to strangle that guy. To not mention that doing that again would cost his own arm.

The Overlord heard a voice somewhere in the crypt, making him turn, and then went to look at Orlox, he was already gone, just leaving a voice to hear. "I'll be waiting for you, and don't delay yourself. The Abyss isn't a good place to give birth to a child after all."

"Child?" he asks in shock, and his head took a few seconds before he realized what he means "Shit!" and rushed off.

In the throne room, he shouts "Gnarl! Get your sorry ass here! Right now!"

 **Overlord: Rise of Darkness**

Wyslith were running towards Silver as soon she heard he was returning from the Overlord meeting. Upon seeing him she smiles "Silver!" and she jumps at him, making a squeezing a hug.

"Hi, Wyslith. I hope you behaved while I was gone." Silver asked.

"I made tea and cookies!" she smiles but then rubs her head "But you need a new kitchen… it burned down somehow." and laughs weakly.

"Oh, boy." Silver sighed. "You really need to improve your cooking skills."

"Why?" she asks "The cookies are delicious." and Silver knows he can trust on that one… she makes amazing cookies and cakes. But each time cost a kitchen.

"Tell that to the 25th kitchen you burned to the ground." Silver chuckled.

"I thought I only burned down 23" she admits while scratching her head "How was the meeting with the overlord?"

"We decided to spread rumours about Steadfast's deeds. Hoping to get the people standing and fight together our cause. We got but few days to prepare before the army hit the road." Silver explains.

"And how are you spreading these rumours?" she asks.

"Honestly, I don't know. It was Halbert's idea, but how we going to pull that off is still mind puzzling." Silver told, looking out of the window, seeing his blacksmiths working. "But right now, I'm worried about the armour and weapons, we don't have enough material to make more for the army."

"Sorry, cannot help ya on that one." she shrugs "SO how about we simply go to the garden and enjoy the cookies with some tea?"

"Sure, it might help clear my mind." Silver agreed with the idea.

And she took his hand and pulled him toward the garden. There a table is already set up, even a tea on a stove to keep it warm. Happily, she took a seat and smiles at Silver, her legs swinging as she expects Silver to take the other seat, which he did.

Then she gave him a cup of tea and a couple of cookies before taking some for himself, munching on the cookies.

"It's sweet." Silver comment.

"Thanks!" she smiles and keeps on until a servant came who looks nervously. Very nervously.

Wyslith didn't seem to either care or notice as she keeps on munching down the cookies, her wings twitching along with her tail in her happiness.

"Is there something wrong?" Silver asked the servant.

"A… a green haired… Succubus with… three horns and a very long ponytail arrived the doorstep and wish to speak with you." he said weakly.

"A succubus? Here?" Silver tilt his head.

"Green hair? Does she have a magic circle on her stomach and green, slit-like eyes?" asks Wyslith as she heard the word succubus.

The servant nods and the young one cheered "That must be mom!" But then turned pale and shiver in fear. "Oh crap, it's my mom!"

"Is that the way to greet your mother?" came a sweet voice between them, and the two found the green haired Succubus sitting between Silver and Wyslith.

Wyslith squeal in fear, quickly hides behind Silver, trembling.

"Come on! Just because you left your workplace I am not mad at you. I told my sister that she has no right putting you there." comments the woman, looking at her fingernails. "Well… at least she is now busy explaining her contractor why she cannot meet the expectations of her spot. Or worse that all of it is raided and her not death."

"S-so are you Wyslith's mother?" Silver asked.

"Sunkrem. 20th Abyssal High Succubus Priestess of the Abyss Lord Asrial." she introduced herself. "And I take you are either the sixth overlord or work with him." then smirks "After all, my youngest daughter is working for him."

"W-well, I'm one of his lords." Silver answered her question.

"Oh!" she chuckles and winks "And how is the Overlord, as master?" and smirks "And how well is he in bed?"

"MOM!" shouts Wyslith. "Don't talk about that while we're here! It's a private thing!"

She looks at her daughter in dis difference "Seriously? We're succubus! Sex is our bread and butter! So how is he?" then glances at Silver "Or did you choose to have him as your first husband and you have him pound you so much that you couldn't handle a big bad Overlord afterwards?"

That causes both Wyslith and Silver to blush, giving out a deep red colour on their faces.

"Hitting close?" she smirks and winked at them and licks her lips.

"That's not it!" Wyslith disclaimed.

"Is there a reason for your sudden visit?" Silver asked.

"Simply seeing my daughter and asks a few things. Namely, if it is true that Mephil was the Overlords dog for some time. Before handing him over to Rodin."

"Yes, although I never met with either Mephil or this Rodin fellow." Silver answered.

"Neither did I mother," added Wyslith.

"Ah! You two were too busy with each other!" Sunkrem smirks lean back while taking a cookie. Giggle at the two embarrassed looks on their faces.

"How was it to take her the first time?" she asks Silver while asking her daughter "Was he who claimed your virginity or was it somebody else?"

"Mom… n-Nobody claimed my virginity."

The older succubus stared at her daughter "Say what? You're 16 and still a virgin? I thought you had your first sex with 15. And now I learn that you're a year late?" and stood up.

"W-well…" Wyslith pressed both her forefingers together, sheepishly glaring towards Silver.

"Oh, you like him? Then he is the perfect specimen to fix that problem!" she stated before grabbing both of the hands.

"W-what?!" Both of them yelled, surprised at the succubus action.

"Wyslith is a succubus and it is a slap in my face that she didn't have her first guy as she was 15. And since she seems to like you, you do the honour to fix that." and smirks "I hope you like threesomes!" and pulled them towards the house "I am even so kind to bother to drag you to the bedroom! I would go out and do that right now and here."

"T-threesome?!" Silver gulped.

"N-no! I don't want that!" Wyslith yelled. "I-i want to be a special moment just-" But she quickly closes her mouth, realizing what she was about to say.

Sunkrem smirks "Give me a better argument." and drags them on… towards the fate chosen by the older Succubus.


	36. Chaotic Times

In the South Zone of the Abyss, sounds of yells and suffering were heard everywhere. But there were some places there where the sound was unheard. One of these places was a large stone chamber excavated on stone, with some jails excavated there. In front of them was a large empty armour with a large halberd, moving around and watching the three only occupied jails of the chamber. One occupied by Isadel, sitting on her knees; other occupied by Ahya, walking from a side to another; and other occupied by Unor, striking the cell's bars trying to get free, which do for an hour at least.

Then a door in the chamber opened, and the armour got firm, when Orlox came inside the room, alongside for what seemed a skeleton dressed as a butler pushing a food cart with a large steel cover.

"Give up, my dear," Orlox said to Unor. "You see the marks on the stone? They were done by something much stronger than a Taumin, so relax, at least for the good of your child.

" _I will relax once I am out here and together with my mate I ripped your soul out and fed it to the worms!"_ she snarled at him in her native language, knowing he understands him.

Ahya rolled her eyes and looks at Orlox "For somebody who holds high regard keeping deals, you got an odd part on that."

"You just got here because you were in the way, my dear. I just ordered to my men to kidnap these two, but you just attacked them when they were to capture Isadel." He replied and looked at the Taumin. "And that will never happen. If I want I can make your mate's tower to fall down with him inside."

"Correction. They tried to kill me with arrows, and that's why they got attacked by me" said Ahya

"You are working for him?" asks Isadel in shock

"No. We have a running deal." she answering "And he is right now hindering me fulfilling my side of the deal." then she turns to him "Speaking of which, my side is put on hold until I am out of here, right?"

"Deal." He said at her, but then noted the eyes of the other two. "Come on, don't look at me. At least I came here to serving you something." He opens the steel cover, revealing lots of food there. Good looking food for their surprise knowing where they are now.

" _Who says you aren't poisoning us?"_ asks Unor punching the cage _"Demons have no honour in most cases!"_

Orlox laughed at her. "Well thought, but you're wrong. Look, your Overlord and I have a deal, and the only reason he will accomplish his part of the deal is that if he doesn't do that, you would stay here forever, and not in these cells, but with the rest of 'residents' out there." He explained. "And if something happened to you, I doubt the Overlord could do his side of the deal. As you see, you are gold for me on this deal."

"I take it is because he managed to trick a student of yours?" asks Ahya and put the fingers together with a sigh "You are aware that Mephil was always an idiot? I mean I managed to get an audience with YOU by giving him a cow soul. He never reads the details of the contracts"

"Yes, yes, I know that. But this is by principles. If I allow everybody to fool my students and workers, where that could take that to us?"

"You making sure that your students reach a better level before they leave your school lessons" she simply chuckles "Sorry but it would never happen if you had taught him to read the fine print. Not to mention he cheated everybody who sold him anything. Why else would Rodin use the OVERLORD to capture him? His bill is legendary, even my people heard about it"

"We're talking ABOUT Mephil. We both know that even with elite knowledge, he can't do two and two with that topic."

"And the fact he wasn't planning to pay back any debts which didn't include you somehow?" wondered the Naga "He is hated by half the Abyss for that. I am almost betting you're the only Abyss lord without a bounty on his head."

"Well, I would have thrown him to the Suffering Pit for five years or more as a lesson." He said and looked at the Taumin. "You don't know it? Just imagine the worst torture that you can suffer, for around 1000 years. And now compress all that on a second. You will have now an idea of how works the Suffering Pit. And you will end there faster than you can say 'mu' if you don't stop to hit the bars, for 1000 years! They cost me a lot for made them!"

She glared at him, grabbing the bars instead.

"She's a Taumin." sighs Ahya "What do you expect? And might I get my staff back? As I cannot escape here as it is powered by a drop of your blood, it can at least keep my life a bit more comfortable. And tell my people that… the plans are derailing a bit."

"Sorry, but I can't. You know the reasons."

To that, she crosses her arms "I would like to do a reference but you're the wrong species for it."

"Meh, sorry." He said and then looks at Isadel. "And you? From the moment you came here you didn't say a word."

Isadel was just staring, unable to say anything without breaking her own mind.

"Evidently not the talkative type. If wasn't by the Taumin, this could be the quietest place in the Abyss." Orlox shrugs and he was hit by an iron cup… must be left by one of the previous 'guests'.

The taumin was just grinning _"Never said something about hitting cups."_

"Look, I'm holding all you here because I'm being nice. If I wanted to break your mind, I would simply put you outside with the yells and tortures.

"Orlox… are you trying to REASON with a pissed, pregnant Taumin?" asks Ahya with raised eyes "Even I know that is quite a foolish thing. It's smarter to put her somewhere where she doesn't try to rip open the wall with BARE hands. No matter how futile it is."

"Look, I'm having enough with THIS type of residents outside here with the tortures. And these walls can resist the rage of a creature called the Balrog, and this thing could destroy cities with his bare hands," he said. "Trust me, before die, he technically reduced the population of a giant underground dwarf city to 0."

Isadel was suddenly in the corner of the room hugging herself, while Ahya was visibly nervous.

Unor simply glared at him with very, VERY clear intentions.

Then Orlox sighed loudly. "You know what. Do whatever you want, I'm trying to be a gentleman, so eat your meat and be good girls." He said and left with the skeleton butler, leaving the cart with the food near their jails.

 **Overlord: Rise of Darkness**

"I cannot believe that I am doing that..." muttered the Overlord as he sat on the table of his study room, waiting. Waiting for a cursed dwarf with no sense of time it seems.

"I shouldn't sit here waiting for an ambassador to speak to me." and stood up "I should be out there, storming that damned fortress, get that stupid orb, take revenge on Steadfast and get my girls back!"

Gnarl stood in the near and fingers a bit on an object the Overlord has no clue what it was supposed to be. "Patience Milord. I am sure he will be here soon for the negotiations." Thought the Gnarl could understand. Even the old Minion was holding back the fury that his master is showing. How could that demon dare to simply appear in the tower, kill half of the guards and kidnap the dark elf and the Naga? Not to mention as they later learned the Taumin Misstress was kidnapped as well and the ransom is to get something from Steadfast.

"Cursed demon" muttered Gnarl and shakes his head. It was quite a pain with the mess. Restocking the guards, getting the Naga's calmed down and the promise the Taumins by the Overlord's honour to get the girls back. At least the second in command of the Naga's managed to keep the others in line. The Taumins were a bit difficult but once they were pointed at the source of the offence (including a few well-placed words of truth and hold back information) they are more than eager now to storm Steadfast's place.

"I would rather right now plan the downfall of this cursed knight right now." muttered Gnarl further while narrowing his eyes "Then to wait further for this fat, and drunk dwarf."

The old minion was already playing with the thought of executing Friendfist for "insulting" the overlord... if it wouldn't sour any relationship between the Overlord and the dwarf and have them retaliate with force. And right now having to fight another force would be fatal as everything they have is bound right now. And even after the war, they cannot afford another war until they're stable.

Then the door was crashed open as Friendfist came in. From the movement, both Overlord and Minion knew that this small guy punched the door open... and the damaged door and flatten minion behind it were only confirming it.

"Gnarl... get this minion a treatment... he survived." whispered the Overlord. Gnarl saw that his master was right and took a mental note to find out how he survived... a better surviving minion is a minion that destroys more.

Friendfist took a seat and laughed "Now we can finally begin with our negotiations! Took long enough!"

The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow "As far I got it, you have made US wait and not the other way around."

"Details, details!" laughed the dwarf "Now get the beer!"

The Overlord and Gnarl looked in surprise. Sure Dwarves love beer... but normally they are sane enough that they don't drink it during politics.

At least not since under the Dwarf King Ambert the Drunk, the entire council plus Ambert's wife and not specific members of the different dwarf guard factions got killed after they looked too deep into the cups.

Gnarl happened to know because one of the killed council members happened to be one of the long lines of masters the minions ever had. The original plan was that the Minions rush in, kill everybody and that unnamed Dwarf, as single survivor becomes king by default.

That a drunk guard killed him first wasn't considered beforehand... not to mention the domino effect afterwards. Gnarl didn't know if he should cherish and laugh at this idiocy, or simply cry because work of half a century went down the drain just like that.

"I thought Dwarfs don't drink beer during political stuff ." mused the Overlord, trying to hide the smile under his helmet, recalling the told story.

"Without a good drink, this place is too depressive to really think straight! Not to mention we are talking about the involvement of elves as well!" was the dwarfs reply and hits with his fist the table "now get it here while I use that little bit of ability to think straight to tell you why I am here: "My Clan Master Bloodthorn is proposing a cooperation! She allows your filthy dark elves to pass her territory to get to you, and you use a considerable number of your army to help her become the Dwarf Queen!"

The Overlord put the tips of his fingers together "That is the basic outline of your propose." Then he waves at Gnarl who nods knowingly and moves to order some minions to get a barrel of beer... and that they shouldn't dare to drink it themselves. Bad enough that the Dwarf made the consummation of it explode, the minions shouldn't add to that more than they already do.

Then he looks back at Friendfist "The question is only... what are the details. And what are the expectation of your Clan master? What is considerable? And how fast does she expect it?"

Friendfist laughed and waved with his pointing finger "Nice try boy! But you cannot simply ask things from a 100-year-old dwarf! But to humour you: 600 000 Minions. As fast you can after your little war is over."

Both Overlord and Minion Master stared at the Dwarf in disbelieve. Then Gnarl stepped forward "Let me recap: For allowing us to move troops from the Dark Elves to our lands, you demand over half a million minions to fight a civil war for you?"

"And carry all cost of their upkeep and damages they cause without permission." Added Friendfist with a grin "As well paying us a fee per elf that passes through our territory. Lady Bloodthron thought of a gold statue having at least the same weight as each of the elves, fully equipped, plus anything they use to transport their belongings like horses or carriages"

The Overlord raised up "Gnarl... give the beer to the Minions. I am NOT willing to finance such a street robbery!"

"Hold right here!" shouts Friendfist and hits the table again "The route through our territory is the fastest one and you need to take the lands of Steadfast to use the other route! You need us to get your previous Elves!"

"Correction... I don't need you to get them anyway. Only to get them as fast as possible." was the calm reply of Gnarl who also sports a grin "Even if we sign today until we got the news to the Dark Elves and them getting all organized to send their troops to us, the civil war is over. And they can comfortably come over one of the longer routes."

The Overlord added "The northern routes are controlled by two different kingdoms. While they also ask for a fee of passage, it is on levels we can accept. Not to mention as it is also an important trade route, you have to make a bloody war to control that route. A war you cannot afford to have because of your own civil war." Then he leans on the table "I admit I don't know how much you need OUR troops and OUR money to get further. Properly you just want to make it easy to win for you AND have a good financial grounding to rebuild through us, thinking we need the elves desperately."

"While we want them as soon as possible." added Gnarl "We're willing to wait for a predictable result and then wait until they come the longer route, as letting you robbing us. So we're leaving now. Until your Lady is willing to make a better offer." and the two leave, the Dwarf remaining alone in the room.

Friendfist stared after them and once they are out of hearing reach, he said "Fuck. So much for my dream to get a golden mansion out of it."

Looking at his fist he groans "Lady Bloodthorn will not be happy with me for trying to bargain more than she ordered me too."

 **Overlord: Rise of Darkness**

Lying tired on a spot near a small river, the wolf queen was resting from been used as a mount for these crazy minions, her pack was hunting to get some food together. Which the minions also took their share... sadly. Now the three the debating among themselves, which she didn't mind

"At least it would take a while until they got the idea to either route around that mountain range or climb over it... that gives us a chance to get strength back." whispered the queen to herself. It was a wonder already that none of her remaining pack didn't die from exhaustion, hunger or thirst while taking that forced run towards that place.

"I say we blow mountain up!" told Bomber with a maniac laughter, balancing one of his bombs on his head "Then we simply walk to green!"

Sinker slapped Bomber's head "No! Might catch greens in the boom." then raised his club "Swim to green!" and points to the river.

"Blowing mountain up!"

"Swimming in river!"

"NO! Boom!"

"No! SWIMM!"

And the two minions of the Chaos clashed their

heads together, staring at each other and the sky darkens, the deep growls of an incoming storm were heard as electricity was sparking around the red and blue minion, one holding bombs, already lit, while the other raised his club, ready to bash the other while the wolves only heard "BOOMSWIMBOOMSWIMBOOMSWIM-" and so on.

"Did they only let me and the remaining pack alive for watching them killing each other and kill us in the process?" sighs the wolf queen and laid her head down in resignation "So much for my adept to return the glory of my line."

Then Orez hits the two of them on the head and as fast as the dark clouds appeared... as fast they were gone. Even the bombs are no longer lit. Bomber and Sinker rubbed their heads in pain and the brown declared "No boom! No Swimm! Me cut mountain. Making tunnel for us to use!" and proudly raised his green sword.

"Cutting a tunnel into a mounting with a green tainted bronze sword? Yeah... that is totally working!" mused the Wolf Queen and had to hold back a laugher as she doesn't know how these crazed minions would react "I wonder why every two-legged being insisted on using pickaxes and other tools if cutting with a blade is the easiest solution"

"Thanks, Wolfie!" called Orez over, making said female wolf wonder how the hell this guy could hear her before running to the closest wall of the mountain and raised his blade high with one hand.

"FOR THE OVERLORD! FOR THE MASTER! FOR THE GREENS!" shouts Orez and strikes down. Seemly not even touching the wall. Turning around he raised his arm in victory and laughed... while to his sides two heavy stone plates fell down from the sides, revealing a tunnel, which seems to be made by dwarves due how symmetric it was. Like a transport hall through a mountain which was forgotten and sealed by growing a mountain wall in front of it.

Which is unlogical, unreasonable, impossible and beyond any chance that this minion found it by chance. Let alone open it with a single strike.

Did we also mention the tunnel was lit by perfectly lined up lamps like they were just enlightened? And not a single corn of dust visible on anything.

If the Wolf queen were a snake, her jaw would hit the ground and remain there for gods how long until her shattered sense of reality got put together, and her brain getting the much-needed reboot.

Thankfully she was a wolf so it was just hanging in the air, still attached to her head.

The other two minions cheered for their leader and Bomber shouts "Ride through mountain! Best option!

"And fastest!" agreed Sinker "once Wolfies back and all have eaten, we ride wolfies through the tunnel."

"perhaps Master waiting behind tunnel!" cheered Orez "Then giving him Wolfies while we search greens! Finding green brother!"

The queen groaned loudly as her mind was taped back together and laid down, front paws over her head. This was too much for her! And to think that she might see more of this weirdness with their master... she wishes her mind would simply shatter and remain that way. Or better she dies. Then she wouldn't have to bear with this craziness anymore.

Which deity or god did she piss off to deserve this?


	37. Closing In

Lehid sighs as she peeked into the room she was about to go in "I am not sure if I can do that." she whispers to her back, where Raven was standing with crossed arms.

He rose an eyebrow "And why not? So far you did a good job in leading them. Going in and tell them what the Overlord asked for isn't that much of a difference. And if you really want to be the Sky Wing of a Community lead by him, you need to prove that you can act like a Sky."

She turns to him and leans against the wall. After study his body form for a bit for no apparent reason she looks up and did the Skeith equivalent of a smile with her beak "For a former Ground Wing you act very much as a Sky."

"I am just an old fool who tries to use his experience to see both sides." waved the older Skeith off "After all the Ground Wings kicked me out of my community for daring to agree with some of the Sky Wings suggestions without even TRYING to force Ground Principles into it."

"Then how are you planning to be the Ground of a new Community if you got kicked out for being to Sky like?" wondered Lehid while stroking one of her own wings, a habit she got for being nervous. Thought she had to watch out where she is doing it due to her broken wing.

Clicking the own beak, the dark feathered Skeith points to her "You really got much to learn. New communities have barely a say and to add on it, it is hard to get Ground Wings who are willing to leave their home Communities to Join up in a new one. It is the lack of willing Grounds that forces them to reestablish me. You have it harder as Skies are more open-minded. But again, you already got the ear of the first Community Leader so it is a plus. But that is still music for the future as we have still to get them to acknowledge that community."

"I know... a Community formed and lead by a non-Skeith is something that never happened." she shakes her head "But that is something we have to worry later. Now we got first to finish that war. Else any plan we have for our future is down the drain."

"You're learning." clicked Raven again and put a hand on her shoulder "Now let's go in, tell these guys what you need from them and see how many are willing to pull that off."

Lehid nods "Right." and took a very deep breath. Then she turned around and opens the door, moving into the room and moves up the podium that was set up for this meeting.

Her eyes scanned over this place. Here were all Skeith Standing that joined the war and are still able to fight or do other jobs. "So little losses and wounded" she whispered herself and shakes her head slightly "I always feared we would lose much more up to that point." but knew that this fear could still be proven true due one factor she only learned recently.

Then she cleared her throat and called out "May I have your attention now, please!" and all Skeith turned their heads to her, and the whispering went silent. Eying over the whole place, she ensured that they all are REALLY silent before nodding "Thank you. And thank you for coming. I am aware that you might wonder why I called you here, a few days before we head off towards the capital. The reasons are that I need some volunteers to move in advance and do a mission of crucial importance. It might affect the outcome of the coming fight. And I need at least two how to head out. And only one of you will return, the other will stay and prepare for our arrival."

Then she paused as the listeners began to mumble and speak to each other and make their thoughts clear to each other. Then Raven hits with a staff he brought along the ground a few times and the echo of metal hitting stone caused them to grew still once more.

Nodding thanks to Raven, Lehid continues "The plan has two parts." She doesn't say it out loud but in truth, there were three parts. The third is not mentioned since human spies could somehow listen to this meeting.

"The first part of the mission is to deliver a message to a contact in the capital with certain instructions. These instructions are only to be read in presence of the contact!" explained the female, and hopes they get why she isn't naming the contact by name. Then she said "The other part I can name you is to prepare our arrival. The details are with the letter you are given for the contact."

She paused to let this part of the info sink into the minds of the Skeith before her. As most of them are Mercenaries, she doubts that many would raise their hands to this job as the dangers are hard to compensate.

"What do we get if we agree to that?" asks one

Raven raised "The Overlord is willing to hand you a weapon created in his personal forge. Together with a big bag of gold and a promotion if you choose to stay in our ranks after the war."

That caused the Skeith to whisper to each other once more. While the payment was well enough that many are considering staying anyway, a bonus plus a good new weapon (It is known that the Overlord tends to have very well made weapons) so many consider the risk and compare if it outweighs the dangers.

"Well, then why are we waiting?" laughed a voice and Lehid jerked her head to the source as she recognized it. A Skeith with deep blue feathers, a bow on his back and some simple clothes with only armour protecting the chest and shoulders, stepped forward and Lehid recognizes him as Rivali. He was born in her community but left soon as he felt the community had nothing to offer for his talents.

"Simply give me the task and make the greatest show that your blacksmith is able to create. I will prove that I am worth all of it."

Then he smirked at Lehid "It has been a while! Funny that you haven't noticed me before now. You must have really a bad taste that you ignore me that long"

"About my taste, we can talk another time" pounded Lehid and hold back the urge to slap that guy "The instructions are strict regarding that mission. We need at least two participants as one will return to us to give us a detailed report."

"Oh come on. If this is the case, any of these below me are properly going to try and impress you so you might reconsider who is your right hand on this. I mean come on. Such an old man?" he asks "of course I haven't really gotten the time to properly talk to you."

Lehid check turned red... not of flattery or embarrassment but of anger. They haven't seen each other for years and the first thing they are close to each other, he doesn't bother to say hi and criticize her for her choices? "Typical Rivali! That's so typical of you! You only bother with me to criticize me or demand something to stroke your massive ego!"

"I am the best archer of this sorry bunch. Even you have to admit it. Also, I am the best flier here. I am sure if you consider that, it makes only sense, that I also have the superior leading skills. The only reason I didn't claim it, was that it would only hinder me."

Lehid wanted to shout something into his face as she heard another voice calling "I would also like to offer myself for this mission!" and they turned to see a red Skeith stepping forward "I am Cross. And I am a good flyer as well and a good fighter."

Cross took that chance as she figured that, if she behaves as a Skeith, she is successful with whatever they order to her and is able to enact her own ideas, she would get face to face to the Overlord. And then she can act on the orders of her true Master. Also, she is sure who the contact is, what the secret assignment is and got a plan on how to "prepare" the arrival of the Overlord. All she needs is a simple good timing. Very good timing… and getting dominance to that arrogant bird. Many things depended too that this bird doesn't get an advantage for her actions to promote herself in front the Overlord. She barely paid attention to the third Skeith, a green one named Erson who stepped forward for the mission. As in her mind, he is properly going back for the report… Rivali is more in her interest for some reason. Something was off on him and she should take a close watch to him.

She has the bad feeling he has seen him somewhere before... and not in a good way.

 **Overlord: Rise of Darkness**

"Where is that damn letter?" asks Steadfast, moving up and down irritated in the war room of the place where also Princess Arlene, Lord Sindir and Humilia. "it has been days since the last report, namely the first victory against the Overlord! What is Castian doing?"

Looking down on the map Humilia tapped at the spot from where said the last report came in "Knowing Castian, it could be that the final blow against the Overlord must be so crushing that he instantly set out to capture the rough Lords, which only should have very little defenses left according to the intel from Minus. May he have escaped the flames of hell."

"his soul escaped the eternal burns the moment I ended the sinful life of his in the name of our Goddess." countered Steadfast then rubbed his chin "But I think you're right. Castian must have turned very anxious after that Victory and stormed forward to secure the victory. Causing even Indust to be caught in it."

"As wise as always" smiled Humilia and stood up "Then I request that I head out to meet with the rest of the army and help in claiming the tower and destroy the cursed Minion Hives to end the Overlord Threat once and for all."

Steadfast was considering that proposal "Given that the Overlord self is now either dead or severely weakened from the fight, and that even if they have a reserve army, are not able to stand up against us." then he nods "Yes. Yes, you can head out to fini-" but stopped as the doors slammed open and a man stormed in. From the uniform, it was a captain of Steadfast's troops but due blood and dirt on it, the insignia which would indicate which of the Virtue was his superior officer wasn't visible.

The knight looked shocked "Who are you and why are you storming into this meeting unannounced?"

"Forgive me Lord Steadfast. I am Captain Van under the order of Virtue Knight Castian. I am here with grave news." was the captain's explanation as he bowed down "The Virtue Knights, except for Lady Humilia, are no more."

"WHAT?" shouts Steadfast in disbelieve "How could that happen? Report!"

"It began with a cowardly attack from the air during the night. Many were wounded, including Knight Castian, while Tampar and Charity got killed. Then on the next day, as Indust and Patriecia were preparing the cowards way out, Master Castian tried to arrest and judge them for assisting the Overlord. But they escaped." to which Steadfast sat down in shock

"Two of my most loyal... betraying me. What sinister reasons did catch up to them that they are doing that?" asks Steadfast looking up to the knight.

"I doubt that Captain Van can answer this question" quipped Humilia before turning to the captain "Continue! But only the most important parts."

"Gladly" nodded the knight "In this emergency, we began to march out instantly, leaving only the wounded, the camp and a few guards behind, marching forward to meet the Overlord's troops. However, due to the traitors warning him, he had retreated himself, forcing us to travel a few days straight without rest. We adapted the Godness Fist but the Overlord was also warned and set up ambushes. I belong to one of the few survivors as the enemy believed my death... I would have helped but with only a handful being still able to fight, it was useless. Virtue Castian and the army fell this day. I don't know the fate complete... but given what we know of the Overlord, the fate is sealed... either executed on sight or being in his dungeons, tortured for information and to please the sadistic and sick tastes of the dark master."

Princess Arlene rolled her eyes, after ensuring nobody would be caught that. "Such idiots" she whispered while crossing her arms "making the Overlord worse than he actually is to make themselves and their crimes feel better."

"I agree with you." whispered Sindir and shakes the head "While I have reasons to move against the Overlord, they are at least solid. Politics. He is grasping for straws just to justify ANYTHING to force his more and more deranged version of order into the world."

"Sadly there is only so little we could do to lessen the burdens on us and the citizen" sighs Arlene and turns her attention back to the knights.

Steadfast was sitting on the chair in shock, the fist tightens up, a clear sign that he was refusing to believe that defeat is only a matter of time now. Not to blame... for everybody the memory of the last Overlord was still fresh.

Which is wonderful ammunition for her little project...after all, he promised everybody to defeat the lines of the Overlord once and for all... and now he is back at their front door.

Thought much to her surprise the Lord stood up and slams his hand on the table. "If the Overlord is coming here... then he is going to see his own grave! We are going to deploy the Iron Knights!"

"The Iron Knights?" asks Arlene in shock, having to take hold on a chair to not fall down "There are some of them left? I thought all of them were destroyed during the last siege by the former Overlord before he was defeated."

Steadfast took a dark face "Yes most of them were destroyed by that last attack. But my Father, before he died by that attack, was able to give me the secret how to construct and power them." then the smile he is sporting made even Sindir and Humilia make a step back "And since the fall of the fifth Overlord, I have taken half of the taxes to rebuild them. While they weren't at the numbers yet like back when my father first introduced them, those we have now and those we should be able to make until the Overlord arrives should be sufficient to crush the invaders!"

Standing up from the chair he gestures to Humilia "Announce in the entire town, anybody is now under the duty to train five hours a day and help to construct new Iron Knights five hours a day! We need every single soul if we want to hold the capital and defeat the Overlord once for all! Nobody will be left out. Not even weak and fragile ones! Unless they cannot stand up by their own strength, each of them is expected to stand in the lines once the Overlord arrives!"

Hitting her chest in acknowledge, Humilia stormed out and Steadfast grinned to Arlene and Sindir "The Overlord must be weakened heavily from this victory of his... the ideal chance to crush him once and for all... as he is brushing himself to death and our impenetrable walls!"

Turning around he raised his arms "Bless our goddess as she has given me the tools of our ultimate win. After that, we will cleanse the world from all that is dark and evil. Now I have to leave and prepare the ritual to give the Iron Knights life so they would fight for the victory of good and light!" and stormed out.

Arlene and Sindir started after Steadfast until he was out of sight and the princess took a seat. "He completely lost it

"That... I have to agree," stated Sindir, holding his chest as his aid runs in with the medicine. Taking a long sip out of the bottle, the old Lord states "If he really pulls that through, that it is only a matter of time until the order of town collapses... as not a single one has the time to do his daily doings. Not even bread would be made at a constant rate. And I knew that not all of the money reaches the kings' treasury but never found why..."

"Is Steadfast even partially aware how much of our troubles we could have avoided if he had NOT taken that half of the income?" fumed Princess Arlene "my father wouldn't have to resolve with Slavery and a lot would have been used to try and improve the peoples lives." she ruffles her own beautiful made hair "The Overlord's rise would have been much slower and properly not even a considerable threat by now."

Agreeing with her Sindir looks at the princess "This is getting far out of hand... it was a grave mistake not ensuring he is watched or controlled as I were away to adapt to retrieve you from the Dwarves. If I had even the slightest suspicion about the state of his mind..."

"Don't beat yourself up." sighs Arlene looking over to him "I bet not even my father, one who trusted all of you could foresee it. Then again... all went down the drain as the Heroes became greedy." then she looks at the map "All we can do now is limit the damage. And for that, we need to figure out how to do that... after all the easiest solution needs an element removed."

"Which is too well protected as it stands now." nodded Sindir and stroke his beard, "I think we should meet later to discuss it further."

"I agree!" told the princess and leaves, to get her head clear.

Sindir who stood behind stroke his beard some more and looks at this aid. Shaking the head he spoke "No news form the Spies regarding the attack from the ones you send. It is too early."

"Still prepare for the worst case and they didn't succeed or worse too much of the Green Minions nature evolved within our subjects and are now under the Overlords Control."

"Which would include that he knows about where to search for the green hive." noted the Aid "What are your wishes regarding that?"

"Like I said... prepare for the worst and hope for the best. Let's aid the princess as she seems to be our best bet right now to get out of it relatively unscathed. At least I can properly reason with her or the Overlord. She tolerates me for being a potential political aid once it comes down to it." then he looks at his aid "Have our Spies find out about the procedure of the Iron Knights... perhaps we can influence their production to an outcome favouring our desires."

"I already thought of it and send a small scroll while Lord Steadfast were still announcing his plans."

"Sometimes you're smarter than it is healthy" laughs Sindir "Just watch out."

"I got a good master and teacher, milord." said the aid with a bow.

 **Overlord: Rise of Darkness**

In the "guest rooms" in the Abyss Castle, the females being the current "guests" looked up as outside the sounds of unrest were heard and Isadel wondered "Is a party or so going on?"

After some more listening, Ahya the Naga, shook her head "no. I wasss here before, do sssstrike a deal with the lord ssself. No party of the Abyssss startssss with unressst with the demonssss."

"What cause of unrest?" then wondered Unor, even looking more confused as the unrest started to sound like an actual war broke out. "Are Abyss Lords at war?"

"Prey better not" was the Nagas counter "Elsssse our livesss are forfeit."

In the large fortress in the Abyss, Orlox was tasting one of his favourite wines, but then a lot of noise was heard, causing him to bounce and making part of his wine to fall on his jacket. Angry he shouted.

"WHAT IN THE HELL'S NAME IS HAPPENING?!"

A demon runs in as the castle shock in an explosion "Minions… three of them. And they are rampaging through the entire place. And our guards are simply not able to catch them. Or any of the wolves they brought along. THought one seems to enjoy to leave bombs around like he has taken an entire powder tower in his bags." scratching the head the demon continues "Another is a sociopath that makes even some of our maddest guards look jealousy at him and the third… I still don't know how he can run up a wall to get to an open window just to open a door from the inside."

Orlox began to think thoughtfully about the situation, thinking about some forms of getting them, until he got something. "Black Lobster! Paranoia! Come here!"

Soon an empty black samurai armour and a man with red clothes and a mask seeming a harlequin came into the room at his orders.

"What do you need, my lord?" Asked the black samurai armour.

"Seems that, by some twist insane decision of fate, we have three minions that are causing a lot of problems around here. I want you to capture them at any cost!" He ordered. "I will try to figure the best method for catching them."

The two bowed and head out to capture the invaders… only to find out that each time they reach where they SHOULD be, they are already somewhere else.

"You go over there!" Said Black Lobster to Paranoia, before sprinting on a direction, while the second summoned a mirror and got inside it.

As he exits it on the other side, he expected to find the minions in front of him… only to find them running on the- ceiling? Alongside the wolves?

As Paranoia's brain had rebooted from that sight, the minions and wolves have disappeared behind a door and as he runs after them… they are gone. And he heard their chaos making from… two floors above him. "How did they get up there?" Just before of summon another mirror and get inside.

A pair of demons just had the minions in front of them and went to try to get them, but just only for slam their heads to each other when they avoided being caught. Though as they recovered from their hit, they began to run… to avoid the bombs that the red one left behind, and they just jumped out of a window into a blood pool to avoid the bang. Taking their head out of the blood, one asks "Just what did they eat to get that crazy?"

"They're minions. You ever saw a minion use his brain?"

"Never but I also never saw some that mad! And since when are blue ones armed?"

A demon runs up to his lord and shouts "OUr man seems not to be able to make head and tails about their movement! Nobody managed to get them and many even wounded themselves in the process."

Orlox was thoughtful about the situation, trying to figure out how to deal with these minions. After a while then sighed loudly. "Okay, inform Black Lobster that he gets ready."

The demon thought for a moment, but then nodded."Yes, sir!" Said the demon and rushed away.

While Orlox moved to a yellow orb he had near, and placed his hands on them, while having a smug in his face.

"Dear 'residents' of the South Abyss!" Boomed Orlox's voice over all his territory. "I know that many ones of you don't want to keep suffering the tortures that all of you deserves for your actions! And many others wish to return back to the living world and leave this place! Well, don't worry any longer, my dears! As some of you could suggest, we have some, small pests, roaming around and causing problems there! The ones who take me that three different coloured pests and their pet wolves, will get my official amnesty, your sentence will expire, and start the process of reincarnation for leave the Abyss for good!"

That caused a loud uproar within the entire abyss that was even heard in the other three regions and all, really ALL who were not here by choice are rushing towards the castle to capture the three Minions… and Orlox had to realize his castle might get a bit… tight for the duration of that hunt.

Not helping that some are already trying to kill each other, if that was really possible being all them dead, to stop that others get hands on the target.

But the castle problem left to be an issue when the three minions got out the castle jumping from the window, soon being followed by all the mobs.

"Run whatever you want, stupid freaks. Here I have the worst of the worst in the known universe: Nazis, imperial stormtroopers, space invaders, the Alpha Section, Decepticons, Hydra, and that are only a part of all them. Is only a question of time." Murmured Orlox seeing the smoke caused by the chasing.

Though he has the nagging feeling that these bunches are different… perhaps elites of the Overlord? Perhaps he should ask. Maybe after of before punishing one of his wives by this outrage? On the other hand, they could be just some unruly ones that want to do their master a favour and act outside his command.


	38. War Conference

Looking at his aid, Lord Sindir sighs loudly and leans back as he thought about the latest reports of his spies... then he looks at him "Anything else to report except that rumours about Steadfast use of the kingdoms riches and the sudden rise of disappearing people?"

"Only that the people become uneasy. Word of Steadfast being involved with the death of King George and lady Istar are spreading for a while already. People feel they are only facing that soon the wrath of an Overlord already because the Paladin that swore to protect them angered a force that wanted to be left alone." explained the Aid and then looks at his master "Given how accurate the rumours are, I take Princess Arlene is spreading these to crumble the support of Lord Steadfast within the common folk."

"You assume well." chuckles Sindir and leans on his cane "That Steadfast isn't even showing any doubt that the princess is pulling through the marriage despite his actions towards her father, shows how ill-prepared he was to take the mantle as Lord."

"Pardon me. But ill prepared?" asks his aid.

Sindir looks at him "Right, that was before you became my aid... the old Lord Steadfast, Sebastian, had three sons. While Frederick showed early his loyalty to the crown and dedication to the knight's code, it was clear very early on that he would never be fit to carry on the title Lord Steadfast. Despite him the eldest."

The old man paused for a moment to collect his thoughts "Originally one of the two younger brothers should take the mantle. Tobias, the older of the two had the cunning to carry it, while the younger one, Martin was a talent for managing the task included in the burden. Both were viable options."

"Then what happened? Did they die in one time of the fifth Overlord?" wondered the aid, as he noticed the pause of his master.

The old man shook his head "Not that I am aware off... they left the Kingdom to seek aid against him. Tobias went to the northern kingdoms but any trace of him vanished shortly after. Martin, on the other hand, wanted to try his luck in winning the favour of a kingdom that seeks out suitors for the throne as, so far I recall, the ruler had only a daughter but a beautiful one."

A chuckle escapes from Sindir "However his last sign of life was brought by pidgeon stating that a storm caused him to end in a land unknown to him. He wanted to try and find a way home but I guess he either failed or is still seeking. Nobody knows for sure."

"And in that time of absence, Lord Sebastian Steadfast died?" concluded the aid.

Only nodding to that Sindir replied, "Yes... and around that time, the order that has trained Steadfast has shown him the "Powdered Truth" for punishing them all who broke the rule of Light Goddess Tapil. He brought it with him as the king, having to fill the position of Sebastian in both as Lord and as leader of the army, appointed him as the new Lord Steadfast."

"If I understand it right, a row of bad circumstances forced Steadfast into a position he wasn't cut and that drove him that path?"

"Coupled with the loss of his beloved father without anybody he could lean on as he was the last of his family in this kingdom." nodded Sindir then shook his head "Steadfast saw in me a role person, that is why I was able to dictate the course of him after the fall of the old and the rise of the new Overlord. Or so I thought."

"Lord Steadfast were only willing to follow you as long he saw no clash with his believes?" assumed the aid.

Again, Sindir nods "Yes. I have told him to wait before we act against the king. Of course, I never planned such and instead hoped to find something that shows that the King was not at fault. But the moment I was gone for a while, unable to talk with Steadfast, he acted. He acted upon him believes with no regard for long time thinking."

They walked up to the window and looked over the town that lies at the feet of the castle... the puffer between the outer wall and the wall that separates the castle from the town. It requires little thinking to see why the town was built like that.

To slow down the enemy as much as possible if the outer wall should fall. So the inhabitants could either adept to set up a final resistance or to flee through the secret tunnels.

"Military wise Steadfast is smart. He lacks simply the proper education in those. Or else he wouldn't rely on the Godness Fist so much. Or would have seen in the beginning how to prepare that war. But long-term thinking of consequences was never a good point of him. Executing Isota was foolish. Sure it gave a morale boost."

Thought he waved his arm out in a random direction "What else? We lack any leverage to get the Overlord at least on a table. He will have no qualms to crush his entire force against us. And his usage of Skeith shows a glaring problem. We lack anything to defend from the air."

"What about our archers and ballistics?" wondered the Aid.

"The ballistics are not accurate enough for flying individuals but easy targets. The archer might not able to hit them from sheer high, while they could drop anything at us." countered Sindir and looks at the direction where the Overlord will most likely come "Not to mention... he might have a bone to pick with me as well."

"How do you figure that Lord Sindir?" wondered the Aid "The assassins?"

"Indeed! You know they use the green Minions as a base. But for me to have green minions, I need the green hive. And the Overlord is able to make that connection as well. After all. The little number of spies we still have left in his tower confirmed that the ones I send were now listening to the Overlords order."

Sindir gave a weak chuckle "I admit... I underestimated the instinctual drive to obey the one bearing the title of Overlord. I thought human intelligence... or well... the difference between humans and minions could cause the hybrids to resist the call."

"You had no chance to find out if your theories were true or not" assured the aid. "No fault was at your shoulders."

"I am getting old... some years ago I would have considered that risk and would have sought out for a way to test my theory without revealing my secrets." scoffed the old Lord "On the other hand the mess we were in back then, was much clearer and the faults of our side wasn't the cause of the war."

"How long do you think Princess Arlene can continue her actions before Steadfast discovers it?" wondered the Aid, changing the topic to avoid his Lord getting into a deeper end.

Sindir looks at his aid "Honestly? I would not be surprised if he never learns. He is the only soldier in the core, not a politician. He doesn't know the fine art of information gathering outside from battlefields. He had to rely on my spies to learn anything outside anything his scouts could tell. And none of his men is subtle enough to take over that role. He also despised spies and only tolerates mine because of a common goal that I am not a threat for him."

The Aid smiles "A misconclusion. I take the "escape" from the Overlord, was his plan?"

"indeed my boy. Indeed. I am pretty sure that he played Steadfast. I bet his plans would have to build a base to remove Steadfast without that scale of bloodshed." then shakes the head and tipped on his cane with a finger "I think... it is time we are making our own new plans. For the damage control. Steadfast has pushed that kingdom too far. I think anybody who could lift the kingdom out of misery is better than Steadfast visions." "His vision?"

"Don't take that as bare coin... but I believe if he gains the victory against the sixth Overlord, the aspects that some sort of blessing comes from his goddess and all damage that our land suffered from the fifth Overlord and afterwards from the heroes are gone miraculously. But that isn't a Fairytale where things like that happen Without a second thought. The gods are fiddle beings. If they wanted to help us against the Overlord, they would have done so already. And even if we win... we are facing a land that cannot support itself because, in his rush of victory, he destroys all that the Overlord build. And let's be honest here. How much of it is evil?"

The Aid thought for a moment "Aside from the Bug Farms, which are used to boost the enemies troops with more minions, and perhaps the Coliseum, as we don't know its full purpose nothing. Everything that was build, while still serving to his benefit, benefits everybody. Removing them would only cause the people to suffer."

Then the aid nods "Steadfast plans to remove everything the Overlord build or made are counterproductive. But Sir... why are we talking about that? I think we had that topic already."

"Indeed we had. But I wanted to have it fresh in both of our minds for what is coming next." Sindir explained while leaning against his cane and narrows the eyes "We're going to do our part of Steadfast's defeat. And for that, we need to spread the word of the consequences of his victory. Of course subtle. He may not have spies but he isn't a full idiot. Also, Humilia is not blind, deaf or dumb either. If either of them connects the dots, either us, Princess Arlene or all of us are facing unknown and very dangerous territory... which we might already be in."

"Why Master?"

"Simple... the marriage. I know Frederick well enough that he would have already married the princess by now. Especially how he lost his last fiancée." and chuckles at the face of the knight as the letter of Lady Miona arrived him, telling that she is breaking the bond their parents made. That and her allegiance to the Overlord means, of course, the kingdom lost it's access to the valued raw ores and gemstones. Then he turns serious again "He is planning something... something that involves that the princess might be no longer able to marry him. And while I have a clue... I pray to Atan, the god of wisdom and Shegara, goddess of fools that I am wrong."

That aid paled a little as he heard these words. Praying to a god of wisdom and a goddess of fools to be wrong about anything is very serious... what is his master suspecting? Then Sindir looked up in the dark sky and gave a chuckle "It seems... that some deity or demon is amusing itself by sending gifts.

And now the aid was simply lost.

 **Overlord: Rise of Darkness**

Arlene was sitting in front of her mirror, her maid brushing the long, blond hair of hers. While dusk had already settled, the entire castle was enlightened by fires, candles and torches. Thought while she can tolerate torches and fire pits, she was fuming about the candles. Given how expensive they are, the money used on them could be much better used for helping the kingdom. In fact, her father already didn't buy any of them anymore due to the cost and now Steadfast throws the little money they had out of the window like he would be rich soon enough to pay all.

"Once I am queen I have him pay for all." she muttered, "if he is so unlucky to be alive by then of course."

"Princess, I recommend that you don't fume that much. It isn't good for your skin."

"easy to say." she countered with her arms crossed. "I want to see you in my position. Then again you see a lot in quite an indifference except my well being. How do you do that?"

"Born and raised as your maid from birth, if I kindly remind you princess." spoke the maid.

"Another form of slavery... one of the legal kind" she whispered to herself with conflicted feelings. While she shares the Overlords opinion regarding slaves... she cannot deny that she really is glad to have her loyal maid even if she is more or less raised to be that. Once the Overlord gets the city, she has to talk with him about that.

Before she could indulge deeper into her thoughts, she heard a knock on the window and the two turned to look, finding to their surprise three skeiths flying in front of the glass, one of them holding up a piece of clothing that bear the Overlords flag.

Arlene understood instantly "Quite bold of him sending three of them." and she nods to her maid "open them."

Bowing slightly to the princess, the maid moves to the window and opened it, letting the feather-bearing individuals in. Once all three were in, the maid closed them again and Arlene stood up.

Falling down on one knee, the three bowed down and Arlene spoke "Welcome to the castle... even if I wish it were under better circumstances. What wind brought three Skeith, under the service of the Overlord, to my window?"

The red one of the Skeith stood up "Princess Arlene. I am Cross, the blue one is Rivali while the green one is named Erson. We are sent to bring a letter with instructions for the four of us from the Overlord." and with that she opened her ouch and pulled out a letter, handing it to Arlene.

The princess took it with a nod and opens it, reading the contents. After that, she nods "Well, the Overlord send me a list of things Steadfast has done as well some of Sindir's sins..." she trailed off and the eyes widened "Sindir had the green Minion Hive all the time? And he used it to make hybrids?"

"It appears so" confirmed Cross "I have seen these myself. And according to the Overlord, they were dangerous."

Tapping slightly at the letter the princess let her thoughts run a bit before turning back and grinned "Well, the info about the Green Hive might help us in the long run but we shouldn't spread that info until I have... a talk with Sindir. It might help us." then she dropped the grin "The other missions we have are to gather information about the Iron Knights... I am not surprised he knows about them. Namely how they are made and where their weaknesses are. Also preparing a special plan once the Overlord starts to siege the town." then she paused and read over again to be sure "once we gathered the information, one of you is sent back to report, the other two are to have further instructions only revealed to a certain date. To ensure that you don't spill anything in case of your discovery and capture."

"Funny. As it would be THAT easy to keep us hidden." said Rivali as he stood up "Due to our superior good looks and abilities we stand out like a candle in the darkness. Here is no way our presence goes unnoticed."

"Actually there is." countered the princess "While in Steadfast eyes you are demons, most of the people in town don't care. If you arrive as normal travellers the main gate, getting it might be not that difficult as long you are coming from a direction that makes it very hard to connect you to the Overlord."

"Which shouldn't be hard. Two of us are Mercenaries after all. Cross here just needs to wear one of our reserve bandages to make her pass as a third member and we could claim to rest for a few nights before continuing our way home to our forests." explained Erson

"Then I guess that is settled." nodded the Princess "And due me hearing of Skeith in town, I go and hire you to protect me in the event the Overlord attacks, as I know that he hired quite a number and to combat a Skeith, a Skeith is quite effective."

"That would properly sound well in Lord Steadfast ears to fight fire with fire." agreed the Maid.

Rivali looked at the Maid "And you can trust her? She looks like the type who would blow us the moment she is alone."

"She's my maid since I was a child. I trust her with my life." countered Arlene.

"Enough fighting." then said Cross "Let's follow her judgement and try to see if her idea works. If it does, good. If not we retreat and return in the night to think of an alternate plan."

The others in the room agreed and with that the Skeith flew out of the window, gone after some the distance in the safety of the night.

 **Overlord: Rise of Darkness**

The Overlord stood over the map of their upcoming battlefield with the planned positions of his own troops… and the estimated position of the enemy. But for one part he needs Silver… and for some reason, nobody has seen him since a Succubus visited him. What is Wyslith doing with him?

As he pondered about that, he heard somebody coming in… two of them he recognized as Wyslith and Silver. A hooded third person was behind them. Guessing the third was a new aid or so for Silver her grunts "Where did you two disappear to? You missed three war council meetings and I had to search your home three times with not a clue!"

Blushing deeply, the young succubus scratched her head "It… wasn't entirely our fault."

"The two of us were forced… To do thing by her." Silver points to the hooded person.

Tilting his head "And who is her?"

Lifting the hood, the woman underneath smirks "Just a loving mother who cares for her daughter?"

"You're Wysliths mother?" asks the Overlord and the older succubus, dropping her mantle to reveal her curves moves around the table.

Leaning on him she smirks "Yes… I am her mother. My name is Sunkren… and what is your name, handsome overlord." and felt down his side "Handsome, strong and full of potential Overlord."

The Overlord looks visibly disturbed on how bold that woman was and turns to the other succubus and Silver for an explanation.

"We don't want to talk about it." The two said simultaneously, blushing deeply. While Wyslith did an act he only saw a few times… and he groans

Shaking his head he turns to Sunkren "You made the two have sex?"

"My daughter was too old for being a virgin… but judging from the screams they had after drinking my cocktail, I say they enjoyed it to the fullest… perhaps I already know my next son in law?" Sunkren smirked, eyeing to the young pair. While stroking the overlord's side.

"I am not sure I am your type! And I am in the middle of a war!" told the Overlord to Sunkren but either she doesn't understand or ignores his implication and shakes his head and ignores her gestures. "So Silver… time to talk with your little role regarding the last strike at the war."

Silver nods to that and Sunkren smirks to him "Say… why didn't you or Wyslith tell me that the Overlord is such a handsome stud?"

"Could you perhaps talk with him about THAT in my absence? Or not at all?" and looks at Wyslith "What is up with your mother?"

"She wants to work for you." The young demon told.

"Oh please Wyslith… don't undersell me." and smirks "I want you as my next husband!"

The Overlord stared speechless at this bold declaration and it was clear his brain just got a total crash and needs to reboot.

"Mom, the overlord kinda isn't of the type who wants to marry to a strange he met a few minutes ago," Wyslich told.

"I bet in half a year he sees my qualities" she must and strokes the frozen lords check before kissing his lips. Then she began to leave the room "I look for Gnarl… I haven't seen him for three centuries as his master of the time got my services for his lust. Your sister Amira is from that time."

The room is in complete silence, until the young demon sighs. "And this is why I never go to the family reunion."

The Overlords' brain was working again and he asked the succubus "How many sisters do you have… and is your mother always THAT bold to anybody that catches her interest?"

"Enough to please all of the Browns here," Wyslich answered. "And yes, she can be super bold. But what you saw of her is her tame state. Mom can get much bolder."

"Like dragging me straight to the bedroom bold?" asks the Overlord with slight worry.

"Much worse." She adds. "I try to avoid her at all cost and want to have a romantic moment, but she forced us to lose our virginity, because i didn't have real sex with anyone!" Wyslich floats, curling up by hugging her legs. "I really hate her personality."

"I take being her youngest you don't know if she ever let go of somebody unwilling?" asks the overlord with a groan, his migraine coming back once more, rubbing his hurt head.

"You have to ask one of my older sisters. They know more than I."

"let's concentrate on the plan… and then I plan to keep her as far away from me as possible." stated the Overlord with a sigh.

 **Overlord: Rise of Darkness**

A couple of hours later, the Overlord was laying in his bed, holding an ice bag on his head. After giving Silver the details of his part of the attack plan, he had several times run into Sunkren and… her bold nature made it hard for him.

And as he laid in the bed, he heard somebody sitting down on one of the chairs "if it is you Sunkren… leave! I am not interested! No matter how attractive you are!"

"Don't compare me with a succubus! That's not my style! And vampires and Succubi are different races!" Said a booming voice, causing him to jump in surprise in the bed.

He stares at the visitor "What are you doing here? I haven't beaten Steadfast yet." Soon noted Count Orlox's face, and he wasn't happy for a start.

"Look, I wouldn't come here sooner, but!" He said and threw three minions tied up, and filled with bumps on their heads, their eyes dizzying.

"The Chaos? How did you get your hands on them? I thought they were rampaging somewhere in the mountains right now, where search teams try to catch them!"

"I bet these idiots got into the rift done from a demon and got in MY territory! You have something to say in your defence?!"

The Overlord groans "As these three escaping their solitary confinement wasn't bad enough…" and rubs his head in pain and frustration "What have they done to piss you off?"

While the brown minion groans "Where are wolfies?"

"These wolves? I figured that they were important for somebody here, and just placed them alongside the wives of certain idiot that can't keep a minion in place." Orlox crossed his arms while staring at the Overlord.

"Keeping the Chaos in place? Have you seen them in action? You must have. They are the most unpredictable of the minion bunch! And sometimes the most stupid if Orez is any indication"

"I know that. Say that they made a mess in my dominions, is a colossal understatement." The Abyss Lord replied. "And I have to assume really that you didn't really send them to rescue your wives, right?"

"These three? They are my last resort option if I have nothing to lose. Sending them to a rescue is like asking a dragon to grill a steak."

He just huffed at him. "Then you know why there three walking apocalypses were doing in my realm?"

"My last info was they were heading to the mountains in search for the green hive. They want a green companion." and then gestures that he already knows where the green is… but don't want to mention it with the Chaos in the room.

"As if I could have some use for a hive, even when minions are worse than useless in any type of deal!"

"At least for the Abyss." sighs the Overlord "I take you to want some reparations now due them being my minions?"

"I just only want to give you a fair warning. If I see ONE MEMBER of your army, be a minion, a human or a taumin, you can kiss goodbye to your mistresses, your wife, your friends, your allies, your kingdom and your life!"

"Don't be that mean Orlox" said a voice and Sunkren walks in "I am sure we can handle it with friendly terms!" and grinned "Has been a while… 4000 years?"

"And what the hell you lost here old hag?"

"Now that hurts… I am way younger than you." she said "I were just looking at how my new husband is doing. And seeing you're here and threatening him I wonder what caused it." said Sunkren and then smirks "Could it be he tricked one of your underlings? Hopefully Mephil. He owns me still a five-hundred-year-old South Abyss Brandy."

"I never agreed to be your husband! We don't even know each other for a day!" protested the only human in the room. While the Chaos leered at the sexy succubus… those perverts.

"One, the Brandy is mine if you ask, so you can forget about it! And two, these three nincompoops had messed with my territory! And for that, his mistresses and wife are now in jeopardy!"

"I have a contract signed by him that for 5 000 souls I get a bottle. And I have paid him upfront. And I triple checked the contract. He was bound to deliver." she stated "Also these three? Really? I have your defences way better in memory regarding invaders. Three minions shouldn't have been enough to cause a mess. Or did my hubby send an army and those are the only survivors?" wondered the succubus

She followed up to stroke the Overlords' head, who only groaned in frustration. And while she was doing the stroking she added "But quite bolt of him trying to get his harem back. I like him even more now. DOn't worry… I ensure your survival."

The overlord just stood up "I let you two finish talking. Orez, if you want to kill me, let me know long enough that I can get drunk while wondering when I became director of a madhouse." and storms out "Else come back once I got rid of her."

"What is wrong?" wondered Sunkren.

"Just ask him if you dare." Orlox crossed his arms.

To that, the succubus stood up "I get back to you to talk about that Brandy" and left… dragging the minions behind her.

The Abyss Lord sighed loudly. "From where he keeps getting that type of nincompoops? From a Mall? Or there is an agency that hires them and I had no idea?"


	39. Day before the Siege

Chess. A strategic game for two players. Each player holds control of two rows of figures numbering in a total of 16 pieces. Eight of them are pawns. The weakest unit but able to promote. The knights. Unpredictable jumpers. But allows movements past walls if they survive and putting up traps quickly. Bishops. Only able to move on a diagonal on their field colour. Still useful setting up quick routing strategic posts. The Tower. Easy to flank. But straight one they can take any enemy. The Queen. The most flexible piece. Can move in any direction freely until hitting the wall or a different piece. Some players consider her the strongest and most important piece. 

The King... only slightly better than the pawns as it can move in all direction but like paws only one field. The most important piece. Once the king falls, the game is over. The one side that lost the king, lost the game.

Due to the size of the game field and the given number of pieces and rules, here is a fixed number of positions that the game can take hold on. More than any human could ever dream to remember. No mortal being is able to play enough games to have seen each possible combination at least once. 

The strategic planning necessary to prevail in the game, to think further than just the next turn, showing the foresight and intellectual one needs are the reasons why many consider it as the game of kings.

Not to be confused with the much more lethal Game of Thrones.

Princess Arlene and Lord Marad Sindir sit together on a table, playing that game. Arlene was black, Sindir white. Neither had an advantage or control over the game.

And it was the princess turn.

As she gazed on the board, thinking of her next turn, she leans back "Quite the situation we are now… both in the game and in reality." and then she moved her piece, claiming a pawn of her opponent.

Sindir stroke his beard and agreed "Indeed. Just like a game like ours, things took interesting turns. First Humilia declared in public that the execution of King George was indeed by Steadfast order. With the explanation why." Before he took his turn, blocking her pieces view to the king, also preventing her the ability to claim his piece due to the king next to it. However, leaves the right side of his wide open. 

"But instead of raising the morale or rally the people behind Steadfast, people became even more unsettled. Especially as the rumours about Steadfast having killed Lady Istar, the Overlords Mistress took even deeper root." the princess agreed with him and wondered about the move the old Lord made now. It took him in a disadvantage... but given she is playing against an experienced man it could also be a trap. 

"Then people learned that the Iron Knights, their defenders, are powered by souls." mused Sindir while watching the Princess, who tried to think of what the old man was planning. "And that Steadfast has pretty much-used everyone who was for any kind of crime in prison to gather the necessary souls. From murderers to those who are simply in there for petty crimes." And Arlene moved, placing her knight to put the king in danger.

"The shining knight turning out to be a necromancer. Not the most trustworthy defender. Not to mention the impact of knowing that even at the smallest of crimes you get turned into a metal knight. That is also not helping Steadfast case." agreed Arlene and watches Sindir as he made a thought process about his next move. It seems he didn't expect the knight to come… but her only alternative would have been the Bishop. Ah. That was his goal.

With that, the two began to exchange some more turns, though neither seems to be able to take advantage… or were willing to do risk to snap the trap of the other. In fact, no further figures of either said left for that period of time the field. Then Arlene tried a bold move with her Queen "And then the grey zone appeared."

"Indeed... a part of the city where none of the known supporters and sworn officers of Steadfast could risk to go in. Or they are dead." mused Sindir as he raised an eyebrow regarding the queen. Then he made his move. To counter hers he moved his own queen. "Thought that would be not that much of an issue if Steadfast didn't make a tantrum regarding your new bodyguards. You had to shame him in public as it wasn't his decision who you hire. And that only his church denounces every non-human humanoid as a demon. And lack the influence to enforce their believers." 

"But what took the metaphorical cake was the discovery of two glaring flaws of the Iron Knights." pointed Arlene out as she covered her own queen with her Bishop "One of them how to defeat all of them at once. But that is pretty much covered."

"It is the second flaw that caused nearly that uproar that called for Steadfast head." chuckled the old man while making his own turn, his Knight claiming her queen and shakes his head "That the Iron Knights may be made to defend the town, but ONLY defend the town at a straight attack at either themselves or the town. And it clearly didn't help HOW it was discovered." And she moved her Bishop, capturing his queen... and they discover their game ended up on a draw, as their adepts to outsmart the other in their moves caused a constellation that effectively means that within the next turn that one of the kings were caught.

With that, the two turned to the window and gazed out. Just outside the town, with roughly 200 meters distance to the outer walls was a large camp. Bearing the insignias of the Overlord. From how wide the camp is spread, it effectively blocks two of the three roads of the capital. The third only got lucky as it was literally on the other side of the Overlords direction.

 **Overlord: Rise Of Darkness**

Steadfast was fuming in anger while looking at the map in front of him and the figures representing the different troops. And he doesn't like what he is seeing.

"My lord. You haven't left the room for days" stated Humilia who stood in front of him on the other side of the table "You keep staring at the map and said not a word. We have to take measures for the moment the Overlord will strike." 

"Why isn't he already striking?" snapped Steadfast, his eye twitching "He is simply... standing there. Mocking us. And the Iron Knights won't even lift a finger at his direction as he isn't attacking."

"But why aren't they acting for pretty much siege the city?" wondered Humilia with crossed arms "He is clearly blocking two of three roads. He is threatening the town."

"And that is where he found something out. Something I only found out after reading my Fathers notes." huffed Steadfast while slamming his hand on the table "Those useless scrap pieces only act on two conditions in case of a siege... that all entries to the town are blocked off and the enemy taking position and their camps being WITHIN 200 meters distance to the walls. And he is just outside! What enrages me more than seeing him banking on these obvious design flaws, is that he even knew that in the first place! Who tipped us off? Who is the traitor? IN this damned castle are too many faces to simply kill all and think you got the right one but also too many to check each of them individually."

"Perhaps the two Skeith Bodyguards of the Princess?" suggested Humilia

"They are too closely watched. Except bringing some letters to people they did nothing. And the letters, as far they are snatched are just for old childhood friends." grunts Steadfast and tapped on the table for some time. "And the worst is we cannot act upon the lack of action of the Overlord. This is ideal for a variation of the Goddess Fist. But we lack the troops to act upon due to the Iron Knights not going to fight with us. If we start the aggression, who knows how these things will react." 

"What will we do Lord Steadfast?" wondered Humilia, given that she doesn't see how to act upon that. 

"For now... the only thing to do is wait and hope we get unexpected help. May the Light Goddess be with us."

Overlord: Rise of Darkness

"You're here. Surprised I am." said a figure that sat on a bench... unnoticed by everybody. Even the one sitting next to him were surprised

The man took a deep breath "You shouldn't surprise me like that. How come nobody notices you if you standing in a crowd or on a bench." then he sniffed the air "Or don't smell the slightest, Silence."

Silence turned his head, revealing to the man that he is a green minion. And the minion saw the Aid of Lord Sindir. Then the green looks up "What brings you here? Is it due how close master is?"

"You felt it, didn't you?" asks the aid.

The minion nodded "Horde feels master close. Wish to bring him the Hive. But cannot do your master. Hive distrust you. Experiments harmed minions." 

"But resulted into you. And intelligent Green." countered the Aid "And as we agreed, you get to be with your master once he enters the town." 

"I remember" growled the green and raised one arm, revealing his natural claws, slightly modified to retreat to his wrist with the flick of a finger he lost early in his life. "You here. Means one more dead. Who?"

"You help this time two Skeiths." was the Aids simple reply and hands him a paper. Silence opens it and saw a sketch of a spot outside his normal operation space, the "grey zone" where he had been killing every officer of Steadfast that lived there or dared to venture in. "Meet them there. And then you will learn what to do. One red. One blue."

"Understood." said Silence and hopped off, moving into the crowd... and seemly disappear from the eyes of everybody.

"That guy is too dangerous to be left alive" muttered the Aid "Once the Overlord dealt with Steadfast, an accident would help matters." before standing up and head back to the castle to tell his master he did his job of delivering the message.

"I wonder if the princess hasn't confronted us with the knowledge of us having the hive, would we have left that minion alive upon the first discovery of his intelligence." then he stopped to think to himself "Would we even be able to recreate that? We still don't know which of the poisons we tested on the greens caused that. Heck one potion was even an accident on himself... perhaps that one got lucky?" before he continues his way, thinking about that green... and how he could have come to be. 

Around him, the usually calm streets were all a haste of steps and shouts. As the Aid walks back towards the castle, he sees the citizens rushing from place to place, afraid of an incoming attack and trying to mind their business as quickly as they could. Opened windows were now barred and the children were all inside their homes instead of playing outside "Costs of the war, that is for certain" He mutters to himself as he kept on walking.

 **Overlord: Rise of Darkness**

In the war room of the Overlord, stood the Overlord in front of his lords and high ranking officers and declared "Tomorrow the day has come. Either we defeat Steadfast and claim that kingdom as ours. Or we will fall. All pieces are at their places and once we start our move, there is no turning back. Some of you will be in the heat of battle, others are in second or third rows and would only face the consequences of fighting at my side if Steadfast unexpectedly wins." 

"Don't worry" smirks Sunkren and stroke the overlords check "I am sure we will carry off a victory and then we celebrate it on the bed of the king." causing the Overlord to hold back a groan as he finds it embarrassing how the succubus acts towards him in front of everybody… no here will be no stop regarding rumours of him getting another mistress. 

"Who… is that?" whispered Lady Capera to the others

"Not a clue" replied Miona and looks at Silver and Halbert "Do you know anything of this Succubus?"

"S-she…. Wyslith's mother…." Silver answered, facepalming to hide his embarrassed face. The Young Succubus was in a corner, hugging her legs while whimpering about what she must have done that hell and heaven decided to punish her through embarrassing her to death by the hands of her mother. 

"Seeing her like this I almost feel sorry for the poor girl..."Halberd muttered 

"I don't know about you, but I doubt that… her mother is directly invited by the Overlord. Or that he is welcoming her warmly. I can see that he is quite stressed from her presence" whispered Lady Medin, showing her skills as a trader by reading the Overlords body language "I take she simply decided to be a member of his household."

"That's one way to put it." Silver sighed.

The Overlord decides to push things further so he could deal with his most recent and hopefully easiest to fix the problem "Now let's go back to the planning. Silver. I trust the troops I gave you are in position?" 

This snapped the young lord back to reality as clearing his throat. "Y-yes! They are ready to depart!"

"Very well. Take Wyslith with you and get in position after that meeting. I want them ready to act as soon step one is a success or fails. But taking Steadfast into account, I think it will fail." explains the Overlord then he turned to Halbert "Are the new weapons distributed and the teams storming up the walls instructed?" 

"Everyone is in position waiting for your word." Was Halberd's response

"Lehid? What's the status of the Skeith?"

She almost squeaks but keeps form "They are ready to take air control the moment you say so."

"Very good. The final instructions for our inside members are delivered by now if nothing happened…" mused the Overlord "Which leaves to one final point… who will be the one executing part one of the plan? Because that part is crucial to be done but with the experience of the past weeks, I cannot guarantee he or she would survive."

The two ladies are thinking for a while as Sunkren murred "I would love to be your ambassador… those nasty little knights couldn't even scratch my skin if they were to bring forth their most holy weapon~"

"I thank you for that offer but if I were sending a demon, it would bring the opposite reaction than the one I aim for." stated the Overlord and shakes his head "No. It has to be a human." while he hoped that any of his lords are bringing up a suitable candidate… he really wants that to be over with her.

"...I'll go." Everyone herd Halberd says. 

That caused everybody to turn to the Lord and the Overlord whistled "I admit you weren't in the first I had in mind, given the dangers. I compliment your courage."

Sunkren nodded "Yeah not an everyday duty given the light of it…" then she grins "Should I ask one of my daughter's to make that night one remember in case you don't survive tomorrow?" Causing the overlord to groan and Wyslith to whimper even more. 

Also, Gnarl who had been silent so far groaned "That woman became even worse over the last 500 years." 

"You know her?" Asks Miona in surprise

"She was a mistress of three of my previous masters" he simply clarified.

"As tempting as the offer sounds that won't be necessary." Halberd replied.

"Too bad~" mused the succubus, causing everybody to sweat drops.

Then Gnarl began to clear his throat to catch everybody's attention "Now that we are about to have our final move in taking over the kingdom, I think it is time for our master to receive a weapon fitting for his position." And he cleans his hands and three brown minions came in, holding high a blade in its scabbard "It broke before our master became our master and it took us quite a while to gather the materials and the skill necessary, as even Gunther didn't have the luxury of working with such a fine blade yet. But it paid off. Not only he can now forge weapons like these but our master's original blade is reborn." 

"You don't mean…" began the Overlord and grabs the hilt of the blade and draws it. Everybody was treated to the sight of a long one-handed blade. It seems like to be made of two black blades, laying over each other, forming a tight X with a white diamond set on the tip. ANd the two blades are put on a half moon with a grey handle with a black and white star as the pommel. "You remade it… you remade Shadow's Light…" 

"That is… one of the Cross Blades?" asks Sunkren in surprise. "But… only chosen ones ever receive such a blade. And are destined to do be either great heroes… or terrible villains."

"It's one thing to wield one of those swords, but it's different if the wilder can harness its true power." Halberd explained, "Even so there's no doubt in my mind that having this weapon with us will undoubtedly make even that fool Steadfast quake."

"Or make his mind snap like a twig and he unleashes any kind of hell he could think off." mused Miona "He always despised that he never was chosen to hold such a blade." 

"But would one be more than enough? Even with one of the Cross Blades, Steadfast will have an ace in his sleeve to counter the weapon in some way. " Silver asked.

"Oh, I am sure he has. But how would you react if your "sworn enemy" has a weapon of that mystical level?" chuckles Gnarl "While I agree, one blade alone won't change the battle, it is the psychological attack that is delivered by the sheer sight within the enemies rows." and then he began to laugh. 

"You do know been too much cocky will get your head cut off, right Gnarl?" Silver sighed. "We might have different races to support us and have a lot of variable strategies, but Steadfast might use the people of the capital as a shield? Or even Princess Arlene herself?" 

"That risk is always there," said the Overlord while placing Shadow's Light back into the scabbard "But we have to trust that all parts of the plans, even the parts we cannot control, fit into any aspect we thought of. Of course, we have to counter anything that Steadfast might still have unshown in the arsenal but once we get our hands on him it is over." 

The Overlord looks at the group "If there is nothing else, this meeting is dismissed." and began to leave… trying to lose Sunkren. FOllowed by the others one by one until only Silver and Halbert were left in the room with Halberd appearing to be lost in his own thoughts 

"Never in my life did I ever thought I see a Cross Blade in my lifetime...What a time to be alive." He chuckled to himself 

"Say Halberd, can you tell me more of the Cross Blade?" Silver asked the older man. "I've read some of them in my family's library, but most of the texts are old and hard to read." 

"Weapons embedded with exceptionally powerful magic allowing the wilder to practically commanding the very will of the elements though they are no "simple" blades the stories only tell of these swords granting this power to a wilder that the swords themselves feel worthy possessing." 

"So they have a will of their own?" Silver rubs his chin. "That would be useful if the weapons don't fall on the wrong hands."

"Indeed. The REAL mystery of these swords is where they originally came from. Some stories claim that the Cross Blades have always been. while others stories claimed that they were forged from the shards of Excalibur… but in the end, no one knows." 

"So in the end, little knowledge is available of the Cross Blades."

"Afraid so."

"Also, why did you volunteer for this task?" Silver asked

"So the message would be more meaningful"

"That the war is coming for sure." asks Silver, knowing Halberds reputation.

"That's not the only message I'd be delivering. Humour me: What would you do If you saw someone with my type of reputation acting as a messenger? I mean most of the time I'M the one sending messengers." 

"Can't argue with that." Silver shrugged.


End file.
